Mi nombre es Barry Allen y soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: The Flash ha llegado a Equestria. Enviado por la mismísma Fuerza de la Velocidad es su deber encontrar a una velocista que está por despertar en ese mundo y convertirse primero en un rival y más tarde en su mentor. Al mismo tiempo Blue Blood decide enmendar los errores de su pasado tras estar cuatro años atrapado en una isla desierta
1. Chapter 0

**Carrera 0:  
Nueva misión, nuevo mundo, nueva apariencia**

Barry Allen corría, corría y corría. Corría porque quería dejarlo todo atrás, corría porque estaba harto de los mentores que lo apuñalaban por la espalda. Primero el falso doctor Wells, que terminó siendo su archienemigo que venía de una época lejana; y luego el traicionero Jay Garrik de la Tierra 2 quien resultó ser el psicópata asesino de Zoom. Sí, corría porque no lo soportaba más y quería dejarlo todo atrás de una buena vez.  
Primero perdió a su madre, luego a su padre y por los pelos iba a perder al hombre que lo crio cuando su padre estuvo ausente. Sí, Barry corría. Corría para escapar de su ira, su tristeza, su frustración; pero sobre todo corría porque eso era lo que hacía mejor: porque además de Barry Allen él era The Flash el hombre más rápido del mundo.

Alrededor de Flash el mundo comenzó a desdibujarse y transformarse en poco más que una mancha informe a su alrededor y pronto esto pasó a ser una especie de túnel completamente vacío con solamente relámpagos corriendo a su alrededor. Entonces sonrió, pues supo que había entrado a la esencia misma de su poder: la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Ahora todo era cuestión de correr lo suficientemente rápido para romper la barrera del tiempo y evitar la muerte de su madre, que marcaba el inicio de todas sus desgracias.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Barry? — Preguntó una dulce voz justo a su lado.

Flash se volvió, tal como lo imaginaba la imagen de su hermana adoptiva y más querida amiga Iris West se movía a su lado mirándolo con una mezcla de amabilidad y pena. Flash acelero, ya que sabía que esa no era Iris sino la mismísima Fuerza de la Velocidad.

—Ya sabes a dónde voy, no intentes entrometerte en mi camino — dijo Flash molesto.

—No puedo permitir que lo hagas Barry — dijo la Fuerza de la velocidad esta vez posicionándose frente a él con la forma de su padre adoptivo Joe. — Romper la barrera del tiempo y cambiar la historia supone grandes riesgos. Por eso mis agentes están alertas en todo momento para evitar que alguien cometa errores tan grandes como los que estás a punto de cometer. Iris te hizo la promesa que estaría ahí para ti cuando regresaras, ¿recuerdas? Pero si haces esto no será capaz de cumplir su promesa contigo. Detente Barry.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces? Todos los mentores con los que me topo se dan a la tarea de quitarme a las personas que más amo en el mundo — dijo Flash casi gritando. — ¡¿Acaso quieres que le ofrezca a Iris como señuelo al siguiente psicópata súper veloz con el que me tope?! Primero Reverse Flash, ahora Zoom. ¡YA BASTA!

Y aceleró todavía más aunque sabía que no podía usar la Fuerza de la Velocidad para escapar de la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Y efectivamente se la topó justo frente a él esta vez con la forma de su madre. Ese fue un golpe bajo y casi hace que Flash se tropezara de la impresión pero mantuvo la compostura y siguió corriendo.

—Efectivamente has tenido malas experiencias con los mentores velocistas que te han tocado — confirmó la Fuerza de la Velocidad/madre de Flash. — Sin embargo pese a todo tú sigues siendo un alma noble Barry. A pesar de lo que te hizo Reverse al final decidiste hacer lo correcto y no alterar la historia. A pesar que Zoom te quisiera hacer caer tan bajo como él seguiste siendo tú y te mantuviste fiel a tus ideales a pesar de todo. Por eso te pido que no hagas esto Barry, no les des lo que quieren. Reverse Flash y Zoom no pueden ganar.

—¿Entonces qué puedo yo hacer? ¡¿Qué quieres que haga en estas circunstancias?! — Gritó Flash con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡¿Qué se supone que haga con los mentores que me tocan?! ¡¿Es que no existe un velocista en quien pueda confiarse plenamente?!

—Existe uno Barry — aseguró la Fuerza de la Velocidad. — Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo.

Flash siguió corriendo mientras procesaba esta nueva información.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? — Dijo Flash confundido. — ¡Dime lo que quieres!

—Conviértete en el mentor de la velocista que está por despertar en un mundo lejano. Muéstrale que los velocistas son de confianza mientras que lo aprendes por ti mismo. Así como ellos intentaron arrebatarte todo tratando de moldearte a su semejanza, tú enseña con el ejemplo. Demuéstrales a Reverse Flash y a Zoom que no estás vencido. Guía a esta velocista por el camino correcto Barry.

—¿Es en serio? — Dijo Flash comenzando a asustarse.

—Confío en ti Barry, sólo tú puedes ayudar a esta joven velocista a alcanzar su potencial porque tú eres The Flash. Tu naturaleza cambiará en el proceso porque ella necesita verte primero como un rival y luego como un mentor. Sé el mentor que ella merece, que tú mereces Barry.

Entonces Flash se tropezó y el mundo entero volvió a tomar forma.

 _ **En el Palacio de Canterlot:**_

Candace se recostó cansada contra una pared, había estado todo el día ayudando a su primo Blue Blood a mudarse. Después de tantos años el mimado de su primo se iba por fin del Palacio de tía Celestia según él para iniciar una nueva vida. ¿Pero en serio qué tanto de nueva tenía esta vida? Bueno, de acuerdo, por mucho tiempo fue un pedante mantenido… pero luego que se perdiera en el mar por cuatro años (y que todos lo dieran por muerto) regresó milagrosamente y decidió empezar a invertir su fortuna en un negocio propio de clubes nocturnos para tener sus propios ingresos. Y sí, ganaba buen dinero y por lo visto había negociado por su cuenta pasarle cierta cantidad a su tía para pagarle lo que hizo por él tanto tiempo…

Pero fuera de eso seguía siendo el pedante insoportable de siempre, tratando mal a los que no fueran realeza e incluso los nobles de menor rango que él. Así pues Candace suspiró frustrada.

—¿En qué piensas sobrina? — Preguntó amablemente la Princesa Celestia apareciéndose tras la poni rosa.

Ella encaró a su tía.

—En Blue Blood. Como lo he venido haciendo desde que regresó de aquella isla desierta.

La Princesa suspiró también.

—Sí, me alegro porque ya tenga su casa y todo eso pero de todos modos me hará un poco de falta, ¿sabes?

Candace frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Él hará falta? Pero tía no es más que un mocoso mimado que…

—Blue Blood perdió a sus padres y sus hermanos en una batalla hace muchos años sobrina, él es del tipo que ríe para no llorar. Sé que eso no justifica sus actitudes todos estos años, pero por lo mismo comprendo que cuatro años de confinamiento no le hayan hecho un cambio a simple vista. Pero la fachada no le durará mucho, ¿por qué crees que se mudó. Es una bomba de tiempo y no quiere que lo veamos llorar.

Candace no dijo nada, igual pensaba que el cariño injustificado de Celestia hacia Blue Blood la cegaba pero bueno, ese era el problema de su tía. ¿Por qué tuvo siquiera la esperanza que esa isla en que estuvo cuatro años ayudaría a hacer cambiar a Blue Blood?

 _ **En la casa de Fancy Pants, Canterlot:**_

Fleur se encontraba esperando a su marido, el pobre sujeto no llegaría hasta dentro de unas cuatro o cinco horas así que eso le dejaba tiempo más que suficiente para encargarse de sus propios asuntos, sus negocios 'ligeramente' ilícitos. Se disponía a sacar sus libros de contabilidad para hacer de las suyas cuando se topó que alguien había revisado sus documentos personales y que había vaciado todo lo que la vinculaba con el negocio de las extorsiones, narcotráfico y tráfico de ponis; así como estafas a gran escalas.

—¡Oh no, no, no, no! — Gritó Fleur.

Para colmo de males los insistentes golpes en su puerta reclamaron su atención:

—¡Fleur de Liz! ¡Usted se encuentra arrestada bajo los cargos de desfalco, estafa a gran escala, secuestro, asociación ilícita y obstrucción de la justicia! ¡Salga con los cascos en alto!

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO! — Gritó Fleur asustada y comenzó a intentar salir por la puerta trasera mientras que sus guardaespaldas se encargaban.

Los soldados reales derribaron la puerta e irrumpieron de lleno listos para acabar con los guardaespaldas que Fleur escuchó que cargaban contra ellos… pero de pronto silencio, sólo silencio. ¿Qué?  
Los guardias llegaron hasta ella.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Que no escape!

Fleur tragó saliva y trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo, ¿Por qué sus guardaespaldas de la mafia no respondían? Cuando entró al cuarto de servicio para escapar por una de las puertas laterales comprendió: todos ellos se encontraban en el suelo abatidos por flechas con punta azul. Eso quería decir que los soldados la habían descubierto por…

—¡Fleur de Liz! — Gritó una autoritaria voz justo detrás de ella.

Temblando de miedo Fleur miró hacia atrás.  
Como temía se topó con un poni envuelto en una especie de capucha azul con una máscara del mismo color sobresaliendo ligeramente entre las sombras y el pelaje blanco como la nieve. Si de por sí él se miraba intimidante, por si fuera poco con su magia el encapuchado apuntaba su arco y flecha hacia ella.

—Tú le has fallado a Equestria.

La flecha se clavó en el casco delantero de Fleur que cayó adolorida, ella era la jefa no peleaba y por supuesto no estaba lista para enfrentar al vigilante enmascarado que protegía a las masas débiles de los ricos corruptos como ella. Ni en sueños podría enfrentarse a…

Los guardias entraron de golpe encontrando el devastador espectáculo y a Fleur en el suelo con la flecha clavada en su casco.

—Parece que la Flecha se nos adelantó.

—Bueno, después de todo él nos proporcionó la información sobre esta traidora así que de esto ni una palabra.

Los ponis de su escuadrón estuvieron de acuerdo. La política oficial era arrestar al vigilante conocido como 'la Flecha' pero la verdad hacía un gran servicio a Equestria ensuciándose los cascos de sangre para llenar de terror el corazón de los ponis corruptos que se aprovechaban de los más débiles.

Y lejos, concretamente en la azotea de un suntuoso edificio, la Flecha observó satisfecho cómo los guardias se llevaban a Fleur. Sabiendo que cumplió con su tarea, la Flecha apuntó su arco hacia la dirección contraria y disparó una flecha unida a una larga cuerda la cual se tensó cuando se clavó en un edificio en la lejanía y él colocó su arco para deslizarse con habilidad hacia su guarida y planificar su siguiente movimiento.

La guarida, una vieja fábrica que fue propiedad del abuelo Blood… la cual estaba oficialmente abandonada pero debajo había un gran salón de entrenamiento, y un equipo mágico con el cual la Flecha podía vigilar a quiénes serían sus siguientes blancos. Una vez dentro y estando seguro que nadie lo había seguido, la Flecha se quitó su capucha azul mostrando el rostro de Blue Blood.

—Eso fue divertido, siempre pensé que ese matrimonio era sospechosamente perfecto — sonrió el ex mimado príncipe tachando un nombre en una vieja libreta. Una lista que había hecho con los nombres de los ponis que 'le habían fallado' a Equestria. — Ahora, ¿a quién debo borrar del mapa?

Su equipo mágico brilló y se concentró en la residencia de cierto poni que sólo la ocupaba cada dos meses o menos. Era cierto poni terrestre que había amasado una enorme fortuna según él como un anticuario renombrado… pero desde el principio Blue Blood sospechaba que había algo que no andaba bien con él. Y efectivamente había descubierto que este poni tenía un pasado turbio y que su fortuna la había amasado robando tumbas y otros lugares históricos. Su nombre era Moldy Gold supuestamente; pero en el bajo mundo lo conocían como Lord Caballeron.

—Dentro de muy poco regresarás a casa, ¿no? Bien, le has fallado a Equestria y pagarás las consecuencias.

Tomó su arco y lanzó un par de flechazos de práctica contra un tronco que tenía en la lejanía precisamente para sus prácticas de tiro con arco.  
Un temblor recorrió la guarida de la Flecha.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Me siguieron?

Los relámpagos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar entero y Blue Blood tensó una flecha listo para pelear, sentía que efectivamente lo habían seguido hasta ese lugar; ese ataque mágico lo comprobaba.  
Pero al final no había ningún unicornio cerca, ¿qué demonios? Entonces su equipo mágico se tambaleó de golpe y una especie de portal apareció frente a él del cual salió rodando un pegaso color naranja; envuelto por alguna razón en un traje rojo con un relámpago pintado en el flanco.

—¿Quién demonios?

El pegaso se levantó levemente. Jadeaba y estaba agotado, pero de alguna forma su dolor se había mitigado. El plan de la Fuerza de la Velocidad estaba por dar frutos.

—Mi nombre es Barry Allen y… y…

Miró su nuevo cuerpo de pequeño poni.

—¿Y? — Dijo Blue Blood sin bajar la guardia.

—Y aparentemente soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo — le sonrió divertido Flash.

* * *

 **Y bueno aclaro que este fic está basado en la serie de TV Flash específicamente al final de la segunda temporada (que es donde me quedé en Netflix). Y sí, aquí Blue Blood es una vil copia de Green Arrow pero ese es el chiste, y luego no se necesita ser un genio para adivinar quién es la velocista por despertar en el mundo de Equestria. Espero les llame la atención y por supuesto:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Carrera 1:  
La Flecha y el Rayo Escarlata**

Blue Blood no dejaba de ver a este extraño poni que irrumpió de golpe en su guarida, ¿quién lo enviaba? ¿Uno de los tantos ricos corruptos que había sido afectado por la Flecha? Lo más seguro, pero este sujeto no mostraba hostilidad alguna, o al menos eso creía; así pues Blue Blood bajó su arco y quitó la flecha. El tal Barry lo vigilaba con cuidado, de momento no entendía mucho de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; pero aparentemente se había convertido en un poni y estaba ante una versión poni de su amigo Oliver Queen. Y si este poni era tan temperamental como Ollie eso sólo significaba que para variar Barry se había metido en serios problemas.  
Efectivamente Blue Blood se apresuró a tomar con su magia otra flecha (una especial que le inyectaría una poderosa poción para dormir hecha a la medida por su cebra boticaria de confianza) y disparó. El poni extraño estaba arrodillado en el suelo y sus alas plegadas, no había oportunidad que esquivara su disparo estando tan cerca, además que modestia aparte esos cuatro años en esa isla del infierno habían hecho de Blue Blood un excelente arquero.

Pero muy para su sorpresa la flecha de Blue Blood se ensartó en el suelo sin tocar siquiera a este extraño poni. ¿Qué demonios? Blue Blood disparó otra flecha y de nuevo el poni pareció moverse instantáneamente al lugar en donde estaba momentos antes.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? — Dijo Blue Blood bajando el arco sin entender qué diablos.

—Te dije que soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo — dijo el extraño poni. — Pero antes yo era el hombre más rápido. Me llamo Barry Allen y vengo del mundo humano.

Blue no estaba para la bromas giró su arco y saltó dispuesto a derribar al tal Barry en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se dispuso a golpearle con el reverso de su arco pero de nuevo le dio al aire y se dio cuenta que el sujeto estaba centímetros atrás de donde estaba antes. Blue gruñó de frustración y trató de golpearlo pero de nuevo se encontró con que el tipo se había movido. Giró su arco, ¿de dónde había salido este sujeto y quién lo había mandado?

—De acuerdo debo admitir que tienes habilidad, ¿entonces es a ti a quien enviaron a detener a la Flecha? — Dijo Blue Blood saltando hacia atrás y apuntando una nueva flecha hacia Flash pero esta vez con la intención que lo esquivara. Adelante, hazlo.

Barry pidió paz y se quitó la máscara roja revelando una melena rubia. Esa apariencia no significaba nada para Blue Blood pero de todos modos no bajó la guardia sobre todo ante un rival tan extraño como lo era este tal Barry Allen el pegaso más rápido del mundo.

—No vine a hacerte daño, lo juro — dijo Barry. — Como trataba de explicarte, no sé dónde estoy, vine porque la Fuerza de la Velocidad me trajo y no puedo…

Suficiente, Blue Blood disparó de nuevo contra Barry y éste se limitó a ladear la cabeza. La flecha se clavó detrás de él y sonó una especie de pitido. Flash murmuró una grosería entre dientes, esto era exactamente lo mismo que enfrentarse a la Flecha de su propio mundo. Tal como lo había imaginado la flecha explotó creando una cortina de humo que comenzó a marearlo. Esto terminaría muy mal para él si no pensaba en algo y ya.  
Mientras Blue Blood se colocó una máscara de gas y se lanzó de nuevo a la acción. Pensando rápido como él solo Flash comenzó a agitar sus alas a enorme velocidad disipando el humo muy para la sorpresa de Blue Blood pero antes que se diera cuenta de qué sucedía Flash se vio impulsado hacia arriba y se estrelló contra el techo de la guarida de Blue con tal fuerza que el poni más rápido del mundo quedó inconsciente en el acto.

La Flecha levantó una ceja rascándose la cabeza sin saber si reír o qué ante esto.

—Esto fue… pues… anticlimático por decir lo menos. ¿Quién diablos eres en verdad?

Cuando Barry se despertó se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado en una especie de camilla que lo mantenía de pie sobre dos cascos (cosa que en su nueva forma le resultaba de lo más incómodo) y con grilletes especiales en su cuello, cascos y alas.

—Bien es hora que empieces a cantar Barry Allen — exigió Blue Blood. — ¿Quién eres y quién te envió?

—Ya te lo dije. Mi nombre es Barry Allen y soy el poni más rápido del mundo — dijo el joven. — En cuanto a quién me envió fue la Fuerza de la Velocidad.

—Si así lo quieres por mí encantado — dijo Blue Blood tomando una flecha de su escritorio y clavándosela en el muslo a Flash.

Flash apretó los dientes de dolor pero se mantuvo firme.

—Mira, no quise meterme en donde no me llamaran en serio… yo no siquiera quise venir a la tierra en donde soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo en lugar de ser el hombre y…

Blue le sacó la flecha de donde la tenía ensartada y fue por la otra pata.

—No estoy para bromas…

—Yo tampoco bromeo Ollie.

Blue le sacó la flecha y se la iba a volver a clavar cuando se quedó a medio camino.

—¿Dijiste Ollie?

—Un viejo amigo, no hagas caso.

Blue Blood rodó los ojos y se dispuso a repetir el proceso cuando notó algo extraño en los cascos de Flash, los delanteros comenzaron a moverse a enorme velocidad casi como vibrando. El príncipe retrocedió un par de pasos cuando vio cómo en esta vibración Flash liberaba primero los cascos delanteros y luego los traseros.

—Bueno, no creas que no fue divertido pero conozco bien a Ollie y te pareces tanto a él que sé que no quiero quedarme al resto del interrogatorio. Pensé que podrías ser un buen aliado ya que la Fuerza de la Velocidad me mandó contigo pero me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado.

Blue Blood estaba pasmado, ¿más que quién, qué era este tipo? Entonces se fijó que las heridas de sus cascos traseros se habían curado. Sin más Flash desapareció dejando tras de sí un relámpago rojo y dorado dejando al príncipe muy, muy confundido.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos?

Flash por su parte escapó de la guarida subterránea en donde lo tenía la Flecha topándose con la bella ciudad de Canterlot a sus cascos.

—¿A dónde me has traído, Fuerza de la Velocidad?

Estuvo dando vueltas por un tiempo como solía hacerlo en Central City y finalmente dirigió sus pasos a la biblioteca. Ni idea de dónde estaba pero mejor comenzaba a averiguarlo.

 _ **Zona residencial de Canterlot dos días después:**_

Caballeron regresaba a su hogar luego de lo que consideraba una victoria a medias. Se había hecho un valioso artefacto de mesoapónica: un antiguo penacho de cacique hecho de jade pulido en forma de lo que parecía ser el rostro de un jaguar; y una enorme hacha de batalla hecha de una especie de cristal volcánico llamado obsidiana. Sonriendo se afeitó el bigote y sacó de su bolso de viajes un tinte gris para crin y cola y así hacerse pasar por el dulce anticuario Moldy Gold.

—¿Saben chicos? Lo único que lamento es no haberme topado con Daring Do — les dijo a sus secuaces. — Una molestia y todo pero hace interesante mi vida.

Los otros sólo gruñeron a medias como respuesta y Caballeron se dispuso a evaluar el artefacto para venderlo al mejor postor.

—¿Sabes que eso es patrimonio de la ponidad? ¿Cómo puedes comerciar con algo así? Si vas a saquear tumbas al menos dona tus cosas a un museo.

Caballeron se volvió listo para ver a quién diablos despedía pero se dio cuenta que sus guardias estaban tan confundidos como él. Entonces uno de ellos saltó por instintito hacia atrás, tanto saquear tumbas llenas de trampas peligrosas habían aguzado sus sentidos. Y fue en ese momento cuando todos los acompañantes del criminal se pusieron alerta.

La flecha explotó cubriendo a todos por una cortina de humo.

—¿Qué diablos? — Protestó Caballeron tratando de ventilar el humo causado con su alforja ya vacía.

Una figura encapuchada saltó en medio de los matones y con el reverso de su arco le dio a uno en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz y luego una patada al esternón haciéndolo doblarse del dolor. Otro quiso atacar por detrás, así pues la Flecha saltó ágilmente hacia el otro lado y atrapó el cuello del sujeto con la cuerda de su arco cortándole la respiración hasta que otro de los mastodontes de Caballeron se le vinieron encima haciendo que él se tele-transportara detrás y terminó aplastando a su compañero.

Cuando todos los matones hubieron caído, la Flecha se limitó a apuntar su arco contra Caballeron.

—Lord Caballeron tú le has fallado a Equestria.

—Y tú lograste hacerme enojar — replicó el millonario. — ¡Atrápenlo!

Más matones al servicio de Caballeron saltaron sobre la Flecha dándole tiempo a su jefe de escapar.

La Flecha evaluaba la situación, eran dos docenas de idiotas; fácil. Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y disparó hacia el techo de la mansión. Miles de pequeños fuegos pirotécnicos cegaron a los matones dándole la oportunidad a la Flecha de tumbar a tres de una certera patada al cuello; ya que al sentir su respiración cortarse éstos caían sin remedio. Otros trataron de destruirlo tacleándolo en un grupo de seis a la vez, aplastando definitivamente a la Flecha dejándolo a disposición de éstos… o eso pensaron. Uno de ellos sintió un pinchazo en el costado y de inmediato cayó inerte, lo mismo otro amigo que tenía cerca. Al sentir a sus amigos caer como pesos muertos los matones de Caballeron se apartaron y pronto el vigilante saltó por encima de ellos y disparó una nueva flecha esta vez creando una nueva nube de gas venenoso.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron abatidos la Flecha corrió tras Caballeron rogando porque el maldito no se hubiese escapado aún.

El poni terrestre precisamente estaba montándose en una carreta llevado por sus guardaespaldas de confianza. Se encerró esperando a moverse y vaya que se movió, la carreta de pronto cayó de frente al no tener nadie que la sostuviera. Caballeron salió del vehículo dispuesto a protestar y se topó con sus dos tiradores abatidos frente a la carreta.

—¿Qué?

Miró a sus otros guardaespaldas que se supone irían tras él en una carreta separada y estaban igual de confundidos. Pronto un relámpago escarlata cruzó frente a los atónitos ojos de todos y uno de ellos, el más grandote, salió disparado hacia atrás completamente fuera de combate.

El otro guardia, que era un unicornio, preparó su magia y se dispuso a disparar cuando de nuevo el relámpago surcó el cielo e impactó contra él también dejándolo fuera. Los guardaespaldas que quedaban huyeron acobardados ante esto cuando un joven pegaso de pelaje naranja suave y envuelto en un traje rojo les cortó el paso con una sonrisa presumida. Lo hubieran hecho a un lado de no ser por los pequeños relámpagos que corrían por su cuerpo anunciando que no era un poni normal.

—Un gusto chicos soy Flash, el pegaso más rápido del mundo.

Y pronto los abatió también. Sólo quedaba Caballeron que temblaba en el suelo.

—Yo… no me lastimes… ¡ya sé! ¡Te pagaré el quíntuple que a ellos! Sólo déjame ir y… ¡encárgate de la Flecha!

Flash ensanchó su sonrisa y desapareció en un relámpago rojo. Lo siguiente que supo Caballeron fue que alguien le dio un tremendo golpazo en la nariz dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Cuando el vigilante salió a la luz se topó con todos los guardias caídos y a cierto velocista en medio de todos.

—Me tomé la libertad de atrapar a tu tipo malo por ti…

—¿Cómo demonios sabías que iba tras él? — Dijo atónito Blue.

Flash se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, esto no iba a ser fácil pero igual sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

—Pasé a buscarte a tu guarida y no te encontré. Pero hallé la foto de este sujeto y entendí que si lo encontraba daría contigo.

La Flecha entonces sacó una de sus tocayas de su carcaj y apuntó a Flash.

—La última vez me tomaste desprevenido pero hoy estoy preparado, he hecho una especial sólo para ti Barry Allen.

—Espera, por favor no lo hagas — pidió Flash. — Entiende que estoy solo en Equestria y eres el único conocido que tengo aunque lo nuestro no haya sido en las mejores circunstancias. Necesito tu ayuda Ollie y aunque no lo creas no vine a hacerte daño. Hasta me encargué de este tipo para probarte que estoy de tu parte.

—Necesitarás más que eso para probarme algo a mí, ¡y ya déjame de llamar Ollie!

—Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo — se disculpó Flash. — Pero de todos modos, ¿si quisiera acabar contigo no me hubiera sido más sencillo sólo detenerte mientras peleabas con todos ellos?

Blue Blood finalmente bajó su arco.

—Bien, supongo que ese es un punto a tu favor pero de todos modos…

Flash se quitó la máscara.

—Te lo ruego, en esta situación necesito de un amigo; y teniendo en cuenta que él estaba por escapársete veo que también necesitas uno.

—No me gustan los listillos… pero supongo que podemos echarnos un casco, ahora apártate.

Flash obedeció y Blue Blood tomó al inconsciente Caballeron del cuello y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú le has fallado a Equestria.

Y tronó su cuello.  
Flash sintió escalofríos, sí, este tipo era igual a Oliver Queen pero antes que este perdiera a su mejor amigo; después de esa experiencia Green Arrow había dejado de matar. Aparentemente no era el caso de este otro arquero vigilante.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó la Flecha al ver la mirada torturada de Flash. — ¿Crees que es la primera vez que arrestan a este tipo? Si aún tuviera probabilidad de redención me limitaría a quitarle sus ganancias ilícitas y a asustarlo un poco; pero él no tiene arreglo y se requieren medidas extremas.

—Olvídalo — murmuró el velocista.

—De acuerdo, entonces veámonos en donde me conociste dentro de dos horas y veremos si te ayudo. Pero si sospecho de una trampa te advierto que tengo unas por mi cuenta y por rápido que seas no las podrás desactivar todas a tiempo.

—Es justo.

Los dos se separaron.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿a dónde vas?

La Flecha se arregló la capucha.

—Si el villano de esa serie de novelas existe en verdad es lógico pensar que también la heroína, a quien he localizado. Tengo que intercambiar unas palabras con ella, ¿no vas a largarte?

Flash obedeció y la Flecha se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _ **Hotel de Canterlot:**_

A.K. Yearling se encontraba planificando cómo robar de Caballeron el artefacto que éste robó de la pirámide a la cual no había planeado ir sino hasta la próxima semana (quien se duerme pierde) para así donarlo a un museo en lugar que terminara en la vitrina de alguno de los clientes de su gran enemigo. Estaba en esas cuando una flecha silbó el aire y se clavó frente a ella.  
Asustada pero alerta, la pegaso tomó su látigo y lo fustigó como advertencia.

—¿Quién es?

La Flecha le arrojó el artefacto robado por Caballeron.

—Ese idiota no será problema de nadie más de aquí en adelante. Le ha fallado a Equestria y sé lo suficiente como para saber que no se reformará. Ahora toma esta cosa y ve a donarla a un museo.

Daring frunció el entrecejo.

—El muy maldito va a escapar de donde lo encerraste.

—No lo encerré en ninguna parte, pero pronto sus amigos lo harán. En una caja de roble o cedro que luego enterrarán bajo tierra.

Entonces la autora/aventurera comprendió. Sí, ya había oído hablar de la forma violenta de ser del vigilante enmascarado de Canterlot, la Flecha, pero jamás lo relacionó con alguien tan cercano.

—¿Qu… qué quieres de m-m-mí? — Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

La Flecha no se fue con rodeos.

—Cuando averigüé que el enemigo de Daring Do era real era sólo lógico pensar que Daring Do misma también lo era. He seguido tus libros con gran interés… y estoy casi convencido que lo que te mantiene del lado de la ley es alguien como Caballeron. Ojalá me equivoque. Pero de lo que estoy seguro era que el mayor reto en tus aventuras no eran las ruinas en sí sino enfrentarte a ese sujeto, sin el reto comenzarás a aburrirte en tus aventuras; ¿a dónde te llevará tu aburrimiento?

Daring frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Crees que me convertiré en el nuevo Caballeron?

—Espero que no porque si me entero que le fallas a Equestria, nos veremos las caras.

Entonces la Flecha se fue.

* * *

 **Y bueno un cap más centrado en Blue Blood pero también con el inicio de la amistad entre él y Flash siempre mimicando a Oliver Queen. También no se hagan ilusiones, Daring Do se limitará a un pequeño cameo. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **(Me pregunto qué tengo yo últimamente con los súper héroes, XD)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Carrera 2:  
Una extraña misión del Cutie Mapa **

Blue Blood y Barry se encontraban en la guarida del príncipe. Durante la última hora y media Barry se había dedicado a contarle toda la situación a Blue Blood. Sobre cómo venía de un mundo humano y cómo allá era un velocista que luchaba contra el crimen que obtenía sus poderes de una fuerza cósmica que por alguna extraña razón tenía conciencia propia; y por supuesto cómo luego de toparse con mentores que le fallaban una y otra vez finalmente la Fuerza de la Velocidad lo envió a él a convertirse en un mentor por su cuenta a este mundo. Y durante todo el tiempo Blue Blood escuchaba con una expresión imperturbable y no interrumpió salvo para pedirle a Barry que aclarase alguno que otro punto.

—La cosa es que poco después de nuestro intercambio hostil de cuando nos conocimos me fui a la biblioteca más cercanas a aprender lo que pudiera sobre costumbres de ustedes los ponis. Creo que tengo lo básico para moverme sin problemas pero igual necesitaría un poco de ayuda con los detalles. Y pienso que si la Fuerza de la Velocidad me mandó contigo en primer lugar tiene que ser por algo…

—Ajá, ¿es que acaso tengo cara de velocista yo? — Dijo Blue Blood levantando una ceja.

—No, me refiero a que creo que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, sobre todo porque al igual que yo tienes un secreto que ocultas por el bien de los que te rodean, ¿o no es así?

Blue Blood simplemente sacudió con fuerza la cabeza al tiempo que gruñía por lo bajo.

—Y lo peor de todo es que no te envío con el loquero más cercano porque te creo, puede que el que necesite más al loquero sea yo por creerte pero… a pesar de los muchos hechizos de alto nivel con los que protejo mi guarida te apareciste aquí sin más con lo que vi era una especie de tele-transportación a pesar de ser el hechizo más básico contra el cual protegí este lugar. Sin mencionar que tus habilidades de por sí son bastante extrañas.

—Deberías ver a los demás meta-humanos — sonrió Flash. — Además otro indicio que me indicó que eras el indicado es que me recuerdas mucho a Oliver, sólo te falta la ayuda de una Felicity o una organización de las sombras como A.R.G.U.S. Pero fuera de eso,

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, ya sé — dijo Blue Blood de mala gana. — El sujeto se robó hasta mi historia de origen, lo entendí a la primera, ¿de acuerdo? Pero volviendo al punto, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Que sea tu guía en este mundo, lo entiendo, ¿pero eso qué significa?

—Ya he averiguado algunas cosas en la biblioteca, como la historia del Reino y una explicación más clara de las tres razas ponis — explicó Barry. — Cuatro si contamos con los alicornios pero ellas se encuentran en su propia categoría. Pero pensé que con todo el equipo mágico que tienes aquí podrías ayudarme a detectar a este velocista. Por lo visto nada se te escapa, y a cambio puedo ayudarte. Solía combatir el crimen en Central City.

Blue Blood pareció considerarlo por unos instantes. De hecho el tener un poco de ayuda no le sonaba nada mal, esa noche Caballeron se hubiera escapado lejos de su alcance de no ser por Barry, y odiaba admitir que no sería la primera vez. La Flecha trabajaba sola, eso siempre había sido así desde su regreso de esa isla desierta, pero cada vez era más un reto conforme sus blancos se hacían más listos y tendían más trampas para no quedar abatidos por su arco justiciero. Necesitaba ayuda y un metaponi no sería un mal apoyo para la causa.

—¿Siempre haces las cosas así de aceleradas, Barry?

—Pues un poco — se encogió de hombros Barry. — Un buen cambio de cuando siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.

—Mi única pregunta es, ¿cómo aprendiste todo sobre la historia de Equestria y las tres razas ponis en sólo un día?

—Medio, el otro medio día me mantuve en un campo aprendiendo a usar mis alas. Ahora puedo decir que vuelo de forma bastante decente, ese es un súper poder que siempre quise tener y ahora…

Extendió sus alas y desapareció de un lado de la habitación para aparecer del otro, con sus pequeños relámpagos dorados erizando sus nuevas plumas naranja.

—No hay nadie más rápido en el aire que yo.

Blue Blood levantó una ceja.

—Así que aprendes rápido. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes dominar la administración empresarial?

—¿Tienes libros de eso? — Se interesó Barry.

—Alguno que otro.

—Pues depende, creo que no más de dos días.

Blue Blood asintió.

—Atendiendo mis nuevos clubes nocturnos y demases me he visto en la necesidad de tener un asistente, pero no hay nadie en que pueda confiar sin que haga demasiadas preguntas sobre a dónde van ciertas partes de mis fondos y por qué siempre luzco tan cansado durante las mañanas. Si puedes dominar una que otra tarea…

—Yo era médico forense pero supongo que algo puedo hacer.

Blue Blood asintió secamente y extendió su casco.

—¿Entonces trabajarás para mí como pantalla?

—Suena una buena pantalla mientras busco a mi velocista, pero en cuanto la encuentre…

—Te retirarás, lo tengo claro. Me da igual, después de todo alguien como yo no puede asociarse tanto tiempo con los mismos ponis.

 _ **Ponyville, palacio de la Princesa de la Amistad:**_

Alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta, muy para el fastidio de Spike al que no le gustaba interrumpir su desayuno.

—¿Diga?

A.K. Yearling entró precipitadamente al Palacio muy para sorpresa de Twilight y Starlight.

—¿Señorita Yearling? — Se sorprendió Twilight. — ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

Ignorando a Starlight, la autora tomó a Twilight de los hombros muy agitada.

—Tus amigas y tú son las únicas que conocen mi secreto y no sé con quién más hablar, por favor vengan… ¡es urgente!

Twiligth asintió algo sorprendida y tras pedirles a Starlight y Spike que fueran a pasar el día a otro lado se apresuró a llamar a sus amigas. Todas se encontraban igual de sorprendidas que Twilight de ver ahí a Daring Do pero más todavía pro el estado de ánimo de ésta. Se veía asustada pero más que todo algo deprimida.  
Cuando todas estaban ahí ella depositó una caja frente a todas.

—Este es un tesoro que Caballeron me ganó en una pirámide a la cual todavía no había entrado. Pensaba venderlo al mejor postor como siempre y yo me disponía a recuperarlo y entregarlo a un museo pero…

—Estás yendo demasiado a prisa — dijo Fluttershy acercándole una taza de té. — ¿Por qué mejor no tomas un sorbo y ordenas mejor tus pensamientos?

Daring no era del tipo que se relajaba pero mejor le dio la razón y tomó su largo sorbo de té.

—De acuerdo, ¿alguien vio el periódico de hoy?

—Pues sí, ¿alguna noticia en particular que te interese? — Quiso saber Applejack.

—La muerte del anticuario Moldy Gold. Por favor díganme que a alguien le llamó la atención eso — dijo muy agitada Daring Do.

—Ew, no, mientras menos me entere de ese tipo de noticias mejor — se estremeció Rarity y Fluttershy asintió levemente de acuerdo con su amiga.

Daring las fulminó con la mirada.

—Ustedes no entienden, ¿verdad? Esto no se trata de…

—Tratemos de no precipitarnos — dijo Twilight levitando con su magia el periódico y abriéndolo. — Aquí está, Moldy Gold… ta, ta, ta, ta… _famoso anticuario descubierto como un famoso traficante de tesoros; ladrón y saqueador de tumbas y museos… conocido en el bajo mundo como Lord Caballeron irónicamente igual que el villano de la famosa serie de novelas de Daring Do…_

Twilight bajó el periódico y se volvió a ver a Daring Do que asintió despacio. Tragando saliva Twilight siguió leyendo:

— _La policía encontró pruebas de sus negocios ilícitos en un paquete anónimo enviado por fuentes desconocidas, cuando fueron a revisar el hogar de Caballeron para verificar la información obtenida e interrogarlo se fijaron que como ha venido sucediéndoles en los últimos meses se fijaron que el vigilante enmascarado de Canterlot conocido como la Flecha se les adelantó… y como sucede con muchos de los ricos corruptos en la mira del vigilante encontraron a Caballeron muerto frente a su propiedad._

—El artefacto que tienen ante ustedes me lo proporcionó la propia Flecha luego de encargarse de Caballeron y decirme que si alguna vez sentía deseos de convertirme en alguien como él, nos veríamos las caras.

—¡¿Qué?! — Se escandalizó Rainbow. — ¿Me estás diciendo que el muy maldito se atrevió a amenazarte?

Daring gruñó y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambos cascos mientras que temblaba toda.

—Ese no es el punto, ¡mató a Caballeron! Maldita sea, era una molestia y todo pero yo… ¡realmente me hace falta! Era genial luchar contra él y todo… y yo…

Lloró.

—En el fondo lo apreciaba, era el que mantenía mi vida interesante. Templos, trampas mortales, tribus ancestrales que te persiguen cuando tocas sus cosas; todo eso llenaba mi vida pero al final se volvió monótono, el único que mantenía mi vida interesante era Caballeron y sus planes. Y… ¡tengo miedo! No quiero que la Flecha se me tire encima como a muchos otros…

Twilight frunció el entrecejo.

—Es natural tenerlo, este asunto del vigilante de Canterlot ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Desde su aparición casos de corrupción han ido bajando y se lo reconozco, pero también el número de asesinatos.

—¿Entonces él mata a los corruptos? — Preguntó Rarity que como dijo andaba algo desconectada de las noticias sobre la Flecha.

—Sólo cuando no acceden a reformarse — dijo Applejack, que seguía el caso con interés desde que comenzó a salir en las noticias. — Primero intimida y si no se reforman entonces pasa a las medidas extremas: matarlos y recuperar lo que robaron, de no ser por el primer paso les digo que la Flecha tiene todo mi apoyo.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo ante la opinión de Applejack pero mejor no dijo nada. Mientras tanto el té relajante ya había hecho efecto en Daring y recuperó parte del dominio de sí misma.

—Yo sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien. La Flecha, había oído de él antes pero jamás pensé que sería así de aterrador en persona. Perdón si las molesté pero como dije ustedes son las únicas que conocen mi verdadera identidad.

—No importa, para algo están las amigas — dijo Rainbow. — Pero lo que me sorprende es que realmente crea que alguien como tú se convertiría en alguien como Caballeron.

—No me conoce ni le importa conocerme — dijo Daring. — Todo lo que ese loco quería era dejar en claro que me está vigilando porque no confía en mi forma de ganarme la vida.

—¿Quién se cree que es? — Gruñó Rainbow.

Twilight torció el gesto.

—Sí, me temo que esto es más un problema de la Princesa Celestia pero comprendo el sentimiento de querer compartir tus preocupaciones con amigos — dijo la alicornio morada.

—No me va a hacer nada, estoy segura porque no me meto en problemas — dijo Daring. — Pero como dije también me hará falta Caballeron. Era de esos ponis que no sabes cuánto llegas a querer hasta que se van de tu vida.

No se atrevieron a replicarle, pero en aquel momento los flancos de Rainbow Dash y Rarity brillaron. Todos se volvieron hacia Twilight quien sólo asintió y apuntó a la mesa con su magia haciendo aparecer el Cutie Mapa.

—Parece que nos invocan a Canterlot — dijo Rarity encantada.

—Y si puedo aprovecharé a intercambiar un par de palabritas con la Flecha — sonrió Rainbow encantada también aunque sus amigas la miraron con una mezcla de preocupación/reprobación.

No discutieron más y se fueron esa misma tarde en el mismo tren en el que Daring se había montado. La autora se sentía un poco mejor al tener que regresar acompañada, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—¡Estación de Canterlot! — Anunció el inspector y todos los pasajeros se prepararon para bajar.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu hotel? — Preguntó Rainbow emocionada a Daring.

—No, no, ustedes tienen que ir al Palacio, ¿no? Vayan, si pasa algo las contactaré. Después de todo no es la primera vez que estoy en aprietos. Ya me ayudaron bastante acompañándome hasta aquí, así que tranquilas.

Rainbow asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero si de casualidad detenemos a la Flecha te avisaré de inmediato.

Daring le guiñó un ojo y se despidió mientras que las otras se dirigieron al Palacio de la Princesa Celestia. Como siempre se reportaron con ella que las recibió con una habitación preparada aunque al tratarse de un problema de amistad lo más seguro era que no tardarían mucho.

—Como siempre gracias por recibirnos Princesa Celestia — dijo Rarity haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Por nada, por nada — dijo ella con una sonrisa. — ¿Y bien? ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuál es su misión de amistad esta vez?

Rainbow hizo unos golpes al aire.

—No sé, pero espero con todo mi corazón que sea enseñarle una lección a la Flecha.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Ni se atrevan a nombrar a ese tipo de nuevo! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser él? Tal vez él sólo ataca a los corruptos pero de todos modos no se arriesguen y no lo busquen porque no dudará en lastimarlas.

Rarity estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡Es verdad, la Flecha es la segunda peor persona con la que una puede cruzarse aquí en Canterlot!

Antes que cualquiera pudiera preguntar quién era la primera peor se chocó precisamente con Blue Blood.

—¡Y éste es el primero! — Se quejó ella de mala gana.

Blue Blood levantó una ceja pero ignoró olímpicamente a Rarity y siguió su camino.

—¡Sobrino! — Se sorprendió la Princesa. — ¿Qué haces aquí, creí que ya te habías mudado?

Blue Blood señaló hacia el pegaso naranja de crines rubias que tenía detrás de él y que cargaba dos enormes cajas equilibrándolas como podía en su lomo.

—Ay, ay… ¿qué demonios guardas aquí Ollie?

El príncipe rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—¡Te dije claramente que si vas a estar trabajando para mí tendrás que dejarme de llamar por ese estúpido apodo, Allen! Y ten cuidado, esa es mi preciosa colección de broches de corbata. — Entonces el unicornio blanco retornó su atención su tía. — Perdón por eso, como sea; ¿no recuerdas que te mandé una nota esta mañana con mi nuevo asistente? Iba a venir a recoger mis últimas cajas.

La Princesa Celestia trató de considerarlo.

—No lo recuerdo…

Blue Blood fulminó con la mirada al pegaso naranja.

—Allen…

—No me mires a mí, eso fue lo primero que hice esta mañana antes de ir al mercado por las cosas de tu dieta tan especial que tienes. ¿Sabes que si te molestaras en ejercitarte no tendrías que cuidar tanto tu línea? Se ha de haber perdido en la burocracia interna.

—Lo cual no me extrañaría — dijo la alicornio blanca pensativa. — En fin, vamos a comer todos juntos, ¿tu amigo y tú no quieren unirse?

Rarity abrió la boca a máxima capacidad pero prefirió tragarse su indignación, pero por suerte nadie lo notó excepto Blue Blood pero se limitó a mirar a su nuevo asistente.

—Allen, ¿y mi agenda para hoy?

—Repleta si es lo que preguntas. Apenas si tenemos tiempo de dejar tus piedras en tu casa…

—Son broches de oro y diamantes…

—Siguen siendo piedras pero brillantes.

Las reacciones fueron variadas: Blue Blood hizo un face-hoof de exasperación; Celestia y soltó una risita ahogada; Rarity tuvo que tragarse su indignación de nuevo y Rainbow Dash se desternillaba de risa en el suelo, aunque por unos momentos levantó la mirada para ver al pegaso naranja que le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—Pero volviendo al tema el día de hoy está muy ocupado jefe Blood.

—Gracias Allen, entonces lo siento tía hoy estoy muy ocupado. Como siempre un placer ver a los Elementos de la Armonía yo me voy por aquí…

Entonces se fue seguido por Barry.

—¿No creen que el problema de Amistad se con él, verdad? — Dijo Rarity

La Princesa sonrió.

—Por suerte para ti no, ¿no lo ven? Parece que finalmente encontró un amigo. Cuatro años de confinamiento en esa isla parecen haberlo cambiado aunque sea un poco.

 _ **Esa noche:**_

El día había sido de lo más infructífero para las dos amigas buscando algún problema de amistad el cual resolver. Todo en Canterlot parecía en perfecto orden a pesar de haber sido enviadas ahí por el Cutie Mapa.

—Te digo que lo más seguro esto tiene que ver con el vigilante Rarity, está demasiado pacífico por aquí.

—Rainbow lo que sea que esté pasando…

Rainbow le puso un casco en la boca.

—¡Oye!

—Pst, mira eso… — dijo la pegaso señalando hacia adelante.

Rarity iba a preguntar qué pasó cuando miró hacia donde señalaba su amiga, era el jefe de personal del Palacio yendo hacia una esquina oscura. Viendo que era sospechoso Rainbow se elevó ligeramente.

—¡Rainbow ni se te ocurra tratar de encontrarte con la Flecha! — Dijo Rarity muy asustada.

Tarde, Rainbow desapareció tras una estela de polvo lista para enfrentarse a lo que sea.  
El poni al que seguía simplemente se perdió más y más en las calles de Canterlot y se topó con una figura oculta entre las sombras.

—Toma, es la carta que se suponía iba a mandar al príncipe Rutherfort… — se apresuró a murmurar el pobre encargado.

—Perfecto, cámbiala por ésta — dijo la figura acercando una garra como de ave e intercambiando una carta por la otra.

El mayordomo tomó la nueva carta e iba a huir por una esquina, pero fue tacleado por Rainbow.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — Le dijo la pegaso cian. — ¡La Princesa Celestia confía en ti!

—¡Por favor yo soy inocente! — Lloriqueó el empleado de la Princesa. — Por favor, mi madre está en el hospital y me dijeron que costearían los gastos siempre y cuando saboteara el tratado comercial entre yaks y ponis. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!

—La Princesa Celestia podría haberte ayudado — dijo enojada Rainbow arrebatándole la carta cambiada.

Rarity llegó trotando.

—¡Rainbow! ¿Qué crees que haces?

De todos modos ella siguió con el interrogatorio.

—¿Y bien?

—Mi madre lleva enferma demasiado tiempo… — lloriqueó él. — Tengo demasiadas deudas con ella así que…

—¡Rainbow ya deja tranquilo a este pobre poni! — Gritó Rarity. — ¿Qué no ves que no es más que un pobre tipo en una pésima situación?

Un golpe de viento les dio a las dos en la espalda como un objeto frenando a gran velocidad.

—Exacto, él es sólo una víctima de unos intereses mayores a él — dijo de pronto una nueva voz en el callejón. Sonaba extraña esta voz, como distorsionada como por vibraciones. Incluso su rostro se miraba borroso como si no pudieran enfocar bien sus ojos.

Las dos yeguas se pusieron en alerta, dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaban en un área poco recomendable; entonces encararon al poni que vestía una especie de traje rojo con dos símbolos como relámpagos dorados sobre un círculo blanco pintados en los flancos.

—¿Y tú quién eres? — Preguntó Rainbow sin entender.

—Yo soy Flash y soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo.

Rarity y Rainbow se miraron y mientras una soltaba una risita la otra estallaba en grandes carcajadas.

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Tú? ¿El más rápido? ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! Ésta sí que es buena, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! — Se reía Rainbow Dash.

Rarity soltó una linda risita.

—¡Por favor señor! Todos saben que la más rápida del mundo es…

Se escuchó un golpe en la lejanía, seguido de un grito de dolor y otro de ira:

— _¡Gustave LeGrand! ¡Tú le has fallado a Equestria!_

—Maldición, tengo que irme antes que alguien salga herido de veras, un gusto conocerlas — dijo Flash apresurándose a correr hacia la voz.

Antes que Rainbow o Rarity pudieran detenerlo sintieron un nuevo golpe de viento y el sujeto se deshizo en una especie de destello escarlata rodeado de pequeños relámpagos dorados.  
Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ese sujeto es casi tan rápido como yo!

—Rainbow Dash yo creo que ya estamos en suficientes problemas, mejor regresemos al Palacio y sigamos tratando de resolver el problema de amistad mañana y…

—¿Qué no ves Rarity? ¡Esto no puedo permitirlo! ¡Tengo que demostrar que soy la más rápida!

Y fue a toda velocidad dejando a Rarity despeinada por la explosión de viento.

—¡Por dios esto me lo vas a pagar Rainbow Dash! — Gritó Rarity corriendo tras su amiga lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras el grifo y muy famoso chef temblaba de miedo. El vigilante conocido como la Flecha había aparecido de la nada, le rompió una de sus patas traseras con un certero golpe con el reverso de su arco en la rodilla y para colmo de males ahora le había colocado la cuerda del arco en su cuello y lo apretaba con fuerza, apenas si podía respirar. A su alrededor dos o tres ponis de la mafia que había contratado por su seguridad estaban inseguros de cómo actuar.

—Atrévanse y su empleador se muere. ¿Quién va a pagarles? — Se burló la Flecha.

—'Pog' 'favog' 'suégtammme'… — rogó el grifo entrecortadametne. — ¡Tengo 'dineggto'! ¡'Tonegadas' de dineggo'!

—Esto no se trata de dinero sino que has apuñalado por la espalda al país que te acogió y te convirtió en una celebridad — dijo fríamente la Flecha. — ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con los yaks?

El grifo soltó las lágrimas por causa del ahogamiento, su rostro estaba rojo. Un poco más y perdería la conciencia; y todos sabían que si se desmayaban en presencia de la Flecha no era seguro que volvieran a despertar.

—Mi 'famiggia' depende de las 'eggsportaciones'… si se 'abgen' las 'fgonteggas' con un intercambio 'comeggcial seggá' la 'gguina de nuestgo' negocio…

—Dinero, cuándo no — se quejó la Flecha. — Bien, sólo eres un idiota pero igual le has fallado a Equestria.

Fue cuando Rainbow entró precipitadamente.

—¡Alto! ¡Muéstrate velocista escarlata!

Los mafiosos la miraron y pronto los tres la inmovilizaron con su magia; acercándola al que era el líder y le colocó una navaja en el cuello.

—¿Conoces la diferencia entre ella y tú, vigilante? Ella es una heroína, es necesaria para Equestria… ¿qué hay de ti? Sólo eres un asesino que puede decirse a sí mismo lo contrario pero en el fondo sigues siendo un cobarde que se oculta tras una máscara. Deja ir a LeGrand ahora mismo, los papeles se han invertido.

Rainbow se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan despistada y dejarse llevar a aquel predicamento sólo por perseguir primero a la Flecha y luego a un corredor de rojo.

—¡Libéralo ahora mismo! ¡Adelante o Equestria se queda con un Elemento de la Armonía menos!

La Flecha se limitó a sacar una flecha de su carcaj con su magia y ensartársela en la pata rota haciendo a LeGrand aullar del dolor.

—Tú lo pediste — gruñó el mafioso moviendo su cuchillo hacia el cuello de Rainbow,

Entonces un relámpago color escarlata lo golpeó de lleno y luego se dirigió hacia los otros dos que terminaron quién sabe cómo atados fuertemente a un poste con anillos inhibidores mágicos en sus cuernos.  
Desde el suelo Rainbow miró con la boca abierta a la figura envuelta en un traje rojo, erguida frente a ella con pequeños relámpagos surgiendo de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo diablos? — Gritó el líder de los guardaespaldas de LeGrand.

—Soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo — respondió Flash como quien no quiere la cosa. — ¡Ahora suéltalo de una vez! ¡Este sujeto sólo es un idiota no es un verdadero peligro para Equestria!

—¡Le ha fallado a Equestria! — Gritó la Flecha. — Y no hay pruebas…

—¿No? — Dijo Flash mostrándole la carta intercambiada a la Flecha.

Rainbow se revisó, ¿en qué momento le había quitado la carta?

—En serio tú eres algo más — dijo la Flecha. — De acuerdo pero me aseguraré que no escape.

Entonces le quebró la otra pata y le clavó una nueva flecha.

—Me bastaba con atarlo — dijo Flash desapareciendo en un nuevo borrón escarlata.

Y pronto LeGrand se vio envuelto en un relámpago rojo corriendo a toda velocidad alrededor de él y cuando finalmente The Flash se encontraba de pie frente a él, notó que estaba atado de sus garras delanteras y que alguien le había atado al cuello una alforja con todas las pruebas de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos meses.

—Lo saqué de su casa.

La Flecha asintió y le apuntó con su arco a Rainbow Dash.

—Nos vemos.

Y disparó.  
Rainbow Dash gritó y se agachó para cubrirse. Cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero que la flecha que le disparó el loco se clavó a salvo frente a ella, y segundo que la Flecha había desaparecido y sólo quedaba Flash.

—¿De veras te encuentras bien? — Preguntó él acercando su casco hacia él.

Rainbow gruñó y apartó el casco del sujeto vestido de rojo.

—Sí, no es que te importe — dijo ella.

—Como quieras.

Entonces el velocista escarlata extendió sus alas y se fue a toda velocidad. Rainbow Dash sólo gritó de frustración y aceleró tras él.  
Flash volaba. Volaba y volaba cuando vio que lo seguían.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme? — Gritó Flash.

—¡Yo soy la voladora más rápida de Equestria maldita sea! ¡No permitiré que me quites el título!

—Escucha: no quiero nada contigo ni tu título, sólo busco a un velocista verdadero como yo. Cuando lo encuentre desapareceré del mapa.

Entonces aceleró muy para el horror de Rainbow Dash. De por sí le costaba mucho trabajo seguirle el paso a este sujeto, ¿y todavía podía ir más rápido?  
Pronto antes que se diera cuenta el borrón escarlata aceleró tanto que sus ojos no podían seguirlo más, sólo alguno que otro destello en una distancia ya inalcanzable para ella.

Aterrizó despacio sobre una terraza que encontró por ahí temblando de la impresión y de su orgullo resquebrajado.

—Un velocista, un verdadero velocista.

Y cayó de rodillas completamente abatida, tanto que no notó que su Cutie Mark le mandaba la señal que su misión estaba cumplida.

Mientras tanto Rarity se había perdido por las calles de Canterlot y estuvo dando vueltas hasta que por fin se ubicó y dejó de buscar a Rainbow sino a dirigirse de regreso al Palacio a pedir ayuda a unos guaridas para encontrar a su amiga. Entonces escuchó un ruido y tras dar un gritito ahogado y se escondió en un contenedor de basura; era una calle peligrosa y estaba tan asustada por lo que había pasado que no le importó por el momento. Entonces a través de un agujero del contenedor vio al encapuchado de azul saltando desde una terraza mirando hacia todos lados y finalmente se quitó la capucha. Estaba oscuro y el sujeto iba enmascarado pero ese pequeño antifaz no engañaría a la aguda vista de modista de Rarity. Reconocería ese perfil donde fuera. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

 _¿Es que todo esto es una especie de broma?_

La Cutie Mark de Rarity le indicó entonces que su misión estaba cumplida.

* * *

 **Un primer contacto entre el relámpago escarlata y Rainbow Dash quien como adivinarán tiene un papel muy importante en este fic. Pero también es un fic sobre Blue Blood así que le dediqué también su momento.**

 **Capítulos de transición, este no fue tan terrible pero tuve que ponerle acción aunque fuera poca. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Carrera 3:  
El orgullo del demonio de la velocidad**

Rainbow Dash no había sido la misma desde la noche de su regreso de la misión en Canterlot. Sus amigas la notaron muy decaída a su regreso y de la nada no quería saber nada de carreras o siquiera sus prácticas con los Wonder Bolts que tanto le enorgullecían antes. Simplemente se encerró en su casa y ya llevaba casi dos días sin salir arriesgándose incluso a perder su puesto con los grandes atletas voladores por no presentarse a la práctica con un show a la vuelta de la esquina y de a paso no avisarle con antelación a Spit Fire.

—¡Rainbow! Caramba te he estado buscando todo el día — se quejó Applejack entrando a la casa de su amiga. — Creí que habíamos quedado para que te ayudara con tu nuevo truco.

Rainbow, que estaba en su cama sin hacer nada y no pensaba levantarse; así que sólo bajó sus ojos desganadamente y gruñó pero no por enojo sino por pura apatía.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? — Preguntó la pegaso cian levantando de nuevo la mirada.

—Twilight me trajo en su globo, todas estamos aquí pero pensamos que tal vez te sería un poco más fácil hablar conmigo primero. Primero que nada, ¿te encuentras bien Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros de mal humor y medio se incorporó en su cama. De hecho le agradaba que mandaran primero a Applejack ya que por algo era su mejor amiga.

—Está bien, deja que pasen las demás. Perdonen que las reciba en este estado.

—¿No sería la primera vez, no crees? — Se rio Applejack recordando su pequeña crisis de nervios con su tortuga. — ¿Pero segura que estás bien? ¿Segura no quieres hablar a solas?

—No quiero tener que repetirme — dijo Rainbow. — No tienes idea de lo que vi y lo que sentí, y mientras menos lo recuerde mejor. Te lo juro Applejack, ese tipo no es normal.

—De acuerdo, ya nos lo contarás a todas. ¡Chicas pueden pasar! — Anunció la vaquera.

Entonces todas sus amigas atravesaron la pared de nubes colocándose alrededor de la cama de la pegaso que las saludó con una media sonrisa ligeramente incómoda.

—Ey chicas, perdonen que las reciba con esta pinta pero hoy no estoy en mi mejor forma.

—Ni ayer tampoco — dijo Fluttershy con dulzura. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Canterlot? Cuando regresaste estabas tan apagada y realmente no parecías tú.

Pinkie Pie asintió muy rápido y abrazó a su amiga con cuidado. Al ver que Rainbow aceptaba su contacto, Pinkie la abrazó con más fuerza, tal vez más de la debida pero eso ayudó a Rainbow a recuperarse un poco de su marasmo por culpa de la actuación de Flash.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupadas Rainbow Dash! Pensamos que la Flecha te había asustado como lo había hecho con nuestra gran amiga Daring Do pero luego Twilight nos dijo que no, que la Flecha sólo ataca a los malos pero yo le dije que si era capaz de ir tras alguien como Daring Do era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Aun así Twilight no creía que fuera eso hasta que Rarity nos contó que se perdieron y se toparon con la Flecha y que además…

—¡Ya Pinkie! — Pidió Twilight, muy para la sorpresa de la poni rosa. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables tan rápido porque apenas si te entendemos? Cálmate por favor.

Pinkie se rio incómodamente y ofreció una disculpa breve. Mientras Rainbow Dash había cambiado su expresión al escuchar la palabra _rápido_. Tembló toda y por sus ojos resbalaron un par de lágrimas de pura frustración. Rarity notó el cambio y tras ofrecerle una breve sonrisa le pasó con su magia una caja de chocolates para tratar de animarla.

—Supuse que el pegaso que ayuda a la Flecha tendría algo que ver con tu estado de ánimo. Ten, come esto. Los peores momentos son mucho mejores con tus amigas y el chocolate.

Twilight estaba por soltar un discursito de cómo el chocolate liberaba ciertos químicos que imitaban la felicidad pero consideró que no era el momento. Sin embargo para Applejack había algo más a considerar en todo lo que había dicho Rarity.

—¿El pegaso que ayuda a la Flecha? Pero creía que… ¿Hay algo de su experiencia en Canterlot que no nos hayan contado? —Cuestionó Applejack algo molesta.

Rarity se congeló por unos breves instantes, pensando en los detalles que omitió a sus amigas: primero que no creía lo que había visto por debajo de la capucha de la Flecha y quería comprobarlo por su propia cuenta antes de decir nada. Por suerte ya había comprobado que no era mala investigando. Segundo fue el ayudante de la Flecha pero eso no lo contó porque apenas si lo vio unos segundos antes que Rainbow la dejara sola.

—Sí, hubo algo que no les conté pero porque no quería que interrogaran a Rainbow Dash al respecto, seguro no la ayudaría en su estado de ánimo. ¿O me equivoco?

—Tienes razón Rarity — admitió Rainbow. — Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Bien, ¿entonces nos darán la historia completa ahora? — Preguntó Twilight.

Rainbow asintió, mejor sacarlo de una vez.

—Pongámoslo así: el maldito de la Flecha no trabaja solo. Tiene un compañero y… demonios ustedes no vieron a ese tipo…

—Era un pegaso envuelto en un uniforme rojo (muy poco a la moda) pero bastante aerodinámico.

—Exacto — confirmó Rainbow. — Él se presentó como Flash, el pegaso más rápido del mundo (y no Twi, no tiene nada que ver con tu amigo del Imperio Cristal). La cosa es que al principio pensamos que se trataba de un presumido pero luego se movió y… wow.

—Es casi tan rápido como Rainbow Dash, cuando se mueve sólo puedes ver una estela de color rojo y dorado — dijo Rarity. — Así que cuando escuchamos que la Flecha estaba atacando él fue a asistirlo y Rainbow fue tras él.

Y ahí la pegaso cian golpeó con frustración la mesita de noche, golpearía la pared pero esas estaban hechas nubes y no serían

—No Rarity, eso fue lo que no te conté. Ese tipo no se mueve casi tan rápido como yo, él… él… él… ¡él no exageraba cuando dijo que era el pegaso más rápido del mundo!

—¿QUÉ? — Gritaron todas.

Rainbow asintió, era doloroso pero era la realidad.

—Lo que oyen. Cuando fui a ver lo que tramaba lo vi abatir y atar fuertemente a tres tipos en menos de un segundo, ¡No podía seguir sus movimientos con mis ojos! Y lo peor era que ni siquiera se tomó su tiempo para acelerar, se movía así naturalmente; y cuando terminó no estaba cansado para nada. Pero yo no quise admitir lo que acababa de ver y me atreví a pensar que todavía podía ganarle y luego que la Flecha desapareciera fui tras él… pero él volaba rápido y no podía sacarle ventaja por más que fuera a mi máxima capacidad. Pensé que era porque él salió unos segundos antes que yo pero entonces desapareció. Corrió tan rápido que ya ni siquiera podía ver en qué dirección iba, sólo un relámpago que resplandecía de cuando en cuando.

—Pero eso no puede ser… es lógicamente imposible que exista alguien así de rápido — dijo Twilight. — ¿Segura que no lo soñaste?

Rainbow apretó los dientes.

—Estoy más que segura. Y, y, encima viene y me dice… me dice… ¡que no quería nada conmigo! Que buscaba a un _verdadero_ velocista.

Pinkie hizo un puchero.

—Eso no es muy amable de su parte, ¡tú eres una verdadera velocista Dashie! No te dejes insultar por él.

Rainbow la miró prácticamente echando chispas.

—¡Pinkie no lo entiendes! — Gritó Rainbow. — ¡Tú no viste a ese sujeto! ESO es ser un verdadero velocista. Lo que yo hago no se compara con lo que él hace. Es… es… es algo imposible de superar. ¡Toda mi vida pensé que era la más rápida de toda Equestria! Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no sólo no lo soy sino que es muy probable que no entre siquiera a los diez primeros, ni siquiera a los cien… ahora que he visto a un verdadero velocista no sé quién se supone que debo ser.

Applejack le dio un golpe realmente fuerte en la cabeza.

—¡Oye!

—No seas tan derrotista, ¿en serio crees que voy a sentarme aquí a ver cómo mi amiga se deprime porque alguien es más rápido que ella? Dime una cosa, ¿acaso no tuviste que trabajar duro para llegar hasta donde estás?

—Claro que sí — dijo Rainbow frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Entonces demuéstralo! — Exigió su amiga. — Rainbow Dash lo que pasó es que te dormiste sobre tus laureles y alguien te superó mientras no estabas mirando, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Rainbow Dash escondió la cabeza bajo sus mantas.

—No entiendes, no lo viste. Es imposible que yo siquiera me acerque a esa velocidad.

Fluttershy se acercó también mostrándose firme como pocas veces.

—¡Pues esto no te lo permito señorita! — Dijo levantando la voz. — Para la gran mayoría de nosotros los pegasos la Rainplosión Sónica es un imposible, una simple leyenda urbana, pero tú demostraste que sí puedes, ¿o no? Es más, en siglos eres la única que lo ha logrado. Esta tú que veo aquí no es la potrilla que me salvó de los abusadores demostrando que las leyendas son ciertas y que no hay nada imposible. ¡Despierta ya Rainbow Dash!

Las otras la apoyaron aunque la aludida se escondió bajo las mantas, mientras no vieran el poder del tal Flash jamás lo entenderían.  
Al final Twilight las animó a todas a irse pero antes se volvió hacia Rainbow Dash:

—Piensa un poco en lo que te han dicho y trata de superar esta ridícula depresión que no es propia de ti— dijo Twilight. — Te queda de tarea Rainbow

Entonces todas se fueron dejando a la pegaso sola con sus pensamientos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí acostada mirando al techo pensando siempre en cómo se movía ese tal Flash siempre con tanta facilidad. Fue Tanque el que la despejó más cuando se acercó lentamente a empujar su cabeza contra el casco de su dueña reclamando atención. Rainbow miró a su tortuga que señaló hacia su boca abierta y la chica no pudo sino sonreír.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Ellas tienen razón Tanque! — Dijo incorporándose de pronto. — No sé quién sea este tal Flash pero no voy a quedarme sentada mientras él se roba la gloria de ser el más rápido del mundo. No sé cómo pero lograré superarlo, ¡lo juro ante mis amigas para que se aseguren que no renuncie sin importar qué!

Tanque siguió insistiendo por su comida y Rainbow asintió y se levantó a darle su ración de lechuga.

—Sí, lo lamento me retrasé con tu comida. Vamos, te daré algo y luego iré a disculparme como pueda con Spit Fire.

 _ **Canterlot, uno de los tantos clubes nocturnos de Blue Blood:**_

El príncipe se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su sofá de su privado luego de varias agotadoras reuniones con diferentes proveedores que le había organizado Barry. Luego de replantearse la agenda de éstas como por décima vez (todo en menos de diez minutos) el pegaso decidió que era más sencillo dejarlas todas para el mismo día y el príncipe estuvo de acuerdo. A veces era útil tener a alguien que pensaba como un millón de veces más rápido que un poni promedio.

—Este, Ollie un par de ponis vienen a preguntarte si tienes tiempo de atenderlos antes de abrir el club — dijo el chico asomándose. — No me dijeron sus nombres pero sus rostros se ven peligrosos.

Blue Blood frunció el entrecejo y chequeó su reloj.

—Se retrasaron cinco minutos de la cita que me pidieron, la elegancia de la puntualidad es un valor que se ha ido perdiendo, ¿no crees Barry? — Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. — ¡Y deja de llamarme Ollie maldita sea!

—Como quieras, pasen por aquí señores.

Entonces los dos ponis entraron, se veían sospechosos tal como los había descrito Barry, con grandes gabardinas y mirando nerviosamente por todos lados.

—No voy a distribuir drogas ilegales en este club — dijo Blue Blood yendo directamente al grano. — Si sólo eso quieren pueden irse por donde vinieron…

—¿Ahora te haces el santo? Eras un gran cliente antes de perderte en esa islita cuatro años — provocó el dealer con malicia. — ¿O es que se te olvidó?

—Exacto, además casi todos los clubes han dejado de distribuir estas bellezas; y no tienes que hacerlo en todos, sólo en un par para que los jóvenes adictos vayan y tendrás grandes regalías. Vamos amigo, con todos los clientes que hemos perdido por culpa de la Flecha…

Blue Blood gruñó.

—Precisamente idiotas, de no ser por el sujeto de la capucha créanme que hasta les pagaría por derechos exclusivos — dijo sonando genuinamente molesto por tener que tomar esa postura. — Pero pasé por cuatro años de infierno viviendo a la intemperie constantemente soñando con mi cama, mi mansión, mi… ehem, la cuestión es que ahora que lo recuperé todo no voy a arriesgarme a perderlo por culpa de un maldito vigilante que no contento con mandarme a prisión con mucho gusto me ensartaría un par de flechas. Es un pésimo momento para cualquiera aquí, espero que entiendan que no es nada personal pero arriesgo demasiado. Ahora lárguense.

Los dos asintieron de mala gana, sabían que tenía razón; después de todo habían ido perdiendo lugares de distribución por culpa de la Flecha. Siempre la maldita Flecha. Pero uno dejó una tarjeta con un número en el escritorio de Blue Blood.

—¡Aquí! Por si cambia de idea estaremos en esta dirección.

Blue Blood los despidió con un gesto de impaciencia y trató de concentrarse en sus números, mientras Barry regresaba y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Bueno todo listo, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que abramos.

—Unos diez minutos — dijo Blue Blood consultando de nuevo su reloj. — ¿Tienes tiempo de chequear una dirección mientras tanto?

Barry sonrió.

—Me sobra tiempo.

Tomó el papel que los dos narcotraficantes le dejaron y desapareció tras una estela roja con relámpagos dorados. Blue Blood esperó pacientemente hasta que Barry regresó con una lista.

—No encontré mucho: un laboratorio de metanfetaminas, paquetes de droga por entregar… pero finalmente esto. La lista de los distribuidores que conservan, supongo que podrán tener un buen susto.

—Servirá para acorralarlos. Lo que yo quiero es la cabeza del pez gordo — dijo el príncipe con frialdad. — Eres de gran ayuda Barry, pero estos criminales son como el cáncer, por más que lo combates las células siguen reproduciéndose. Hay que extirpar toda el área afectada si queremos que la paz regrese a Equestria.

—Sabes que no me gusta que mates a la gente, de no ser por mi intervención hace un par de días…

—LeGrand era un estúpido, lo que necesitaba era un susto, todavía puede reformarse. Pero reconozco un caso perdido cuando lo veo Barry.

—Sólo espero que algo te haga despertar así como despertó Ollie — suspiró el velocista.

—¿Y a todo esto quién es Ollie? — Dijo Blue Blood ya cansado de escuchar ese nombre tantas veces.

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Un viejo amigo, Oliver Queen. Él era el típico niño mimado millonario; un playboy que tenía todo en la vida y de pronto su barco naufragó en una isla desierta en donde pasó cuatro años intentando sobrevivir. Se dio cuenta que la isla estaba ocupada por un grupo terrorista y que él era el único que podía detenerlos pero tenía que hacerse fuerte de algún modo si quería derrotarlos y no morir en el intento. Pulió sus habilidades con el arco y cuando por fin fue rescatado se dio a la tarea de limpiar la ciudad. Lo que vivió lo cambió para siempre obligándolo a convertirse en un vigilante conocido como Green Arrow.

Blue Blood frunció el entrecejo mientras analizaba todo lo que le había dicho Barry. No, esto tenía que ser un chiste malo. **(Y de hecho lo es)**

—¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que alguien tenga exactamente la misma historia que yo? No tiene sentido, ese tal Queen se robó mi historia, ¿quién se cree?

Flash tenía una gotita en la sien.

—Tengo serias dudas de quién le robó la historia a quién, ¿sabes? De todos modos eso no importa ahora.

—Cierto, lo que importa es extirpar de raíz el cáncer de Equestria — dijo Blue Blood con frialdad.

 _ **Cloudsdale, al día siguiente:**_

Era de madrugada, la Princesa Celestia apenas si había levantado el sol y puntual como ella sola Spit Fire llegó al estadio Wonder Bolt para un poco de entrenamiento mañanero antes que llegaran los demás a molestar.

Pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al toparse con Rainbow Dash en posición de salida toda bañada en sudor y resoplando. A todas luces había pasado largas horas entrenando, ¿primero no se presenta y ahora esto? Mejor se acercó a ver qué sucedía con ella.

Un pequeño cronómetro soltó un pitido anunciando la salida y Rainbow voló lo más rápido que pudo dando vueltas alrededor de la pista de obstáculos. Éstos se activaban tratando de atinarle a Rainbow pero ella los esquivaba todos, hasta que llegó a una especie de cañón de relámpagos que por tratar de esquivar los múltiples ataques se chocó contra una pared y cayó abatida.

—Estás más lenta de lo normal, se nota que estás agotada — dijo Spit Fire con una ceja levantada.

—Estoy aquí hace tres horas entrenando — respondió Rainbow. — Y estoy hecha polvo.

—Eso veo, ¿qué pasó contigo? Primero no te presentas y ahora te tengo aquí, ¿te importaría explicarme?

Rainbow sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, perdón por no presentarme pero terminé muy mal después de mi última misión de Amistad en Canterlot y no tenía ganas de nada. ¡Sé que no es excusa! Por eso vine a entrenar desde tan temprano para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Spit Fire sonrió.

—Ese es el espíritu recluta. Pero para la próxima háblame antes de faltar e imponerte castigos.

—Así lo haré.

—Sólo por eso también te quedarás hasta tarde toda la semana — siguió Spit Fire. — ¿No hay problemas, verdad Dash?

Rainbow sonrió malignamente.

—Ese era mi plan.

Y eso fue lo que extrañó a Spit Fire pero lo dejó pasar.

—Pero por ahora ve a las duchas y descansa hasta que lleguen los demás, no nos sirves de nada si te matas entrenando. Recuérdalo bien.

No había necesidad de repetirlo, Rainbow se dirigió con la cola entre las patas a limpiarse y descansar. Lo que decía Spit Fire era cierto, pero necesitaba entrenar; entrenar y entrenar si quería recuperar su título como la más rápida de Equestria. Lo único que la consolaba es que sólo ella y sus amigas habían escuchado hablar de este velocista, no se hacía publicidad así que muy pocos sabían que no era la más rápida. No era un pensamiento correcto pero le daba cierta satisfacción malsana.

—Ya verás maldito Flash, aunque me tarde un millón de años voy a superarte. ¡Sólo puede haber un número uno y esa soy yo!

* * *

 **Bueno en este cap prácticamente forcé la escena de Barry y Blue Blood pero sirve para alargar un poco las cosas, además que quería también centrarme en Rainbow y su relación con el velocista escarlata. Pero en fin, espero els haya gustado y por supuesto:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Carrera 4:  
Rarity investiga**

—En definitiva a Twilight le iría mucho mejor en esto — se quejó Rarity en medio de un montón de polvorientos periódicos viejos. — Veamos, veamos, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde?

Y como lo venía haciendo durante la pasada hora y media, Rarity apartó el periódico que tenía a casco y siguió buscando. Se había impuesto la tarea de revisar tres noticias diferente: primero que nada la desaparición de Blue Blood en el mar hacía cuatro años (esa ya la había encontrado); segundo los eventos más recientes del regreso del príncipe a la civilización y por último la aparición del vigilante conocido como la Flecha. Era el colmo, si había algo que Rarity no podía entender cómo es que hasta ahora a nadie se le había ocurrido relacionar el regreso del pedante insoportable de Blue Blood y la aparición del vigilante, simplemente no tenía sentido. El sujeto había pasado cuatro años en una isla desierta, ¡cuatro años, caramba! ¿No era lógico pensar que simplemente había perdido la razón en su confinamiento? Pero no, todos juraban que Blue Blood y la Flecha eran dos ponis completamente distintos y en serio que era una irritante situación.

—Pero siendo justas ni yo misma lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos — dijo Rarity mientras colocaba el periódico que acababa de revisar en la pila de los que tenían alguna noticia relacionada con la Flecha y luego tomaba otro, y otro.

Salió del viejo edificio de la hemeroteca luego que encontrara lo que buscó por tanto tiempo, la aparición del vigilante tal vez no había coincidido con el regreso de Blue Blood pero sí con la apertura del primero de su nueva cadena de clubes nocturnos. Ahí había algo, lo más seguro era que los estuviera usando de pantalla para sus otras actividades.

—Blue Blood, ¿qué tanto te pasó en esa isla? Eras un niño tonto y mimado antes, ¿pero convertirte en un asesino? — Preguntó ella mirando al cielo. — Sólo quisiera entenderte.

Mejor se dirigió a la sede de su boutique en Canterlot, se había excusado con sus amigas que iba a salir para revisar junto con Sassy cómo iba el negocio para que no hicieran preguntas; y en caso lo hicieran a regresar tendría algo verídico que contarles.  
El asunto era que no les había dicho a sus amigas que había visto el verdadero rostro de la Flecha ni mucho menos que su Cutie Mark le había anunciado que la misión estaba cumplida cuando lo hizo. En estas circunstancias era una suerte que Rainbow Dash les dijera a las otras chicas que sus Cutie Mark habían reaccionado después que hablaran con el jefe de personal de Celestia que, empujado por las deudas, estaba saboteando secretamente las relaciones con el Reino Yak (lo cual tampoco era mentira). Pero en general no se sentía cómoda mintiendo… eso por un lado, y por el otro algo dentro de ella le decía que hacía lo correcto ocultando esa información hasta que fuera el momento preciso. ¡Ug! ¡De veras estos sentimientos cruzados eran realmente odiosos. Tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo pronto.

—Creo que sólo me queda un acercamiento directo — razonó la modista. — ¿Pero cómo?

Primero que nada tendría que localizarlo, por suerte las revistas de chismes daban más que suficiente información sobre las actividades de Blue Blood y a qué restaurantes iba y todo eso; así que tras revisar los detalles de su negocio con Sassy se pondría en acción.

 _ **Más tarde:**_

Rarity se escabulló por la derecha hacia una famosa cafetería del centro de la ciudad, sólo tenía que esperar a que sus pesquisas fueran correctas. ¡Tuvo suerte!

Vio a Blue Blood sorbiendo tranquilamente un capuchino seguido de ese pegaso asistente suyo.

—Te lo digo Allen, este café es el mejor que puedes encontrar en _todos_ los mundos.

—Pues no lo sé amigo, yo me quedo con el de Jitters de Central City. Es ahí donde solemos juntarnos con mis amigos. Todos amamos el café de ahí, hasta el bueno de Ollie.

Blue Blood rodó los ojos molesto.

—¡Basta de mencionarme a Oliver Queen! Es más, cada vez que lo hagas te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

Barry se rio despreocupadamente, y muy a su pesar Blue Blood se rio también.

—Pero en serio, tienen un café de doble cafeína en honor a The Flash.

—Para velocistas ególatras nos basta y sobra con el Elemento de la Lealtad — dijo Blue Blood aburridamente,

Entonces mientras charlaba junto con su sufrido asistente, se chocó con alguien.

—¡Oye! ¡Me tiraste mi té helado encima! — Dijo Rarity mirando muy molesta su melena empapada.

Blue Blood bufó molesto pero cuando vio a los ponis que los miraban alrededor y se limitó poner un puñado de monedas monedas frente a Rarity.

—Qué dramática, toma, ve a un salón a arreglarte la melena, cómprate otro té helado y déjame tranquilo. Allen, vamos.

Barry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿En serio no vas a disculparte? — Dijo ayudando a Rarity a levantarse.

—Deberías aprender de tu asistente Blue Blood, él sí sabe ser un caballero — lo regañó Rarity.

Blue Blood se encogió de hombros y dijo mecánicamente:

—Perdón por chocarme contigo. Ahora sí vámonos.

Rarity gruñó por lo bajo.

—Al menos sí has cambiado algo después de la Gala, de príncipe de los groseros a príncipe nada encantador.

Blue Blood paró de nuevo y enfrentó a Rarity visiblemente hastiado.

—Como quieras, perdón también por la Gala de hace cinco años — dijo él sacando una tarjeta de su alforja y dándose a la modista. — Toma, como compensación te regalo una entrada VIP a cualquiera de mis clubes. Invita a alguien que sí tenga ganas de aguantarte, ¿puedo seguir mi camino en paz ya?

Rarity asintió estupefacta y Blue Blood se fue seguido de Barry. Entonces ella sonrió divertida y examinó la tarjeta, perfecto tenía un medio para acercarse al otro entorno de Blue Blood. Su pequeño ardid había funcionado.

Esa noche Rarity fue junto con Sassy al Verdant, el club más grande de la nueva cadena de Blue Blood.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme Rarity, pero no pensé que fueras del tipo que visita clubes — murmuró su gerente mirando a su alrededor.

—Sí bueno querida, has trabajado tan duro que pensé que sería bueno salir a divertirte un poco, ¿además no es bueno conectarse con gente fuera del trabajo?

Sassy le sonrió amablemente pero sabía que ahí había algo más pero no podía decir qué. De hecho Rarity había estado extrañamente ausente desde que la vio. ¿Será que ocultaba algo?

Entonces la puerta del privado se abrió y con su mejor sonrisa de príncipe encantador saludó a la multitud.

—¡Gente de Canterlot! ¿Se la están pasando bien?

Un grito general fue la respuesta y la invitada de la noche, la famosa DJP0N3 incrementó la música y el ambiente se caldeó todavía más.  
Sassy y Rarity escuchaban pero no disfrutaban del todo, eran jóvenes sí, pero ese tipo de lugares eran para ponis un poco más jóvenes que ellas. Y ahí apenas si se podía hablar pero bueno, pidieron unas bebidas y se dieron cuenta muy complacidas que la tarjeta de Blue Blood incluía bebidas de cortesía.  
Entonces Rarity se dio cuenta que durante el furor de la fiesta el dueño del club se escabullía por la puerta de salida. Entonces frunciendo el entrecejo Rarity se acercó lo más que pudo pero pronto vio a cierto pegaso naranja de muy buena voluntad que les trajo una charola de nachos.

—Hola señoritas, buenas noches… señorita Rarity Belle el jefe Blood le manda esto y le desea una excelente noche. Y manda a decir que por su rudeza de hace cinco años todo es cortesía de la casa.

Rarity forzó una sonrisa.

—Gracias pero conozco lo suficiente a Blue Blood para saber que esto no fue su idea. No es tan cortés.

Barry se encogió alegremente de hombros.

—No creo que lo conozca lo suficiente señorita. En fin si necesitan algo díganle al personal.

—¿Y qué hay de ti joven adorable? — Sonrió Sassy, el chico tenía su encanto.

—Lo lamento mucho pero el jefe Blood me necesita para ciertos asuntos privados, pero si quieren algo antes que me vaya…

—Estamos bien, gracias — dijo Sassy guiñando un ojo.

Barry bajó la cabeza algo abochornado y salió tras Blue Blood.

—¿Entonces no quieres algo Rarity? — Preguntó Sassy.

—No, ya tengo lo que necesito. Pero… pensándolo bien me tomaría una margarita.

Y se puso a celebrar su triunfo con Sassy, al menos era mejor que tener que ver a la Flecha matando a otro poni.

En una de las áreas colindantes al Verdant uno de los traficantes de drogas que intentaron convencer a Blue Blood de unirse a su negocio hacía lo posible para conseguir clientes esa noche. No había llegado a cumplir su cuota y su jefe lo iba a matar si no vendía todo esa misma noche. Fue pasando sobre uno de los puentes de la hermosísima ciudad en que un tipo que se miraba furtivo y nervioso. Sonrió, un cliente.

—¿Quieres algo? — Dijo el traficante acercándose a él.

Al notarlo el poni asintió nerviosamente y sacó unos cuantos bits. Temblaba tanto que los dejó caer, otra víctima de la abstinencia; sería fácil sonsacarle algo.

—Pst, lo mejor de lo mejor.

El poni tembloroso se acercó, y de improviso empujó al traficante por el puente. El sujeto iba a caer pero una cuerda se enredó alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a balancearse en el aire mientras su respiración se cortaba poco a poco.  
El falso adicto se tele-transportó bajo al traficante colgante saliendo a la luz de la luna, mostrando una capucha azul y un arco que sujetaba con su magia.

—¿Dónde está tu jefe? ¡DIME ANTES QUE NO PUEDAS HABLAR!

—Si… si… si te digo… me… me… ma…

La Flecha permaneció impasible.

—Si no me dices te morirás de todos modos. Y hasta donde yo sé si no vendes tu mercancía hoy igual te van a matar. ¿Qué tienes por perder?

El traficante seguía ahogándose. Su rostro pasó de rojo a morado. La Flecha se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—Como quieras, tu compañero está en tu misma situación, le preguntaré a él entonces.

—¡Es… es… es… ESTÁ EN LA CUARTA AVENIDA CALLE DE LAS PRINCESAS… ¡UNA CONSTRUCCIÓN ABANDONADA!

La Flecha disparó y su proyectil cortó la cuerda haciendo que el pobre poni cayera sobre sus cuatro cascos.

—Creo que me fracturé algo…

—Yo no creo nada, estoy seguro — dijo la Flecha con frialdad.

Entonces desapareció.  
En la dirección que el traficante había indicado, una fábrica que llevaba en proyecto durante años, en el segundo piso de la construcción el que era jefe del territorio de Canterlot contaba ganancias e iba entregando paquetes de droga según sus agentes en las diferentes esquinas le fueron indicando. Sólo faltaban dos.

—Demasiado cobardes como para mostrar sus caras — dijo el sujeto contando bits. — De acuerdo, tomaremos las medidas de siempre.

Todos soltaron una risita, ¿realmente esos idiotas pensaban que podían escapar? Pero en lo mejor de sus carcajadas dos flechas se clavaron en el líder sujetándolo fuertemente a la pared.

Silencio.

—¡Está aquí!

Más flechas surcaron el aire y todos menos el pobre jefe que estaba clavado a la pared se agacharon. Se clavaron expertamente justo a ambos lados de la cabeza del poni calvado. El traficante movió sus ojos para ver las flechas, tenían algo extraño; como si tuvieran dos paquetes atados cada una. Sonó una alarma y ambas flechas explotaron llenándolo todo de humo.

—¡Maldición!

Sonaron golpes, uno que otro grito pero al final sólo silencio. Y cuando el humo se disipó por fin, el encapuchado enmascarado le apuntaba con su arco.

—Tú le has fallado a Equestria.

—¿Realmente crees que te dejaré venir a quitarme todo lo que he logrado? ¡MÁTENLO!

La Flecha miró hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y?

El narcotraficante miró a todos lados.

—¡Dije que lo maten! ¡MÁTENLO!

Nada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué les pago idiotas? ¡MÁTENLO!

Una flecha se clavó en el esternón del narcotraficante, y otra justo debajo de esa.

—¿Qué te crees que haces? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS HOMBRES? ¡MÁTENLO YA! HÁGANLO O…

En el piso inferior los sicarios iban a ayudar a su jefe subiendo desesperadamente por las escaleras cuando un destello rojo y dorado se plantó ante el que lideraba al grupo y lo empujó por las escaleras cayendo sobre sus compañeros y todos al final estuvieron al pie de éstas adoloridos y confundidos.

—¡Ahí! — Gritó un unicornio disparando un ataque mágico contra un poni vestido de rojo que se encontraba esperando tranquilo en una esquina.

El ataque impactó en la pared y antes que el poni se diera cuenta un casco se dirigió a su rostro a toda velocidad dándole en plena nariz y derribándolo. Más unicornios levitaron cuchillos contra el extraño y de nuevo éste se convirtió en una especie de borrón, (¿o será un relámpago?) y pronto todos estuvieron fuertemente atados en el suelo sin posibilidad de moverse.

—¿Qué?

Seis pegasos tomaron lanzas entre sus cascos y se lanzaron a la acción. Este pegaso vestido de rojo extendió sus alas con una sonrisa irónica y pronto varios relámpagos como de electricidad recorrieron su cuerpo y de nuevo se perdió en el borrón rojo y dorado; corriendo en círculos alrededor del grupo. Relámpagos se iban creando poco a poco en aquel vórtice de velocidad pura y finalmente Flash frenó de súbito y con su casco desvió los relámpagos de energía cinética contra el grupo de pegasos que cayeron abatidos por el repentino ataque.

Terminado su trabajo abajo, Flash corrió a reunirse con la Flecha que seguía apuntando al líder con su arco.

—No lo mates — advirtió Flash a punto de volver a correr para detener la flecha.

—Tranquilo idiota, ¿sabes cómo se pesca a los peces gordos? Usas peces medianos como carnada.

Entonces la Flecha disparó a una ventana activando así la alarma para llamar a la policía. Intercambió una mirada con Flash y cada uno desapareció a su manera.  
Se reencontraron en un edifico aledaño en donde vigilaron, sabían que los altos mandos no dejarían pruebas así que si alguien se acercaba…

Precisamente tres incautos llegaron a quemar el edificio y tomar la mercancía antes que la policía se presentara al lugar pero cuando echaron el aceite para lámparas se dieron cuenta que lo que estaban echando eran galones de agua.

—¿Qué? Pero…

Un pegaso vestido de rojo estaba frente a la puerta descansando alegremente.

—Lo siento chicos pero la prueba para la policía se encuentra adentro y no podemos permitir que este sujeto se salga con la suya.

Los tres se miraron.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

De nuevo el pegaso de rojo extendió sus alas.

—Yo soy Flash…

Y un destello rojo y dorado después los tres terminaron igualmente atados junto con sus compañeros.

—…y soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo.

Y desapareció.

 _ **Ponyville:**_

Twilight se encontraba leyendo el periódico de la mañana estando sinceramente preocupada por Rainbow Dash. La primera plana anunciaba el éxito de la Flecha en desmantelar una red de narcotráfico en el corazón de Canterlot; pero lo que le preocupaba era que en el interrogatorio todos los involucrados aseguraban que la mayoría fueron vencidos por un pegaso, un pegaso vestido de rojo que era rápido. Pero rápido al punto de lo absurdo.  
Twilight estaba segura que tenía que haber un truco, la entera descripción de cómo se movía era estúpida, nadie podía moverse a esa velocidad. Y luego la parte que creó un relámpago usando sólo su velocidad, ¿en serio qué no era un pegaso? ¿Es que todos habían perdido la razón? No, esto era demasiado ridículo y era el trabajo de un excelente ilusionista para que todos cayeran por semejante estupidez.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, claro. Entonces fue a abrir dándole paso a Spit Fire.

—¿Este… sí?

—Es sobre Rainbow Dash — dijo ella mostrándole el periódico. — Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Primero de forma muy irresponsable se pierde un entrenamiento y luego regresa extrañamente motivada y comienza una nueva rutina que la tiene entrenando hasta desfallecer. No ha parado y temo que se mate siguiendo con ese ritmo. Cuando le pregunto qué tiene me dice que quiere ser la más rápida del mundo… (lo cual ya lo es, no le digas que yo lo dije) pero entonces veo esto. ¿Ya se había topado con él antes, verdad?

Twilight suspiró.

—Me temo que sí… ella ya tuvo un encuentro cercano con Flash y se derrumbó. Claro, me alegra ver que se recuperó tan rápido…

—¿Llamas a eso recuperarse? Está como eufórica y obsesionada con la velocidad ¡Se va a matar si sigue así! Es su amiga su Alteza, ¡tiene que hacer algo!

Twilight la detuvo para que se calmara un poco.

—Y lo haré, pero también necesito ayuda de las demás. Será fácil, todo lo que hay que hacer es demostrarle que este tal Flash no es más que un fraude.

Spit Fire gruñó.

—De acuerdo, si pasa algo cuente conmigo.

—¿Es en serio? — Preguntó Twilight levantando una ceja.

—Quiera que no ella me preocupa… así que adelante, tenemos que detener esto antes que le pase algo malo.

* * *

 **Sigue la historia esta vez siguiendo a Rarity tratando de entender la verdad detrás de la Flecha y otra escena de acción. Sí, bueno, como dije el papel de Dash en todo esto fue obvio desde el principio pero de momento me divierto construyendo el momento. De momento espero que les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Carrera 5:  
Encuentros en la casa grande**

Rainbow Dash estaba desparramada completamente inconsciente sobre la pista del estadio de práctica de los Wonder Bolts. Spit Fire entró como siempre de madrugada y al verla ahí en esa posición sólo gruñó medio molesta y le echó encima un balde de agua fría. Rainbow se sacudió completamente y abrió los ojos, estaba mareada y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Eh? ¿Spit Fire? — Preguntó Rainbow débilmente. — Ah, hola, ¿ya son las cuatro?

—¿A qué hora te fuiste anoche? — Preguntó indiferente la líder Wonder Bolt. — ¿O te fuiste siquiera? ¡Demonios Rainbow Dash ya te lo advertí varias veces! Si sigues a este ritmo vas a matarte, ¿a qué viene esta repentina obsesión con hacerte más rápida?

Rainbow no respondió, sólo recordó la velocidad de Flash y apretó los dientes, sus intentos ni siquiera se acercaban a _eso_. ¿Cómo podría recuperar el título de la voladora más veloz?

—Rainbow Dash, eres una gran recluta y muy hábil pero ya tuve suficiente — declaró firmemente Spit Fire al final. — Estás suspendida del equipo, ¿entendido? No te quiero cerca por las siguientes dos semanas. ¡VETE A DESCANSAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

—No entiendes nada — dijo Rainbow Dash de mal humor. — Tú no conociste a ese tipo, ¿qué sabía yo de ser rápida? ¡Él es rápido! ¡No exageraba cuando dijo que era el pegaso más rápido del mundo! ¡Ni siquiera puedes ver cuando se mueve, sólo un destello!

—Lo mismo haces tú — le recordó Spit Fire con paciencia ayudándola a levantarse. — Pero piensa un poco Rainbow Dash, con todo este entrenamiento excesivo sólo vas a lastimar tu cuerpo y puedes decirlo adiós a tu velocidad. ¿Además qué tienes que probar?

Rainbow se levantó cansada, sabía que Spit Fire tenía razón pero igual era duro. Luego de recuperarse de su pequeña depresión algo se había encendido dentro de ella y todo lo que quería era superar al tal Flash sin importar qué. Entonces Spit Fire le mostró el periódico.

—¿Y esto? — Preguntó Rainbow. — ¿Qué me importa a mí otro ataque de la Flecha?

—No es la Flecha sino lo que dicen los ponis que capturó, dicen que fueron derrotados por su compañero, un pegaso que se movía como un relámpago, el sujeto más rápido que podían encontrar. Sólo quería estar segura, ¿es esto por lo que te pusiste así?

Rainbow bajó la cabeza molesta confirmando así las sospechas de la pegaso amarilla.

—¡Demonios Rainbow Dash! Es sólo una ilusión, lee lo que dice aquí: _el sujeto comenzó a correr en círculos tan rápido que generó relámpagos con los que derrotó a nuestros compañeros. Luego fui envuelto en una especie de torbellino rojo y dorado y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba fuertemente atado junto con todos mis compañeros._ ¿No ves que se trata de un truco? Nadie podría moverse así, es sólo un engaño Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso cian gruñó por lo bajo, no; simplemente no podía aceptar algo así.

—No fue una ilusión, y si lo fue prefiero creer lo otro — dijo Rainbow testarudamente. — ¿Es que no lo ves Spit Fire? Fue como me lo dijo Applejack, me confié de ser la más rápida y de cierto modo la vida dejó de ser tan emocionante. Me gusta serlo y todo… pero ha pasado mucho desde que me siento así de motivada. ¡Tengo que derrotar a Flash y punto!

Y eso fue lo que tomó desprevenida a Spit Fire. Sacudió la cabeza para procesarlo mejor.

—A ver si te entendí bien: ¿no estás deprimida entonces? — Preguntó la Wonder Bolt.

—¿Deprimida porque alguien es más rápido que yo? ¡No! Al principio sí pero no más.

—Ya… — dijo Spit Fire haciendo un face-hoof de exasperación. — ¡Igual te ordeno darte un descanso! Increíble, lo que tengo que aguantar algunas veces…

Y como sabía bien que no debía tentar a la suerte Rainbow se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo, lo cual dicho sea de paso era bastante.

Más tarde, a eso del medio día para dejarlas descansar, sus amigas fueron a visitarla temiendo que le entrara otro ataque de depresión pero se toparon que había subido varios metros sobre el cielo su castillo de nubes. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—¡RAINBOW DAAAASH! — Gritó Pinkie Pie hacia arriba. — ¿ESTÁS DISPONIBLE RAINBOW DASH?

Desde la punta del Palacio una figura casi imperceptible se asomó y gritó:

—¡CHIIIICAS! EN UN MOMENTO ESTOY CON USTEEEEDES! — Gritó Rainbow.

—¿QUÉ DICEEEES? — Gritó Pinkie.

Applejack la apartó de golpe.

—¡Con un demonio Rainbow! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces tan arriba?!

Rainbow Dash no entendió pero en un segundo estaría con sus amigas, tal vez en menos de un segundo. Sin más se lanzó en picada batiendo sus alas a toda velocidad para impulsar más su caída. Más, y más.

—¡Más veloz! ¡Más veloz! ¡MÁS VELOZ! — Gritó Rainbow Dash.

Se formó un cono de viento alrededor de ella y todo el mundo entero se desdibujó como un solo borrón, sonrió; quería más velocidad así que se impulsó todavía más. Sus alas ayudadas por la fuerza de la gravedad le daban un impulso perfecto, pero esto no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes. ¡Ella quería todavía más velocidad!  
Una especie de muro infranqueable se topó en su camino, el maldito suelo, así que con una simple desviación en la posición de sus alas cambió repentinamente de dirección y se fue disparada hacia adelante muy para el espanto de sus amigas. Pero de nuevo algo se interpuso en su camino: un aura color morado que la inmovilizó antes que pudiera seguir moviéndose.

—¡Twilight! — Gritó molesta.

—¡Rainbow Dash, mira delante de ti! — Le reclamó Twilight sudando a causa del esfuerzo por parar un cuerpo que se movía a esas velocidades.

Entonces la pegaso cian cayó en la cuenta que estaba a centímetros de estrellarse con un árbol, y a esas velocidades sería mortal.  
Entonces ella paró.

—Ehehe, lo lamento… — dijo un poco abochornada. — Pero he estado practicando toda la mañana y es la primera vez que me pasa esto. ¿Será que cambió el viento? A estas velocidades tengo que cuidarme.

—Por dios Rainbow Dash, esta vez casi te haces puré — dijo Rarity asustada. — ¡Con razón Spit Fire te suspendió de los Wonder Bolts!

—¡Rarity! — Dijo Fluttershy escandalizada. — No la escuches Rainbow Dash, sabemos que…

Rainbow suspiró.

—No, está bien chicas. Estoy consciente que estoy actuando de forma temeraria y tonta pero ¡ey! Seguí su consejo. No me dejé deprimir por este velocista y más bien me motiva a hacerme más rápida — sonrió alegremente la pegaso. — ¿Eso no es bueno?

—No si te matas con estos entrenamientos irracionales — la regañó Twilight. — Me alegra que estés motivada, ¿pero no estás exagerando? De por sí tu velocidad natural es increíble… ¿qué tanto más veloz puede ser el compañero de la Flecha?

—No lo vieron — dijo Rainbow con calma. — Y estoy segura que lo superaré pero no será por métodos normales. Mientras pienso en algo trataré de seguir puliendo mis propias habilidades.

—Precisamente estábamos hablando entre nosotras Rainbow Dash — dijo suavemente Fluttershy. — Creemos que lo mejor será ir a Canterlot para tratar de aclarar esto.

—¡No hay forma que alguien pueda moverse así y punto! — Dijo Twilight. — ¿Rainbow Dash, no crees que probarte que este tipo no es real será lo mejor para todos?

—Está bien lo de ir a Canterlot — suspiró Rainbow. — Pero no quiero creer que fue una ilusión, ¿qué no lo ven?

Sus amigas miraron su rostro sonriente.

—¡Por mucho tiempo pensé que era la mejor y la más rápida, que no había forma de superar la Raimplosión Sónica! Pero me equivoqué, hay un nivel de velocidad completamente diferente al mío y tengo que alcanzarlo sin importar qué.

Todas se miraron preocupadas por la salud de Rainbow, tanto mental como física.

—Mejor vamos ya tratemos de calmarnos — fue el veredicto final de Twilight tras un larguísimo suspiro.

Se pusieron en marcha con una resignada Rainbow Dash. Accedió a ir porque tal vez le hiciera falta un descanso luego de tantos experimentos tratando de incrementar su velocidad. Sí, un tiempo con sus amigas le haría bien… tal vez.  
Pero estando todavía a quince minutos de camino de los cuarenta que tomaba el trayecto en tren hasta Canterlot, el tren se detuvo.

—¡Señores pasajeros, lamentamos los inconvenientes pero por su seguridad no podemos avanzar más adelante hasta nuevo aviso! Hay un motín en progreso en la prisión de Canterlot.

El miedo se hizo presente en todos los pasajeros aunque los empleados del tren trataban de explicar que no corrían, peligro; que estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente segura. Sólo unos pocos conservaban la calma, entre esos las chicas (excepto por Rarity y Fluttershy que de inmediato se escondieron bajo el asiento).

—Tranquilas — dijo Twilight. — La prisión está a unos dos kilómetros de aquí y seguramente los guardias reales están en camino para detener esto. Tranquilas, ya pasará.

—¿Es… es… est-ás segura Twilight? — Murmuró Fluttershy.

—Más que segura — aseguró la alicornio morada.

Y eso ayudó a calmarlas aunque fuera un poco, pero entonces Applejack notó que Rainbow estaba inquieta también.

—¿A poco también te preocupa que algún prisionero venga hasta acá?

Rainbow sólo miró a Twilight.

—¿Hacia qué dirección se encuentra la prisión, Twi?

Confundida Twilight señaló hacia el sur.  
Suficiente, la pegaso abrió la ventana y se puso en posición de vuelo.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES? — Gritó escandalizada Twilight.

—Tengo la sensación que la Flecha estará ahí, y donde esté la Flecha estoy segura que él estará ahí.

—¡ESPERA!

Demasiado tarde, ella voló a toda velocidad lista para la acción, tal vez fuera peligroso pero no tenía miedo; y de veras quería volver a ver a Flash y asegurarse que no era una ilusión, que el sujeto existía y que sí existía un nivel de velocidad el cual que debía alcanzar sin importar qué.  
Dentro del tren las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

—Si sobrevivimos a esto recuérdenme matar a Rainbow Dash — gruñó Applejack arreglándose el sombrero.

—¡Hecho!

Y corrieron tras ella.

* * *

Mientras, el poni que hasta hace unos pocos días era el que controlaba casi todo el narcotráfico en Canterlot estaba realmente tenso, siempre mirando por encima de su hombro y pidiendo que terminara pronto. Desde que puso el primer casco en la prisión lo primero que notó fueron las miradas hostiles de varios ponis, sabía que estaba en peligro. Maldita sea la Flecha, ¿en qué lo había metido?

Al cuarto día pasó lo que tenía que pasar, después del almuerzo fue emboscado por tres ponis de considerable musculatura. Street sólo bajó la mirada con resignación.

—¿El jefe por fin los mandó por mí? Pues ya se había tardado — dijo de mal humor el poni, llamado Street Yunk. — ¿Podría ser rápido por favor? Después de todo he sido leal hasta el final, fue la maldita…

—Eso no cambia el hecho que el jefe esté en problemas por culpa tuya — dijo el que parecía el jefe de los tres que lo habían interceptado. — Pero tranquilo, rápido es el plan.

Entonces lo llevaron a empujones a la entrada de servicio de la prisión en donde uno de los guardias que habían sido comprados por el gran jefe abrió la puerta y lo invitó a salir. En realidad era increíblemente simple: muchos morían al tratar de escapar de prisión, así que qué diablos. Sin más el poni comenzó a caminar todavía ante la mirada burlona del soldado real que seguía con su pose invitadora mientras que otro se preparaba usando su magia para levitar una ballesta reglamentaria que apuntaba al frente.

Entonces sucedió, un destello rojo se plantó ante ellos y lo siguiente que supieron fue que un pegaso envuelto en un traje rojo les tomó una fotografía con los cascos en la masa.

—¿Soy yo o ya se metieron en problemas?

Los soldados gritaron de ira y se arrojaron contra el impertinente que desapareció en medio de un nuevo destello y de pronto todos estuvieron fuertemente atados en el suelo sin probabilidad alguna de escape. Incluso el unicornio que sostenía la ballesta se vio con el seguro para cuernos el cual se utilizaba para los prisioneros.

—¡No! ¡NO POR FAVOR! — Gritó.

Mientras los ponis que había mandado el gran jefe ya habían corrido hacia dentro sabiendo que por su bien debían de pasar al plan B. Uno de los patrulleros del sector los interceptó y al verlos asintió, también él era uno de los contactos del gran jefe.

—¿Falló?

—Hay que darnos prisa, algo no está nada bien — murmuró nerviosamente uno de los sujetos.

No había necesidad de decir más, comenzaron a forcejear con él y pronto lo derribaron dominándolo mientras gritaban:

—¡Motín! ¡Motín! ¡MOTÍN!

Y eso fue suficiente para desatar el infierno, perdiéndose entre la multitud que poco a poco se enardecía más y les daba bastantes problemas a los guardias que hacían un enorme esfuerzo para controlar a los ponis súbitamente descontrolados. Entonces uno de los guardias, simplemente los tomó a los dos del cuello del uniforme de la prisión y aprovechándose del tumulto que ellos mismos habían creado los empujó a un armario de escobas.

—¿Qué?

—Soy el que el jefe mandó para sacarlos de aquí — dijo disimuladamente. — Todo está listo, desde aquí hay un túnel que los llevará al muro exterior a unos cinco metros.

Los dos asintieron rápidamente aunque no se atrevieron a decir que habían fallado en su misión de eliminar al objetivo, sólo esperaban que fuese una de tantas bajas del motín. Sin más removieron una baldosa mal colocada revelando la trampilla y entraron. No notaron la sonrisa del guardia ni mucho menos los relámpagos dorados que generó su cuerpo cuando los dejó aparte.

Afuera de aquel armario seguía siendo un caos, era hora de poner un poco de orden así que el falso soldado extendió sus alas y se puso cascos a la obra. Los guardias estaban a punto de ser dominado por un grupo de prisioneros considerado especialmente peligroso que llegó al extremo de quitarles sus armas y estaban por acabar con ellos. Así pues uno tomó una de las dagas reales y se apresuró a apuñalar al alcaide, pero en lugar de matarlo se topó que lo había pinchado con una zanahoria.

—¿Qué?

Un pegaso vestido de rojo le mostró la daga que tenía hace unos momentos.

—¿Buscabas esto de casualidad?

—¿Qué?

Un destello, y pronto un golpe dado a más de doscientos kilómetros por hora le dio en el costado y terminó estrellándose contra una pared. Los otros prisioneros encararon al pegaso de rojo que se movió de nuevo; ellos se prepararon pero el destello color rojo estaba como en todas partes a la vez, el sujeto se movía tan rápido que era imposible localizar de dónde iba a venir. Pronto pasó algo, el tipo comenzó a girar a gran velocidad alrededor de ellos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Un pequeño tornado comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, pero no comprendieron lo que pasaba hasta que les comenzó a faltar aire, se estaban quedando sin oxígeno.  
Sin más los criminales se desplomaron inconscientes y Flash miró a los atónitos guardias.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Este… sí.

—Me alegro — sonrió el velocista escarlata. — Ahora tengo que encargarme del resto y detener a mi amigo de matar a alguien antes que sea tarde.

—¡Espere! ¿Quién es usted?

Él sonrió.

—Yo soy Flash y soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo.

Entonces despareció en otro destello que se dirigió al patio principal en donde los guardias estaban dominando la pelea pero si Flash no hacía algo pronto habrían bajas. Miró hacia el centro de todo, en donde los que dirigían el motín se habían escudado con las mesas de la cafetería de los ataques mágicos de los guardias así como las embestidas de los que no eran unicornios; y al mismo tiempo los demás prisioneros les servían como escudo viviente.

La mirada de Flash se dirigió hacia el alambrado de púas que protegía el patio de la prisión y no lo dudó, corrió a toda velocidad para arrancarlo y luego se tomó el trabajo de quitarle las espinas, lo que necesitaba era un alambre fuerte y resistente, entonces de nuevo miró hacia el centro del problema en donde la lucha paró momentáneamente al toparse con ese relámpago que recorría el camino. Flash les dirigió una alegre sonrisa y corrió hacia ellos. De nuevo los dirigentes del motín sintieron cómo el cable se iba aferrando a sus cuerpos inmovilizándolos de veras ante los atónitos guardias y prisioneros que no cabían en sí del asombro.  
Finalmente Flash miró a los otros presos y con su cabeza les señaló el camino a sus celdas. Muchos tragaron saliva y obedecieron despacio, otros en cambio se prepararon para pelear. Entonces Flash los tomó uno a uno y los depositó en el área de aislamiento para ponerlos bajo doble llave.

De nuevo saludó a los atónitos guardias y se perdió en medio de un relámpago rojo y dorado.

—¿Qué demonios?

* * *

Mientras tanto los dos ponis que habían escapado corrían lo más rápido que podían para alejarse de la prisión, no podían dejar que los capturaran así como así; y entonces uno de ellos se tropezó con algo, o más bien alguien: un poni fuertemente atado y con varias flechas clavadas en el costado.

—NO… ¡ÉL NO!

Una flecha se clavó detrás de ellos y antes que pudieran decir algo, ésta explotó haciéndolos a ambos caer de espaldas, se levantaron pero de inmediato pisaron una trampa que los suspendió de un casco en el aire. Estaba balanceándose así cuando de entre las sombras creadas por los árboles un poni encapuchado se reveló a medias.

—Bien es hora que me digan quién los contrató.

—¡Jamás! ¡Nos matará si abrimos la boca!

—Creo que les hace falta un cambio de perspectiva entonces — dijo la Flecha disparando dos proyectiles cortando las cuerdas y haciendo que los dos ponis cayeran de cabeza sobre el suelo perdiendo la conciencia en el acto.

Más tarde sintieron cómo un balde de agua fría era vaciado sobre ambos. Miraron a su alrededor, estaban atados a las vías del tren.

—El motín ha terminado, dentro de un minuto el expreso de Canterlot retomará su marcha, dentro de tres estará pasando por aquí. ¿Quién será el primero en hablar entonces?

* * *

Rainbow Dash volaba a toda velocidad lista para interceptar al velocista con los cascos en la masa cuando una pared de magia púrpura detuvo su avance.

—¡Twilight! — Gritó frenando de golpe.

Detrás de ella, la alicornio morada sudaba y se miraba molesta pero al menos la había atrapado.

—Una cosa es ponerte en peligro con trucos temerarios y otra es ir a buscar una muerte segura. ¿Es que tú estás demente o qué?

—¡Déjame ir Twi! ¡Debo ver a Flash sin importar qué!

Las demás se le unieron.

—Rainbow Dash es muy peligroso. Piensa en los que te queremos — lloriqueó Fluttershy.

—Exacto, si algo te pasa puedes despedirte de tu velocidad; tienes suerte que no te haya pasado nada con este comportamiento tan temerario y estúpido — regañó Rarity. — Cálmate aunque sea por cinco minutos y trata de pensar. ¡Por lo que más quieras trata de pensar!

—Piensa en el daño que le harás a tus amigas si algo llega a pasarte Dashie — también se unió Pinkie. — Estás hablando de ir a meterte a un motín de prisión, ¿te imaginas lo que puede pasarte?

Y eso fue lo que hizo que Rainbow se calmara. Era cierto, estaba siendo increíblemente estúpida y temeraria yéndose a meter en un problema así como así.  
Suspiró aterrizando.

—Lo siento mucho chicas yo…

—Nos debes a todas un tarro de cidra — la regañó Applejack. — Deja de hacer boberías, ¿quieres?

Rainbow Dash no puso peros, sólo bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigas de regreso al tren cuando de pronto se volvió al norte.

—¿Oyeron eso? ¡Se oye como que alguien necesita nuestra ayuda! ¡Vamos!

Y de nuevo aceleró pero se detuvo y las llamó para que la siguieran.  
Las demás se encogieron de hombros y por extraño que fuera la obedecieron. Finalmente llegaron a un área donde pasaban las vías del tren y se toparon con dos ponis atados ahí y suplicando perdón. Y un poni encapuchado mirando indiferente cómo esperaban la muerte.

—¡Nos matará si le decimos!

—Van a morir aquí y ahora — dijo fríamente él. — Pero si me dicen van a vivir, lo prometo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Le espetó otro.

La Flecha acarició su arco.

—Porque él le ha fallado a Equestria.

—Su nombre es…

El tren silbó a la distancia anunciando que comenzaría a moverse mientras que la Flecha apretaba los dientes al escuchar el nombre. Maldición…  
Se alejó dejando a los aterrados sujetos a la merced del tren, sabiendo que Flash podría encargarse.

Y entonces un aura morada de pronto envolvió a los dos prisioneros para liberarlos y la Flecha reaccionó rápido disparando contra el intruso penando que podría ser un aliado de estos sujetos pero se quedó paralizado al ver que no era otra que la Princesa de la Amistad. Twilight por suerte reaccionó rápido y desvió la flecha con su magia aunque tuvo que soltar a los dos prisioneros.

—¡Alto! ¿Qué haces? — Le gritó Twilight.

—El sistema está corrupto, gente como estos bobos son como un cáncer el cual hay que extirpar de raíz — dijo el vigilante. — Le hago un favor a Equestria, gente como tú debería estarme agradecida.

—El sistema no será perfecto pero por algo está — le dijo Pinkie muy molesta.

La Flecha negó con la cabeza.

—No estamos de acuerdo.

—Pues lo estarás porque este es el fin del camino para ti — dijo Twilight inmovilizándolo con tu magia. — Ahora te quitaré la capucha y…

—No es tan sencillo Princesa, está encantada para evitar que un bobo me venga a estorbar.

—¡Más respeto por mis amigas! — Gritó Rainbow.

La Flecha no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en Rarity que también lo miraba directamente, ¿qué significaba esa expresión en esa modista?  
El tren silbó anunciando su llegada y antes que pudieran reaccionar se acercaba peligrosamente a los dos prisioneros que gritaron del horror.

—¡NO! — Gritaron todas sabiendo que se habían retrasado demasiado.

Un relámpago rojo y dorado salió de la nada sacó a los dos sicarios antes que fueran arrollados; pero luego los ató a un árbol cercano.

—Demonios, ¿realmente estabas dispuesto a dejar que los arrollaran? — Preguntó reprobatoriamente Flash a la Flecha.

Todas miraban a este poni, era extraño, su rostro estaba como deforme haciendo imposible el poder enfocarlo bien; y su voz sonaba vibrante, misteriosa. Pero lo que no entendían era de dónde diablos había salido y cómo se las arregló para rescatar y atar a esos sujetos tan… _rápido_.  
Rainbow sonrió encantada, sabía que él existía y sus amigas ahora también lo sabían.

—¡Flash!

—El pegaso más rápido del mundo — confirmó el velocista escarlata.

Twilight no podía creerlo (su mandíbula estaba fija en el suelo), pero seguía sujetando firmemente a la Flecha.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo puedes moverte así? ¡Tiene que haber un truco!

Flash se encogió de hombros.

—Es la Fuerza de la Velocidad.

Tornó su atención a la Flecha.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Si no es molestia…

Entonces comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, tanto que sólo se veía una luz roja y dorada creando un aro y finalmente saltó arrojando ante las muy asustadas chicas un pequeño relámpago. Twilight gritó y soltó a la Flecha por una fracción de segundo, pero era todo lo que Flash necesitó. Cuando la alicornio morada retomó su agarre se dio cuenta que no había nadie a quién agarrar y que la Flecha se encontraba en el lomo de Flash.

—Sujétate…

—Espera, ¿qué?

Un destello rojo y el velocista se había largado hasta llegar a la casa de Blue Blood. La Flecha sólo entró al baño más cercano y se puso a vomitar.

—Maldición, avísame la próxima vez que hagas eso…

* * *

De regreso junto a las vías del tren, cinco de las Mane 6 estaban sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de moverse así? Y más importante, ¿quién diablos era? Los dos prisioneros gimieron a la distancia pero no les prestaron atención. De hecho la única que estaba realmente feliz con el encuentro era Rainbow Dash.

—Les dije que este tipo existía de verdad — declaró ella muy emocionada. — Y ahora también a ustedes.

Applejack fue la primera en recuperarse.

—¿Y en serio crees que con entrenamiento normal puedes superar a ese, ese… monstruo?

—Uy ese tipo hace parecer a Dashie como una tortuga — se rio Pinkie. — ¿Vieron cómo se movía? ¡Porque yo no!

Twilight era la que menos podía creerlo.

—Ese relámpago que me arrojó… era pura energía cinética. ¡La hizo sólo corriendo! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Cierto, realmente trató de atacarte — murmuró Fluttersehy.

—No exactamente — dijo Rarity. — ¿No vieron? Todo lo que hizo fue asustarla para que soltara a la Flecha…

—Por una simple fracción de segundo, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para alejarlo de mí — dijo Twilight todavía incrédula. — Rainbow no te ofendas pero no hay modo que puedas superar a alguien así. Es el… es el…

—Poni más rápido del mundo, yo sé — dijo Dash con una sonrisa. — Y pronto sabré su secreto y lo superaré…

—Rainbow lo que sea que sea el secreto de Flash me suena a que es mejor que no lo sepas — dijo Applejack. — Puede que no lo cuentes.

—¡No importa! ¡Yo ya he decidido que seré más veloz que Flash!

Siguieron discutiendo por un largo rato, todas menos Rarity que se había alejado unos cuantos pasos para pensar un poco por su cuenta. De todo esto (que de por sí fue extraño y aterrador) lo único que tenía claro era que si encontraba a la Flecha encontraría respuestas. Ya había sido suficiente de investigar, tenía que cuestionar a Blue Blood aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Si quería respuestas debía ir al corazón del problema.

* * *

 **Y ¡Listo! Otro cap en donde la existencia de Flash es revelada a las Mane 6 y dentro de poco finalizaré la etapa uno de esta historia, realmente es divertido hacerla. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre mi más sentido:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Carrera 6  
Cara a cara con la Fuerza de la Velocidad  
**

Las Princesas Celestia y Luna se levantaron con la extraña sensación que ese día sería muy, pero muy largo. Y vaya que tenían razón, aunque al principio no parecía, ya que fue su rutina de siempre: audiencias sobre temas varios, responder algunas preguntas a la prensa y verificar las finanzas del Reino para saber en qué invertir los impuestos. Pero a eso del atardecer les llegó la horrible noticia que había un motín en progreso en la penitenciaría feneral de Canterlot y que había que actuar de inmediato. Mandaron a un escuadrón especial a apoyar a los guardias de la prisión pero al final ahí fue donde el día comenzó a complicarse ya que un correo proveniente de la prisión se encontró con el escuadrón de apoyo y vaya que tenía noticas muy interesantes que contarles. Primero que nada que el motín había terminado, pero también que habían descubierto un nido de ratas en plena prisión que organizó el motín para encubrir el asesinato del recién capturado narcotraficante Street Yunk; y por último y no menos importante, les contó que lograron detener el motín gracias a un poni pegaso que se movía a gran velocidad, tanta que era imposible observar sus movimientos y que resolvió todo en menos de cinco minutos. Se presentó solamente como… The Flash, el pegaso más rápido del mundo.

—¡Les juro que rue impresionante sus Majestades! — Seguía contando el correo. — El tal Flash se movía y no era posible distinguir más que un relámpago rojo y dorado. Y antes que nos diéramos cuentas todos los responsables del motín estaban fuertemente atados en el suelo y nosotros sólo nos preguntábamos qué diablos pasaba ahí. De no ser por él hubiera habido muchas bajas, pero nadie murió y todo gracias al pegaso más rápido del mundo.

—Ya… — dijo Luna tratando de entender. — ¿Seguro que no viste nada más? Por ejemplo a… ¡qué sé yo! ¿La Flecha tal vez? ¿No participó la Flecha en aquel evento tan horrible?

—Pues no que nosotros sepamos sus Majestades, ¿por qué? ¿Tuvo que ver con el evento?

Luna lo despidió con un gesto de impaciencia y cuando se fue miró a su hermana.

—¿Tú qué dices? ¿Crees que la Flecha tuvo o no tuvo que ver en lo que pasó en la prisión?

Celestia pareció considerarlo por unos instantes pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Si te soy honesta hermana, no tengo ni la menor idea. La Flecha es impredecible, siempre termina capturando a los ponis más inesperados… aunque puede que haya tenido algo que ver tienes que tener en cuenta que Street Yunk salió vivo de ahí; de acuerdo, fue capturado por el vigilante pero de haber estado la Flecha involucrada en el motín no hubiera tenido tanta suerte. Tú sabes muy bien la política de la Flecha en cuanto a criminales de cuello blanco a los cuales considera casos perdidos sin posibilidad de reformarse.

—Sí yo sé pero piensa un poco, todo este asunto del motín pudo haber sido planeado por los cómplices de Yunk para borrarlo del mapa pero fueron detenidos por su compañero. Después de todo no es la primera vez que el tal Flash se ve en el mismo lugar que la Flecha.

Celestia pareció considerarlo por unos momentos pero al final se vio interrumpida por uno de los soldados que rápidamente se cuadró y anunció:

—¡Sus Majestades! La Princesa Twilight Sparkle y los Elementos de la Armonía solicitan verlas de inmediato. ¿Les digo que pasen?

—Por favor — pidió Celestia con un dejo de alivio, un poco de distracción de todo este maldito asunto del motín en la prisión.

El guardia se cuadró pero antes se puso serio.

—Traen con ellos a dos ponis que supuestamente habían sido contratados para quitar del camino a Street Yunk pero fueron detenidos por la Flecha.

Celstias soltó un gemido pero Luna se mostró más interesada, ¿la Flecha? Quería escuchar esto.

—¡Que pasen! — Exigió Luna.

Entonces las chica pasaron y tras inclinarse mutuamente a modo de saludo Celestia preguntó:

—¡Chicas! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Podrían explicarnos por favor?

Twilight seguía sin entender nada pero asintió y Rainbow Dash se adelantó para explicarse:

—Princesa Celestia, todo esto pasó más que todo por mí. Me encontré con un pegaso, el más rápido del mundo aunque no lo crea. Y no he dejado de pensar en cómo vencerlo… pero ese nivel de velocidad está completamente fuera de mi alcance y tengo que vencerlo sin importar qué. Por eso arrastré a mis amigas a una situación peligrosa, cuando en el tren nos anunciaron que se detuvieron por el motín algo dentro de mí me dijo que tenía que ver con la Flecha; y donde estuviera la Flecha estaría él. ¡Y tenía razón y ahora todas saben de su existencia!

—A ver, a ver, ¿podrían empezar desde el principio? — Preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

Y le contaron, de la obsesión malsana de Rainbow desde su última misión de Amistad y luego todo lo que vieron al lado de las vías del tren, incluyendo el breve encuentro con Flash.

—Es que simplemente no lo entiendo — dijo Twilight. — Cuando comenzó a correr en círculos lo hizo de tal forma que de alguna forma su energía cinética se manifestó como relámpagos de los cuales desvió uno hacerme perder la concentración. ¡Solté a la Flecha por una fracción de segundo y fue todo lo que Flash necesitó para rescatarlo! ¡¿A qué velocidad debería moverse para lograr semejante cosa?! Es imposible.

—De todo este asunto lo que más me genera duda es que el tal Flash rescatara a los dos sicarios y de paso regañara a la Flecha. Podría ser un indicador que no comparta los métodos del vigilante pero es sólo una suposición — dijo la Princesa Luna.

Siguieron discutiendo por varios momentos y mientras todas escuchaban menos Rarity. Ella sólo trataba de imaginar un plan que le permitiera acercarse e Blue Blood, como príncipe pedante sólo lo detestaba pero desde que sabía que él era la Flecha realmente temía por su seguridad. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño por atreverse a estorbarlo o realmente cumpliría su promesa de sólo atacar a aquellos ponis que le 'fallaron a Equestria'?

Pero como al final la discusión no las llevó a nada todas decidieron irse a descansar, como siempre las Princesas ofrecieron amablemente su hospitalidad y teniendo en cuenta que había sido un largo día aceptaron. Cenaron y fueron a dormir.

 _ **Reino de los sueños de Rainbow Dash:**_

La Princesa Luna tenía una rutina bien establecida, se centraba en entrar a los sueños de los niños quienes eran los que más la necesitaban, pero esa vez le había llamado especialmente la atención el estado emocional de Rainbow Dash. Según lo poco que conocía de ella su meta siempre fue ser la voladora más veloz de Equestria, además que según sus amigas los encuentros con The Flash tuvieron un impacto negativo en ella, así que decidió asegurarse que estuviera bien ya que en su experiencia era en el subconsciente en donde podía ver lo que realmente sentían los ponis así que entró.

Y tal como imaginó Rainbow revivía sus encuentros con el pegaso más rápido del mundo, veía a Flash volar a toda velocidad y por supuesto ella intentaba seguirle el paso por imposible que fuera.

—¡Flash! — Gritaba ella. — ¡Flash! ¡Descubriré tu secreto Flash!

El pegaso más rápido del mundo se volvió a sonreírle y la invitó a seguirlo. Rainbow gritaba y lo seguía. Fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse raras.  
Una figura se formó junto a Flash, era el reflejo de la difunta abuela de Rainbow que le sonreía:

—¡Adelante hijita! ¡Ya estás muy cerca! ¡Alcánzanos!

Rainbow Dash frenó de golpe.

—¿Abuela? ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!

—¡No te detengas hijita! — Dijo la anciana extendiendo sus cascos hacia Rainbow.

Pero Rainbow Dash sí se acercó y la abrazó.

—Abuelita, abuelita… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué?

La dulce ancianita, una pegaso celeste con melena platinada por la edad y una dulce sonrisa, simplemente acarició la melena de Rainbow Dash.

—No soy en verdad tu abuela querida…

—¡¿Qué?! — Soltó Rainbow.

La Princesa Luna se puso en alerta y estaba lista para intervenir, ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo aquí?  
Pero Rainbow Dash no se acobardó, de hecho se puso en posición de pelea.

—¿Entonces quién eres? ¿Por qué tomas la forma de mi abuela?

—Porque tenía que acercarme a ti de alguna forma — dijo la anciana. — En cuanto a quién soy, más bien quiénes somos o qué somos. Hemos existido desde el inicio de la vida en todos los universos y seguiremos existiendo cuando eso acabe.

Y eso confundió a Rainbow Dash.

—Para hablarme en acertijos creo que hubiera sido mejor que llamaras a Twilight, a ella sí le gustan este tipo de cosas.

—Porque yo vine a buscarte a ti Rainbow Dash. Tú estás destinada a grandes cosas… así como he visto las grandes hazañas que Flash hizo o hará en su vida, también puedo ver las hazañas de otra velocista: tú Rainbow Dash. Tu momento está cerca.

Rainbow tragó saliva.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Atrapa eso — sonrió la viejita señalando a Flash, que se había detenido y observaba expectante.

—¡Pan comido!

Entonces la figura de Flash se transformó en una versión de ella misma con un traje azul como el de los Wonder Bolts pero de un azul mucho más oscuro; gogles color celeste, su melena al aire y un símbolo en el flanco que recordaba al símbolo de Flash. Pero ese último era un poco diferente: un círculo blanco con un relámpago en el centro, pero en lugar del relámpago dorado del velocista escarlata había uno multicolor igualito al de su Cutie Mark.

—¿Lista para convertirte en la mejor versión de ti misma? — Preguntó la abuela.

—Sólo antes, ¿quién eres?

—Nos han llamado de tantas formas diferentes en tantos años… sin embargo tú puedes conocernos como Fuerza de la Velocidad.

Rainbow recordó las palabras de Flash esa mañana y sonrió, claro, la Fuerza de la Velocidad.

Esto estaba raro, pero por lo menos Rainbow estaba feliz así que Luna decidió alejarse por esa noche.  
No notó la figura humana de un muchacho latino de larga cabellera negra y grandes gafas cuadradas color azul buscando desesperadamente a su amigo:

—¡BAAAARRRYYYYY! — Gritaba Cisco Ramón. — ¡¿Dónde estás Barry?!

 _ **Central City; laboratorios S.T.A.R.**_

La doctora Caitlin Snow miró a su amigo que se sacudió de golpe.

—¡Cisco! — Gritó ella. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cisco Ramón (o el meta-humano Vibe) respiraba entrecortadamente muy preocupado.

—No, localicé una gran alteración en la Fuerza de la Velocidad pero ni rastro de Barry. Caitlin, ya van dos semanas, mucho me temo que esta vez no lo recuperemos.

Pero Caitlin se mantuvo impasible.

—Iris está segura que volverá, además que después de todo lo que pasó estoy segura que él sólo necesita tiempo. Barry es muy responsable y él tiene bien claro que la ciudad necesita a Flash.

 _ **Ponyville, dos días después:**_

Rainbow volaba. La tal Fuerza de la Velocidad le había asegurado que su despertar de velocista estaba cerca, ¿pero cuándo? Ya había atrapado a su propia sombra. ¿Entonces cuánto más debía de esperar?  
De nuevo se había arrojado de una altura demente sólo para obtener mucha más aceleración en su vuelo y ahora iba como un bólido cruzando Ponyville. Era demasiado difícil maniobrar por el pueblo moviéndose así pero era divertido. ¡MÁS VELOZ! ¡MÁS VELOZ! Se dijo intentando batir sus alas para acelerar todavía más.  
¡Veloz! ¡Más veloz! Se decía a sí misma mientras aceleraba todo lo que podía, no se dejaría vencer por el tal Flash; por supuesto que no.

Mientras en el laboratorio del Palacio de la Amistad, Starlight ayudaba a su maestra preparando pociones; una rutina de casi todos los días desde hacía un tiempo.

—¿Hasta cuántos grados quieres que caliente este elixir? — Preguntó Starlight usando su magia para mantener una llama sobre un matraz.

Desde un escritorio, Twilight levantó la nariz de un libro y dijo:

—Sólo treinta y siete grados Starlight. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Starlight asintió y siguió manteniendo el color pero se ventiló con su casco.

—Spike, ¿podrías abrir la ventana por favor? — Dijo la unicornio rosa. — Me estoy asando aquí.

Spike se encogió de hombros y obedeció aburridamente.

—¿Te traigo algo de beber Starlight? — Preguntó Spike dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¡Por favor! — Suplicó Glimmer. En serio que mantener todas las pociones a temperaturas tan altas la estaba matando.

Spike hizo un saludo y muy despacio se dirigía hacia la puerta…

Fue como el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta, todos seguían con sus cosas: Spike yendo por las bebidas, Twilight leyendo aquel libro de química avanzada y Starlight manteniendo las pociones a la temperatura exacta haciéndole el favor a su profesora, a todas luces un aburrido día más de estudios. Pero entonces una especie de borrón color cian entró de golpe por la ventana. Starlight gritó soltó de golpe todas las pociones que mantenía calientes, por su parte el grito asustó a Twilight que por puro reflejo lanzó un relámpago de enorme poder lanzando al borrón contra el equipo químico que Starlight vigilaba.  
Fue entonces cuando el mundo recuperó su ritmo normal.

Debajo de un montón de frascos de cristal rotos y pociones desparramadas, una inconsciente y chamuscada Rainbow Dash se sacudía todavía temblando a causa del relámpago que recibió de golpe. Los tres se acercaron.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! — Gritaron a la vez sacudiendo a la pobre.

Pero nada, ella estaba completamente inerte.  
Twilight lloró.

—¡NO! Te advertimos que esto podría matarte Rainbow, pero… ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la que te golpeara?

Spike golpeaba el suelo con el puño.

—No fue tu culpa Twlight… yo abrí la ventana… yo permití que esto pasara…

Incluso Starlight temblaba de cabo a rabo por culpa del horrible incidente.

—Maldita sea, yo fui la que grité, yo fui la que te alertó… ¡NO TE MUERAS RAINBOW DASH!

—¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital! — Dijo Twilight. — ¡Vamos! Starlight, ayúdame a llevarla, Spike… ve corriendo y avisa que vamos. Si se puede que nos encuentren con una camilla a medio camino. ¡YA!

No hubo necesidad de decir más, llevaron a la dañada pegaso hacia el hospital rezando porque se recuperara. Y mientras en la mansión de Blue Blood, Barry Allen se quedó paralizado a media sala muy para la confusión del príncipe.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Barry sonrió.

—Un presentimiento, o más bien un mensaje de la Fuerza de la Velocidad. La velocista que vine a buscar ha despertado.

* * *

 **¡Ta-dá! La fase uno del fic ha terminado con una referencia al cap donde Flash se encuentra cara a cara con la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Dash se ha convertido en velocista de la misma forma que Barry. Felicidades a quien adivinó que mimicaría el origen de Flash, la pista fue que el origen de Blue Blood fue exactamente el mismo que el de Green Arrow. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Carrera 7:  
El despertar de una velocista**

Todas se encontraban en la sala de espera esperando la opinión de los doctores. Tal como le había pedido Twilight a Spike, el pequeño dragón llegó corriendo al hospital rogando por una camilla y pronto guio al personal al Palacio, en donde a medio camino hallaron a Starlight y Twilight cargando lo que quedaba de Rainbow Dash. La montaron en la camilla y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron; y tras avisarle a las demás todo lo que les quedaba era esperar buenas noticias, aunque teniendo en cuenta el estado de Dash no tenían grandes esperanzas. Simplemente sus quemaduras eran demasiado graves, Twilight le dio y duro.  
En cuanto a Twilight ya llevaba repitiendo la historia una y otra vez y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía peor. ¿En serio cómo pudo hacerle algo así a su amiga?

—No fue tu culpa Twilight — dijo Applejack. — Rainbow fue la que entró a tu casa a esa insana velocidad, era lógico que te asustara. Tú sólo actuaste por puro instinto, ¿o no?

—Bueno sí pero… ¿por qué no pude hacer algo más normal como protegerme o echarme al suelo? — Lloriqueó la alicornio morada. — ¿Por qué tuve que lastimarla? ¿Qué he hecho?

Pinkie Pie la abrazó con cuidado y acarició su melena. De reojo vio que Spike y Starlight igualmente estaban decaídos así que los abrazó también.

—Su obsesión con la velocidad fue la que la llevó a esto y la verdad creo que le hubiera ido mucho peor de no ser por tu ataque. ¡¿Te imaginas si se hubiera chocado con la pared?!

—Odio pensar así de mi amiga pero ella se lo buscó — lloriqueó Fluttershy. — Pero ahora mismo sólo espero que se recupere… ¡por favor Rainbow Dash lucha! ¡Despierta por ya!

El doctor entonces se acercó a ellas y a todas luces no traía muy buenas noticias.

—¿Prefieren las malas noticias o las noticias regulares primero? — Preguntó él con pesar.

—¡Las regulares! — Se apresuraron a gritar las chicas precipitándose contra el doctor.

—Las regulares son que la trajeron justo a tiempo, logramos estabilizarla y su vida no corre peligro inmediato. — Se aclaró la garganta, esto no sería sencillo. — Ahora las malas son que se encuentra en un coma profundo. No sabemos en qué estado se encuentre cuando despierte, si es que llega a despertar. Las opciones son dejarla como vegetal o… descon…

El grupo apartó de golpe al doctor sin dejarlo continuar y se precipitó a la habitación en donde Rainbow Dash se encontraba cubierta de vendas en sus múltiples quemaduras y conectada a varios equipos de soporte vital. El monitor cardiaco hacía un monótono bip-bip indicando que estaba estable; pero en general aquel era un espectáculo demasiado horrible para todas, sólo rezaban porque por alguna especie de milagro Rainbow se recuperara.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con nuestra amiga, por favor? — Suplicó Twilight temblorosa.

—Seguro pero sólo puedo permitir que se queden dos por habitación, normas del hospital, — explicó el doctor. — Si quieren mi consejo hablen con ella, quizá eso sea de utilidad.

—¿Pero en serio no podemos quedarnos más? — Reclamó Spike. — ¡Después de todo Twilight es una Princesa, seguro algo hay que pueda hacer!

—No Spike, tiene razón — dijo Twilight con pesadez. — Como Princesa debo poner el ejemplo siguiendo las normas. Chicas yo me quedaría al primer turno pero no creo que pueda soportarlo… esto… esto… esto…

—Yo me quedaré — dijo Fluttershy tomando el casco de Rainbow. — Descansa Twilight, ¡esto no fue culpa tuya no te mortifiques más!

—Yo también me quedaré — dijo Applejack. — No puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados con mi amiga en este estado. ¡Maldita sea Rainbow Dash! ¡Esto te pasa por obsesionarte con Flash! ¡Te advertimos que te matarías pero no hiciste caso, ahora mírate!

Cayó de rodillas contra la cama llorando.

—¡Mírate! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA Y MÍRATE!

El grito de Applejack pareció que hizo a Rainbow mover sus alas pero sólo fue una falsa alarma. Así pues finalmente las chicas salieron una a una dejando solo a las dos que se quedarían aquel primer turno. Les esperaba una larga noche.

—¿Oigan, alguien ha visto a Rarity?

—¿No estaba aquí hace sólo un segundo?

—Déjenla, seguro esto fue demasiado para ella. Para cualquiera de nosotras en realidad.

* * *

Efectivamente aquello había sido demasiado para Rarity, pero no por eso se había alejado. Se había alejado porque esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso; había estado postergando _eso_ demasiado tiempo; y ahora que su mente le pedía desesperadamente distraerse de aquella horrible visión de la Rainbow Dash moribunda, le parecía el momento perfecto. Tomó el primer tren a Canterlot y pronto estuvo ante la mansión de Blue Blood; conocía la dirección gracias a las tantas revistas de cotilleos a las cuales era tan aficionada.  
Tocó la puerta decidida.

—¿Qué quieres? — Dijo Blue Blood recibiéndola de mala manera.

Rarity gritó tacleó al muy sorprendido príncipe y luego disparó un ataque mágico que impactó justo junto a su rostro.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Soy el ídolo de muchas jovencitas! — Protestó. — ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?!

Rarity lo miró a los ojos prácticamente echando chispas.

—Príncipe Blue Blood, ¡tú le has fallado a Equestria!

Blue Blood abrió los ojos como platos y maniobró de tal forma que fue Rarity la que quedó debajo de él.

—Estás más que loca, ahora lárgate si no quieres que llame a la policía.

Entonces se levantó dejando a la muy agitada Rarity detrás.

—Dime Blue Blood, ¿cómo es que nadie más que yo ha notado que el vigilante apareció al mismo tiempo que tú abrieras tu apestoso Verdant? ¿Cómo es que sólo yo comprendo que tu comportamiento bufonesco es puro teatro? ¿Cómo es que nadie nota que siempre te largas de tu club en el clímax de la fiesta? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASÓ EN ESA ISLA QUE TE HIZO PERDER LA RAZÓN?!

—La que perdió la razón fue otra, ¡estás cazando fantasmas donde no los hay! — Reclamó Blue Blood avanzando furiosamente hacia Rarity.

Quedaron frente a frente, nariz con nariz; y fue en ese momento en que Blue Blood se dio cuenta que ella lloraba. Su expresión se suavizó muy a su pesar.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa contigo? — Preguntó él.

—Mi amiga… mi amiga… ¡mi amiga tuvo un accidente casi mortal! ¡Todo por obsesionarse con ese compañero tuyo! Rainbow podría morir y yo aquí sin hacer nada — lloriqueó ella. — ¡POR FAVOR, TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!

Blue Blood se separó un poco de ella, seguía molesto pero verla así lo tranquilizó.

—Suponiendo que tengas razón sobre mí y que de alguna forma paso mis noches como un vigilante enmascarado, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con tu amiga? Tú misma lo dijiste, esto tiene que ver con el tal Flash no con la Flecha.

Rarity sollozó un par de veces pero de todos modos miró a los ojos al príncipe.

—Estoy siendo infantil, yo lo sé, pero ahora mismo Rainbow Dash está en coma y si hay una voz puede alcanzarla en el estado en el que se encuentra ahora es la de él, ¡por favor Blue Blood! No finjas más, sé quién eres y también que el tal Flash es tu amigo.

—Estás confundiéndome con alguien más — dijo Blue Blood pero apartó la mirada. — Y yo no tengo amigos.

Rarity se quedó donde estaba llorando de lo más abatida.  
Blue Blood sentía que quería echarla, lo deseaba cada fibra de su ser, pero simplemente no pudo. Suspirando mejor llamó a su ayudante.

—¡Allen!

Rarity siguió llorando en su sitio.

—¿Para qué soy bueno? — Preguntó el muchacho de buen humor.

—Para nada, pero igual a esta pobre muchacha le urge una taza de té de tilo. Tráesela lo más rápido que puedas, así se tranquiliza y me deja en paz.

Barry miró preocupado a la poni blanca.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—A ella nada pero según tengo entendido su amiga se encuentra en coma. No me preguntes más porque no entiendo nada, sólo sé que de la nada vino a gritarme.

Barry, más amable que su jefe, le ofreció un amistoso casco a Rarity y la guio hacia la mesa de la cocina mientras que le preparaba un poco de té tal como lo encargó Blue Blood. Rarity lo aceptó automáticamente y dio pequeños sorbos. La verdad no ayudaba mucho pero se sentía un poco mejor cerca de este muchacho que de Blue Blood.

—Gracias — sonrió Rarity. — Eres muy amable, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú terminó trabajando para Blue Blood?

—No es tan malo cuando lo conoces, pero no puedo decirte mucho más.

Rarity torció el gesto.

—No te molestes, sé muy bien lo que hace por las noches pero… ¡al diablo! ¡No sé por qué pensé que alguien como él podría ayudarme! La Flecha sólo sabe tomar vidas, fui una estúpida al pensar que querría ayudarme a salvar una.

Barry mejor no dijo nada y se sentó junto a ella. La pobre chica estaba abatida, recordó cuando sus amigos le contaron cómo habían estado las cosas mientras él mismo estuvo en coma, seguro el estado se pareció mucho al que estaba Rarity.

—Pobre Rainbow — dijo Rarity con pesadez.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? — Se interesó Barry, pero luego se disculpó rápidamente. — Si quieres contarme, claro. Al fin y al cabo sólo soy un desconocido…

—Qué importa a estas alturas — dijo Rarity de mala gana terminando su té de un trago. — Estaba entrenándose para superar a ese 'nuevo héroe' que acompaña **al maldito de la Flecha.** — Se cuidó bien de enfatizar sus palabras para que Blue Blood la escuchara. — Y en su locura ella… ella… ella sufrió un horrible accidente, fue golpeada por un relámpago que…

Barry abrió los ojos como platos y terminó la frase:

—…que la arrojó sobre un montón de químicos extraños.

Rarity se congeló por unos instantes y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Barry se alejó poco a poco de ella.

—Lo supuse. Fue exactamente el mismo accidente…

Desapareció en un destello rojo y dorado agitando de pronto el corazón de Rarity.

—… que a me dio a mí mis poderes — terminó Barry reapareciendo ante Rarity usando su característico traje rojo.

La modista no podía creerlo, ¿era posible acaso?

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres… tú eres…!

—Flash — finalizó él con una sonrisa amable.

Rarity gritó y se lanzó a golpearlo. Barry no dijo nada, la dejó ser.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa! Fue cosa tuya que Rainbow Dash se pusiera a hacer locuras… ella… ella… ¡SE VOLVIÓ LOCA PORQUE NO PODÍA VOLAR TAN RÁPIDO COMO TÚ!

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad no quise causar daño — dijo Barry suavemente.

—¡NO! ¡NO…!

Le fallaron las fuerzas y retomó sus sollozos.

—La velocidad significaba todo para Rainbow Dash, ahora gracias a ti se dio cuenta que no era la más veloz del mundo y… casi pierde la razón intentando superarte… ¡pero en lugar de eso está a un paso de perder pero la vida! Y…

Barry sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Ella no perderá la vida, ¿no me escuchaste? Le sucedió lo mismo que a mí y eso no acabó conmigo, al contrario estoy mejor que nunca.

Rarity no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Bueno, es una larga historia…

Ella se sentó pacientemente.  
Detrás de ellos Blue Blood suspiró exasperado, ya era malo que esta tipa que sabía de sobra que lo despreciaba supiera la verdad sobre él. ¿Ahora también sobre Allen? ¡Demonios que iba a ser un día largo!

* * *

Y de hecho lo fue, no sólo para el vigilante enmascarado sino también para las otras chicas que seguían recibiendo visitas, desde las Princesas que corrieron a comprobar el estado del Elemento de la Lealtad, hasta los Wonder Bolts que igualmente se apresuraron a llegar en cuanto tuvieron noticias del estado de Dash.  
Spit Fire se veía especialmente afectada por todo aquello.

—¡Maldición! — Lloriqueó. — De haber sabido que le pasaría esto le hubiera permitido seguir entrenando en nuestro recinto pese a tu . ¿Por qué tienes que tener el intelecto de un chicle Dash? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptaste que el tal Flash era puro cuento?

Twilight prefirió no tocar ese tema, pero igualmente se acercó a Spit Fire.

—No te culpes. Tú no le disparaste un relámpago.

—Yo permití que sucediera — gruñó la líder de los Wonder Bolts. — ¡POR FAVOR REACCIONA DASH!

Y así se fueron presentando todos, y pese a los débiles intentos de Twilight de asumir la culpa de lo que le había pasado a su amiga siempre le aseguraban que no había sido así, que fue culpa de la estupidez de la propia Dash en sus intentos de superar al misterioso velocista escarlata.

* * *

De regreso en Canterlot, Rarity escuchó esa historia sobre la supuesta misión de la Fuerza de la Velocidad con gran interés siempre haciendo una pregunta aquí o allá. De todos modos Barry no entró mucho en detalles, sólo se concentró en tratar de explicarle sus poderes y cómo sus amigos y él se encargaban de detener a los peligrosos meta-humanos en Central City.

—Así que al final eso eres, una especie de alienígena que vino a fastidiar a Rainbow Dash enviado por una especie de fuerza cósmica que sirve a los mutantes rápidos como tú — dijo Rarity con pesadez. — Espero que estés orgulloso, su orgullo la llevó a esto.

—Se recuperará — aseguró Barry.

—Más te vale Allen.

Barry asintió, sabía que no era bueno alterarla si estaba de ese ánimo.

—¿Sabes que desde un principio tuve ese presentimiento? Cuando nos encontramos en el Palacio y luego en la calle, sentí en lo más profundo de mi ser que ella tendría que ver con la velocista que vine a buscar.

Se quedaron callados por un rato hasta que Blue Blood fue a servirse algo de beber. Rarity clavó su mirada en él. Él por supuesto prefirió ignorarla olímpicamente y hasta le hizo señas bastante obvias a Barry para que terminara la visita. De todos modos Rarity no se lo tragó y lo siguió encarando:

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti y tus hobbies nocturnos.

—¿No te han dicho que no eres más que una irritante chismosa? De acuerdo, me voy a la zona roja a levantarme a ciertas yeguas malas para que vengan a mis clubes a hacer negocio, demándame.

Rarity se puso roja imaginándose la escena pero igual no perdió la compostura

—¡No lo sigas negando Blood! ¡Te vi cuando te quitabas esa capucha! ¡Sé lo que eres, y es mucho peor que un mimado irresponsable!

Blue Blood apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué soy?

—¡Un asesino!

—Sí claro, alguien como yo viene y arriesga el pellejo por un montón de plebeyos buenos para nada molestando a ricos decentes.

—Cuatro años en una isla desierta le cambian la perspectiva a cualquiera, basta con que le muestre la evidencia que recolecté a cualquiera.

El colmo, Blue Blood frunció el entrecejo y avanzó hasta Rarity alto y amenazador. Ella lo encaró pero se estremeció, jamás había visto a este sujeto tan serio.

—Te lo voy a explicar sólo una vez niña estúpida: ¿tienes idea del infierno que pasé en esa isla? ¡CUATRO AÑOS ATRAPADO! ¿Y SABES CUÁL FUE LA PEOR PARTE? Que no estaba solo, esa maldita isla no estaba desierta en lo absoluto…

Rarity tragó saliva comenzando a asustarse. Por su parte Barry se había alejado un poco pero se mantenía cerca en caso tuviera que detener a Blood.

—Pero… cuando regresaste tú juraste y rejuraste que en esa isla…

—Esa maldita isla estaba habitada por un grupo de terroristas, estúpidos que querían que estallara una guerra entre Equestria y las naciones vecinas, querían que el Reino fuese destruido para luego reclamar las cenizas. Era un plan muy elaborado, y como alguien de la realeza no podían dejarme escapar. Cada uno de los ponis ahí quería matarme, y tras un año me quebré. Era matar o morir, ¿entiendes?

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada al regresar? — Tembló Rarity.

—Porque comprendí tres cosas: primero, que en lo que me había transformado no le gustaría a mi tía; segundo, porque fue su gobierno el que permitió algo así. Todos los días criminales de todas las clases se aprovechan de la buena voluntad de mis tías; usan el sistema que ellas pensaron justo y que defienda a los inocentes para incrementar sus fortunas y su poder. ¿Te das cuenta?

—¡Pero hay otras formas de hacer las cosas!

—¿Las hay? La corrupción es un cáncer y para curar el cáncer tienes que extirparlo. El problema es que no todos tienen las agallas de actuar. Mis tías tienen sus ideales fijos y no harán lo que es necesario, pero es ahí donde entra la Flecha. Ellas están limitadas por las leyes que ellas mismas crearon, la Flecha no tiene reglas y si debe haber un poni que use la violencia y el terror para limpiar Equestria entonces que sea uno fuera de la ley, alguien que por mucho que actúe jamás ensucie el buen nombre de mis tías.

Rarity sintió que miraba a Blue Blood por primera vez, supo entonces que había algo bueno dentro de él; pero cuando lo conoció le urgía una dosis de realidad. La tuvo pero en una dosis demasiado grande para cualquiera. El resultado es que estaba roto por dentro pero de alguna forma luchaba por enmendarse, de ahí que se convirtiera en un vigilante.

—Borra esa mirada de compasión de tu rostro — ordenó Blue Blood.

Ella suspiró.

—Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué el Cutie Mapa me mandó contigo, hay bondad dentro de ti… y mientras haya bondad hay esperanza. Tal vez tengas razón Blue Blood, tal vez es necesario que alguien utilice la fuerza para enmendar las cosas… ¡pero debes dejar de matar! ¡Estás a punto de cruzar la línea!

—Para sermones me bastan y sobran los de Allen acerca de su amigo Oliver Queen — dijo fríamente Blue Blood.

Rarity negó con la cabeza con bastante fuerza, pero cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Tú dijiste que había tres cosas de las que te diste cuenta. ¿Cuál es la tercera?

Y por primera vez un dejo de tristeza apareció mezclado en la ira del príncipe.

—Que los nobles que egoístamente deciden ignorar las injusticias de nuestra sociedad son los que más le han fallado a Equestria, empezando por mí.

* * *

Otra noche en el hospital. Applejack seguía negándose a abandonar a su mejor amiga, únicamente regresó a casa para bañarse y dormir un poco; pero seguiría estando junto a Rainbow sin importar qué. Y ésta vez la acompañaba Pinkie que le había traído a Dash un MMM para ella solita a cambio que despertara. Se aferraban a esperanzas infantiles pero no les quedaba de otra. ¡Rainbow tenía que despertar!  
Ninguna de las dos hablaba, sólo escuchaban el monótono bip-bip del monitor cardiaco, era como hipnótico y se estaban quedando dormidas. Entonces los bips comenzaron a acelerarse. Applejack reaccionó primero.

—Oh no, está sufriendo un infarto, ¡hay que hacer algo! — Gritó. — ¡DOCTOR! ¡ENFERMERA! ¡ALGUIEN!

Los bips seguían acelerando el ritmo y Pinkie salió disparada a buscar ayuda pero se topó con los doctores a medio camino que se habían precipitado al cuarto pero no se atrevían a tocar a la paciente hasta saber qué demonios. Los bips pronto se convirtieron en un frenético sonido que hizo que todos se encogieran, ¿qué diablos? ¿Por qué su corazón latía así?

Fue cuando Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?!

—¡Rainbow Dash! — Gritó Applejack emocionado tomando los cascos de su amiga.

Rainbow aceptó a Applejack sin entender, pero pronto una especie de corriente eléctrica, como pequeños relámpagos de múltiples colores emergieron de todo su cuerpo y la pobre Applejack tuvo que soltarla.

—¡Dashie! — Saltó Pinkie. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿O volar?

La pegaso cian movió ligeramente sus alas.

—Creo que sí, creo que…

El doctor, que no entendía qué diablos mejor decidió tomarse las cosas con calma.

—Me alegra por usted señorita Dash pero ahora mismo usted se encuentra recuperándose de un coma y es mejor que…

Demasiado tarde, Rainbow no estaba para sermones así que pensó en desentumir sus alas luego de casi dos días de inmovilidad, y antes que se diera cuenta terminó en el medio del Bosque Everfree.

—¿Eh?

Notó que estaba justo frente a una mantícora hambrienta. El monstruo rugió de emoción y saltó contra la pobre chica, pero algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué parecía que el monstruo se movía tan lento? Rainbow probó moverse y en unos pocos aleteos estaba fuera del alcance del monstruo, que se veía desorientado y furioso. Sintió a Rainbow tras ella y decidió destruirla con su cola de escorpión inyectándole una buena cantidad de veneno; e igual Rainbow se fijó que la cola estaba mucho más lenta de lo normal. Y ahora que lo pensaba todo a su alrededor estaba moviéndose en cámara lenta, juraba que podía ver detalladamente cómo un mosquito nocturno batía sus alitas… y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no es que la mantícora fuera lenta. No, comprendió pronto que ella era veloz, ¡Muy veloz! Casi tanto o más que… ¿pero era en serio? ¿No se suponía que estaba en el hospital?

Lo último que recordaba fue recibir de lleno un ataque electrizante de Twilight, ¿no había muerto después de eso? ¿No? ¿O sí? ¿Esto era el cielo?  
La mantícora furiosa siguió atacando, pero bueno, si fuera el cielo entonces no habría mantícoras molestas… eso quería decir que… ¡SÍ!

Gritó de emoción y voló al lago para verse mejor. Fue de nuevo menos de un segundo, podía sentirlo; y al ver su reflejo contempló que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pequeños relámpagos iguales a los de Flash pero los de ella eran multicolor, ¿sería posible?  
Temblando de la emoción se convirtió en un borrón cian que recorrió todo el pueblo a velocidades abrumadoras, ¡Sólo podía hacer esto cuando tomaba un gran impulso! Pero ahora no necesitaba impulso, no necesitaba nada; de hecho tenía mucho más control ahora y de paso no le costaba el menor esfuerzo. Siguió volando alrededor del pueblo tocando puertas a diestra y siniestra, esto tenían que saberlo todos.

Efectivamente uno a uno los ponivilenses se asomaron para ver qué sucedía, sólo veían un relámpago arcoíris pero predominantemente azul moverse de aquí a allá, era imposible enfocarlo con los ojos. Finalmente el borrón paró en la plaza revelándose como Rainbow Dash, milagrosamente recuperada y con la energía cinética fluyendo a través de ella.

—Yo lo… ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡MI NOMBRE ES RAINBOW DASH Y SOY LA VOLADORA MÁS VELOZ DE EQUESTRIA! ¡LA MÁS VELOZ! ¿ME OYES FLASH? ¿ME OYEN TODOS? ¡LA MÁS VELOZ!

* * *

 **Yo sé, los amantes de los cómics más estrictos me dirán que lo importante en un súper héroe es la identidad secreta, pero teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Dash supuse que ésta sería una reacción más propia de ella. No quería dejarla sufriendo mucho tiempo así que su estado de coma fue corto, espero comprendan. Sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Carrera 8:  
Mi nombre es Barry Allen y soy el hombre más rápido del mundo**

Nadie podía creerlo, simplemente no podían. Primero todos en Ponyville hablaban preocupados del horrible accidente que había dejado a Rainbow Dash fuera de combate y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si sobreviviría después de algo así. Pero entonces fueron despertados en medio de la noche por una especie de toque insistente en sus puertas y cuando se dieron cuenta la pegaso cian que supuestamente se encontraba muy malherida no sólo estaba de lo más bien sino que se movía a una velocidad nunca antes vista, de hecho sólo podían verla a medias cuando se quedaba quieta, pero como no era mucho tiempo el que se mantenía un sólo lugar todo lo que podían ver era ese borrón azul y relámpagos multicolor moverse de un lugar a otro como reclamando atención. Fue hasta el final en que aquel borrón extraño se reveló como Rainbow Dash que gritó muy emocionada en la plaza:

—Yo lo… ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡MI NOMBRE ES RAINBOW DASH Y SOY LA VOLADORA MÁS VELOZ DE EQUESTRIA! ¡LA MÁS VELOZ! ¿ME OYES FLASH? ¿ME OYEN TODOS? ¡LA MÁS VELOZ!

Luego de eso sus amigas no perdieron tiempo, mirando muy preocupada a la emocionadísima pegaso se organizó una reunión de emergencia en el Palacio de Twilight y se la habían pasado discutiendo todo el tiempo. Estaban aliviadas que Rainbow se hubiese recuperado luego de aquella crisis pero también estaban muy asustadas por estos efectos secundarios tan extraños de los relámpagos y esa velocidad que rayaba en lo absurdo.

—¡Rainbow Dash! — Gritaba Twilight preocupada a su amiga que despreocupadamente daba vueltas alrededor de la sala, siempre a esa insana velocidad. — ¡Por favor Rainbow trata de calmarte aunque sea cinco minutos! ¡No sabemos si esto puede ser peligroso!

Pero su amiga no estaba preocupada ni mucho menos, no, ella estaba loca de emoción.

—¿De qué te preocupas Twilight? Soy yo, Rainbow Dash. Volar rápido es lo mío.

—¡De todos modos acabas de salir del hospital Rainbow! – Dijo Fluttershy preocupada. — ¿No te parece ni un poquito raro que hayas salido tan bien parada luego de recibir ese relámpago? Toda esta velocidad puede ser un efecto secundario muy peligroso, quién sabe si durará para siempre, o siquiera que no termines lastimada luego que se acabe el efecto.

—Exacto Dashie — se unió Pinkie. — ¿No te das cuenta que puedes lastimarte tú misma o lastimar a alguien si sigues moviéndote así? Se razonable por favor, para antes que…

Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros alegremente, realmente no entendía por qué se preocupaban tanto; ella se sentía mejor que nunca, ¿no era eso lo más importante?

—Pero es que ustedes no entienden chicas — se explicó Rainbow Dash muy orgullosa de sí misma. — No hay peligro que me choque o algo, es como si además de moverme rápido también fuera capaz de _ver_ más rápido que antes. Y no sólo ver, oír, sentir… ¡soy más rápida en todos los sentidos, literalmente! No sé de qué están asustadas, sigo siendo yo.

—Precisamente Rainbow Dash, sigues siendo tú y nos preocupa que algo llegue a pasarle a nuestra amiga — dijo Starlight mordiéndose el labio. — ¿Por qué no se te mete eso en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes, eh? No tenemos miedo de ti, sino por ti.

—Que sigue siendo innecesario — se defendió la pegaso cian cruzando los cascos. — ¿No se han puesto a pensar que puede que nos estemos preocupando por nada?

—También como puede que sí tengamos razón y la que está demasiado relajada sea otra — declaró Twilight con severidad. — Primero tenemos que salir de dudas, Spike acaba de mandarle una carta a la Princesa Celestia, ella nos ayudará a evaluarte.

—Bien, — se resignó ella. — ¿A qué hora viene?

Spike se encogió de hombros algo incómodo.

—Por la hora puede que siga dormida así que…

Las chicas intercambiaron varias miradas de preocupación pero Rainbow sólo gruñó desesperada, pero entonces tuvo una idea.

—De acuerdo, ¡entonces iré a despertarla y que venga aquí ya!

—¡RAINBOW NO! — Gritaron todas, pero era demasiado tarde.

Ella ya se había alejado a toda velocidad por una ventana.

La Princesa Celestia dormía, y en serio que le había tomado tiempo. Estaba demasiado preocupada por el futuro de Equestria ahora que el Elemento de la Lealtad estaba en una situación crítica. Luna la había ayudado en ese sentido pero al despertar tendría que lidiar con todo aquello.  
Fue cuando sintió que la sacudía.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? — Dijo somnolienta.

—¡Princesa Celestia! — Dijo alegremente Dash.

Celestia sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rainbow sonrió, más relámpagos de energía de velocidad se generaban en su cuerpo, con sus plumas erizándose debido al gran poder.

—¡Estoy de lo más bien! Este accidente me dejó mejor que nunca, pero Twi y las demás están preocupadas y bla, bla, bla, lo de siempre. ¿Podría venir por favor?

Y desapareció como un borrón azul y relámpagos arcoíris.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Estoy soñando?

Luna entró a su habitación.

—Tia, acabo de recibir una visita muy interesante del Elemento de la Lealtad, ¿la viste moverse?

Y eso terminó de despejar a Celestia.

—Es mejor que vayamos a Ponyville — dijeron a la vez.

Rainbow Dash regresó alegremente al Palacio de Twilight.

—Eso duró, ¿cuánto? Dos minutos, menos.

—Eso no es lo que cuenta Rainbow Dash — dijo Twilight. — ¿Pero en serio fuiste tan rápido hacia Canterlot?

—¡Soy la más veloz! ¡Ya quiero encontrarme con Flash!

Fue cuando dos alicornios se materializaron en el Palacio.

—¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicar qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó la Princesa Luna.

—Precisamente por eso las llamamos — se excusó Twilight, — aunque Rainbow Dash no debió ser tan grosera para despertarla pero gracias por venir tan pronto. Necesitamos ayuda para ver qué le pasa…

—¿Se refieren además de esa velocidad? — Preguntó la Princesa. — Con gusto… ¿pero en dónde se encuentra Rarity Belle?

—Ahora que lo menciona…

Era cierto, no habían visto a Rarity desde que se había retirado del hospital, ¿qué pasó con ella?

—Le mandé una nota hará como una hora — dijo Spike, — pero no me ha respondido.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y Twilight abrió con su magia.

—Perdón por la tardanza amigas, — dijo Rarity. — Pero con todo lo que pasó tuve la urgencia de ir a resolver ciertos cabos sueltos que tenía en Canterlot. Además que traje un par de amigos que tal vez puedan ayudar un poco a comprender la situación.

Detrás de ella un notablemente incómodo Blue Blood y su asistente Barry Allen entraron.

—Perdonen la intromisión… — murmuró Barry.

—Como sea — gruñó por lo bajo Blue Blood. — ¿No podría retirarme? No sé qué pinto yo aquí.

Rarity le dirigió una gélida mirada que él le devolvió con indiferencia.

Pero dejando todo aquello de lado la presencia de los dos ponis sí extrañó a todas, ¿por qué los había traído Rarity? No era que desconfiaran del juicio de Rarity, ella sabía bien lo que hacía pero de todos modos se les hacía raro.  
Igual fue Rainbow Dash la que decidió romper el hielo:

—Como sea, ¿tú eres el asistente de Blue Blood, no? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Barry sonrió y extendió su casco hacia Rainbow.

—Mucho gusto Rainbow Dash, mi nombre es Barry Allen … — dijo el chico y de improviso generó relámpagos de energía cinética color dorado…

De nuevo fue como si el mundo se congelara, todos tenían su mirada fija en los dos pegasos que se habían dado el casco, una con la boca y los ojos abiertos a máxima capacidad, pero pronto su expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en una de desafío; por su parte Barry seguía con una expresión más bien relajada, y tras un guiño desapareció en un relámpago rojo y dorado; sólo para regresar dos segundos después con su característico traje rojo.

—¡FLASH! — Gritó Rainbow. — ¡Prepárate!

—Tienes un gran don Rainbow Dash. El estar conectada a la Fuerza de la Velocidad es lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado, pero tienes que aprender a controlarlo. Yo te puedo ayudar.

—Yo sé lo suficiente de volar rápido, eso es lo que hago Flash.

—Esto va mucho más allá de volar rápido. Tu don apenas está despertando, pero con la guía adecuada podrás hacer cosas que jamás te imaginaste.

—¿Y me estás diciendo que serás tú quien me guíe? — Desafió Dash.

—Es lo más aconsejable.

Y en ese punto fue donde Twilight intervino.

—¡Bueno ya! ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente podemos confiar en ti? ¿Quién eres Barry Allen? ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos oído de ti? Y tú Rarity, ¿cómo fue que lo encontraste?

—Twi querida, fue una larga historia; en serio. Pero no tan larga y tan inverosímil como la de Barry. Pero yo estoy segura que puedes confiar en él.

—Pero atacó a Twilight — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—No la ataqué, sólo quería que soltara a mi amigo, ¿no como Princesa de la Amistad debería entenderme mejor que nadie? Además jamás tuve la intención de dañar a nadie, vine a esta tierra lejana sólo para bucar a su amiga Rainbow Dash.

—¿Cómo que buscarme? ¿Quieres pelea o algo? — Amenazó la pegaso.

—¡Calmémonos todos por favor! — Exigió la Princesa Luna. — Pero ten en cuenta esto joven Allen, lo que acabas de ayudar no ayuda a tu caso en lo más mínimo…

—Sin embargo podemos determinar muy fácilmente si Barry Allen es de fiar — dijo la Princesa Celestia. — Dime muchacho, ¿si quisiéramos ver dentro de tu mente nos lo permitirías?

Barry miró a su alrededor y asintió suavemente.

—De acuerdo, vean todo lo que necesiten.

Bajó la cabeza listo para lo que fuera, y las tres alicornios dispararon un rayo a su cabeza. Una especie de ventana se abrió frente a todas, mostrando a un pequeño niño humano levantándose de su cama para ver qué ocurría escaleras abajo.

—¿Humanos? — Susurró Twilight sin entender.

En la nube de recuerdos el niño se topó con una mujer siendo atacada por un destello amarillo que estaba por matarla.

 _—¡Barry, corre!_ — Gritó la mujer.

El destello tomó forma a medias, un hombre en un traje amarillo y los ojos rojos. Lo siguiente que supo el niño fue que fue atrapado por un destello escarlata y fue dejado en un parque muy lejos de su casa.  
Cuando regresó a su casa su padre fue arrestado por un crimen que no cometió y nadie le creyó al chico, absolutamente nadie. El niño se hundió en una profunda depresión, por suerte fue adoptado por el policía a cargo del caso que lo crio con todo el amor de un verdadero padre a pesar que jamás creyó en la inocencia de su padre biológico.  
Pasaron los años, el niño creció para convertirse en investigador forense de Central City siempre atado a la vaga esperanza que algún día probaría la inocencia de su padre biológico, aunque siempre consideró al otro como su verdadero padre. Su esperanza se convirtió en obsesión por aquellos casos 'inexplicables' que sucedían a su alrededor siempre en busca del asesino de su padre.  
Después de eso sufrió su accidente, los famosos laboratorios S.T.A.R. estaban por arrancar el acelerador de partículas más grande de todo el mundo; un suceso esperado por todos en la ciudad pero que súbitamente terminó en tragedia cuando explotó. Barry se encontraba en su laboratorio de la policía de Central City cuando uno de los relámpagos causados por la explosión del acelerador lo golpeó lanzándolo contra sus muestras de químicos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron todas al unísono.

Pero eso fue sólo el inicio, cuando Barry despertó en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. en compañía de la doctora Caittlin Snow y Cisco Ramón que le explicaron cómo sus células habían cambiado con el accidente convirtiéndose en lo que conocían como un meta-humano. Pero no era único, el accidente mutó a una gran cantidad de personas en Central City quienes usaban sus nuevos poderes para cometer fechorías; y por si fuera poco el dueño de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. el doctor Harrison Wells se negaba a hacer algo al respecto… al principio, pero tuvo un misterioso cambio de corazón y los tres científicos se convirtieron en su equipo de apoyo mientras que Barry se convirtió definitivamente en The Flash.  
Fue luchando uno a uno contra diferentes meta-humanos casi siempre saliendo victorioso. De hecho un humano normal pero armado con una herramienta de gran poder era el que le daba más problemas: Snarl, mejor conocido como Captain Cold. Incluso en varias ocasiones tuvo que aliarse con el justiciero enmascarado de Starling City; un tal Green Arrow, el multimillonario Oliver Queen; y esto fue lo que más llamó la atención de Blue Blood.  
Entonces entre tantas batallas, Flash se topó con él, el asesino de su madre: el hombre del traje amarillo.

— _No soy nada como Flash, podríamos decir que soy el Reverso._

Barry tuvo que hacer crecer sus habilidades para acercarse a las de Reverse Flash, quien resultó ser un rival demasiado difícil, con el tiempo tuvo varios accidentes como la vez que corrió tan rápido que viajó al pasado.

—¡SÚPER! — Gritó Rainbow Dash mirando sus cascos de las cuales seguía surgiendo energía cinética.

—Imposible, imposible — decía Twilight. — ¡Esto no está pasando de lo imposible a lo absurdo!

Los recuerdos seguían, sobre cómo reveló que el supuestamente buen doctor Wells no era sino el propio Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne, quien lo estuvo utilizando todo este tiempo, para hacer crecer sus habilidades y así obligarlo a seguir sus propios fines.  
Lo derrotaron viajando de nuevo al pasado, esta vez al incidente cuando su madre murió; con Thawne queriendo matarlo a él como un niño; pero al ser salvado por su versión mayor y súper veloz mató a su madre por la frustración.  
Y luego vino lo duro, Jay Garrick; el velocista de Tierra 2 que vino a advertirles sobre el velocista malvado Zoom quien se dirigía hacia allá para acabar con Flash. De nuevo Barry se vio en la necesidad aprender a desarrollar sus habilidades para detenerlo, sólo para ser traicionado de nuevo. Garrick todo el tiempo fue Zoom y de nuevo estuvo alimentando el poder de Flash como alimentando un ganso navideño y así al final reclamar su premio. En su desesperación Barry se vio absorbido dentro del a Fuerza de la Velocidad que le dijo que tenía que encontrar en su interior el poder para derrotar a Zoom y finalmente reestablecer la paz.  
Ganó, pero antes Zoom reclamó un trofeo: el padre de Barry.

— _Por suerte Barry tiene padres de sobra para asesinar,_ — fueron sus palabras.

Finalmente su conversación final con Iris West, y su carrera para cambiar el pasado una vez más; y por supuesto su charla final con la Fuerza de la Velocidad:

— _¡¿Es que no existe un velocista en quien pueda confiarse plenamente?!_

— _Existe uno Barry. Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo._

— _¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime lo que quieres!_

— _Conviértete en el mentor de la velocista que está por despertar en un mundo lejano. Muéstrale que los velocistas son de confianza mientras que lo aprendes por ti mismo. Así como ellos intentaron arrebatarte todo tratando de moldearte a su semejanza, tú enseña con el ejemplo. Demuéstrales a Reverse Flash y a Zoom que no estás vencido. Guía a esta velocista por el camino correcto Barry._

Los recuerdos se interrumpieron súbitamente y Barry miró a su alrededor. Las yeguas lloraban conmovidas por todo, sabían que tenían ante sí a un verdadero héroe; que a pesar de todo y todos jamás dudó en usar sus poderes para hacer el bien.

—¿Por dios cómo has podido aguantar tanto? — Dijo Celestia sorprendida.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que por eso fue que me eligieron para guiar a la joven Rainbow Dash — respondió Flash con media sonrisa. Entonces se concentró en Dash. — ¿Entonces, me permites que te enseñe?

Rainbow Dash se limpió las lágrimas y bajó la cabeza.

—Desde que te conocí sólo quise una cosa: vencerte, quise ser como tú y derrotarte en tu propio juego Allen. Pero ahora…

Levantó la cabeza con una mirada llena de orgullo.

—Si llego a ser la mitad de buena que tú, lo consideraré un éxito. Barry Allen, eres el poni más leal que jamás he conocido…

—Tal vez exageras…

—¡Amigo! Si hubieras nacido en Equestria serías tú y no yo quien portara el Elemento de la Lealtad. Será mi mayor orgullo ser la alumna de The Flash.

Flash sonrió.

—Sigo pensando que exageras pero…

Luna fue la que habló.

—¿Exagera? Nunca había visto a un poni que hiciera tantos sacrificios. A veces te dejaste llegar por tus podres Barry Allen pero… tu corazón siempre estuvo en el lugar correcto, y me inclino ante ti, porque eres un verdadero héroe.

Y efectivamente la mismísima Princesa de la Noche hizo una profunda reverencia en honor a The Flash. Todas siguieron su ejemplo, después de todo él era un héroe hecho y derecho; y Barry se sintió ligeramente incómodo, pero por suerte nadie mejor que Rainbow para interrumpir momentos así:

—¡Já! ¿Lo ves Twi? ¡Ya no eres la que tiene al maestro más genial! ¿Y cuándo empezamos Barry?

Flash sonrió. Los rayos de energía cinética pura comenzaron a surgir de ambos.

—¡Atrápame si puedes!

Y salió disparado por la puerta. Rainbow gritó de emoción y salió tras él:

—¡FLAAAAAAAAAAASH!

* * *

 **Este era el cap obligatorio de la revelación de Flash, todavía falta la Flecha pero mientras tanto mostraré el entrenamiento de Rainbow Dash con el velocista escarlata. Espero les haya gustado como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Carrera 9:  
Contratiempos propios de los velocistas**

Los Wonder Bolts se dirigían sin mucha energía a su estadio, tenían una miembro en el hospital y la verdad no tenían ganas de entrenar con ella en un estado crítico pero había una presentación a la vuelta de la esquina y no podían estar fuera de forma. Además que se podía lidiar mejor con su preocupación cuando estaban agotados físicamente.  
Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar marcada la tarjeta de entrada de Rainbow Dash, ¿es que ya le habían dado de alta del hospital? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y más importante, ¿cómo es que esa irresponsable no estuviera en reposo después de sufrir un accidente así?

—¡Maldita sea! Me alegro que se encuentre bien pero la voy a mandar a casa ya mismo — declaró Spit Fire con firmeza. — Y una semanita más de suspensión no le vendría nada mal… o un mes para que esta boba aprenda a reposar cuando lo necesita. ¡Idiota!

Los demás Wonder Bolts no dijeron nada, sólo siguieron a su líder a la pista principal en donde se toparon a Dash, pero también a otro poni; a un pegaso naranja envuelto en un traje rojo del cual resaltaba con un relámpago dorado sobre un fondo blanco en los flancos.

—De acuerdo, una vez más, ¿estás lista Rainbow Dash? — Preguntó el velocista escarlata.

—Yo nací lista, ¡muéstrame lo mejor que tienes Barry Allen! — Gritó Rainbow poniéndose en cuclillas y agitando sus alas. Relámpagos de energía cinética pura recorrieron su cuerpo.

Se activó el mecanismo que usaban los Wonder Bolts para marcar su salida, un plato disparado al aire, y ambos se convirtieron en dos borrones, uno escarlata rodeado de relámpagos dorados; y otro cian rodeado de relámpagos de todos los colores del arcoíris.  
Los dos borrones recorrieron la pista de los Wonder Bolts (de unos cuatro kilómetros aproximadamente) a una velocidad de vértigo, todos podían ver claramente a esos dos relámpagos recorrer la pista entera tanto por tierra como por aire y regresar al punto de partida antes que el plato siquiera comenzara a caer.  
Cuando vieron que todavía sobraba tiempo, los dos se sonrieron y dieron otra vuelta siempre a esa tremenda velocidad, tal vez incluso más rápido que antes, ¿cómo era posible que alguien se moviera así? Fue cuando regresaron y el plato apenas estaba comenzando a caer, así que Dash se rio y fue a recogerlo, siempre desapareciendo en un destello y regresando junto a Flash que dio un leve asentimiento en señal de aprobación.

—Se nota que estás acostumbrada a moverte a grandes velocidades, — se rio Flash, — recuerdo que antes que a mí me cayera un rayo llegaba tarde a todas partes.

—Bueno, yo era una gran atleta pero no puedo creer que me enorgulleciera de ser así de lenta… y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo será hacer la Sonic Rainboom a estas velocidades?

—Peligroso — dijo Flash frunciendo el entrecejo. — ¿No viste mis recuerdos? Debes tener cuidado Rainbow Dash, antes de querer superar tus límites debes aprender a respetarlos. Eso lo aprendí por las malas, si no controlas tu velocidad pueden pasarte cosas muy malas.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! — Se unió Spit Fire. — ¿Y en serio pueden explicarnos qué diablos pasa aquí? primero la cadete Dash estaba en estado crítico en el hospital y ahora esto…

Rainbow se sonrojó ligeramente pero sonrió orgullosa de poder mostrar su nuevo poder.

—¡Ah, es una larga historia Spit Fire pero seguro te encantará! Todo comenzó cuando conocí a mi nuevo maestro en Canterlot, por cierto él es Flash el pegaso más rápido del mundo… por el momento, dentro de nada le quitaré el título.

—Sí, cuando termine de enseñarte a usar tus poderes y vuelva a ser el _hombre_ más rápido del mundo — dijo Flash alegremente. — Pero bueno, si tus amigos los Wonder Bolts entonces yo me retiro, no quiero llegar tarde o el jefe Blood se va a molestar.

Y antes que nadie pudiera decir nada, desapareció de nuevo en el destello rojo y dorado.

—¿Entonces, qué decías Dash? — Quiso saber Spit Fire.

Rainbow se sonrojó ligeramente pero al final le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, por mucho que la castigara Spit Fire, estaba demasiado emocionada con sus nuevas habilidades así que pasara lo que pasara ella estaría siempre de buen humor.

—Pueees, es una larga historia, digamos que el relámpago de Twilight en lugar de matarme me hizo mil veces más veloz que nadie, ¿o no me vieron?

—Sí pero… eso no es normal — argumentó Soarin. — ¿No vas a terminar lastimándote?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Vieron a mi amigo Flash? A él le pasó exactamente lo mismo que yo y no le ha pasado nada, en todo caso se hizo veinte por ciento más genial.

—Ya…

Rainbow les contó lo que pudo, que no era mucho. Flash era un velocista, un poni que había dominado el poder de la velocidad debido al mismo accidente que sufrió ella; y cuando supo de su accidente se ofreció a enseñarle lo que podía para que aprendiera a controlar sus poderes. Los Wonder Bolts escucharon pacientemente y al final Spit Fire asintió.

—Al menos estás bien, ¿entonces crees que estás lista para volver a la pista?

—¡Claro!

—Entonces vete por tu uniforme y…

Rainbow desapareció en un borrón cian con pequeños relámpagos multicolor y regresó vestida con el uniforme Wonder Bolt en menos de un segundo.

—Lista.

Spit Fire levantó una ceja pero mejor no hizo más comentarios y comandó:

—¡Atención! ¡Todos a sus puestos! Tenemos una presentación en menos de dos semanas y tenemos que prepararnos. ¡YA!

Los Wonder Bolts obedecieron a su comandante y se pusieron en posición, y luego que Spit Fire les indicara la maniobra a realizare estaban en el aire. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a volar en perfecta sincronía, excepto por cierto borrón tan veloz que sus movimientos no podían ser percibidos.

—¡DASH! — Exigió Spit Fire.

Rainbow paró.

—¿Pasó algo? — Dijo ingenuamente Rainbow Dash, pero en eso se dio cuenta que estaba al otro lado de la pista y que todos estaban mirándola confundidos.

—¡Maldita sea Dash! ¡Concéntrate! — Gritó Spit Fire.

—Pero hice la maniobra a la perfección…

—No cuenta si nadie ve lo que haces — protestó Fleet Foot.

—Como sea, regresemos al principio — gruñó Spit Fire.

De nuevo se pusieron en posición pero al marcar la salida, Rainbow maniobró lo más cuidadosamente que pudo para que todo saliera a la perfección y llegar a la meta limpiamente, cuando se dio cuenta que todos estaban apenas en el primer movimiento…

—Okay, tengo la sensación que esto va a ser un problema — dijo Soarin.

—¿Tú crees? — Dijo Fleet Foot. — ¡Dash! ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Pero yo…

—La tercera es la vencida — dijo de mala gana Spit Fire. — ¡De nuevo!

Todos bajaron y se pusieron en posición, esta vez con el resto de los Wonder Bolts mirando cuidadosamente a Rainbow que se puso en cuclillas con todos los demás. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostros y los pequeños relámpagos multicolor recorrían su cuerpo. El asistente de la pista marcó la salida, todos se prepararon para salir pero a una señal de Spit Fire no salieron, en lugar de eso vieron a Dash desaparecer en aquel destello. Era tal como las últimas veces, sólo se veía el torbellino de color recorrer la pista a grandes velocidades y llegar a la pista sin contratiempos.

—¿La buena noticia? — Dijo Soarin. — Veinticinco segundos, rompiste un récord. ¿La mala? No podemos seguirte el ritmo.

—Pero yo…

—Dash, eres un demonio de la velocidad, ahora mucho más que antes — dijo Fleet Foot. — Pero en serio, si no nos coordinamos bien no nos servirá de nada.

—Pero yo…

—Una última oportunidad — confirmó Spit Fire. — Pero en serio, contrólate…

—¡Pero me controlo! — Protestó ella. — Esto no es ni la mitad de rápido que puedo volar ahora.

—Sí, recuerdo cuando desapareciste y regresaste con tu uniforme…

—Eso tampoco fue nada.

—Muéstranos entonces.

Rainbow sonrió y de nuevo se puso en posición mientras que Soarin preparaba su cronómetro. Se acuclilló, su cuerpo se cubrió de energía cinética pura y desapareció por unos instantes; y regresó justo detrás de Soarin.

—¿Y bien?

—Ni pude encender el cronómetro…

Spit Fire no dio su casco a torcer.

—De acuerdo, puedes seguir entrenando aquí con tu maestro cuando la pista esté vacía… pero hasta que no sepas cómo controlarte no regreses a las prácticas.

—¡Pero Spit Fire!

—¡Sin peros! La gracia de nuestros shows es que el público nos vea maniobrar, pero tú desapareces de la vista completamente. Cuando estabas en coma te prometí que te retiraría tu suspensión, y lo prometido es deuda; pero lo más importante para un Wonder Bolt es el trabajo en equipo, y hasta que no ganes control no podemos trabajar contigo.

Rainbow suspiró.

—Comprendo, y Flash tenía que disimular sus habilidades constantemente así que algo me puede aconsejar. Gracias…

Entonces desapareció en otra demostración de velocidad pura.

—¿En serio qué diablos?

—¿Tengo cara de saber? ¡Adelante, a practicar!

De momento Rainbow Dash había regresado a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue vaciar su refrigerador. Suspiró, entre todo lo que le había advertido Barry era que al quemar tanta energía con su nueva velocidad, necesitaba comer diez veces lo de antes.

—Supongo que debo ir al supermercado, pero no han abierto aún…

Rayos, pero fuera de esos pequeños inconvenientes no cambiaría sus nuevas habilidades por nada del mundo; ¿cuándo podría viajar en el tiempo o a otras dimensiones como lo hacía Flash?

—Pero ya verás Barry, yo seré la número uno de todos los velocistas de todos los mundos.

Pero mientras tanto necesitaba a su maestro para practicar, y ahora mismo él se encontraba trabajando con el idiota de Blood. ¿Por qué seguía trabajando con él a pesar que ella misma le ofreció alojamiento? ¿O Twilight? Bueno, ya qué; de momento tenía mucho tiempo que matar así que se fue por su colección completa de Daring Do mientras esperaba a que abriera la tienda.  
Comenzó a leer alegremente y como siempre la emocionante historia la sumergió de tal modo que antes que se diera cuenta terminó el primer libro, así que tomó el segundo… y luego el tercero. Se estiró perezosamente en su cama, con esto ya pudo haber matado suficiente tiempo, ¿no?

El reloj marcaba que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SI YO LEÍ TODOS LOS LIBROS COMPLETITOS! ¿POR QUÉ?

Tomó otro tomo y lo leyó siempre teniendo cuidado de no saltarse ni un párrafo ni perderse ningún detalle. Miró el reloj, concentrándose así sólo tardó un minuto en completar el libro aquel.

—Lo único que me faltaba, ¡leer a súper velocidad!

Y de mala gana mejor se fue a la biblioteca del nuevo Palacio de Twilight, con un poco de suerte ya la encontraría despierta. Estiró sus alas, y luego que el mundo se convirtiera en un borrón indefinido a su alrededor estaba frente al hogar de su amiga.

—¡Twilight! ¡Spike! ¡Starlight! ¿Están despiertos?

Spike le abrió.

—Hola Rainbow Dash. Estábamos por empezar a desayunar, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—¡Por favor! Estoy hambrienta — dijo Dash entrando tras el dragón. Y en serio lo estaba, maldito metabolismo de velocista.

Twilight estaba sirviendo café mientras que Starlight ponía la mesa, y ambas le sonrieron a su amiga.

—¡Rainbow Dash, buenos días! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Digamos que empecé a tener problemas con esto de la súper velocidad, tengo mucho que entrenar con Flash pero se fue a trabajar con Blue Blood y… me puse a leer mi colección de Daring Do mientras lo esperaba.

—Bueno, me suena una excelente forma de pasar el tiempo — aprobó Twilight. — ¿Y bien?

—Twilight, leí la primera trilogía en cinco minutos. ¡Sólo cinco minutos! — Dijo Rainbow Dash. — Y con todo el cuidado que pude, en serio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que además de volar rápido lees rápido? — Se impresionó Starlight.

—No sólo 'rápido' sino súper rápido; sólo miren… es que no puedo evitarlo, antes que me dé cuenta todo lo que hago lo termino haciéndolo a súper velocidad…

Desapareció en un borrón cian y relámpagos multicolor y regresó con una torre de libros, la colección de 'los chicos Harley' una serie de libros de detectives muy populares entre los chicos entre diez y trece años. Entonces se puso a leer.  
De no ser porque veían los ojos de Dash moverse de derecha a izquierda a una velocidad de vértigo al mismo tiempo que las páginas de los libros volaban a toda velocidad.

—¡Lo hizo el mayordomo!

Tomó otro.

—Fueron los tíos de la muchacha.

Tomó otro.

—Y este fue su hermanastro.

Iba a tomar uno nuevo pero Twilight la detuvo.

—¡Espera! Ya entendimos… increíble, jamás pensé que tener el poder de ser veloz podría ser tan fascinante — dijo Twilight emocionadísima. — ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con unos experimentos?

—No aburras a la pobre desde ya Twi — dijo Spike. — En todo caso trata de esperar a Flash, después de todo Twilight lo invitó a almorzar, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez te pueda dar más claves de cómo controlar tu poder…

Rainbow pareció considerarlo.

—¿Sabes qué niño? Suena bien, sí, igual tengo que ir a la tienda y tal vez con Rarity.

—¿Y por qué con Rarity? — Se interesó Starlight.

Rainbow sonrió recordando su sueño en donde se topó con la mismísima Fuerza de la Velocidad un día antes de su accidente.

—Porque quiero que me diseñe mi propio traje de velocista. Si pudo hacer el uniforme de Mare-Do-Well entonces seguro tendrá en mente algo genial.

Todos asintieron pero Starlight pareció todavía excéptica.

—Usualmente no usamos ropa y ya les restregaste en la cara a todo el pueblo tu nueva velocidad, ¿por qué necesitas un traje?

Rainbow se sonrojó un poco.

—Vamos, no te avergüences, puedes decírnoslo Rainbow Dash — aseguró Twilight.

Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, quiero que Flash esté orgulloso de mí. Digo, todos vieron que Barry es un gran tipo y realmente quiero ser como él: tan bueno, sacrificado y siempre dispuesto a todo por sus amigos.

—Aw… — dijeron a la vez Twilight y Starlight.

—Sí, como sea, ¿podemos comer?

No tocaron más el tema y comenzaron a comer mientras Rainbow se preguntaba qué hacer mientras esperaba a su profesor. Bueno, lógicamente podría volar y todo ya que para eso no necesitaba ayuda… pero todas sus tareas las terminaba antes que se diera cuenta. ¡Uf! Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo eso que un sujeto pueda correr tan rápido que termine en otra dimensión — dijo Starlight pensativa. — No tiene mucho sentido.

—Nada de lo que ha hecho Flash lo tiene — dijo Twilight. — Pero sí es sorprendente, cuando termine de ayudar a Rainbow Dash me gustaría preguntarle sobre lo de las Tierras 2 y 3, ha de ser muy interesante eso de las teorías del multiverso.

—¿Como la vez que Starlight…?

La unicornio rosa rechinó los dientes.

—¿Ya quieres dejar de recriminarme eso?

Spike levantó sus garras como disculpándose.

—No me refería a eso Starlight, me refería al hecho que bastaba con cambiar un pequeño detalle para que la Equestria en la que vivimos cambiara por completo. Imagino que así funciona el multiverso, ¿no?

Twilight le dio la razón.

—Es un buen punto Spike. Y sí… dejando de lado lo que pasó entre nosotras la experiencia nos permitió visitar lo que podríamos decir las Equestrias 2, 3, 4, etc. Todas las probabilidades de lo que hubiera sucedido en Equestria.

Rainbow Dash les trató de seguir el ritmo pero al final se pusieron muy técnicas y la aburrieron. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Oigan, y creen que en uno de esos otros universos me haya convertido también en una velocista?

Las dos se callaron.

—Pueeesss… ya probamos que todo puede ser posible así que no veo por qué no — opinó Twilight. — Pero recuerda que esas Equestrias no existen ya porque evitamos que…

—No sé, yo creo que existen paralelas a la nuestra — dijo Spike. — Ya saben, como ocurre en la Crisis; ese evento que hizo que los Power Ponies se encuentren con múltiples versiones de ellos mismos en…

—Spike son cómics no la vida real — suspiró Twilight.

—Pero sería interesante, eso sí — admitió Starlight.

 _ **Equestria 4, la Tierra de la Noche Eterna:**_

La absoluta Reina de la Noche, Nightmare Moon se encontraba en su trono contemplando su Astro con malicia. Podía sentir los débiles intentos de su hermana por liberarse como lo hizo ella hacía tantos años. Se rio, le encantaba que los papeles estuvieran cambiados.

—Nada más satisfactorio de ser la Reina — se dijo ella. — ¡Rápido! Que alguien me traiga mis aperitivos.

Su mayordomo, Rarity, se acercó inclinándose respetuosamente ante su Reina.

—Sus sándwiches de pepino justo como le gustan, su Majestad.

—Perfecto — se dijo Nightmare relamiéndose. — Nada mejor para celebrar que soy la…

Se calló cuando un escándalo proveniente de los pasillos de su Palacio. Se levantó, ¿qué demonios?  
Las puertas al Salón del Trono se abrieron violentamente y uno de sus soldados fue arrojado muerto a sus cascos. Rarity soltó un grito de horror y se hizo violentamente hacia atrás mientras que la Reina de la Noche se adelantó con su cuerno preparado.

—¿Quién fue el insolente?

Ante sus ojos el pasillo que se dirigía a su Trono, usualmente con varias tropas de guardias con las instrucciones de asesinar a quien osara interrumpir a su Majestad, estaba lleno de los cadáveres de sus soldados. Todos con la expresión seria de siempre, como si no hubieran visto venir a quien los mató.

—¡Muéstrate! — Rugió Nightmare haciendo retumbar el Palacio de la Noche.

Entonces se mostró. No era más que un borrón cian rodeado de relámpagos multicolores, hasta que se materializó como una pegaso que la miraba con expresión desafiante. Era color cian, musculosa con la melena arcoíris peinada en estilo Mauhauk para darle un toque mucho más intimidante.

—Cuánto tiempo mi Reina, no nos habíamos visto desde que trató de… no sé… ¿asesinarme?

Nightmare Moon levantó una ceja. Era cierto, esta fue yegua fue anteriormente una de sus soldados, una insolente guardia que haciendo su patrulla se atravesó en el camino de su Real Majestad de la Noche haciéndola tropezar; así pues Nightmare le dio su justo castigo al lanzarle un relámpago fulminante que la arrojó contra el muestrario de pociones del Palacio pero que la dejó frita. Incluso recordaba cómo dejó el cadáver en el bosque para que fuera alimento de mantícoras o lo primero que se atravesara para comérsela.

—¿Cómo es que estás viva? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — Dijo Nightmare con cautela.

Rainbow Dash se rio de forma bastante desagradable, creando más relámpagos de su cuerpo; relámpagos que erizaron sus plumas de forma amenazadora.

—¿Cómo estoy viva? Ni puta idea. En cuanto a qué hago aquí… digamos que he venido a darle las gracias por el relámpago que me lanzó. En verdad cambió mi vida, mi reinita…

Más de los guardias de Nightmare se acercaron para rodear a Rainbow que de nuevo se rio como idiota al tiempo que los unicornios del escuadrón le arrojaron dos docenas de ataques mágicos a la vez.  
La ex soldado desapareció en un borrón de nuevo y se materializó esta vez frente al líder del escuadrón. Levantó su casco, el cual comenzó a… ¿vibrar? Y se lo insertó en el cuerpo, justo a la altura del corazón. El soldado se tambaleó y cayó muerto mientras que Dash sacaba su casco cubierto de sangre y sonreía divertida.

—¿Alguien más?

Los soldados gritaron y corrieron a luchar, pero de nuevo sólo vieron una especie de destello multicolor que los rodeó a todos a gran velocidad y al final se materializó justo frente a la Reina Nightmare Moon. Tras Dash, todos los soldados cayeron muertos y ésta ensanchó su sonrisa.  
Nightmare retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Como dije ni puta idea pero estoy agradecida porque estoy segura que su relámpago tuvo todo que ver con esto, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

De nuevo desapareció y ésta vez fue Nightmare la que sintió cómo el casco vibrante penetraba en su cuerpo justo a la altura de su corazón arrancándolo de golpe. Más sirvientes y soldados llegaron a ver qué sucedía en el momento justo en que el cadáver de la alicornio oscura caía ante Rainbow Dash que siguió riéndose como loca hasta que se calmó y con sus ojos relampagueantes de locura los enfrentó.

—¡Atención todos! El Reino tiene nueva administración. Los que estén a favor inclínense ante su nueva Reina Veloz, quienes no… hablen ahora y luego callen para siempre.

Todos los sirvientes, incluyendo a la aterrada Rarity, se inclinaron pero no así los soldados de los cuales más de la mitad permaneció en pie; siempre desafiante ante la usurpadora.

—Como quieran — dijo ella aburridamente mientras aceleraba de nuevo.

Fue menos de medio segundo, todos cayeron abatidos con el cuello partido.

—¿Otro que quiera ser valiente?

Nadie, así pues la velocista malvada clavó su mirada en Rarity que se puso a temblar.

—Rarity… ¿no somos amigas de la infancia?

—¡No me lastimes Rainbow Dash! — Gritó la modista.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero te conozco bien y sé que tú le harás justicia a mi nuevo poder. Ve y diseña un uniforme para tu nueva Reina, uno que diga a los cuatro vientos quién es la más rápida del mundo sin excepciones…

Rarity tembló de nuevo pero asintió.

—¿Qué pasó contigo Rainbow Dash? — Murmuró muy asustada.

Desgraciadamente fue escuchada por Dash.

—¡Yo qué sé! ¿Me arrojaron un relámpago y me dieron por muerta tal vez? Como sea, Dash era débil y tenía la cabeza llena de sueños. No, no tengo nada que ver con esa patética pegaso que alguna vez fui. Digamos que a partir de ahora, ¡SOY EL REVERSO!

Y se rio de forma siniestra, tanto que el Palacio entero tembló ante su nueva dueña.

* * *

 **Absurdo sí, pero creo que me apegué al estilo de DC y sus tierras múltiples. Espero les haya gustado la introducción de Reverse Dash, aunque no aparecerá como enemiga sino hasta más adelante. De momento me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Carrera 10

**Carrera 10:  
Mi nombre es Blue Blood, y no soy el que solía ser. Nunca más.**

 _Mi nombre es Blue Blood, y estuve atrapado durante cuatro años en una isla del infierno con una sola meta: sobrevivir. En ese tiempo me he dado cuenta que no puedo volver a mis antiguos modos, ya nunca más. Pero debo hacerlo, con tal de proteger a aquellos que amo. Mientras otra parte de mí se ocupa del cáncer que desde dentro acaba con nuestra sociedad, aquellos que ocultos bajo una máscara de rectitud e influencias se aprovechan de sus posiciones a los más débiles. Pero para enfrentarlos debo convertirme en algo más que un poni, mucho más. Yo seré un símbolo, yo seré… la Flecha._

La Flecha saltaba entre edificios, en silencio; siempre en silencio mientras seguía el paso de un temeroso traficante de drogas vigilaba todos sus alrededores a cada paso que daba, con la excepción del cielo. En serio que qué imprudente, ¿o quizá fuera una trampa? A la Flecha no le importab, seguía recorriendo el perímetro muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero al final se cansó del jueguito y disparó ua flecha atravesando la pata trasera del pobre traficante, haciendo que cayera de bruces. La Flecha saltó posicionándose tras él.

—No digo que no haya sido divertido pero mi paciencia tiene un límite — dijo el vigilante encapuchado. — Tu jefe se está pudriendo en la cárcel, al menos tu jefe regional; pero las drogas siguen desatadas en Canterlot. ¿De dónde viene tu mercancía?

—¡Primero muerto antes que decirte algo a ti! — Gritó el traficante.

—Bien, como gustes — dijo la Flecha disparando otra de sus flechas, esta vez atravesando el lado derecho del pecho del traficante de drogas; que se encogió gritando del dolor. Tensó de nuevo su arco. — Te advierto que la segunda va directo al corazón. ¿Qué dices ahora?

—¡Jajajaajajaja! Estúpido, caíste directo en la trampa. En cualquier momento mis amigos vendrán a hacerte pedazos, ¿crees que puedes venir y aterrorizarnos así como así? Hoy te toca pagar maldito, ¡finalmente pagarás por todos los clientes que se nos han escapado!

El sujeto miró por encima del hombro de la Flecha como esperando algo. La Flecha sonrió al tiempo que un borrón rojo rodeado de relámpagos color dorado se posicionó tras él.

—Esos ponis han sido puestos en su lugar — dijo The Flash dándole a la Flecha una amistosa palmada en la espalda. — Y tenías razón como siempre amigo, era una trampa.

La Flecha permaneció imposible, siempre apuntando al corazón del traficante de drogas.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto! — Gritó el narcotraficante temblando del miedo.

—¿Entonces decías? — Preguntó la Flecha indiferentemente y sin destensar su arco.

—¡Imperio Cristal! ¡El centro de operaciones se encuentra en el Imperio Cristal! Todo lo que sé es que es un noble de por allá, pero no mucho más — aulló el narco.

—Gracias por la información — dijo fríamente la Flecha disparando.

The Flash miró asustado a la Flecha y corrió a detener el ataque mortal de Blue Blood. Y mientras él corría, un desesperado lloriqueo se escuchó en el horizonte:

—¡NOOO! ¡ALTOOO! — Gritó horrorizada Rarity Belle, el mismísimo Elemento de la Generosidad) viendo cómo el sujeto iba a morir en cascos de Blue Blood.

El narcotraficante se volvió a verla justo a tiempo y sonrió cuando varios de sus compañeros que aún no habían sido localizados por The Flash se acercaron y se dispusieron a agarrarla por detrás listos a usarla como cebo para que la Flecha y The Flash los dejaran tranquilos, pero igual esto fue infructífero cuando un destello color cian rodeado de varios relámpagos multicolor los derribó en un instante.

—¿Me extrañaron? — Dijo arrogantemente Rainbow Dash.

—¿Tenías que traer aquí a tu aprendiz? — Se quejó Blue Blood a Flash de mala gana.

—¿Qué? Yo no traje a nadie, seguro vino siguiendo a su amiga.

La Flecha apretó los dientes y disparó una flecha especializada la cual comenzó a soltar una especie de gas color azul el cual hizo que todos se perdieran en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Maldición, larguémonos de una buena vez! — Ordenó él.

Y pronto todos se encontraban en la vieja fábrica del abuelo de Blue Blood, en donde el propio Blue Blood se había quitado su capucha y miraba visiblemente molesto a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash.

—Digamos que contigo lo entiendo en parte, — dijo Blue Blood mirando a Rainbow Dash. — Supuse desde que 'despertaste como velocista' que te le pegarías a Allen como pegamento y era cuestión de tiempo que se te ocurriera acompañarnos en nuestras misiones nocturas… pero tú, tú realmente estás pidiendo que te maten.

Rainbow sólo cruzó los cascos muy molesta.

—¡Escúchame bien pedazo de animal! Nadie amenaza a mis amigas…

Blue Blood avanzó hasta él encarándola.

—En ese caso dile a tu amiga que deje de meterse en mi camino porque precisamente éste está lleno de criminales peligrosos de los cuales no voy a ser capaz de protegerla, y si sigue viva hasta ahora es por pura suerte — dijo Blue Blood sin inmutarse. — Si eres en verdad amiga la vas a mantener a salvo: lo más lejos posible de mí.

Rarity sólo se quedó en silencio mientras que Rainbow la miraba fijamente.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón Blue Blood Rarity, ¿por qué sigues interviniendo con él si sabes lo peligroso que es como Flecha y lo pedante como Blue Blood? Por cierto, realmente me sorprende por qué nadie más ha deducido quién es.

—Igual a mí querida, pero de todos modos no puedo irme Blue Blood. Sabes que no, el Cutie Mapa guio a Rainbow Dash hacia Flash, pero a mí me guio hacia la Flecha. Eso quiere decir que tengo una misión con Blue Blood; y estoy casi segura que es asegurarme que no vuelva a matar.

La Flecha gruñó.

—En serio que eres la persona más molesta con la que me he topado. Pero de acuerdo, si tanto quieres bailar con el peligro ven mañana en la mañana a primera hora. Mientras tanto vayamos todos a dormir, he tenido una noche difícil.

—De acuerdo — dijo Rainbow Dash. — ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que puedo seguir ayudándote a combatir el crimen? Y de paso asegurarme que no hagas nada tonto.

—Para velocistas molestos corrigiéndome a cada movimiento que hago me basta y sobra con Flash — dijo de mala gana Blue Blood.

—Pero recuerda que no estaré siempre Blue Blood, tendré que regresar con mis amigos — dijo Barry.

—Como sea — gruñó el príncipe yendo escaleras arriba.

—Realmente me sorprende que de todos los ponis, alguien como él sea en realidad un justiciero que protege a los más débiles en secreto — dijo Rainbow viéndolo irse.

—Por lo que contó esa isla realmente le cambió la vida — dijo suavemente Rarity. — Pobre. Habrá hecho cosas malas y egoístas pero no merecía un castigo así.

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Dios sabrá por qué hace las cosas. ¿Recuerdan a mi amigo Oliver Queen, Green Arrow? Tuvo exactamente la misma experiencia que Blue Blood y exactamente el mismo resultado. Puede que sea duro, y todavía le falta mucho que aprender, pero el cambio por el cual atravesó su amigo Blue Blood fue para bien.

Las dos yeguas asintieron suavemente cuando de pronto Blue Blood se asomó por unos instantes.

—Por cierto, nueva velocista…

—Me llamo Rainbow Dash — dijo la pegaso cian.

—De acuerdo, Rainbow Dash, si tu amiga no se presenta conmigo mañana en la mañana entonces asegúrate tú de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de mí.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque es tu amiga, y todo lo que trato de hacer yo es mantenerla con vida — dijo él antes de volver a desaparecer por la puerta.

—Rainbow Dash — dijo Rarity mirándola.

—Eh, lo siento Rarity pero tiene un punto a su favor. Será mejor que regresemos a Ponyville. Agárrate fuerte.

Entonces Rarity se vio en el lomo de Rainbow y ella desapareció en otro borrón de velocidad pura, cuando aparecieron ante la Boutique Carrusel, la pobre modista se bajó del hombro de su amiga a vomitar sonoramente. Rainbow hizo una mueca de asco, y desapareció en un borrón dentro de la boutique sólo para reaparecer poco después con un balde el cual le ofreció a Rarity.

—Demonios Rainbow Dash, ten más cuidado cuando corres así por favor — se quejó la unicornio blanca.

—Lo siento, mi error.

La unicornio blanca suspiró.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te uniste a Flash hoy en la noche?

—Bueno, primero porque te vi yendo en el último tren hacia Canterlot y empecé a sospechar que te meterías en problemas, segundo porque bueno… quiero ser como él.

—¿Flash?

—¡Exacto Rarity! ¿Qué no lo ves? El sujeto es grandioso, ha atravesado por mucho pero de todos modos sigue siendo leal a sus amigos sin importar qué. Incluso está aquí en Equestria sólo para echarme un casco a convertirme en una gran velocista igual que él. Igual de buena y noble, y bueno qué mejor forma que seguir su ejemplo que ayudarlo a combatir el crimen. No sé, en mi vida nunca antes había admirado así a ningún poni, o humano o meta-humano pero tú me entiendes.

Rarity le sonrió suavemente.

—Creo que sí Rainbow Dash.

—¡Perfecto! ¡En ese caso tú me puedes ayudar con esto!

Y de nuevo desapareció tras una explosión de aire y regresó con un dibujo pintado con crayones de lo que parecía ser un uniforme parecido al de los Wonder Bolts pero de un azul más oscuro y en el centro tenía un relámpago multicolor como el de la Cutie Mark de Rainbow Dash.

—¡Ta-Da! Mi propio traje de velocista.

Rarity se le quedó mirando.

—Realmente quieres ser como él, ¿verdad?

—Más que nada.

—De acuerdo, mañana en las mañanas te tomaré las medidas. Ahora mismo quiero descansar un poco; presiento que voy a tener un día duro si tengo que ir con Blue Blood. No sé qué tendrá en mente pero será duro.

—Sólo espero que lo que sea que tenga en mente te desanime, es un tipo muy peligroso… la verdad no lo he entregado a las autoridades sólo porque me lo pidió Barry.

Rarity le dio la razón, de hecho también se preguntaba por qué alguien como Barry se asociaba con gente tan peligrosa como la Flecha o Green Arrow.

 _ **Al día siguiente:**_

Blue Blood se despertó sobresaltado, siempre asaltado por los horribles recuerdos de la isla; específicamente aquellas veces que lo capturaron y lo torturaron. Por eso por debajo de su pelaje todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices. De todos modos no se iba a dejar afectar por una tontería así, como siempre se levantó y comenzó a ejercitarse. Levantando su propio peso en una barra de pesas, colgándose de cabeza y haciendo abdominales y por supuesto practicar su arquería con pequeñas pelotas de tenis que un sistema arrojaba por encima de él y a las que les atravesaba una flecha antes que siquiera comenzaran a caer. Siguió entrenándose con fervor cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su casa y luego a su empleado Barry recibiendo a las dos yeguas que en verdad quería que se mantuvieran alejadas de su vida; pero porque estaba preocupado por ellas.

— _Buenos días, veo que vinieron_ — escuchó decir a Barry.

— _Sí, y eso que traté de convencer a Rarity que no lo hiciera._

— _Lo que hago con mi vida es cosa mía Rainbow Dash. Si el Cutie Mapa me quiere aquí entonces aquí voy a quedarme._

Blue Blood gruñó y siguió disparando flechas a las pelotas. Flash era una cosa, era un poni adulto que a juzgar por sus recuerdos estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con peligros mortales casi todos los días de su vida; pero esas dos no, todavía no habían enfrentado una amenaza que les haría plantearse si esto era lo que querían hacer con su vida. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que jamás lo hicieran.

—¡Oye Blue Blood! ¡Llegué justo como me lo pediste! — Dijo Rarity bajando las escaleras al sótano donde practicaba.

—Bien — dijo Blue Blood disparando varias flechas contra ella.

Rarity gritó y se hizo un ovillo para protegerse del ataque inminente, pero una ráfaga de aire y un borrón cian rodeado de relámpagos de colores después las flechas yacían inofensivamente en el suelo mientras que Rainbow encaraba furiosamente a Blue Blood.

—¡¿Te volviste loco o qué?!

Blue Blood disparó de nuevo y Rainbow atrapó la flecha sin dificultad cuando notó el pequeño paquete atado a la punta de ésta, el cual le explotó en el rostro y mientras tosía molesta Blue Blood disparó otra flecha de esas explosivas justo frente a Rarity que chilló de nuevo y empezó a retroceder, desgraciadamente la explosión la alcanzó y le quemó.

—¡Ouch! ¡Ten más cuidado Blue Blood! — Entonces se volvió hacia Barry que sólo observaba. — ¿Y tú no piensas hacer nada más que quedarte a ver?

—No, porque entiendo lo que él quiere hacer.

Blue Blood asintió y colocó su arco aparte acercándose a la muy asustada Rarity.

—De poder convertir tus gritos en una especie de súper poder podrías tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir cuando me sigues. Pero como este es el mundo real y gritar no te servirá de nada, no me queda de otra que enseñarte a defenderte como se debe. Y eso significa que estés lista para todo en todo momento.

Rainbow a esas alturas ya se había recuperado y miraba sin saber qué decir a Blue, que le ofreció un casco amistoso a la asustada unicornio blanca, pero rápidamente sonrió y aceptó el casco.

—Tienes razón, no sé por qué he tenido esta urgencia de seguirte pero he actuado de forma muy descuidada. No será el comportamiento de una dama pero aprenderé a pelear.

—Bien.

Entonces la levantó y la arrojó violentamente al suelo atrapándola en una llave.

—Que se te grave bien esto: nunca bajes la guardia.

Apretó más su agarre y Rarity gritó.

—¡Gritar no te servirá de nada! ¡Busca la forma de soltarte! — Ordenó Blue Blood inconmovible.

Mientras Rainbow sólo miraba admirada de aquello, pero Barry le tocó el hombro y le hizo un gesto a que salieran. La pegaso cian accedió aunque aún le preocupaba Rarity.

—Bien, ¿entonces no debemos practicar cómo hacer tus actividades cotidianas sin que tu súper velocidad se interponga?

—Ah, cierto — dijo de mala gana Rainbow. — Pero es frustrante, quiero correr y todo se mueve…

Barry asintió, claro que la entendía; después de todo ya había pasado por esto hacía tiempo.

—Demasiado lento para ti, créeme que te entiendo; y además tú tienes la ventaja que no tienes por qué ocultar quién eres a la gente que te quiere. Pero si no estoy mal tu velocidad está entrometiéndose en tu vida, ¿no quieres regresar con los Wonder Bolts?

—Sí, sí, ya sé… ¿entonces qué hacemos?

—Vayamos por cosas pequeñas primero, un simple paseo a la biblioteca — sugirió Barry.

Rainbow asintió de mala gana y siguió a su mentor mientras que Rarity seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de Blue Blood que permanecía impasible. Finalmente la soltó y la pateó en las costillas; y ella rodó dolorosamente en el suelo.

—¡Ya estaba vencida estúpido!

—Agradece que fue eso y no un cuchillo.

Entonces se removió parte de su pelaje para mostrarle la profunda cicatriz que tenía ahí.

—Todavía soy suave contigo.

Rarity tragó saliva y con cuidado tocó la marca.

—Por Celestia…

—Esto no es un juego, si te vas a meter en mis asuntos ten eso en cuenta — dijo fríamente Blue Blood.

—¿Realmente no me quieres cerca, verdad? ¿Tanto me detestas Blue Blood?

—Al contrario, no quiero que te lastimes por culpa mía. ¿Es que te cuesta tanto trabajo entender? La Flecha existe para mancharse los cascos con la sangre de aquellos que pudren Equestria desde adentro, siempre manteniendo la imagen pura de mi tía. ¿Por qué un Elemento de la Armonía quiere meterse en esto?

—¿En serio te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú mismo? — Dijo suavemente Rarity. — Pero creía que todo esto era para probarte a ti mismo que habías cambiado, que era para borrar tus propios errores.

—Y en parte lo es. He lastimado a mucha gente durante estos años, por eso no puedo volver a ser como era antes; simplemente no puedo. Pero aquí estoy, en lugar de hacer algo más inteligente y asegurarme que me dejes en paz de una buena vez por tu propia seguridad estoy buscando la forma en que puedas seguir cerca de mí porque de esa forma no me siento tan solo. No he cambiado tanto como pensaba.

—Blue Blood…

—¡Lo que sea, continuemos con esto!

Y siguieron entrenando.

* * *

 **Y he aquí un cap más enfocado en la Flecha y Rarity; quien por cierto ya dejé una pista el equivalente a quién será del Arrowverse. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Carrera 11

**Carrera 11:  
Amenazas a futuro**

La Princesa Celestia se agitó en su prisión de la luna, desde hacía tiempo el sello que había colocado su hermana se había debilitado considerablemente, es como si ella no estuviera más. Sin embargo no podía confiarse y por mucho tiempo se dedicó a observar; sin embargo al no haber movimiento alguno por parte de Nightmare Moon se decidió a usar su poder para destruir por completo el sello y aterrizar triunfalmente en Equestria. Nada, la luna seguía en lo alto del cielo pero algo se sentía diferente. Mirando a todas partes la Princesa Celestia cerró los ojos buscando localizar a su hermana por su poder pero no lo encontró; era como si ella se hubiera… ¿muerto? ¿Nightmare Moon había muerto?

—Esto no tiene sentido — dijo la Princesa extendiendo sus alas y dirigiéndose hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Nightmare, al antiguo Palacio que compartía con Luna.

Entró alta y majestuosa causando un escándalo general entre los sirvientes vestidos de negro y azul que no dejaban de murmurar entre sí y repetir su nombre una y otra vez llenos de miedo y a la vez alivio. 'Princesa Celestia, oh Princesa Celestia' murmuraban todos con una mezcla de sentimientos. Celestia asintió y tranquilizó un poco a sus pequeños ponis para finalmente irrumpir al Salón del Trono en donde en efecto fue recibida por Nightmare Moon, pero jamás esperó encontrarla de ese modo: disecada como si fuese una alfombra de bienvenida. El horror de aquello fue tal que la Princesa gritó, ¿quién pudo hacer esto?

La jefa del personal del Palacio, Rarity, corrió a tranquilizarla.

—Pst, tenga más cuidado Princesa Celestia. Por favor no grite o va a despertarla… y ella realmente detesta que la despierten de su siesta. Por favor váyase antes que venga y…

La Princesa Celestia se recuperó y rápidamente encargó al trono preparándose para la batalla. Su cuerno brilló al sentir una presencia, pero era extraña, juraba que era una pegaso pero su aura estaba mezclada con algo más; algo que no podía identificar. ¿Quién era? Lo siguiente que sintió fue una explosión de viento seguida de un borrón cian rodeado de relámpagos de todos los colores del arcoíris. Entonces el borrón se quedó quieto mostrando a una poni pegaso en un traje negro con un símbolo de relámpago en su pecho; gogles color azul sobre sus ojos y una expresión de estar muy, pero muy molesta.

—¿Quién se atreve a perturbar el sueño de su amada Reina de la Velocidad?

Sus ojos podrían estar cubiertos por los gogles de vidrios azules, pero Celestia podía sentir su mirada. Entonces la mueca se transformó en una sonrisa de deleite y se relamió los labios en anticipación. Se rio de tal forma que hasta Celestia sintió escalofríos.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Miren quién se salió de su prisión. ¿Cómo lo hizo, Alteza? Bueno me importa una nube lo que digas. Es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo entre nosotros Celestia, ¿también vendrás a someterte a la Reina de la Velocidad? Entonces besa mi casco.

De forma muy insolente la pegaso le extendió un casco a Celestia que llena de ira lo apartó y disparó con todas sus fuerzas un ataque con el cual redujo a nada el trono, pero no tocó ni un pelo de esta nueva reina. La Princesa Celestia se puso a ver a todos lados, cuando la chica tocó delicadamente su hombro como llamando su atención. Se volvió.

—Eres buena pero demasiado lenta, lo mismo que esa estúpida que ves ahí — dijo la chica señalando hacia la alfombra hecha con Nightmare Moon. — Pero no te culpo por intentarlo, simplemente no tienes lo que hace falta para derrotar a Reverse Dash. Ah y por si no ha quedado claro, yo soy Reverse Dash. ¡Un placer!

Entonces desapareció en otra nube de polvo haciendo que Celestia se cubriera soltando un grito de susto; y antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió un gran golpe en el costado, luego otro directo a la mandíbula y cuatro más en la articulación de cada una de sus patas. Cayó con un grito de dolor y miró impotente a Reverse Dash.

—Tan grande pero tan lenta — se burló la velocista. — ¿Sabe? Necesito unas buenas cortinas que combinen con la alfombra tan bonita que tengo aquí.

—¡Tu jamás triunfarás! — Gritó Celestia usando su cuerno para mandar una luz cegadora a todo el salón.

Cuando ésta se disipó Reverse Dash señaló hacia sus gogles.

—Eres una verdadera idiota, ¿no viste el diseño de mi traje?

Celestia tragó saliva mientras que Reverse Dash levantó su casco haciéndolo vibrar.

—¿Por qué será que todos los alicornios son tan grandes pero tan frágiles a la vez?

Hundió su casco en el corazón de Celestia también, estaba muerta.

—Bien, eso fue divertido — dijo Reverse Dash a Rarity. — Sólo por eso no voy a castigar a nadie por despertarme de mi siesta, en cuanto recuperes la visión manda el cuerpo a los artesanos grifos que se encargaron de Nightmare Moon. ¿Ya oíste mi nuevo encargo, no?

—Sí, cortinas — dijo temblorosa Rarity.

—Perfecto, ¿quién tiene listo mi almuerzo? ¡Su Reina de la Velocidad muere del hambre!

Los sirvientes no dijeron nada y se pusieron a trabajar en complacer a su Reina. No había tiempo que perder.

 _ **Equestria 1, mansión de Blue Blood:**_

Rarity cayó ante el último golpe de Blue Blood, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones y cojeaba de una pata. De todos modos su profesor no estaba dispuesto a dejarla rendirse, no ahora que había tomado la firme determinación de seguirlo contra todo sentido común.

—Bien, basta por hoy — dijo el príncipe ayudándola a levantarse. — Progresas rápido.

—Gracias — dijo Blue Blood. — Es porque tengo al mejor de los maestros.

—Los mejores maestros son la madre naturaleza y tu propio instinto de conservación. Que no se te olvide — dijo fríamente el príncipe.

Rarity asintió, claro, él tenía que saberlo de todos los ponis. Entonces los dos subieron hacia el primer piso en donde Rainbow estaba rodeada de figuras de origami de todo tipo; desde sencillas como una rana hasta las más elaboradas como un escorpión el cual hizo con tres pedazos de papel a la vez.

—Wow, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer origami Rainbow Dash? — Preguntó Rarity admirada viendo todo el trabajo.

—Hará como unos cinco minutos — dijo Rainbow señalando a un libro junto a ella. — Es increíble esto, leo todo en menos de un segundo y de pronto ya lo domino. ¿No es genial?

—Es el poder básico de un velocista — dijo alegremente Barry. — En fin, ¿ya se van para Ponyville?

—Sí, terminamos por hoy — dijo Blue Blood dejándose caer sobre una silla. — Nos vemos hasta dentro de dos días, voy a estar ocupado.

—¿Vas a volver a las andadas Blue Blood? — Lo interrogó Rarity.

—Sí, y Barry es la niñera asignada así que no necesito que intervengas.

—Blue Blood…

—Ya me resigné a enseñarte a cuidarte sola, tu al menos ten la decencia de no meterte en mi camino hasta que aprendas bien.

Rarity bajó la cabeza.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—No te preocupes Rarity, para eso también estoy yo — aseguró Rainbow muy segura de sí misma. — Mientras yo lo cuide y lo vigile ningún poni tendrá que morir.

Blue Blood la miró indiferente.

—Y a ti te aconsejo que no te confíes de tus poderes, que puede costarte muy caro. Como si los recuerdos de Allen no fueran suficiente advertencia.

Se fue a su cuarto.

—Pues qué carácter — se rio Barry, aunque de inmediato se puso serio. — Pero tiene razón en algo Rainbow Dash, ten mucho cuidado con no confiarte demasiado. Esto me costó la vida de mi padre biológico y estuvo a un paso de costarme a Joe.

—Intentaré Barry — dijo Rainbow Dash humildemente, hasta bajando la cabeza.

Rarity no pudo sino reírse por lo bajo, se veía de lejos que esos dos eran muy pero muy cercanos. Pero bueno, tenía otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse.

—Por cierto Barry querido, ¿te molestaría pasarte por la Boutique Carrusel con tu traje? Hay algo que me gustaría comprobar…

—Eh claro, ¿por?

—Porque Rainbow Dash acaba de pedirme que le haga un traje de velocista, pero temo que a la velocidad que se mueve ninguno de mis diseños le dure. Necesito echarle un vistazo a tu uniforme para tener más o menos una idea del qué tipo de material estamos hablando.

Barry sonrió ligeramente incómodo.

—Pues, me gustaría Rarity pero el traje lo diseñó un viejo amigo científico que…

—Yo sé, Cisco Ramón. Lo vi en tus recuerdos Barry, pero yo no seré una gran científica como él o como Caitlin Snow pero sé más de algo sobre telas y magia. Me las arreglaré.

Barry sólo pudo sonreírle.

—Como quieras. Oye Rainbow Dash, ¿una carrera hasta Ponyville?

—¡Por fin algo interesante! ¡Pero tú te llevas al peso pesado de Rarity!

Y salió volando a máxima velocidad.

—Qué modales, nunca se debe hablar del peso de una dama — se quejó tiernamente Rarity.

Barry se rio.

—Déjala, ¡ven vamos a Ponyville!  
—¡No espera! — Gritó Rarity, pero Flash ya se había puesto en camino.

Pero a diferencia de las veces cuando viajaba con Rainbow Dash el vuelo fue rápido, mucho más rápido que cuando viajaba por tren pero no fue al punto de ser incómodo como cuando se iba sobre el lomo de Rainbow Dash.

—¿Ah?

—Luego del día que tuviste con el jefe Blood lo último que necesitas es una velocidad de vértigo.

Rarity sonrió complacida.

—¡Gracias! Por fin un poco de consideración.

Entonces llegaron a Ponyville, a la boutique de Rarity en donde Rainbow Dash ya los esperaba.

—¡Por dios creí que me haría vieja aquí! ¡Diez minutos! ¡Diez minutos enteros! — Dijo de mala gana Rainbow Dash. — Vamos Flash, ¿o es que estás resignado a entregarme desde ya el título del pegaso más rápido del mundo?

Barry le sonrió indulgente y Rarity se bajó de él.

—Al menos Barry es considerado conmigo y no medio me mata del susto cuando vuela — se quejó Rarity. — Es mil veces preferible que ir contigo que siempre termino vomitando.

—¡Já! Ser un velocista se trata sólo de velocidad — se defendió Rainbow. — Vamos Rarity, no es la gran cosa.

—De hecho la mitad del trabajo del velocista es el control — dijo Barry. — Que es lo que a ti más te falta.

Rainbow bajó la cabeza y Rarity se apresuró a abrir la boutique.

—Bien, ahora en cuanto al traje Barry cariño…

—¡Uh, lo olvidé! Ahora mismo voy por él.

Así que desapareció en un flash y regresó vistiendo su famoso traje rojo. Rainbow chasqueó la lengua, no lo admitiría pero eso fue mucho más rápido de lo que ella había llegado en primer lugar, en el tiempo que llegó a Barry le hubiera bastado para ir de ida y regreso. Quería superarlo pero sabía que no podía si no aprendía a ser como él; y de paso lo que le dijo alguna vez seguía persiguiéndola, tener que aprender a respetar sus límites antes de superarlos. Barry notó su descontento y le colocó un casco reconfortante.

—Tómatelo con calma Rainbow Dash, y sobre todo no te sobre-esfuerces. Vas muy bien.

—Lo dices sólo para contentarme.

—Lo digo en serio — aseguró Flash con una sonrisa cálida. — Y al ritmo que vas te aseguro que dentro de nada ya no tendré nada que enseñarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Exacto, te quedarás para siempre como la pegaso más rápida del mundo y yo regresaré a Central City.

Rainbow tardó un poco en reaccionar, (medio segundo pero en términos de velocistas eso era demasiado), era cierto. Barry no se quedaría para siempre, tenía un lugar al cual regresar… y aunque lo sabía se descubrió a sí misma desando que no fuera así. Claro, ya lo había mencionado un par de veces a tono de broma pero no dejaba de ser una dolorosa realidad que Rainbow no estaba dispuesta a admitir del todo, aunque llevaban poco tiempo juntos Rainbow de verdad sentía mucho aprecio por su maestro.  
De todos modos no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en todo aquello ya que Rarity los estaba apurando para tomarle medidas a ella y de paso estudiar el traje de Barry para ver si era capaz de replicar el extraño material.

—Y tal como lo sospeché me tardaré un poco en poder replicar esto pero creo que con un par de hechizos algo podremos lograr — observó la modista.

—Me alegro — dijo Barry de buen humor. — Y vaya, si logras copiar esto con tu magia sólo espero poder mostrarle algún día a Cisco, estoy seguro que se emocionará con la idea.

—¿Tu amigo de los laboratorios S.T.A.R?

—El mismo — sonrió Barry.

 _ **Imperio Cristal, esa noche:**_

El capitán Shining Armor hacía una patrulla rutinaria por los pasillos del Palacio y tras saludarse con varios de sus guardias regresó al despacho el cual compartí con Candace. Ella le sonrió y él la besó para luego ponerse frente a la torre de papeles que le tocaba revisar y sellar, casi todos eran informes del ejército; puro trámite.

—¿Te queda mucho trabajo? — Preguntó su esposa.

—No mucho, en un minuto estoy contigo — dijo él medio bostezando y colocando su Sello Real autorizando un par de pedidos de material que había entre las tantas notas de sus soldados.

Candace asintió y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la oscuridad.

Los dos esposos se miraron y corrieron hacia el pasillo sólo para encontrar a un montón guardias inconscientes el uno sobre el otro.

—¿Quién está ahí? — Gritó Shining Armor con su cuerno preparado para atacar.

Se escuchó un silbido en la oscuridad y Shining usó su magia para detener una flecha dirigida directa hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Tiene un mensaje atado — dijo Candace tomando la flecha y desatando el pergamino. — Es… ¿qué diablos?

Eran registros, registros de los últimos meses sobre varias transacciones de drogas directo desde Yak-Yakistan hacia el interior del Imperio y luego importadas desde éste hacia el resto de Equestria siendo Canterlot y Mane-Hattan los principales centros de distribución. Shining y Candace no podían creerlo, pero lo peor estaba por venir; otra flecha fue disparada y ésta vez fue Candace la que la atrapó. Enrollada en ésta había una copia a papel carbón de un pedido de material que recientemente había firmado Shining; un simple surtido de nuevas piezas de armadura para la patrulla fronteriza, ya que al trabajar en condiciones extremas éstas se deterioraban muy rápido.

—¿Qué significa esto? — Dijo Candace iluminando con su magia a los alrededores. — ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

La luz del cuerno repasó los alrededores, hasta que al final se paró en una figura encapuchada parada sobre el marco de uno de los ventanales del Palacio. Cuando la luz se posó en la figura a éste no pareció importarle, de hecho sólo se arregló más la capucha cubriendo al máximo su rostro y disparó su arco de nuevo, los dos esposos retrocedieron cuando la flecha impactó pues explotó liberando un humo maloliente de color azul. Comenzaron a toser.

—Hay un nido de ratas entre su patrulla fronteriza — dijo de pronto la Flecha con una potente voz deformada por alguna especie de hechizo y el propio eco del Palacio. — Capitán Armor, ¿qué sucede cuando los soldados le piden el recambio de las armaduras? ¿Qué hacen con las viejas?

Tosiendo, Shining se apresuró a responder:

—¡Nada especial, las mandamos a la fundidora para reciclar materiales!

—Precisamente, y es en este envío es que cuelan las drogas al resto de Equestria al ser lo suficientemente grande y llamativo. Se ocultan a plena vista.

—¿Qué?

—He interrogado a docenas de traficantes en la capital, y todos apuntan a que la cabeza de la operación se encuentra aquí en el Imperio Cristal.

—Pero eso…

—Tampoco creo que sea verdad, quien esté detrás de esto tiene que ser un noble poderoso, alguien cuyas influencias y dinero lo mantenga en una posición a salvo de toda sospecha, y quien sea que esté haciendo el idiota aquí en el Imperio Cristal no es más que una pantalla. Sin embargo si detienen los envíos de drogas le estarían dando en donde más le duele: el bolsillo, y de ese modo no tendrá más remedio que salir a la luz.

Candace miraba a la silueta de este poni insegura de qué decir.

—Pero… ¿y si todo es en vano? Aun si encuentras a este poni… ¿cómo se lo entregarás a la justicia?

—No pienso hacerlo, este tipo de gente no es más que cáncer que destruye desde dentro la sociedad Equestriana, y lo que haré será arrancarlo de raíz. Detengan el tráfico de drogas y yo me encargaré del resto.

La Flecha entonces disparó otro tipo de flecha especial, unida a un largo cable por el cual se disponía a deslizarse lejos de ahí, cuando Candace hizo una última pregunta:

—Una última cosa, ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en el vigilante enmascarado de Canterlot? ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas, Flecha?

—Enmendar mis errores del pasado. Cuatro años en una isla del infierno son tiempo de sobra para reflexionar cuánto le has fallado a Equestria.

Entonces se deslizó lejos de ahí dejando muy confundidos a los dos Reyes de Cristal.

—¿Blue Blood? — Dijo Candace con un hilo de voz.

* * *

 **Es realmente difícil trabajar con dos líneas de tiempo a la vez, les juro que sí; me refiero a la de Flash y a la de la Flecha, pero bueno dentro de poco haré converger la línea de Reverse Dash y este maestro criminal. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Carrera 12

**Carrera 12:  
Claro como el Cristal**

Las heladas fronteras del Imperio de Cristal era considerado como uno de los puestos más inhóspitos para las fuerzas armadas de Equestria, un horrible paraje de piedra y hielo con tormentas que estallaban sobre los soldados siempre sin previo aviso. Sin embargo los ponis que trabajaban en ésta eran la crema y nata de los ejércitos y se jactaban de estar entre las mejores tropas del Reino; y por supuesto las demás tropas y la Corona les daban la razón. Claro que tenían ciertos inconvenientes como las armaduras que se arruinaban más rápido debido al inclemente clima y los hechizos térmicos de las mismas; y la mayor tendencia de contraer gripes pero para eso tenían un excelente seguro médico y por supuesto un confiable sistema de recambio de armaduras.

—¡Recambio! ¡Recambio de armaduras de rutina! — Gritó un soldado dirigiendo a otro grupo que iban halando la carreta que contenía las armaduras nuevas para los fronterizos.

Y el capitán de éstos sólo le hizo una señal a los suyos que por su cuenta halaron una carreta llena con las armaduras a desechar y así realizar el intercambio de siempre. Como siempre los dos grupos de soldados se saludaron amigablemente y las dos carretas fueron debidamente intercambiadas. Hasta aquel momento todo iba según lo normal, pero de pronto la carreta que supuestamente contenía las nuevas armaduras se abrió de golpe revelando a un grupo de soldados bajo el mando del mismísimo Capitán Shining Armor.

—¡Atención! ¡Todos contra el suelo ya mismo! — Ordenó con firmeza. — Los quiero a todos con los cascos en donde los pueda ver. Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digan puede y será usado en su contra. ¿Y ustedes qué esperan? ¡Muévanse ya, YA!

Los soldados a bordo de la carreta saltaron y se apresuraron a esposar (en algunos casos colocar anillos anti-mágicos) y finalmente colocar en fila a todos los guardias fronterizos que se veían bastante confundidos y nerviosos ante esta situación. Shining avanzó con firmeza y mirando hacia la carreta con las armaduras viejas, la desarmó con su magia y a su señal sus ponis comenzaron a rebuscar entre las mismas hallando varios paquetes envueltos cuidadosamente en bolsas de plástico los cuales contenían una especie de píldoras parecidas a cristales; y que estaban cuidadosamente separadas en pequeñas dosis individuales.

—Empacada y lista para distribuir, ¿no? — Dijo Shining decepcionado. — ¡Procésenlos y llévenlos inmediatamente al calabozo para el interrogatorio! Y quedan suspendidos todos los envíos de material hacia Canterlot hasta nuevo aviso. ¡¿Entendido soldados?!

—¡Señor, sí señor! — Gritaron los nuevos guardias que trajo Shining mientras que los soldados fronterizos inmovilizados intercambiaban miradas de ira o bien de confusión según fuera el caso.

Entonces esperaron en aquel punto hasta que llegó una patrulla de guardias solares los cuales se encargarían de las funciones de la patrulla fronteriza hasta que se aclarara este caso, un favor especial de la Princesa Celestia luego que se enterara de la delicada situación en el Imperio Cristal. Fue un golpe devastador pero al menos se había logrado cortar la distribución de drogas en Equestria y los Reyes de Cristal estaban muy orgullosos de sí mismos y de la operación, desgraciadamente no tenían ningún cabecilla identificado… aún.

—Increíble, más de la mitad de la patrulla fronteriza ha sido destituida de su cargo y enviada a prisiones de máxima seguridad — dijo Shining dejándose caer en su cama luego de la que consideró una de las jornadas más largas de su vida. — Qué día.

—Y mañana nos espera otro día largo también — dijo su esposa mostrándole la carta que acababan de entregarle. — Tía Celestia y Tía Luna solicitan nuestra presencia mañana.

—Genial, un viaje a Canterlot; justo lo que necesitaba — dijo Shining pensativo.

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

—No, en serio quiero ir y así tener una excusa para intercambiar un par de palabras con tu primo.

Candace lo miró por unos instantes y asintió con gravedad. Blue Blood, ¿qué le había pasado en verdad esos cuatro años? ¿Y por qué se había revelado ante ellos así como así? Eran cosas que no comprendían pero esperaban hacerlo al regresar de su visita a Canterlot.

Al día siguiente estaban a primera hora ante las dos Princesas que los saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y despidieron a los demás soldados con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Iré directo al punto, — dijo la Princesa Celestia suspirando, — gran trabajo descubriendo el ingreso de drogas ilegales a Equestria, pero sáquenme de una duda: ¿de dónde sacaron esa información? ¿Tiene algo que ver con él?

No había necesidad de aclarar de quién hablaba ella con ese tono, así pues los dos Reyes de Cristal se miraron incómodamente pero no respondieron.

—No les estamos recriminando nada — aseguró la Princesa Luna. — De hecho descubrimos el centro de distribución de estas drogas en Canterlot gracias a la intervención de este vigilante enmascarado. Y sí, le ha hecho un gran servicio a Equestria pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto que ha matado a muchos ponis. Ha matado gente, sobrina.

Candace suspiró.

—Yo sé lo que ha hecho la Flecha, ¿de acuerdo? Por eso me avergüenzo pero sí, efectivamente fue él quien nos puso en alerta de lo que sucedía.

Shining torció el gesto.

—Sí, sus métodos de interrogación son famosos en toda la Guardia tristemente — dijo él con pesadez.

—¿Se contactó directamente con ustedes? — Presionó Luna.

De nuevo los esposos intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, esta vez de forma fugaz pero al final Candace decidió que la familia era más importante y se apresuró a contestar la pregunta desviando parte de la atención.

—Sí y no tía, la información que recibimos fue en forma de una flecha clavada en la pared y una voz distorsionada en la oscuridad. Cuando fuimos hacia él, disparó otra flecha que llenó la habitación de humo y escapó, pero fue la última vez que se le vio en el Imperio.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Hará unas cuatro noches, lo que nos tardamos en desarmar la operación de narcotráfico.

Las dos Princesas suspiraron.

—Bien, gracias por todo. ¿Se quedarán aquí todavía?

—No, sólo le haremos una visita rápida a mi primo a ver cómo se está adaptando a su vida solo — dijo Candace. — Pero al terminar la tarde estaremos de regreso en el Imperio.

No se dijo mucho más y todos se despidieron.

 _ **Mansión de Blue Blood:**_

—¿Sí? — Preguntó un pegaso naranja de crines rubias abriendo la puerta.

—Queremos hablar con mi primo por favor — pidió la Princesa Candace.

—Nos urge — añadió fríamente Shining Armor.

Barry miró hacia la escalera del sótano en donde se escuchaba el duro entrenamiento al que se sometían él y Rarity.

—Este… creo que ahora está ocupado — dijo Barry mirando hacia el sótano.

—Por favor — insistió Candace.

Barry iba a rechazarla de nuevo cuando Rainbow Dash se asomó.

—¡Candace! ¡Shining Armor! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — Dijo alegremente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? — Preguntó Shining genuinamente sorprendido.

—Últimamente vengo mucho a ver a mi amigo Barry, es genial y todo.

—Ya, ¿y tú quién eres, Barry? — Preguntó Candace.

—El asistente del jefe Blood y ahora mismo él se encuentra muy ocupado, pero este… puedo arreglarles una cita para más tarde…

—Está bien Barry, — dijo de pronto Blue Blood subiendo las escaleras secándose el sudor luego de una dura sesión de entrenamiento. — Ya los esperaba desde antes. Ellos saben.

—¿Qué? — Saltó el pegaso naranja.

Blue Blood no dijo nada más y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su prima y a Shining para que lo siguieran a la sala. Rainbow y Barry se miraron confundidos y los siguieron.

—¿Podrías traernos bebidas por favor Barry? A mi prima le gusta el vino y a Armor…

—Escocés — dijo Shining.

—Este sí es de los míos — sonrió Blue Blood. — Por favor Barry.

Barry se encogió de hombros, todavía confundido, y desapareció en el clásico borrón rojo con relámpagos dorados muy para el estupor de los Reyes de Cristal, y éste sólo creció cuando en menos de un segundo las tres bebidas habían sido servidas y Barry estaba de vuelta a donde estaba hacía apenas unos segundos.  
El pegaso sonrió al ver las caras de estupor y se encogió de hombros presumidamente.

—Soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo. ¿Vienes Rainbow?

Y desapareció de nuevo en el borrón rojo y dorado. Rainbow Dash apretó los dientes pero de inmediato su mueca se transformó en una sonrisa de entusiasmo y desapareció tras Barry en un muy similar borrón pero de colores cian y relámpagos arcoíris.  
De nuevo los dos gobernantes del Imperio Cristal se quedaron sin qué decir y miraban a Blue Blood con estupor, y él simplemente le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Te terminas por acostumbrar. Ahora hablemos de temas serios — dijo tomando con su magia un periódico de un revistero junto a él y se los mostró extendido

OPERACIÓN DE DROGAS DESTRUIDA DE RAÍZ  
Heroica intervención de los Reyes de Cristal devela nido de ratas en la Patrulla fronteriza

—He de decir que estoy bastante agradecido, la Guardia Solar tardó mucho más en aprender a confiar en mí.

—¿Qué demonios pasó contigo en esa isla Blue Blood? — Dijo Candace tratando de ordenar sus emociones.

—Tú perdonarás pero últimamente he contado mi historia más veces de la que me gustaría y en serio no es algo en que me guste recordar — dijo fríamente Blue Blood. — Pero la experiencia me ha dado un nuevo propósito en la vida. Justicia para los inocentes oprimidos por aquellos en posiciones de poder. Nuestras tías son seres inmortales y no cambian, sin embargo los tiempos sí; y a pesar de los cambios ellas siguen manteniendo ideales de otra época distinta, y en la actualidad no todos pueden ser reformados ni tienen bondad en su corazón.

—Y sin embargo aquí estás tú — dijo Shining provocador.

Blue Blood lo fulminó con la mirada pero suavizó su expresión tras pensarlo un poco.

—Bien, eso no te lo voy a discutir. Pero también es cuestión que yo desperté a tiempo, pero si algo te puedo asegurar es que cada vez que me enfrento a la escoria decadente de siempre veo en lo que me pude haber convertido.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué nos revelaste a nosotros quién eras Blue Blood? — Se interesó Candace.

Y en este punto el príncipe se levantó y avanzó como hipnotizado a la ventana y suspiró con pesadez.

—Porque no puedo hacer esto solo, no sin apoyo de alguien en la autoridad. Ya vieron qué tan lejos llegaba esta red del narcotráfico; solo ni en sueños hubiera podido detener esto… pero ustedes tampoco pueden llegar demasiado lejos sin mí. No puedo pedirle ayuda a nuestras tías, lo más seguro es que si me atrevo termine el resto de mis días atrapado en un hospital psiquiátrico o peor. Así que decidí arriesgarme y pedir la colaboración de ustedes, Armor, Candace; sé que he sido un cretino de primera toda mi vida y que no merezco su ayoda. Pero no hagan esto por mí, sino por Equestria. Esta red de tráfico de drogas es sólo el principio, y ustedes lo saben.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Es en serio? Blue Blood, ser un cretino pero ¡eres un asesino! — Dijo Shining Armor.

—Yo sé.

—¿Y quieres que te ayudemos desde dentro del sistema? ¿Traicionar a nuestras tías? — Lo cuestionó Candace.

—Mucha gente lo hace a diario y no por salvar a Equestria sino por sus propios intereses monetarios — dijo tranquilamente Blue Blood. — Y no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y yo más que ellos no se ensucian los cascos personalmente.

Los dos se miraron y le ofrecieron un casco.

—Mi única condición es que dejes de matar Blue Blood — dijo Candace.

El príncipe sólo hizo un face-hoof.

—Siempre lo mismo. No se preocupen, con Allen en mi equipo y con la posible adición de otras dos niñeras no he matado a nadie en semanas.

—¿Dash? — Preguntó Shining.

—Ajá. A veces me pregunto por qué dejé entrar a un 'velocista' en todo esto, pero bueno. Al menos me ha sacado de problemas varias veces.

—¿Allen?

—Barry, Barry Allen.

—¿Qué clase de nombre de poni es ese?

—En serio no quieren saber.

No pudieron seguir haciendo indagaciones al respecto porque en ese momento Rarity se arrastró a la salita. No se veía bien, tenía todo el pelaje desordenado y cojeaba como si y se movía de forma torpe y en cierta forma entrecortada como si le hubieran propinado una gran paliza.

—¡Blue Blood! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así? — Chilló ella de rabia.

Candace se acercó a ayudarla.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Este sujeto vino, y luego de darme una paliza en sus clases de defensa personal me deja ahí atada y adolorida y se va. ¡Se va!

Blue Blood la miró indiferente.

—Ah, ¿prefieres que te deje llena de cortadas y atada con cadenas colgando boca abajo en un calabozo para que te desangres lentamente? Deja de quejarte. ¡Y te soltaste sola! A eso lo llamo progreso.

Rarity se quedó pensativa y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Blue Blood rodó los ojos medio molesto.

—¡Niñera número uno! — Les anunció a su prima y marido.

Los dos de nuevo se miraron confundidos, vaya que esta era como mucho la tarde más extraña que habían tenido pero al final mejor se despidieron amigablemente pero antes Candace miró a su primo.

—Blue Blood, ¿eso que le dijiste a Rarity, fue lo que te pasó a ti?

—Hay una razón por la que no quiero hablar de esa maldita isla, prima.

Candace tragó saliva y mejor se fue.

—Oye amor, ¿es muy tarde para entregarlo a las Princesas para que lo encierren en un psiquiátrico? Necesita ayuda — Preguntó Shining.

—Yo sé pero no, ha hecho mucho por Equestria. Admito que necesita ayuda pero si tiene a Rarity Belle y a Rainbow Dash de su lado estoy segura que algo bueno saldrá de él. Y tampoco creo que siga matando si están a su lado.

Desde el último piso de su mansión, Blue Blood se mantuvo vigilante de los dos visitantes que dejaban su hogar.

—A veces me pregunto si no es mejor conseguirme otro hobby.

* * *

 **De nuevo otro cap enfocado más en la Flecha pero pronto regresaremos a The Flash y a The Dash; después de todo describir el entrenamiento de un velocista puede ser medio tedioso, por eso no creo que aparezca mucho en la serie.**

 **En fin espero les haya gustado y les promesto más acción a la próxima,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	14. Carrera 13

**Carrera 13:  
Tiempo de estrenar los uniformes  
**

 _Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, hasta hace poco era una gran atleta pero mi velocidad estaba muy lejos de ser extraordinaria; pero luego que mi amiga Twilight me disparara con un rayo tengo la habilidad de moverme a velocidades que el ojo poni no puede detectar; pero con todo y todo aun no soy la pegaso más rápida del mundo, sino lo es Barry mi maestro. El día en que nos conocimos me propuse vencerlo sin importar qué, pero ahora sólo quiero demostrarle que soy digna, digna de ser la alumna de The Flash._

Spit Fire y el resto de los Wonder Bolts se dirigía a la pista de entrenamiento listos para empezar a pulir sus maniobras cuando vieron los dos destellos recorrer la pista a toda velocidad, una y otra vez creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que realmente los llegaba a hacer retroceder a pesar de ser los atletas más experimentados de Equestria.  
Por suerte los dos velocistas pararon cuando los vieron, Rainbow con la melena más alborotada de lo normal pero sonriendo satisfecha, y el otro pegaso en su característico traje rojo con el relámpago sobre un círculo blanco. El nuevo se veía de buen humor pero a Rainbow se le notaba que le daba algo de pena haber sido encontrados usando la pista.

—Hola chicos — dijo ella sobándose la cabeza algo abochornada, lamento estar usando la pista sin permiso pero es un lugar grande y el maestro Flash dijo que necesitábamos un lugar grande para practicar, ehehe… creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Suele pasar cuando corres, tranquila — le dijo el velocista escarlata. — Pero sí, lamentamos habernos aparecido aquí sin permiso.

—No, no, está bien — dijo Spit Fire una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa. — Dash es una de los nuestros después de todo, lo que me lleva, ¿cómo vas con eso del control, Rainbow? ¿Ya puedes moverte a una velocidad decente por lo menos?

—Me toma mucho esfuerzo pero sí puedo un poco — dijo Rainbow. — Pero tengo que estar pensando sólo en eso, concentrarme es lo más difícil pero estoy tratando.

Flash asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un empujón cariñoso a la pegaso cian.

—Rainbow se esfuerza mucho.

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo pero ¿cuándo podrá volver a volar con nosotros? — Quiso saber Fleet Foot. — Porque por mucho que se esfuerce nosotros seguimos con un efectivo menos y no puede venir y aprenderse la nueva coreografía con el poco tiempo que le queda.

—¡Puedo aprender! Ese es uno de mis tantos poderes, ahora aprendo rápido, literalmente — dijo Rainbow con un tono de orgullo que hizo reír a Flash.

—De hecho creo que puede empezar a practicar con ustedes desde ya — opinó el velocista escarlata. — ¿Qué dices Dash? El ritmo de la música y el observar a los otros moverse puede ayudarte a concéntrate y así mantener una velocidad uniforme durante tus vuelos. ¿Practican con música, no?

—Por supuesto — dijo Spit Fire. — ¿Entonces quieres intentarlo de nuevo Dash?

Rainbow miró a Flash, con el que llevaba entrenando ya por un par de semanas, que le sonrió con confianza aunque no la forzaría en su decisión. Al final Rainbow Dash asintió.

—¡Pero qué rayos, Dash está de vuelta al juego! Sólo hagan la coreografía sin mí primero para que la vea bien, ¿sí? ¡Entonces sí que voy a arrasar con la pista!

Spit Fire asintió y le hizo una señal al resto de los Wonder Bolts los cuales se pusieron en posición y al comenzar una estridente canción de rock comenzaron a dar vueltas coordinadas alrededor de la pista (la mitad de cada lado) mientras que dibujaban figuras en el aire; era bastante impresionante; pero más para Rainbow que no perdía de vista cada uno de los movimientos que los otros hacían, la música sonaba y eso marcaba un compás que ella se dio cuenta que iba armonizado con el aletear de cada uno de los pegasos.

Aterrizaron.

—¿Y bien Dash? — La retó Fleet Foot.

—¡Pon la canción de nuevo!

A una señal de Spit Fire pusieron otra vez el disco y Rainbow extendió sus alas mientras los relámpagos multicolor recorrían su cuerpo, y entonces despegó y de forma impecable comenzó a moverse haciendo la coreografía a la perfección. La mandíbula de todos cayó hasta el suelo.

—¿Cómo demonios? — Se sorprendió Spit Fire.

—Como dije aprendo rápido, pero también 'veo' más rápido que un poni común — dijo Rainbow al aterrizar. — Y ahí me di cuenta que ustedes coordinan sus alas con la música así que no tuve problemas en coordinarme esta vez.

—Señal que estás aprendiendo a dominar tus poderes — dijo Flash felicitándola. — Entonces te dejaré aquí para que practiques con el grupo, yo debo regresar con mi jefe.

Extendió sus alas y al igual que Rainbow, la energía cinética recorría todo su cuerpo.

—¡Espera! — Lo llamó Spit Fire. — ¿Qué hay de ti amigo? ¿No quieres unirte? Con tu velocidad podrías…

—Gracias pero no gracias — dijo Flash cortésmente. — Ahora que Rainbow está progresando no me quedaré mucho más tiempo en Equestria. Ahora sí, si me disculpan…

Y desapareció en un destello escarlata y dorado.

Rainbow sólo se le quedó viendo sintiéndose triste de pronto. Claro, ella sabía que Barry tendría que irse pronto pero cada vez que lo escuchaba no podía evitar sentir cierto pesar.

—¿Estás bien Dash? — Preguntó Soarin.

—Sí claro, es sólo que…

—¿Que qué? — Preguntó Spit Fire.

—Que es cierto, él no es de aquí y pronto tendrá que regresar. Voy a extrañarlo mucho.

Todos hicieron un gesto de comprensión, claro, pero Soarin le dio un amistoso empujón.

—Siempre y cuando eso no te afecte en las prácticas extráñalo cuanto quieras.

Rainbow se rio y entonces se puso a practicar. Podría haberlo hecho deliberadamente mal para que los Wonder Bolts le dijeran a Flash que no estaba lista, pero eso no es algo que haría The Flash y mucho menos una alumna digna de él así que descartó la idea apenas si la tuvo. Pero en serio sería difícil despedirse de él.

El resto del entrenamiento fue relativamente sencillo, sólo hubo un momento en que Rainbow se desorientó cuando Soarin se equivocó en una curva y Spit Fire tuvo que indicar al ayuda de campo a reiniciar la canción; pero la pegaso cian iba tan rápido que antes que pudieran aterrizar ella siguió de largo y se chocó violentamente contra una de las paredes del estadio.

—¡Dash! ¡Dash! — Gritó Spit Fire corriendo a ayudar a la atleta caída.

—Ayayayayayaya… — se quejó ella. — ¿Quién tocó la música, demonios?

—Mi error — dijo Soarin ligeramente avergonzado.

—Todos cometemos errores — dijo Fleet Foot. — Pero me preocupa un poco esa herida, ¿cómo estás Rainbow?

—Lo averiguaremos pronto, ¡enfermeros! — Gritó Spit Fire.

Los enfermeros de turno entonces corrieron a ayudar a Rainbow y la vieron detenidamente, uno tocó sus costados y ella apretó los dientes del dolor.

—Las costillas están rotas — explicó el enfermero.

—Lo que nos faltaba — se quejó alguien. — Apenas está regresando al juego y ya se lesionó.

—En mi defensa, esa velocidad es difícil de controlar.

—Como sea — dijo Spit Fire. — Te mandaremos a casa, pero apreciamos el esfuerzo Rainbow Dash y…

—¡Sólo denme un par de horas! — Dijo Rainbow mientras la colocaban en la camilla.

—Pero este tipo de heridas…

Rainbow sonrió presumida.

—Me curo rápido, muy rápido; es parte de mis poderes de velocista.

—Ya… — dijo Spit Fire con una gotita en la sien. — Ya veremos si es cierto, de momento los otros sigamos entrenando.

Lo hicieron, y tal como descubrieron más tarde Rainbow Dash ya estaba con ellos a eso de dos horas como lo había dicho y volaba como si nada. Era increíble, ¿pero en serio cómo pudo un relámpago casi mortal darle semejante don? De cualquier modo les agradaba que se recuperara tan rápido.

—En serio es una lástima el tipo de rojo no quiera unirse — dijo Soarin.

—Él sabrá lo que hace — fue todo lo que dijo Spit Fire, aunque sí, le hubiera encantado.

Luego del entrenamiento Dash regresó a Ponyville, siempre con una tremenda explosión de aire detrás de ella debido a la gran velocidad con la que se movía; cosa que los habitantes de Ponyville ya se estaban acostumbrando.

—¡Rainbow Dash, espera Rainbow Dash! — Gritó Rarity viendo el borrón azul yendo a toda velocidad.

La velocista frenó, esta vez con gracia al ver a su amiga, le bastaba y sobraba con un golpazo por día.

—Hola Rarity, ¿qué pasa?

La modista sonrió con picardía.

—Tengo algo para ti pero está en mi boutique. ¿Quieres verlo?

—¡Ya rugiste! — Se emocionó Dash y luego desapareció tras un borrón azul.

Rarity llegó a su boutique un par de minutos después donde Rainbow Dash ya la esperaba.

—¡Vamos Rarity, llevo esperando como desde siempre! — Se quejó la pegaso.

—La próxima espera a que llegue, ¿quieres? — Le recriminó la modista. — Pero bueno mira esto, ¡espero que sea lo que buscas porque no tienes idea de cuántos hechizos tuve que poner en esta tela para que resistiera la velocidad a la que se mueve Barry!

—¿Barry?

—Mmmh, le pedí de favor que probara mis versiones anteriores.

—¿En serio?

—Quiere que tengas un traje de calidad, realmente te quiere mucho Rainbow Dash — sonrió Rarity.

—Si le importara tanto no se iría — dijo Rainbow Dash con pesadez.

—Ya, ya Rainbow. A Barry lo necesitan sus amigos en Central City.

—Yo lo necesito aquí — dijo tristemente Dash.

Insegura de cómo proceder Rarity la abrazó y Rainbow le sonrió un poco más animada.

—Bueno, ¡veamos qué tal está ese traje!

Rarity acercó con su magia una caja que contenía lo que ella consideraba una de sus mejores obras: un traje igualito al de los Wonder Bolts pero éste era color azul oscuro y no tenía adornos de relámpago por todas las extremidades sino sólo un círculo blanco con un relámpago multicolor (como el de la Cutie Mark de Rainbow Dash) en el centro; y por supuesto un par de antiparras color magenta como los ojos de Rainbow. La pegaso soltó un grito de felicidad y aceleró a máxima velocidad para aparecer frente a Rarity vistiendo el traje.

—Wow, sólo wow…

—¿Te gusta?

Dash se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No, ¡me encanta, lo amo! ¡Es justo lo que buscaba!

—Es mi segunda vez haciendo un traje de súper heroína, creo que hay un mercado interesante ahí; incluso hice un material parecido para mi traje y el de Blue Blood.

—¿Él te pidió que le hicieras un traje nuevo? Y un momento, ¿cómo que tu traje?

Rarity simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Si voy a estar acompañando a Blue Blood tendré que hacerlo bien, y respeté mucho su diseño original de la capucha pero esta versión le da más libertad de movimiento. Espero que le guste.

—Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿ya te diste cuenta?

—Claro que sí pero ni yo misma puedo explicarlo; y no, no es lo que tú crees sino porque siento que si no lo ayudamos en serio cruzará la línea y no habrá más remedio que encerrarlo. Él dice que le ha fallado a Equestria, pero si no lo ayudo la que le falle a Equestria seré yo.

Rainbow no dijo nada, ella la comprendía. Después de todo el Cutie Mapa la guio hacia Flash el mismo día en que guio a Rarity hacia la Flecha.

 _ **Cárcel de máxima seguridad de Canterlot, área de aislamiento:**_

El narcotraficante Street Yunk vivía en una constante paranoia, cualquier sonido lo alteraba, saltaba asustado cada vez que escuchaba a un guardia acercarse para darle sus comidas. No dormía, apenas comía… vivía en un constante estrés. El jefe lo atraparía, lo sabía muy bien, y aunque estuviera bajo el ojo vigilante de los guardias más fieles a la Corona tarde o temprano lo harían pedazos.

—Ojalá me hubieran matado, ojalá me hubieran matado… — se lamentaba el antiguo cabecilla de Canterlot.

Fue cuando la puerta de su prisión se abrió violentamente, el sujeto sólo bajó la cabeza listo para lo que fuera, cuando escuchó el odiado zumbido de una flecha y efectivamente una flecha se clavó frente a él, pero el que estaba parado frente a él no era la Flecha sino uno de los tantos soldados que lo vigilaban.

—Conseguí unas cuantas de estas en una de las tantas escenas del crimen donde ese loco se presenta, cualquier cosa fue la Flecha el que acabó contigo — explicó el guardia. — Lo lamento pero mi madre está muy enferma.

—Dame un tiro directo y ya — pidió Street Yunk sin ánimos de escuchar una historia triste.

El guardia disparó y antes que nadie se diera cuenta se apresuró a salir de la prisión en donde los matones infiltrados se habían encargado de los soldados que vigilaban a Yunk.

—Entonces… — comenzó al abatido guardia.

—El número de cuenta — dijo el sujeto que lo contactó por orden del jefe. — No tienes por qué preocuparte por dinero nunca más.

El soldado asintió agradecido y se largó como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Vamos a completar el trabajo — fue lo único que dijo el jefe de los matones dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una de las residencias más elegantes de Canterlot. — Alguien más debe ser asesinado por la Flecha.

* * *

Blue Blood se ejercitaba mientras que meditaba sobre todo esto. Estaba estancado, sabía que un noble del Imperio Cristal estaba involucrado en esto pero no mucho más, y tampoco pensaba molestar a Barry a menos que tuviera una pista concreta. Detestaba cuando se quedaba así, pero tal vez si lograba cansarse lo suficiente todo se aclararía, eso o al menos un milagro que lo ayudara; no era demasiado exigente. Fue cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Gruñó, Barry había ido a comprar comida y por veloz que fuera no podía hacer que los dueños del lugar se movieran a su mismo ritmo.  
Siguieron tocando la puerta.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! — Se quejó el príncipe abriendo la puerta.

Entonces varios ponis se le echaron encima inmovilizándolo mientras que otros tantos comenzaban a desordenar su casa sacando papeles de su estudio y destrozando sus muebles y dejando papeles ellos mismos.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! — Gritó Blue Blood furioso.

El que parecía el jefe avanzó divertido y lo pateó en el estómago. Blue Blood se dobló del dolor y encaró al sujeto que hizo levitar con su magia un arco y… ¿una de sus flechas?

—¿Me van a decir que el vigilante enmascarado es en realidad un grupo de estúpidos que viene a molestarme en la santidad de mi hogar? — Dijo él entre jadeos.

Lo patearon de nuevo pero el líder sonreía.

—No necesitas saberlo, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que la Flecha va a asesinarte por ser la cabecilla del tráfico de anfetaminas del Imperio…

—Yo no tengo nada que ver…

—Pero eso el vigilante enmascarado no tiene por qué saberlo — dijo el otro riéndose. — De hecho las pruebas que pusimos en tu casa son circunstanciales, pero las de tus clubes nocturnos son otra historia.

Entonces Blue Blood comprendió, si buscaba un milagro era este. Los muy idiotas pensaban culparlo para salvarle el trasero a quién sabe qué poni y lo matarían haciendo ver que fue cosa de la Flecha. Se rio.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Vas a contarnos un chiste para tus últimas palabras, 'jefecito?

—Sí: tú le has fallado a Equestria.

—¿Eh?

Blue Blood dio una violenta sacudida aflojando el agarre de los idiotas que lo sostenían; uno quiso golpearlo por detrás pero le dio una tremenda coz hacia sus genitales haciendo que se doblara del dolor; y mientras estaba así indefenso lo levantó con su magia para usarlo de escudo viviente para la flecha que el líder había disparado contra él. Soltó el cuerpo muerto y miró tranquilamente al sujeto que se había quedado sin palabras.  
Uno de los ponis que había mandado a destrozar la casa regresó corriendo muy abatido con un carcaj y un arco.

—¡Jefe, jefe! Creo que cometimos una equivocación…

Se congeló al ver a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, su jefe paralizado sin saber qué hacer y a Blue Blood parado ahí con suma tranquilidad. Con gran habilidad el príncipe le arrebató sus armas y le clavó una flecha en el casco derecho haciéndolo caer y luego se volvió hacia el líder.

—Bien, estábamos en la parte en la que me decías quién es el que está tirando de los hilos, marioneta.

El otro gritó y corrió contra el odioso príncipe, que le respondió con un golpe de su arco en la cara; no por eso el otro se rindió y comenzó a pelear contra Blue. Los dos se encontraban en una encarnizada lucha, pero desgraciadamente el otro no estaba solo y entre dos de sus ponis todavía en pie empujaron y entre varios inmovilizaron a Blue Blood de nuevo.

—Bien, cambio de planes, no vamos a matarte sino a llevarte con nosotros. El jefe tiene un par de cosas que decirte.

—Bien, porque yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

Lo golpearon de nuevo y Blue Blood cayó inconsciente, así que lo arrastraron lo más lejos posible.

* * *

Más tarde cuando Barry regresó con la comida se encontró con un desastre: flechas clavadas por todos lados, adornos y muebles destrozados; y sobre todo un montón de papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio del jefe Blood. Al examinarlos comprendió lo que tenía que comprender y tras ponerse su traje a toda velocidad corrió hacia Ponyville.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rarity! — Gritó entrando a Ponyville y dando vueltas alrededor de .

Desde su castillo de nubes, la pegaso bajó al tiempo que

—Flash, ¿qué pasa?

—Sí, ¿pasó algo? — Dijo Rarity asustada.

Flash puso una expresión grave.

—Le tendieron una emboscada a Blue Blood, necesita ayuda.

Rainbow sonrió y desapareció por unos instantes para reaparecer con su traje nuevo.

—¡Cuenta conmigo!

—Lindo traje — aprobó Flash, haciendo que ella se sonrojara tímidamente.

Rarity por su parte también fue a cambiarse.

—¿Entonces descubrieron que él es la Flecha?

—No estoy muy seguro pero lo más seguro es que sí. Y también si no nos damos prisa algo muy malo va a ocurrirle.

* * *

 **A veces siento que estoy trabajando en dos fics diferentes en lugar de uno solo; pero tiene sus ventajas, como este mini-clímax enfocado en la Flecha antes de concentrarnos en Dash vs. Reverse Dash. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado y como siempre mi más sincero:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	15. Carrera 14

**Carrera 14:  
El primer canto del Canario y la primera carrera de The Dash**

El dolor de cabeza empezó levemente, tanto que comenzó a ser una molestia; y lo peor fue cuando se le unió a éste el dolor en los cascos traseros. Y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se puso a ver a su alrededor. Maldita sea, ¿en serio qué diablos le pasaba a esta gente? Pues entre otras cosas notó que a un gracioso se le había ocurrido colocarle su traje. Y de paso estaba en medio de una habitación oscura, ¿una bodega tal vez? colgado de los cascos traseros de una larga cadena con grilletes que se le clavaban sobre su carne, hizo una mueca; en serio que esto era molesto, y la sangre que se le iba a la cabeza era peor.  
Con un gesto de fastidio se puso a balancear su cuerpo de un lado a otro ganando cada vez más y más fuerza y más altura; hasta que en cierto punto su cuerpo llegó al nivel de la cadena de la que colgaba y se abrazó a ésta. Comenzó a trepar hasta llegar a lo más alto y se dejó caer con todo su peso. La caída hizo que los grilletes se le clavaran más en el cuerpo, pero no le importó y repitió el proceso. Esta vez sucedió algo más, la cadena cedió ante la presión y Blue Blood cayó al suelo, pero de narices. De todos modos se levantó como pudo y esperó, con ese escándalo no tardarían en venir los que lo vigilaban.

¡Bingo! Los matones llegaron corriendo a ver qué diablos y se sorprendieron al ver al príncipe esperándolos tranquilamente de pie.

—Oh por favor no se fijen en mí, pero tener que esperar en esta posición incómoda no se me apetece en lo más mínimo. Prefiero mil veces una civilizada charla entre caballeros.

Los mercenarios se veían inseguros de cómo proceder, pero al final comenzaron a apartarse dejando paso a su líder, el cual miraba a Blue Blood con una enorme curiosidad a través de sus gafas redondas y de montura gruesa. El príncipe levantó una ceja, había especulado mucho sobre quién era el que estaba halando los hilos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y tenía muchas imágenes en mente; pero nada que se le pareciera a este tipo.

—Sí, también soy de ese pensamiento señor Blood. ¿O prefiere Flecha? — Dijo él con una voz ligeramente chillona mientras que se acariciaba su larga y desordenada barba. — ¿Sabe? En un principio cuando mis empleados lo trajeron aquí asegurando quién era en realidad no les creí, ¿el idiota mimado primo de su Alteza Real Candace? Pero acaba de convencerme, se requiere de mucha habilidad para soltarse de esas cadenas.

—Gracias, no es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación parecida — admitió Blue Blood. — Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿quién demonios es usted?

Eso ofendió al tipo que infló las mejillas ofendido, rayos; de por sí su cara decía a gritos 'intelectual blandengue' y esa expresión sólo logró acentuar más esa impresión.

—¡Es el colmo señor mío, el colmo! — Se quejó él haciendo un dramático ademán con su capa estrellada. — Soy un noble a mucha honra, tal vez sólo haya obtenido muy recientemente mi título pero sigo siendo un noble. Aunque tristemente lo comprendo, hasta hace poco no tenía ni siquiera la fortuna para justificar mi recién adquirido título, lo que me lleva a nuestro pequeño problema señor Blood. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho?

Blue Blood no supo qué decir, estaba consciente que estaba ante uno de los ponis más peligrosos de Equestria la imagen de este tipo simplemente no cuadraba.

—Perdóneme por ofenderlo señor noble reciente pero su búsqueda de fortuna está creando un grave problema social en las grandes ciudades y es mi deber proteger al inocente de nobles que utilizando sus títulos como escudos para cometer fechorías.

—Admito que no es legítimo pero este título conlleva mucha responsabilidad y el tener que enriquecerme rápido es una de tantas; y qué culpa tengo yo que los chamanes yak tengan esos psicotrópicos tan interesantes para contactar con los espíritus de sus ancestros. Mi operación agilizaba su economía, ¿por qué tenías que cerrarla? Ahora somos dos partes las que nos quedamos sin fuente de ingresos. Muy mal hecho señor Blood, muy mal hecho.

 _ **Canterlot, mansión de Blue Blood:**_

Rarity hacía lo que podía para evaluar los papeles desparramados que estos sujetos le habían plantado a Blue Blood. Cierto que habían sido plantadas para incriminarlo pero por lo mismo algo de información verídica habrían de tener.

Dos ráfagas de aire tras ella le alertaron que Flash y Dash habían llegado.

—¿Encontraron algo? — Preguntó preocupada la unicornio blanca.

—El sujeto que arrestaron Barry y Blue Blood fue asesinado en la cárcel — dijo Rainbow Dash torciendo el gesto. — Hallaron en la escena del crimen una de las flechas de Blue Blood.

—Ay no — dijo Rarity. — Creen que lo hizo la Flecha.

—Tenemos que rescatar a Blood antes que algo malo pase de verdad — confirmó Rainbow. — Rayos, jamás pensé que tendría que intentar salvarlo a él… ¿pero cómo lo hacemos?

—Ordenando las pruebas por supuesto — dijo Barry con confianza acelerando al máximo.

El borrón rojo y dorado en el que se había convertido Flash primero desapareció por la puerta de delante sólo para regresar poco después con dos tableros de corcho y varias chinchetas; después se puso a recorrer todo el desastre dejado por los matones para recoger los papeles y demás documentos que habían dejado en la casa y colocándolas ordenadamente sobre los tableros de corcho fijándolas con las chinchetas.  
Muy satisfecho de sí mismo retrocedió un poco para observar su obra, pero se volvió a ver hacia las dos confundidas yeguas.

—¿Qué? Soy investigador forense, ¿o ya se olvidaron?

—Es cierto, ¿ves algo aquí? — Dijo Rarity.

—No de momento, pero… oh cierto, en el Verdant seguro dejaron unas pruebas falsas también — razonó Barry.

—¡Yo voy! — Se ofreció Dash saliendo disparada por la puerta y regresando al poco rato con una caja de cartón repleta de papeles y otro tablero de corcho.

—Gracia Rainbow, ¿podrías ordenarlas mientras que yo me ocupo de este lado?

—!Lo que digas Barry¡

Entonces ella aceleró repitiendo el proceso de Barry y también se puso a ordenar pruebas. Rarity se unió a ella tratando de entender, cuando tomó uno de los papeles. Eran en su mayoría falsas notas de inventario en el cual Street Yunk confirmaba las órdenes de droga recibidas y que las iba a recoger a una propiedad que se encontraba vacía pero ya llevaba pero tanto impuestos como servicios estaban en línea.

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que en realidad Blue Blood está metido en esto — dijo Rarity con pesar. — ¿Ya se fijaron? A todas luces quieren dejar en claro que él no se quiere ensuciar los cascos y por eso lo hace todo a través de Street Yunk.

—Pero hay un gran fallo en esta teoría y es que sigue actuando como intermediario a pesar que al estar en la misma ciudad no hay problema en que Yunk venga por sus drogas directamente — puntualizó Barry. — Ahora, la pista en concreto que tenemos es esta casa, sé que es una pista débil pero tal vez si podemos averiguar a quién pertenece entonces podemos ver si la podemos conectar con el que secuestró a Blue Blood.

Rarity asintió.

—Es la ventaja de estar en la capital, vamos, los guiaré al registro de la propiedad; aunque ahora mismo no sean horas de visita.

—Bien vamos…

Entonces tras montarse sobre Barry (todavía no confiaba en Rainbow lo suficiente como para llevarla) y guio al grupo a un viejo edificio gubernamental.

—Déjame aquí — pidió Rarity. — Voy a vigilar.

Flash accedió y ella saltó con gran agilidad y se ajustó el traje, de un material resistente parecido al cuero de color negro, una peluca rubia y un antifaz negro.

—¡Vayan, vayan! Confíen en mí.

Los dos velocistas asintieron y se separaron mientras que, siempre siguiendo la instrucción de Blue Blood, Rarity se deslizó con agilidad por detrás de los soldados siempre sigilosa y sin llamar la atención; entonces se escondió tras un arbusto cerca del área en donde Flash y Rainbow se encontrarían y esperó. Descubrió el patrón en que los guardias hacían sus rondas y los anotó mentalmente, eran bastante pocos era muy poco probable que descubrieran a Rainbow o a Flash pero igual estaría alerta

Mientras tanto los dos velocistas habían llegado al lugar entrando por dos ventanas, tan rápido que los hechizos de alarma no los pudieron detectar. Se toparon ante la puerta de los archivos pero estaba cerrada.

—Bien, fíjate bien en esto Rainbow — dijo Flash levantando su casco, haciéndolo vibrar a enormes velocidades y muy para la sorpresa de Rainbow Dash éste atravesó limpiamente la puerta la abrió.

Y la pegaso cian tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar 'ASOMBROSO'.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Ya aprenderás, es sólo hacer vibrar nuestras moléculas para atravesar objetos sólidos.

Entonces entraron a gran velocidad buscando los datos de la casa en donde se distribuían las drogas desde el Imperio Cristal.

—¡Flash! — Susurró Rainbow Dash.

—¿Hallaste algo?

—Sí pero no tiene sentido — dijo ella mostrándole los datos. — Esa casa está registrada a nombre de… Sunset Shimmer.

—¿La conoces? — Preguntó Flash.

—No mucho peros sí sé algo. Es la ex alumna de la Princesa Celestia pero ahora vive en el mundo del otro lado del espejo y…

La expresión de Flash lo decía todo.

—¿Ah?

—Olvídalo, lo que aquí importa es que Susnet está lejos y no vive en Equestria y no va a regresar. ¿Por qué sigue manteniendo esa casa tan bien? Ya va demasiado tiempo desde que se fue, obviamente no piensa regresar nunca.

—¿Tiene familiares? ¿Padres, hermanos?

—No tengo ni idea… ¿al registro de la familia?

Salieron a toda velocidad llevándose de paso a la sorprendida Rarity.

—¿Qué paaaasaaaa?

Llegaron al segundo edificio y entraron de la misma forma.

—Era más fácil cuando era forense y podía hacer estas investigaciones de forma legal.

—Ya regresarás a tu casa niño de ciudad — lo picó Rainbow Dash, vamos a buscar el apellido Shimmer.

Esta vez fue mucho más fácil encontrar el nombre. Sunset tenía un solo pariente vivo, un hermano menor, y de nuevo Rainbow no podía creer lo que veía.

—¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Pasó algo? — Dijo Rarity acercándose a su amiga al verla así de alterada.

—El nombre, rayos, rayos… esto no le gustará nada a Starlight.

—¿Starlight? ¿La que vive con Twilight? — Preguntó Flash.

Se escucharon pasos así como una luz acercándose.

—¡Alto! ¿Quién está ahí?

Los dos velocistas se volvieron pero entonces una figura de negro se posó sobre el soldado y la atrapó en una llave de lucha que le cortó la respiración, se retorció y luchó todo lo que pudo pero entonces cayó inconsciente y la figura de negro saltó lejos de él.

—Eso fue impresionante — dijo Rainbow.

Rarity hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias pero es mejor que nos movamos. La pregunta es, ¿hacia dónde?

—El Imperio Cristal — dijo Rainbow. — Tenemos que hacerle una visita a un viejo conocido…

—¿Me voy a marear, no?

—Perdona amiga…

Blue Blood estaba colgado de nuevo, vapuleado y con un ojo morado; pero esta vez de sus cascos delanteros y uno de los ponis que lo secuestró se disponía a hundirle un cuchillo en su costado.

—Y esto, esto es por venirnos a fastidiar todas las operaciones.

Blue Blood lo miró con fría indiferencia.

—Si pudiera me encogería de hombros.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si tienen un maldito problema conmigo mátenme de una buena vez porque no van a lograr nada torturándome. Ya he pasado por esto y créanme, los idiotas que lo hicieron descubrieron por las malas que les hubiera ido mejor si me mataban de una.

Le hundieron el cuchillo y él apretó los dientes del dolor pero no gritó.

—¿Ya no te sientes tan valiente ahora, o sí?

—Bien ya estás en mi lista — fue la fría respuesta de la Flecha.

El sujeto gruñó y giró el cuchillo dentro del cuerpo de Blue Blood pero igual no emitió más que un quejido de incomodidad y le dirigió al tipo una mirada tal que el torturador se alejó asustado. ¿Qué diablos era este sujeto?

* * *

Mientras tanto Sun Burst, Cristalizador de la Princesa Flurry Heart y en base a esto el más reciente de los Nobles de Cristal, regresaba a su casa luego de un día extrañamente satisfactorio y se disponía a terminar la velada con un agradable té y una sesión de lectura en la comodidad de su cuarto.

Pero notó que algo andaba mal, la puerta de su casa estaba abierta.

—¿Qué? ¡Ladrones! — Gritó entrando de golpe.

Entonces se topó con una conocida, ¿no era una de los Elementos de la Armonía?

Rainbow Dash leía tranquilamente en una de las sillas del joven mago.

—Ah Sun Burst, llegaste. Espero que me disculpes por entrar así como así en tu casa pero la puerta estaba abierta y el Imperio es mucho frío — dijo ella con frialdad. — Y de paso estaba revisando el artículo que publicaste en Ciencia Popular de hace unos meses… vaya, no sabía que algunas culturas sigan usando drogas para conectarse con el más allá.

—Este… ¿Qué quieres aquí? — Dijo Sun Burst sin entender. — ¡Este es el colmo de la grosería!

—¿Y secuestrar a la gente no lo es? — Le espetó Rainbow.

Sun Burst no entendía. Y menos entendió cuando se fijó en lo que Rainbow vestía, un traje azul marino con su Cutie Mark en el pecho y un par de antiparras colgando de su cuello. Pero entonces ella se colocó la máscara del traje y las antiparras, y se transformó en nada más que un borrón que a toda velocidad tacleó a Sun Burst y lo tomó de la capa.

—Bien niño, ¿en dónde está Blue Blood?

Sun Burst sonrió divertido.

—¿Tú? Había escuchado que el tal Blood era ayudado por una pegaso veloz pero ¿en serio tú?

Rainbow le estrelló la cara contra la pared.

—¿Dónde está?

Sun Burst creó un poderoso destello con su cuerno que hizo con la esperanza Rainbow cayera cubriéndose los ojos, pero ella sólo le sonrió abiertamente señalando sus gafas. Claro, diseñadas para que a los pegasos no los molestase la luz del sol; entonces él la golpeó con una silla y huyó como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Cómo lo localizaron si había sido tan cuidadoso?

Pero entonces escuchó un segundo zumbido y temiendo lo peor disparó hacia atrás una capa pegajosa que atrapó a un pegaso vestido de rojo y que todavía tenía la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Ah? ¿Otro?

No le importó, se tele-transportó lo más lejos de ahí mientras que Flash comenzó a hacer vibrar su cuerpo para liberarse de la trampa pegajosa y ponerle sus cascos encima al maldito de Sun Burst.

Apareciendo en un callejón a aproximadamente dos casas de ahí se dispuso a huir, maldición ahí iba su querida vida en el Imperio Cristal; o tal vez pudiera regresar con un alias… maldita sea, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?  
Y estando en sus reflexiones diarias una figura de negro se le echó encima, quiso luchar usando su magia pero ésta lo inmovilizó del cuerno y con suma violencia estrelló su cuerpo contra una pared. Dos zumbidos le anunciaron que los dos pegasos súper veloces habían llegado también cerrándole el paso.

—Gran trabajo Rar… — empezó a felicitar Rainbow.

—Por favor querida, llámame el Canario — dijo la unicornio blanca.

Flash se mostró entre confundido y divertido pero prefirió no decir nada. No así el caso de Rainbow Dash.

—¿Canario? ¿Cómo que Canario?

—No sé, me pareció un nombre adecuado.

—Basta de eso — dijo Flash. — ¿Dónde está la Flecha?

Sun Burst se encogió de hombros.

—¡Yo qué sé!

Rarity lo pateó donde más le duele a los sementales.

—Wow, ¿no estarás siendo influenciada por Blue Blood y no al revés? — Preguntó Rainbow con una gotita en la sien.

—Me preocupa, ¿sí? ¿Dónde está?

* * *

Blue Blood seguía estoico y serio ante sus cada vez más nerviosos torturadores; tenían las órdenes claras de hacerlo gritar hasta su muerte; pero aunque estaba adolorido, eso se notaba en su expresión pero no dijo nada. Sólo los miraba sin nada que decirles.

—Maldita sea, este idiota me está poniendo de nervios.

—¿Pero entonces qué hacemos?

No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada porque pronto se escuchó un escándalo fuera de la bodega. Entonces Blue Blood sonrió irónico.

—Les advertí que debieron matarme cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ahora nos veremos las caras.

Afuera los matones de Sun corrían como podían, pero no había forma de eludir estos dos relámpagos rojo y azul que recorrían la base de operaciones a máxima velocidad. Varios trataron de huir pero la mayoría se topaban con la amplia sonrisa de una yegua color cian con un traje azul que les daba un golpe directo a la mandíbula para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Y así era, Rainbow se había dado a la tarea de limpiar el lugar, todos tenían que estar listos para ser detenidos por las autoridades. Mientras tanto en un rincón Flash y Rarity observaban.

—¿No vas a ayudarla? — Se interesó el Canario.

—No, tiene que aprender, de hecho gracias a toda esta situación ha mejorado más de lo que se da cuenta. Dentro de nada será hora de dejarla volar sola.

Rarity asintió.

—Por mi cuenta iré a buscar a Blue Blood.

Flash le sonrió y se movió una sola vez para detener a un par de sujetos que querían escabullirse del vigilante ojo de The Dash.

Rarity entonces encontró una puerta y quiso tirarla pero era a prueba de magia. entonces Rainbow se apareció junto a ella y le sonrió levantando su casco haciéndolo vibrar a gran velocidad y atravesó el cerrojo de golpe y la abrió.

—Genial truco — se admiró el Canario.

—Ey, me lo acaba de enseñar Barry. ¡Pero algún día le mostraré un par de trucos de mi propia invención!

Entonces la nueva vigilante enmascarada entró de golpe a la bodega en donde tenían encerrado a Blue Blood. Al principio le llamó la atención que estuviera vestido con su traje pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y corrió a enfrentarse a los matones de Sun Burst. Éstos se disponían a someterla entre todos cuando Rarity abrió la boca mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y soltó un grito tan poderoso que la mera fuerza del sonido los lanzó hacia atrás violentamente estrellándose contra una pared.  
Entonces se fijó en Blue Blood que hizo una mueca de dolor por culpa del maldito sonido.

—¿QUÉ DIABLOS?

—Perdón por eso, es que antes cantaba en un grupo y me enseñaron un hechizo para subir el volumen de mi voz y pensé que…

—CUÉNTAME LUEGO, NO OIGO NADA, TENGO ESE MALDITO ZUMBIDO EN MIS OÍDOS Y NO SE IRÁ PRONTO.

Rarity sólo ahogó una risita y se apresuró a usar su magia para liberar a Blue Blood, que luego le dio una seca cabezada de agradecimiento y se dispusieron a encargarse de los demás matones de Sun Burst. Pero cuando llegaron ya todos estaban encadenados y listos para ser despachados por la policía.  
Flash le dio una amistosa palmadita a Rainbow.

—Eso fue asombroso.

Rainbow se sonrojó pero agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa picaresca.

—PERFECTO, PERO ANTES QUE VENGAN LOS GUARDIAS DE CRISTAL HAGAMOS ALGO — dijo la Flecha.

Todos lo miraron preocupados pero él les hizo entender que se calmaran y que él se encargaría.  
Pronto todos estuvieron colgados de los cascos delanteros con fuertes grilletes clavándose en sus cascos, todos menos Sun Burst; él se encontraba bocabajo como lo estuvo Blue Blood horas antes. Se disponían a irse pero Blue Blood tenía otro asunto pendiente. Sin más apuntó su arco hacia los tipos que lo estaban torturando.

—YO LES ADVERTÍ CLARAMENTE QUE DEBIERON HABERME MATADO.

Éstos sólo se encogieron del terror, pero no le importó nada a Blue Blood que les clavó flechas en los flancos, justo en los puntos en donde cada uno le había clavado un cuchillo; y el listillo que le había girado el cuchillo dentro, tuvo tres en un mismo lugar.

—Listo — anunció él reuniéndose con sus amigos.

Éstos no dijeron nada, sólo partieron junto a él antes que los soldados de Shining y Candace llegaran a arrestar a los responsables de toda la maldita operación de drogas. De nuevo la Flecha había hecho justicia, y Sun Burst… él sólo lo miraba lleno de rencor.

—¡Todos aquí sabemos quién eres, maldita sea! ¿Crees que no me vengaré? ¡Cuando termine contigo te meterán en el asilo de dementes más más malo que exista y…

The Dash voló hasta él y le dio un trompazo en la nariz para cerrarle la boca.

—¡GRACIAS! — Dijo Blue Blood.

—¿PARA QUÉ ESTÁN LAS AMIGAS? — Fue la respuesta de Rainbow.

Y él sólo sonrió, sí, ¿para qué estaban las amigas? Entonces se fueron para dejar al grupo entero a disposición de la justicia. De cuando en cuando era bueno trabajar en equipo.

* * *

 **De nuevo, en serio se siente como si estuviera trabajando en dos fics diferentes en lugar de uno pero al menos pude introducir más el entrenamiento de Rainbow más en el campo de batalla propiamente dicho; y por supuesto no podía dejar de lado el entrenamiento forense de Barry. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre mi más sincero:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **PD: aunque no muy popular en los fics de habla hispana, el que Sun Burst sea hermano de Sunset Shimmer es uno de los headcannons más usados en los fics en inglés, los que no me crean chequen FimFiction.**


	16. Carrera 15

**Carrera 15:  
Rainbow Dash ahora tú eres la pegaso más rápida del mundo**

 _Mi nombre es Barry Allen y soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo. Me dedico a combatir el crimen en las calles de Equestria junto con mis amigos, pero antes hacía lo mismo en mi hogar Central City. Justo cuando estaba por darme por vencido de todo la Fuerza de la Velocidad me mandó a este mundo extraño para entrenar a una joven velocista que recién está descubriendo sus habilidades. Y después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo ella finalmente está lista, puedo sentirlo. Dentro de poco será tiempo de regresar a mi hogar._

Los dos velocistas daban vueltas a través del estadio Wonder Bolt aun luego de haber tenido una noche tan movida, pero a pesar de todo Rainbow quería seguir entrenando, quería seguir puliendo sus habilidades como velocista; y Flash se sentía bastante satisfecho por eso. Tenía que agradecerle a la Fuerza de la Velocidad por la oportunidad de tener una pupila como Rainbow, ahora ya no se sentía deprimido como antes sino satisfecho y feliz de saber que pese a todo había otro velocista en quien sabía podía confiar plenamente.

—Excelente como siempre Rainbow Dash — felicitó Flash. — Has progresado mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, eres realmente asombrosa.

—Gracias Flash — dijo Rainbow arreglándose ligeramente las antiparras de su uniforme nuevo. — Es gracias a tu guía querido amigo. Sin ti creo que ya me hubiera accidentado.

—De todos modos, ¿qué te parece ir a celebrar esta noche? Ya sabes, nos vamos a un bar o algo y nos divertimos con todos: Rarity, el jefe Blood, no sé… ¿tus amigas tal vez? De hecho tengo descuento en el Verdant por trabajar con el jefe. ¿Qué tal te suena?

—¡Estupenda idea! — Dijo Rainbow Dash alegremente. — Claro, a todos nos vendría genial divertirnos, sobre todo a las chicas… ah pero espera… sí suena bien pero creo que Starlight y Twilight no van a querer unírsenos. Igual les preguntaré cuando regresemos, a estas alturas ya han de haber visto los titulares de hoy. Pobre Starlight.

Flash no dijo mucho más, así que los dos se despidieron y Rainbow decidió que lo mejor sería hacer una parada rápida en casa de Twilight para ver el estado de Starlight. Sin más se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el Palacio y llegó tocando la puerta a la que atendió Spike.

—Ah, hola Rainbow, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? — Saludó el dragón con su buen humor de siempre.

—Ey Spike, venía a ver a Starlight. Me preocupa un poco y pensé que le caería bien la visita de una amiga — dijo la nueva velocista con un poco de culpa. — ¿Está en casa?

—Claro, pasa — dijo Spike de buen humor dejando pasar a Rainbow. — Oye, ¿Hoy no desayunas con nosotros? Precisamente me disponía a preparar el café cuando llegaste.

El estómago de Rainbow gruñó, maldito metabolismo de velocista, pero mejor se excusó.

—Hoy no me parece una buena idea Spike, esta es sólo una visita rápida.

El dragón se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa y guio a la invitada al comedor en donde Starlight Glimmer ya se había adelantado poniendo el café mientras Spike se encargaba de la puerta, y extrañamente se veía de un excelente humor.

—¡Ah, hola Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy? — Preguntó sonriente la unicornio.

—Ey Starlight, este… venía a verte por si necesitabas algo, ya sabes… como un apoyo.

—¿Apoyo para qué? — Se extrañó ella. — ¿Te sientes bien Rainbow Dash?

—Este… ¿no has leído los periódicos Starlight?

—Todavía no, suelo hacerlo mientras desayuno pero…

Sin entender nada tampoco Spike se apresuró a recoger el periódico y abrirlo. Se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó? — Dijo Starlight aun sin entender qué tenían que ver las noticias con ella.

Sin decir nada Spike le pasó el periódico con expresión compungida y al leerlo Starlight cayó de rodillas.

—No… ¡NO!

CAE BANDA INVOLUCRADA EN TRÁFICO DE DROGAS, SUN BURST HALLADO CULPABLE POR CRIMEN ORGANIZADO Y ALTA TRAICIÓN

—Lo siento Starlight — dijo suavemente Rainbow.

En primera plana se veía a todos los sujetos capturados por la Flecha atados de los cascos delanteros y un acercamiento a Sun Burst bocabajo mirando a la cámara lleno de rencor.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… — lloraba Starlight. — ¿Sun Burst? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Rainbow sólo la miraba apenada.

—Lo siento Starlight, pero estuve ahí y no hay duda. Sun Burst dirigía una operación de tráfico de drogas y debía ser detenido.

Entonces entre lágrimas Starlight levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que estuviste ahí?

Spike tomó el periódico y leyó:

—Aquí dice que según la declaración tomada por los Guardias de Cristal la detención fue posible gracias a la intervención del vigilante enmascarado de Canterlot conocido como la Flecha, pero que esta vez fue acompañado no de uno sino de dos pegasos con la capacidad de moverse a enormes velocidades, tan grandes que era imposible para el ojo detectarlos; estos pegasos han sido identificados con los apodos de 'The Flash' y 'The Dash' además de una nueva vigilante desconocida que se presentó con el nombre de 'el Canario'.

Starlight miró a Rainbow con low ojos chispeantes de furia.

—¿The Dash? ¿TÚ TUVISTE ALGO QUE VER EN ESTO RAINBOW DASH?

—Yo la verdad…

Starlight disparó un ataque contra ella pero Rainbow se movió hacia atrás, siempre a gran velocidad.

—Starlight entiende, Sun Burst estaba haciendo algo malo.

—¡TÚ Y ESA MALDITA FLECHA ARRESTARON A MI AMIGO! ¡ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGAR RAINBOW DASH!

Y siguió disparando ataques con toda su fuerza siempre tratando de derribar a la pegaso cian pero ella simplemente era demasiado veloz.

—¡Starlight cálmate por favor! — Le suplicó Spike arrojándose a sus cascos y tratando de pararla, pero la unicornio rosa estaba furiosa y no escucharía razones.

—¡AAAAARG!

Y siguió disparando.  
Entonces fue cuando Twilight se asomó para ver a qué venía tanto escándalo y se topó con ese ataque sin cuartel de su aprendiz.

—¡Starlight Rainbow paren ya! — Gritó horrorizada.

Pero nada, Starlight seguía como loca tratando de derribar a Rainbow Dash que al final cansada de todo tuvo que golpearla para derribarla, siempre tan rápido que la pobre unicornio no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

—Starlight basta ya. Sé que es tu amigo, sé que tiene que ser chocante para ti pero las pruebas estaban ahí en su contra, yo estuve ahí. No tienes idea de lo que hizo…

—Sun Burst jamás mataría ni una mosca — dijo Starlight llena de pesar.

—Tal vez no una mosca, pero mandó a ejecutar a varios ponis en la prisión para silenciarlos y trató de culpar a la Flecha.

—Síp, está todo aquí — dijo Spike leyendo.

—¡¿Y QUIÉN DICE QUE NO FUE LA FLECHA, EH?!

—Créeme, yo conozco a la Flecha y sé que no lo hizo — dijo Rainbow con pesadez. — De hecho lo que pasó fue que Sun Burst planeaba matar a un poni rico y noble en nombre de la Flecha para poder culparlo a él de su operación pero… el poni que escogió resultó ser la Flecha y el tiro le salió al revés. Lo siento Starlight, pero tu amigo de la infancia es un sujeto retorcido y malvado.

Twilight tenía cara de preguntar de qué iba esto cuando Spike le pasó el periódico. Simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿el bueno de Sun Burst? ¿Acaso era un error?  
Pero no, aparentemente no; no sólo lo habían capturado con los cascos en la masa (¿o en la droga?) sino que su hermano respaldaba lo que había sucedido. Y todo encajaba: la conexión con el tráfico de drogas en el Imperio Cristal, la investigación de Sun Burst sobre las drogas ceremoniales Yak, un aparente enriquecimiento sin explicación.

—No puede ser — murmuró Twilight.

—¡¿Verdad?! — Chilló Starlight. — ¡No es más que un chiste muy enfermo!

—Starlight, lo siento de verdad pero no puedo negar la evidencia — dijo la alicornio morada. — Pero Rainbow Dash, me sorprende de ti. ¿Te uniste a la Flecha?

—Barry está en su bando y yo quiero ser como Barry…

—¿Pero como una vigilante ilegal? ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser la Flecha?

—Twi, no lo es más. Tal vez cuando estaba solo pero ahora que nos tiene a Flash, Canario y a mí en su grupo nos aseguramos que no siga matando. Además tienes que admitir que ha logrado algo muy importante al detener el tráfico ilegal en Equestria.

Twilight asintió comprensivamente.

—Igual Rainbow Dash, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Tienes que entregárnoslo ya antes que lastime a alguien.

Rainbow bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo sé, y de verdad lo lamento Twilight. Sé que eres una Princesa y todo; pero yo soy el Elemento de la Lealtad y no traicionaré a un amigo.

Starlight escupió al suelo.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No soy tu amiga también? Lo he sido mucho más tiempo que ese tal vigilante enmascarado, ¡Y me traicionaste!

—Y por lo mismo vine Starlight, a decirte la verdad a la cara como una amiga lo haría — dijo Rainbow suspirando. — ¿Crees que me agradó ver que era Sun Burst el idiota que estuvo detrás de esto todo este tiempo?

Eso no se lo podían negar y Starlight sólo sollozó más fuerte pero ya sin hostilidad. Mientras Twilight negaba con la cabeza preocupada.

—Rainbow, sé que no quieres traicionar a tu amigo el vigilante pero si te niegas a hablar tendré que hacer uso de mi autoridad como Princesa y…

Sin más la pegaso cian se cubrió de rayos multicolor de energía cinética y desapareció en menos de un segundo. Twilight suspiró de nuevo, pero no podía decir que no la vio venir.

—Ya Starlight, trataré de conseguirte una cita a solas con Sun Burst para que te pueda dar una explicación en persona.

—Sí… pero Rainbow…

—Ella hizo lo correcto al venir a decirte, aunque si te soy sincera estoy cuestionando mucho las nuevas amistades de Rainbow.

Y mientras Rainbow Dash se fue encargando de ir invitando al resto de las chicas a una pequeña reunión en el Verdant. Y por supuesto todas accedieron, siendo Pinkie Pie la más entusiasta, para ser sinceros desde que comenzó su duro entrenamiento con Flash, Rainbow apenas si tenía tiempo para sus amigas (con la obvia excepción de Rarity) y todas estaban entusiasmadas de pasar un tiempo con Rainbow.

 _ **Palacio de Cristal:**_

Las Princesas Celestia y Luna venían intentando razonar con Candace y Shining por un buen tiempo pero simplemente no había modo, ellos no dejarían que interrogaran personalmente a Sun Burst o a cualquiera de sus ayudantes.

—¡Pero sobrina! Él seguramente tiene información vital para nosotras — dijo Celestia. — ¿Por qué no podemos hablar con ellos?

—Tía, son criminales del Imperio Cristal y es justo que sean juzgados aquí mismo. ¿Tan difícil es eso de comprender?

—No, y al contrario, lo encontramos de lo más razonable — dijo Luna. — Lo que no comprendo es por qué no nos dejan hablar con ellos en persona sobre sus operaciones en Canterlot.

—¡Nuestros soldados ya los interrogaron! — Dijo Shining exasperado. — ¿Y no basta eso? Ya tienen las declaraciones, los documentos que las respaldan y todo. ¿Qué ganarían con interrogar a un montón de gente rencorosa contra la Corona?

—Capitán Armor, sabes muy bien lo que buscamos. Ellos seguramente tengan información acerca de los soldados en quienes puedo confiar. ¿No usaron evidencia recolectada en la escena del crimen para inculpar al vigilante enmascarado conocido como la Flecha? — Siguió insistiendo Celestia.

—Sin mencionar que podrían tener información valiosa sobre la Flecha — siguió Luna. — ¿O me equivoco?

Ni Candace ni Shining sabían qué decir ante todo esto. Querían proteger a Blue Blood, de veras que sí, pero esta situación no se los hacía muy fácil. Pero finalmente Candace decidió sincerarse:

—Tías, comprendan, hemos logrado desarmar una operación a gran escala que utilizaba las fronteras de nuestro Estado para introducir drogas ilegales al resto del Reino. Y sí, todo fue gracias a la Flecha cuya identidad ha sido comprometida por estos sujetos; y como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por nosotros lo mínimo que podemos hacer es asegurar su anonimato. Perdónennos pero no se nos ocurre otra forma de honrar al héroe enmascarado que se tomó la molestia de apoyarnos pese a todas las dificultades — se excusó Candace.

Y las Princesas al final entendieron, aunque no les agradó.

—¿Entonces debemos suponer que prefieren apoyar a un vigilante enmascarado que a nosotras? — Preguntó amenazadoramente Luna.

—Tía, es una cuestión de honor. Tenemos una deuda de gratitud con la Flecha, Flash, el Canario y todos los involucrados en desarmar esta red de contrabando.

—La Flecha es un asesino — le espetó Celestia.

—También Sun Burst, pero él mataba por su propio beneficio; no por Equestria. Aunque no quieras admitirlo tía, las cosas han mejorado gracias a que él ha intervenido. Además el Imperio Cristal es un Estado independiente y yo soy quien tiene la última palabra; y sólo les permitiré hablar con los prisioneros si me juran que no intentarán sonsacarles información sobre la Flecha. Si no me lo juran, entonces les pediré que se retiren.

—Candace…

—Es mi última palabra.

Las dos Princesas se retiraron pero obviamente las cosas estarían tensas de ahí en adelante.

—¿Qué opinas hermana? — Preguntó Luna.

—Que Barry Allen es un joven valiente, bueno y de gran corazón, pero si no nos dice lo que sepa sobre la Flecha me temo que no tendremos más remedio que arrestarlo — dijo Celestia. — No quería llegara esto pero estoy harta de la Flecha, ¡harta!

 _ **Club de Blue Blood, Verdant:**_

Todo el grupo de las Portadoras de la Armonía, menos Twilight que se quedó con Starlight, más Barry y Blue Blood se la pasaban en la sala VIP del club de este último.

—Me alegra mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de pasar con tus viejas amigas Rainbow Dash — dijo Applejack dándole un golpe amigable.

—Lo siento AJ pero tú sabes que esto de ser velocista te cambia la vida.

—Pero al ser tan rápida mínimo tendrías un espacio en tu agenda para tus amigas Dashie — bromeó Pinkie.

Todos se rieron alegremente y siguieron festejando. Pero más o menos a su tercer vaso de sidra Rainbow se dio cuenta de algo crucial.

—Qué raro… — dijo ella de pronto.

—¿Pasa algo Rainbow Dash? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

Rainbow se tomó de un sorbo la sidra del vaso y se sirvió otro poco.

—Rainbow Dash te recuerdo que te pones ligeramente impertinente cuando bebes demasiado — dijo Rarity. — Ten cuidado.

—No es eso Rares, ¿qué no lo ves? — Preguntó la pegaso cian. — ¡No estoy ebria! Ni un poquito ebria.

Terminó otro vaso de sidra y seguía como si nada.

—¿Ves?

Barry se rio ligeramente incómodo.

—Lo siento Dash, no te lo advertí pero, ¿recuerdas eso del metabolismo acelerado?

—Este… ¿sí?

—Eh…

Rainbow hizo un face-hoof.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me puedo embriagar?

—Lo lamento Dash, efecto secundario de velocista. Tu cuerpo procesa demasiado rápido las toxinas.

Eso no le hizo nada de gracia a Rainbow Dash pero al final siguió celebrando con sus amigas. Lejos de aquel pequeño inconveniente, tal vez fuera lo mejor y se pudo desenvolver un poco más con sus amigas siendo ella sola.  
Todos estaban felices y contentos, salvo Blue Blood que no supo bien cómo integrarse a la dinámica de aquel grupo pero Rarity pronto se encargó de introducirlo.

—¡Por cierto! ¿Sabían que Blue está planeando de abrir sucursales de este maravilloso club en Mane-Hattan, el Imperio Cristal y en Griffinstone?

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y el grupo siguió preguntándole acerca de los clubes y cómo se le había ocurrido que el negocio de los clubes nocturnos era en donde estaba el dinero. Él se había encargado de convertir en una vieja bodega de una vieja fábrica en el club más popular de Canterlot.  
Finalmente cuando la noche avanzó más Rainbow se volvió hacia Barry.

—Oye gracias — dijo suavemente.

—¿Por qué de todo Rainbow Dash? — Preguntó alegremente el pegaso naranja.

—Pues por todo — dijo Rainbow. — Primero te convertiste en mi motivación para ser más rápida, quería vencerte, quería derrotarte quería… bueno ser la número uno. Pero luego tuve el accidente y pese a todo te convertiste en mi maestro. Gracias, sin ti no hubiera logrado llegar hasta aquí.

—Lo hubieras hecho, porque he visto lo que haces Rainbow Dash. Eres increíble, yo me limité a acelerar las cosas.

Rainbow se rio sonrojándose.

—Bueno, el hecho es que… gracias amigo Flash. No, Barry, me has enseñado mucho y yo… bueno yo…

Ante la sorpresa de todas (menos de Rarity) Rainbow se estiró dispuesta a besar profundamente a Flash pero él retrocedió a gran velocidad.

—¿Barry? — Preguntó Rainbow dolida.

—Perdóname amiga, pero… no puedo.

—Pero yo… ¡soy una velocista! ¡Soy la más adecuada para ti! Maestro y estudiante, ¿qué no suena lo suficientemente… bueno, romántico?

Flash acarició su melena.

—No puedo Rainbow, lo lamento mucho. Pero Iris me espera en Central City.

—Ella no tiene por qué saber…

—Yo lo sabré. Rainbow Dash, ¿sabes por qué las invité a todas aquí hoy?

—¿Para celebrar que he avanzado mucho? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash temiendo lo peor.

—Sí, pero más que todo porque estás lista. A partir de ahora tienes que avanzar por tu cuenta, y conociéndote harás grandes cosas.

Alrededor de ambos las amigas se habían acercado con cuidado listas para consolar a Rainbow Dash. La pegaso miraba a su maestro dolida, pero aunque el otro comprendía su dolor se miraba más bien orgulloso.

—Aunque no pueda ser lo que tú buscas amiga, ten por seguro que estoy orgulloso de ti. Me devolviste la fe en la humanidad en general. Gracias a ti superé una horrible crisis depresiva, y ahora confío en que a partir de ahora harás el bien.

—Barry no te vayas, yo te necesito aquí…

—Rainbow, esto es más que todo un capricho, no amor de verdad. Lo comprenderás con el tiempo pero también sabías desde un inicio que yo tenía que irme. Ha llegado el momento, sé que a partir de ahora sólo crecerás como velocista, pero no temas, yo siempre seré tu amigo y estaré sólo a una carrera de distancia.

—No puedo…

—Puedes amiga mía. Confío en ti, tú confía en ti misma.

Entonces la abrazó y pese a todo Rainbow abrazó a Barry de vuelta. Lloraba, sí que lo extrañaría. Lo extrañaría como jamás había extrañado a nadie pero también lo entendía.

—Gracias Barry, gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti Rainbow Dash. A partir de ahora tú eres la pegaso más rápida del mundo.

Se mantuvieron así por un instante pero al final la pegaso cian se separó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Ve, no querrás hacer esperar a Iris West. Y de paso dile que es la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Barry dio una seca cabezada y se dirigió a la salida cuando Blue Blood lo retuvo del casco.

—Oye, salúdame a Oliver Queen, ¿quieres?

—Claro — dijo Barry sabiendo que detrás de esas palabras se ocultaba una despedida mucho más sincera y de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba, de nuevo sólo Rarity entenderíaa las implicaciones. — Dile a la Flecha que cuide mucho de mi alumna.

—Si nos topamos alguna vez con gusto le diré — dijo Blue Blood con una sonrisa.

Entonces Barry se terminó por despedir de todas, y luego partió.  
En cuanto Flash cerró tras de sí la puerta del Verdant miró hacia atrás satisfecho de sí mismo voló, voló a máxima velocidad. Dentro de nada el mundo se desdibujó alrededor suyo y antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta, Flash se había ido de Equestria.

 _ **Laboratorios S.T.A.R.**_

Cisco Ramón, Caitlin Snow, Iris y Joe West se encontraban solos pasando el tiempo en silencio, lo mismo que venían haciendo desde la partida de Barry luego de la derrota del malvado velocista Zoom. Sólo había una persona optimista en aquel grupo y esa era Iris, quien sabía que Barry sólo se tomaba una pequeña pausa, pero cuando estuviera listo regresaría a ella.

De pronto los laboratorios comenzaron a vibrar a toda velocidad y pronto una figura vestida de rojo apareció en el medio de la sala arrojando lejos un montón de equipo pero a nadie pareció importarle. Todos estaban mudos de la impresión viendo al joven de rojo aparecerse de pronto.

—¿Barry? ¿En verdad eres tú? — Preguntó Joe, su padre adoptivo.

—Hola Joe, lamento preocuparte, a ti… a todos…

Nadie dijo mucho más, corrieron a abrazar al hombre más rápido del mundo.

—¡Hombre! ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó Cisco.

—Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados — dijo Caitlin ligeramente molesta.

—Créanme: no me lo creerían si se los dijera — sonrió Barry.

Sólo una persona no se había unido a aquel gesto de cariño, no, ella esperaba el gesto privado desde su pequeño rincón y sólo sonreía.

—Sabía que vendrías Barry — dijo Iris.

Barry sonrió y tras separarse de todos, se desplazó hacia ella a gran velocidad.

—He vuelto Iris.

Entonces la besó apasionadamente.

—Te extrañé tanto…

—También te extrañé. Pero ahora estamos juntos. ¿No es así?

—Para siempre.

* * *

 **Final sentimental y todo pero tenía que finalizar el arco de Flash enseñándole a Rainbow. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, la verdad no hay mucho qué decir; ya en caps anteriores había insinuado el interés de Rainbow en Barry pero hasta ahora le di forma sólida. Igual descuiden, faltan un par de puntos para concluir el fic.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	17. Carrera 16

**Carrera 16:  
¡Sonic Rainboom!**

Fluttershy volaba lenta y tristemente de regreso de su trabajo en la fábrica de nubes junto con su hermano, el trabajo se los había conseguido su padre y ni uno ni otro eran felices en ese lugar. Bueno, era un empleo y deberían sentirse agradecidos de tener uno pero ambos se sentían como fuera de lugar. Como si nunca hubieran encontrado lo que realmente estaban destinados a hacer. Y luego de despedirse de su hermano Fluttershy fue a su camino a casa mirando el cielo como perdida, desde siempre se sentía deprimida y desde que la Reina de la Noche Nightmare Moon aseguró la noche eterna su tristeza sólo empeoró. Y tener de vecinos a aquel grupo de bravucones de su niñez y adolescencia tampoco ayudaba mucho. De hecho seguían fastidiándola con la misma cantinela de hacía tantos años:

—¡Fluttershy, Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy no sabe volar! !Fluttershy no sabe volar!

Y así seguía y seguía, igual Fluttershy sólo bajó la cabeza y esperó a que se callaran igual que siempre. Después de un rato perdían el interés y se iban pero igual era muy molesto y muchas veces ella terminaba llorando en su solitario apartamento. Así era su vida.  
Pero esa vez algo diferente pasó, una muy conocida voz de pronto exigió enojada:

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que la dejen en paz?

Uno a uno se dieron la vuelta. ¿Rainbow Dash? No la habían visto desde que los emisarios de la Reina de la Noche evaluaron a los pegasos y reclutaron por la fuerza a los más poderosos. Nadie creía que verían a Rainbow de nuevo alguna vez pero hela aquí una vez más, y a juzgar por cómo defendía a su amiguita obviamente no había cambiado en nada.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡miren quién está aquí! Ni nad más ni nada menos que Rainbow Crash. Dime una cosa amiga, ¿qué hay con el nuevo uniforme? ¿Acaso la Reina se dio cuenta que no sirves para Caballero y te nombró el nuevo bufón de la corte? ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Rainbow miró su traje de velocista, y sonrió de una forma que al trío de abusones no les gustó nada; y no digamos a Fluttershy que de pronto sentía que su amiga había cambiado.

—¿Acaso no les contó nadie? — Quiso saber Rainbow fingiendo sorpresa. — Hay una nueva administración y ahora la única Reina de Equestria es la Reina de la Velocidad.

El trío se rio mucho, pero Reverse Dash no perdía la calma y ensanchó su sonrisa. El grupo estaba riendo mucho más y sólo Fluttershy se percató del aura como de muerte que rodeaba a su antigua amiga así como los relámpagos multicolor que surgieron de su cuerpo.  
Y entonces fue como un flash, Rainbow desapareció en menos de un segundo y de la nada estaba justo frente al que hizo el chiste del bufón de la corte, sosteniendo ante el horrorizado pegaso sus propias alas. El sujeto miró a sus costados y se dio cuenta que las alas precisamente habían sido arrancadas, y en el momento en que lo comprendía sintió el dolor y gritó más que todo del miedo. Reverse Dash simplemente arrojó lejos las alas.

—Dime una cosa, ¿ahora quién es el que no puede volar? — Preguntó con voz dulce.

Y entonces volteó la cabeza del pegaso hacia el otro lado matándolo en el acto. Luego la Reina de la Velocidad miró hacia sus otros dos compañeros ahora paralizados por el miedo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No van a huir? — Preguntó con tal ferocidad que los trajo de regreso.

Claro que escaparon pero de nuevo fue inútil, a pesar que Reverse Dash les dio todo un minuto de ventaja, ella ya había aparecido frente a ellas y les había arrancado el corazón.

Finalmente regresó hacia la aterrada Fluttershy que se hizo un ovillo al ver a su amiga.

—¡No! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIMES!

—Vamos Fluttershy, sabes bien que jamás te haría daño, creí que me conocías mejor que eso.

La pobre pegaso amarilla tragó saliva.

—¿Qué pasó contigo Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué te ha hecho Nightmare?

Los ojos de Rainbow relampaguearon por unos instantes pero luego recuperó su sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Bueno, trató de matarme pero no lo logró y después de eso no soy más Rainbow Dash. Una experiencia así te convierte en el reverso. Igual luego se la devolví y ahora es una bella alfombra del recibidor de mi nuevo Palacio, y su hermana es una cortina de baño.

Y rio siniestramente.

—¿Qué quieres aquí Rainbow?

—Bueno, ahora que consolidé mi reinado es el momento que todos sepan que Equestria pertenece a su nueva Reina de la Velocidad, además que te quiero a mi lado amiga. Justo como en los viejos tiempos, tú rascas mi espalda y yo la tuya, ¿no te suena genial? ¿Qué dices? Vivir conmigo y lejos del trabajo y la vida que odias; es lo menos que puedo hacer por la que siempre estuvo ahí para mí. ¿No te interesa amiga Fluttershy?

Era un tono amable y solícito que coincidía con los recuerdos de Fluttershy sobre Dash, pero también algo le decía que si se rehusaba terminaría igual que ese trío.

—Este… ¡sí, me encantaría Rainbow! Tengo tanto que contarte mi amiga…

—Yo lo mismo Flutters, yo lo mismo.

Los que siguieron fueron días realmente extraños para toda Equestria, sobre todo para la buena de Fluttershy que de la noche a la mañana se vio llamada al lado de la nueva Reina para seguirla apoyando como mejor amiga, pero para los demás también fueron tiempos de incertidumbre y miedo.

Primero que nada fue anunciado que Nightmare Moon, aquella que encerró a su amada gobernante la Princesa Celestia, había sido derrotada. Todos se llenaron de alegría, ¿acaso Celestia regresó y puso a Nightamare en su lugar? ¿Sería este el regreso del sol? Pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué seguía siendo de noche?  
Se convocó a todos para un gran desfile de celebración, ahí se les darían las respuestas que tanto buscaban y por supuesto accedieron. Aun si se trataba de sólo un héroe entre tantos ponis, la caída de Nightmare era algo que bien valía la pena celebrarse.

Entonces con la gran multitud reunida en la recién renombrada capital Canterlot, empezó la fiesta y todos gritaron de alegría cuando los valientes soldados con un símbolo de un relámpago negro sobre sus armaduras entraron en escena, pero se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando vieron el gran carro alegórico que tiraban los sirvientes, en éste se exhibía el cuerpo sin vida de Nightmare Moon y el de la Princesa Celestia disecados y transformados en una alfombra y una cortina de baño, y sobre aquel carro se alzaba una pegaso con un traje negro sobre el cual se encontraba el mismo símbolo de relámpago. Ella le sonrió a su público y desapareció en un borrón morado rodeado de relámpagos de todos colores y se apareció al frente del desfile. Todos pararon de inmediato. De nuevo la pegaso desapareció y se posicionó sobre el carrito alegórico.

Sonriendo por su triunfo Reverse Dash hizo vibrar las moléculas de su garganta a gran velocidad y cuando habló su voz se escuchó como amplificado por un gran eco:

—¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS PONIS! SOY YO LA QUE MATÓ A LOS PODEROSOS ALICORNIOS! ESTA ES UNA NUEVA ERA PONIS, ¡LA ERA DE LA REINA DE LA VELOCIDAD!

Se hizo un murmullo entre la multitud y todos tenían miedo de esta poni.  
Pero también había otro tipo de rumores mezclados entre éstos:

—Pst, Celestia nos traía el sol, ¿qué harás tú por nosotros? — Preguntó un impertinente.

Las orejas de Reverse Dash se movieron ligeramente y antes que el otro pudiera reaccionar y ante una muy aterrada multitud ya estaba frente a él con una sonrisa de confianza.

—¿Qué haré por ustedes? ¿No matarlos no te parece suficiente?

Y luego hizo vibrar su casco y atravesó su corazón.

—¿Alguien más?

Todos los presentes estaban demasiado aterrados para moverse pero por suerte para ellos Reverse Dash perdió el interés y se volvió hacia su desfile conmemorativo.

—Fue divertido pero ya demostré mi poder y la velocidad desfile es desesperante, nos vemos en el viejo Palacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Y a gran velocidad se movió de regreso al antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles en menos de un segundo, en donde ya la esperaba Fluttershy.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás bien acomodada?

—Este, sí, gracias Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué tal tu desfile?

—Desesperantemente lento — fue la tranquila respuesta de la Reina de la Velocidad. — Pero el mensaje ya está claro: hay una nueva administración en Equestria y aquellos que se rehúsen a someterse pagarán las consecuencias-

Reverse sonrió malvadamente rodeándose con energía cinética pura y la pobre Fluttershy sólo pudo encogerse del miedo, eso hizo recapacitar a la velocista y se relajó un poco.

—Lamento eso, se me olvida que no te gusta mucho mi nuevo yo.

—¿Qué pasó contigo Rainbow Dash? — Lloriqueó Fluttershy.

—Como dije no tengo nada que ver con Dash, más bien soy el reverso — dijo de forma sombría Reverse. — Y mi maldito problema fue esa estúpida que vino a traernos la noche eterna y que me reclutó por la fuerza en su ejército para luego querer matarme.

—¿Qué?

—Cometí un pequeño error durante una de mis guar maldita me arrojó un relámpago que me hizo estrellarme contra un montón de pociones en una estantería y se olvidó de mí. No sé qué pociones eran pero junto con el relámpago me dieron el poder de devolvérselas todas con esta nueva velocidad.

Fluttershy sollozó.

—¡Si tan sólo fuera mejor volando me hubiera reclutado contigo! ¡Hubiéramos soportado juntas este mal paso! Pero ahora, ahora siento que estás muy lejos de donde estabas querida amiga, si tan solo…

—Está bien, somos amigas y no permitiré que nada se interponga en nuestra amistad. Ni mis viejos rencores ni mucho menos mis nuevos poderes. Pase lo que pase siempre seré la misma para ti Fluttershy, al dejar que nos separaran te fallé pero no te fallaré ahora que tengo el poder. Lo juro por la difunta Princesa Celestia.

Eso de nuevo hizo estremecerse a Fluttershy y Reverse se dio mentalmente una patada por ser tan idiota pero bueno, lo resolverían pasase lo que pasase.  
Intentando disipar lo pesado de la atmósfera Fluttershy sólo cambió el tema.

—Pero ahora que eres tan veloz estoy casi segura que puedes hacer grandes cosas, ¿no? como esa Sonic Rainboom que cuando éramos niñas siempre decías que algún día lograrías hacer.

Reverse Dash sólo se quedó pensativa por unos instantes y sonrió.

—¡Ah qué tiempos aquellos! Desde siempre era genial, ¿no es así?

Entonces las dos recordaron sus tiempos en el campamento de vuelo. Fluttershy seguía dolida, la Rainbow de aquel entonces no dudaba en proteger al débil y decirles a los abusones hasta de qué se iban a morir si no los dejaban en paz. Se metió en muchas peleas pero siempre se las arreglaba para dejar en claro su punto: nadie se metía con los amigos de The Dash. ¿Por qué fue entonces que terminó así?

—¿Recuerdas el día de la carrera? — Se rio forzadamente Fluttershy.

—Sí, lo íbamos a resolver por las malas igual que siempre pero una adulta evitó que la cosa terminara mal — dijo pensativa Rainbow recordando vagamente a aquella unicornio. — Ya qué no recuerdo mucho de aquellos días. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es que me quedé con las ganas de probar una verdadera Sonic Rainboom. Pero ahora que soy la Reina de la Velocidad… ¿crees que pueda?

—Puedo creer de ti cualquier cosa Rainbow, siempre ha sido así — dijo suavemente la pegaso amarilla. — Puedes hacerlo pero no porque ahora tengas estos poderes.

Reverse no pudo evitar sonreír, esa era la Fluttershy que recordaba, ni con ese empleo que siempre detestó ni con la ascensión al trono de Nightmare Moon ella dejaría de ser una optimista.

—¡Lo haré por los viejos tiempos! ¡Aunque sea un jueguito por los viejos tiempos tienes razón! Puedo hacer una Sonic Rainboom y lo haré.

Fluttershy sonrió y asintió tímidamente.

—¡Me gustaría verlo!

—Vamos inmediatamente Flutters, será divertido.

Entonces las dos se trasladaron al techo. Usualmente Dash era impaciente y siempre presionaba al máximo para que todos siguieran su ritmo, mucho más desde que se convirtió en una verdadera velocista pero con su amiga tenía paciencia. Siempre vio a Fluttershy como alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, tenía ese extraño instinto pseudo-maternal que salía a la luz aun si por culpa de Nightmare era una asesina despiadada con súper poderes.

—¡Llegamos! ¿Lista Fluttershy? — Preguntó Reverse Dash.

—Claro… cuando quieras — dijo tímidamente la pegaso amarilla.

Entonces Reverse le sonrió a su amiga y extendió sus alas cubriéndose de aquellos relámpagos multicolor y salió disparada a enorme velocidad.  
Fluttershy sonrió alegremente, verla así le daba esperanzas que su amiga aun siguiera ahí. Aun con lo que le hizo Nightmare Moon había esperanzas de salvar a Rainbow. Así pues sólo se puso a gritar y a hacerle porras como en los viejos tiempos. Era lo único que podía hacer, ¿no?

Reverse aclaraba y aceleraba, la velocidad era embriagante, era genial ver cómo el mundo a su alrededor se tornaba en cámara lenta en lugar de desdibujarse como antes; era también parte de los nuevos poderes que había obtenido era que sus sentidos se habían aguzado para ajustarse a estas velocidades de vértigo.  
Entonces llegó el punto de quiebre, sentía cómo la barrera del sonido se rompía una y otra vez a su alrededor cuando finalmente llegó el punto en que la explosión rompía el espectro de luz visible y creaba múltiples ondas de muchos colores. ¡LO HABÍA LOGRADO!

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, de pronto todo su alrededor se llenó de luz, ¿qué diablos? ¿Acaso ella no vivía en el mundo de la noche eterna? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Frenó en el aire, se encontraba sobre Canterlot, sí, al moverse a esa velocidad era lógico que terminara en Canterlot sin que se diera cuenta, ¿pero por qué el sol estaba en lo alto? ¿En serio qué estaba pasando? Miró a su alrededor y su primer instinto fue esconderse, algo aquí era demasiado sospechoso. ¿Y qué hacía el viejo Palacio de Celestia todavía en pie? ¡La maldita de Nightmare lo había derribado ladrillo a ladrillo! De hecho terminar de acabar con esa construcción fue su primera tarea como soldado de la Reina de la Noche.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Y entonces en uno de los balcones se asomó ella, la Princesa Celestia. Celestia se sintió observada y buscó a su alrededor esa presencia extraña pero Reverse se ocultó a tiempo. ¿Un fantasma? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí? Y las sorpresas no habían terminado.

Una alicornio azul marino con una melena igual a la de Nightmare Moon se asomó por elm ismo balcón avanzando hacia Celestia.

—¿Hermana? ¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada… es que por un momento me sentí observada. No importa.

—Bueno, el té está listo.

—¡Ah claro! En un momento estoy contigo Luna.

Entonces las dos se retiraron muy para la confusión de Reverse. Ella entonces extendió sus alas y se posicionó para despegar de nuevo haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para lograr la Sonic Rainboom de alta velocidad, concentrarse luego de ver otra vez a los muertos sería bastante difícil. De todos modos extendió sus alas y se largó lo más pronto que pudo creando una nueva Sonic Rainboom en el cielo, pero nadie llegó a verla porque al punto de alcanzar la velocidad necesaria para causar tal efecto ella ya se encontraba dentro de la misma Fuerza de la Velocidad y cuando regresó estaba de vuelta en su Palacio junto con una muy asustada Fluttershy.

—¿Ah? ¿Rainbow? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Pasó? No tengo ni idea, ¿qué fue lo que viste Fluttershy?

—No sé, sólo aceleraste mucho y te convertiste en un borrón en el aire y luego desapareciste. ¡Estaba muy asustada! ¡Creía que te había perdido! ¿A dónde te fuiste?

Reverse Dash miró al horizonte y sonrió.

—No tengo ni idea, ¿otro mundo? ¿Otro tiempo? No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que mi terreno de juegos se ha ampliado, ¡jajajajajajajaja!

De nuevo Fluttershy retrocedió, de nuevo veía a Reverse Dash como la psicópata que era.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué fue aquello? Quiero saberlo… quiero más terreno de caza. ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

* * *

 **Un capítulo centrado en Reverse Dash para iniciar la nueva etapa del fic. Espero les haya gustado y aunque no recuerdo con exactitud cuál de todas las intervenciones de Starlight terminó en el futuro de Nightmare fue un tiro en la oscuridad como quien dice. Espero les haya gustado y los dejo con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	18. Carrera 17

**Carrera 17:  
Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, y soy el Elemento de la Lealtad**

Blue Blood tenía la costumbre de dormir hasta las once de la mañana y luego tomaba un desayuno tardío, una costumbre que tenía mucho antes de convertirse en la Flecha pero por su vida de parrandear hasta bien entrada la noche y a veces hasta la mañana. Era una suerte ya que así nadie sospechaba de él. Era tal y como lo decía el viejo y conocido refrán: créate fama y échate a la cama y eso era todo lo que él quería en esos momentos pero unos insistentes toques en su puerta a las nueve de la 'madrugada' lo levantaron.

—¡Qué fastidio! — Se quejó él medio arreglándose la melena con un peine y luego abriendo, pero al ver a aquel nutrido grupo de soldados frente a su mansión fue suficiente para hacer que se despejara por completo. — ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Estoy arrestado?

—No sobrino, pero si te empeñas en proteger a tu empleado puede que tú también termines pasando la tarde en una comisaría — dijo Celestia apareciéndose tras sus soldados. — Ahora, ¿dónde está Barry Allen? Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas sobre la Flecha.

—Yo qué sé, en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. o en casa de Iris West; o por la hora que es trabajando ya en la comisaría de Central City — dijo el príncipe. — Lo siento, se ha ido.

Celestia bajó la cabeza con pesar, era bueno ver que su sobrino valorara tanto una amistad pero ahora mismo la cosa no estaba para bromas así que le hizo una señal a sus soldados que ya estaban esposando a Blue Blood y colocándole un anillo anti-mágico para que no huyera. Blue se dejó sumisamente, más que todo porque no podía dejar que lo descubrieran.

—Aunque no me creas tengo testigos que vieron a Allen partir de regreso a su mundo — dijo al final con toda la calma que requería el caso. — Testigos de toda tu confianza tía.

Los guardias iban a darle la típica advertencia de 'todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra' pero la Princesa les hizo una señal que hicieran silencio y miró fijamente a Blue.

—¿Y quiénes son estos testigos que dices que tienen mi confianza, sobrino? Si son tus típicas amistades ya puedes ir preparándote para no moverte de la comisaría en todo el día.

—Rarity Belle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack Apple y Pinkie Pie. En pocas palabras las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Pregúntale a cualquiera de ellas.

—Tcht, ¿desde cuándo eres cercano a ellas? — Se burló uno de los guardias, recordando la bien conocida historia del incidente de Rarity Belle y la Gran Gala.

—Yo no era cercano, era Allen — se explicó Blue Blood. — Organizó una despedida en el Verdant porque le aseguró a Rainbow Dash que ya no necesitaría su guía como velocista.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo, lo que decía Blue Blood sonaba verídico pero aún tenía que asegurarse. Sólo le hizo una señal a sus guardias y arrestaron al príncipe a la comisaría mientras ella entraba a la mansión a buscar señales de Barry Allen. Pero nada, ni siquiera una habitación desordenada; así que al final perdió la paciencia y mandó una nota a Twiligth Sparkle para verificar la historia de Blue Blood.

Mientras Blue prefirió no discutir y cuando lo metieron en la celda lo que hizo fue buscarse un rincón en la banca y echarse un sueñecito, en su vida de príncipe parrandero lo habían llevado ahí muchas veces por disturbios estando ebrio así que perfeccionó la técnica de descansar hasta en las peores circunstancias. Por eso no sintió cuánto tiempo pasó cuando su tía vino a liberarlo personalmente.

—Parece que dices la verdad. Barry Allen se ha marchado para siempre.

—Supongo que el vigilante enmascarado se te sigue escapando — dijo tranquilamente Blue Blood.

Celestia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué sabes tú de esto Blue Blood? Barry era tu empleado y tu primer amigo. ¿No te interesaba nada su vida personal?

—En palabras de Allen, aguantarme todo el día es más que suficiente y tenía que descansar de mí mientras trabajaba en el Verdant. Me daba igual, siempre hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo irritada.

—¡¿Es que tú nunca vas a cambiar?! ¡Tenemos una situación delicada aquí! ¿Es que sólo te importas tú mismo? Demonios creía que estar atrapado en una isla desierta por cuatro años te había hecho reflexionar aunque sea un poco sobre tu forma de actuar…

—Y lo hizo, ahora en lugar de tratar mal a la gente y hacerme una mala reputación prefiero no molestar ni ser molestado. ¿No es eso mejor? No veo nada, no escucho nada, no digo nada y de paso no me harán nada.

Y se fue dejando a Celestia entre dolida frustrada.

—¿Lo arrestamos de nuevo? — Preguntó uno de los guardias.

—Déjenlo, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Preparen una división para Ponyville, vamos a interrogar al Elemento de la Lealtad. Prepárense para arrestarla en caso no quiera cooperar con nosotros.

—Pero…

—Nadie está sobre la ley, aunque estoy consciente de lo mucho que les debemos a ella y sus amigas como heroínas de Equestria también hay cosas que no podemos simplemente ignorar.

Entonces se movilizaron, entonces uno de los guardias se fijó en que Blue Blood había parado a medio camino.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo niño mimado?

Blue Blood se volvió mostrándole la horquilla del cabello que se le cayó y el otro rodó los ojos y se fue ignorándolo.  
Entonces el príncipe se puso en camino también.

Aquel día Rainbow se levantó temprano. Luego de un día de juerga usualmente se levantaba tarde, y aunque ese día no tenía entrenamiento previsto con los Wonder Bolts decidió madrugar y partir hacia el estadio de prácticas sólo porque quería usar su velocidad en algo.

Dio todas las vueltas que pudo, superó la pista de obstáculos repetidas veces antes que éstos se activaran siquiera, incluso limpió de arriba abajo todo el lugar siempre a grandes velocidades y todo en menos de una hora. No se dio cuenta que ya tenía público hasta que Spit Fire habló:

—Por rápido que vueles no puedes huir de tu tristeza.

Rainbow la miró.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué crees que hago? Barry me dijo que tal vez te sintieras un poco deprimida luego que se fuera entonces que por favor estuviera pendiente de ti.

Rainbow se dejó caer.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Extraño mucho al amigo, incluso…

—¿Te gustaba, no?

—Pero me rechazó, me dijo que me quería pero Iris West siempre sería la chica para él. Lo entiendo, pero… no sé, eso lo hace… ¿un poco más atractivo?

Rainbow se sonrojó y desvió la mirada; en cuanto a Spit Fire se tuvo que reír. Rainbow sólo la miró ofendida por medio segundo pero al final se encogió de hombros y soltó un largo suspiro. Entonces Spit Fire recapacitó y le colocó un casco amigo en el hombro.

—Te comprendo Dash, pero igual no puedes estar deprimida por tu amigo por siempre.

—Yo sé, no puedo ser digna de ser la estudiante de The Flash y la pegaso más rápida del mundo.

—¡Esa es la actitud! ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres seguir entrenando?

—No, creo que necesito descansar. Esto de las emociones nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero creo que podré manejarlo.

—Claro, tómate un respiro pero trata que no afecte tu trabajo que ya agotaste tus vacaciones.

—¡No es justo no lo hice porque quise! — Se defendió Rainbow Dash. — Pero calma, Barry no me perdonaría que me deje deprimir por una pequeñez así.

Spit Fire le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda y pasó a retirarse, por su parte Rainbow decidió que tal vez darse una vuelta por el campo le ayudaría a terminar de despejarse, y lo mejor era que desde que se convirtió en velocista tenía tiempo de sobra, ¡no digamos ahora que no tenía que estar constantemente entrenando con Barry! Y quién sabe, tal vez probar comida ponitaliana en Ponitalia misma. ¡Era genial ser la más veloz!

 _ **Ponyville, más temprano ese día:**_

El carruaje de la Princesa seguido por un par que llevaban a sus guardias aterrizó frente al Palacio de Twilight Sparkle, en donde la propia Twilight fue a abrirle mostrándose confundida ante la sorpresiva visita y sobre todo el ceño fruncido de Celestia.

—¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Qué la trae por aquí? — Quiso saber la alicornio morada.

—Desgraciadamente un asunto de lo más desagradable. Twilight Sparkle, necesito interrogar a Rainbow Dash de inmediato sobre un asunto urgente.

Twilight torció el gesto, sabía bien de qué se trataba. ¿Qué iba a ser sino todo lo relacionado con el vigilante enmascarado conocido como la Flecha?

—De todos modos quería contarte primero Twilight ya que es necesario escuchar tu opinión como compañera Princesa. ¿Qué opinas de la posibilidad del arresto de Rainbow Dash en caso se niegue a cooperar conmigo?

Twlight suspiró cansadamente.

—Sea lo que sea comprendo su decisión. No me agrada pero Rainbow tiene que aprender a pensar antes de relacionarse con gente peligrosa. Por mucho que Barry Allen haya significado para ella hay cosas que no puede venir y hacer sólo porque ahora sea una meta-poni.

Celestia sonrió ligeramente ante la mala broma de Twilight y asintió poniéndose en marcha.

—Princesa — dijo de pronto uno de los guardias acercándose. — Preguntamos a los testigos, la cartera del pueblo dice que vio a Rainbow Dash dirigiéndose hacia el estadio de prácticas Wonder Bolt en la madrugada.

—¿Está segura que se encuentra ahí ahora mismo? — Preguntó Celestia.

—No está en casa y testigos dicen que va diariamente ahí.

Celestia asintió, por lo visto Rainbow seguía con su vida normal a pesar de todo lo cual era una especie de consuelo, tal vez ahora sería más fácil razonar con ella para pedirle la identidad de la Flecha. Entonces sus guardias se dirigieron hacia allá y Twilight (que sí estaba preocupada por el resultado pero sí creía que su amiga haría lo correcto al final) entró a su casa.  
Starlight, que había estado escuchando atentamente desde que Celestia llegó, sólo asintió ligeramente.

—Ojalá la arresten.

—Starlight, ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!

—Ella arrestó a mi amigo.

—Ese fue la Flecha, y si es cierto que Rainbow lo ayudó no puedes venir y decir esas cosas.

—¡Demonios Twilight déjame estar molesta! ¿Quieres? De acuerdo, tal vez Sun Burst era un criminal peligroso pero seguía siendo mi amigo. ¡Mi primer amigo el cual recién recuperé sólo para ver cómo se pudre en la cárcel ahora!

Y Twilight no supo qué decir ante los ojos empapados en lágrimas de su estudiante. Era cierto, Sun Burst significaba mucho para ella. Al final era una posición algo incómoda esto de estar entre dos amigas pero imaginaba que venía en el paquete de ser la Princesa de la Amistad.

—¿Oye estarás bien tú sola por un rato? Realmente quiero ir a ver a Rainbow y convencerla que hable.

—Sí, estaré bien — dijo Starlight de mala gana. — Y oye, realmente no quise decir eso sobre Rainbow Dash es sólo que…

—Sí, a veces se me es difícil ver las dos partes de la historia pero te entiendo, ¿sí? También lamento no ser de mucha ayuda en este momento.

De nuevo Starlight asintió de mala gana y Twilight se dirigió hacia la casa de Rainbow Dash pero no sin antes pasar a buscar a las chicas para que fueran más un apoyo moral. Todas aceptaron de buena gana, aunque Rarity se mostraba algo nerviosa al respecto pero quién sabía por qué; pero Twilight prefirió no decir nada para no poner a la Princesa en contra de dos de sus mejores amigas en lugar de sólo una.  
Llegaron al castillo de nubes en donde los soldados de Celestia y Celestia misma habían decidido esperar a que la pegaso regresara. Los guardias querían que todos se alejaran, pero sabiendo Celestia que estaban ahí para convencer a Rainbow de hacer lo correcto las dejó quedarse.

—¿Por qué se tarda tanto? — Se quejó Applejack.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Barry acaba de irse me imagino que necesita volar un poco para despejarse — dijo Rarity.

Nadie dijo nada más y esperaron por una hora, hasta que por fin la pegaso cian regresó envuelta siempre en sus nuevos relámpagos multicolor. Pero al ver a semejante comité de bienvenida paró mirando alrededor.

—Este… ¿de qué me perdí?

La Princesa Celestia avanzó hacia Rainbow Dash mostrándose inusualmente seria, lo cual hizo que Rainbow retrocediera un poco.

—Rainbow Peligro Dash, en el nombre de la Corona te ordeno que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el vigilante enmascarado conocido como la Flecha.

Se hizo un momento tenso y Rainbow miró muy confundida alrededor suyo primero fijándose en sus amigas de las cuales cuatro asintieron en silencio como animándola a que hablara. Sólo Rarity mostraba dudas pero por suerte nadie lo notó al estar demasiado concentradas en la velocista que simplemente no podía creer lo que sucedía. Menos cuando los guardias avanzaron despacio hacia ella.

—¿Esperen, qué?

—Lo que has oído Rainbow Dash — dijo Celestia con firmeza. — Es preciso terminar con todo este asunto de la Flecha ahora mientras aún estamos a tiempo. Normalmente no te molestaría, sin embargo me acabo de enterar que Barry Allen se ha ido de regreso a Central City y tomando en cuenta que los testigos vieron a dos velocistas no es necesario pensar mucho para saber quién estuvo ayudando a Flash. Ahora dime, ¿qué sabes sobre la Flecha?

Rainbow bajó la cabeza.

—Princesa, ¿no le parece que exagera? Digo, la Flecha ha dejado de matar, ¡de eso se aseguró Flash y ahora yo! Por favor… no me pida esto…

—¿Es más importante proteger a un vigilante que se cree está sobre la ley que la seguridad de Equestria? — Cuestionó uno de los soldados.

Rainbow negó con la cabeza.

—No es sobre las convicciones de quién sino sobre la lealtad. Es cierto, tal vez no le debo nada a la Flecha pero Flash, Barry, me pidió que por favor me hiciera cargo de su amigo. Que me asegurara de mantenerlo en el camino correcto… y simplemente no me pueden pedir que traicione. ¡Soy el Elemento de la Lealtad y le debo mucho a Barry como para traicionarlo!

Twilight suspiró, ya se imaginaba que esto terminaría así.

—Rainbow Dash no lo entiendes, van a arrestarte.

—¿Por qué si no hice nada malo? — Se defendió Rainbow Dash. — Todo lo que hice fue ayudar a salvar a la Flecha quitando de en medio a criminales, nada ilegal, ellos me atacaron primero y…

—Obstrucción de la justicia — dijo Celestia. — No quería hacer esto Rainbow Dash pero tal vez una noche en una celda te ayude a reflexionar. Estoy consciente que te estoy forzando a ir contra tu Elemento de la Armonía pero tienes que entender que hay cosas que deben hacerse.

Rainbow suspiró.

—No todo es blanco o negro Princesa, la Flecha no es malo.

—No, pero necesita ayuda para sus problemas mentales antes que le haga daño a alguien — declaró Celestia. — Lo siento mucho pero mi decisión está tomada. ¡Guardias arréstenla!

Así pues Rainbow fue esposada de cascos y alas y miró con pena a la Princesa y a sus amigas.

—Chicas…

—Rainbow todas te apoyamos pero esta vez no podemos intervenir — dijo Applejack. — Lo sentimos mucho…

—Mmmh, sólo tienes que decir quién se oculta tras esa capucha, y es un malosote que sólo mata a la gente, mata gente mala pero igual es tan malo como ellos — dijo Pinkie Pie muy convencida de lo que decía.

Rainbow entonces miró a Rarity que tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, quería decir algo pero no podía. De todos modos Rainbow no se rindió y encaró a la Princesa.

—Puedo intentar hablar con él. Lo lamento Princesa pero no puedo…

—Mi decisión está tomada Rainbow Dash, tú decidiste hacerte la difícil.

—En verdad lamento esto — suspiró Rainbow haciendo vibrar sus cascos y sus alas.

Al ser separadas las moléculas de Dash por causa de la vibración tanto esposas de cascos y alas se deslizaron como si nada y los guardias retrocedieron ante la energía cinética pura que emergía de Rainbow en forma de relámpagos de todos los colores. Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—¿En serio me estás desafiando?

—No voy a traicionar a mis amigos, pero como dije hablaré primero con él, tal vez así lleguemos a una decisión.

Entonces desapareció en un borrón y luego volvió a aparecer usando el traje de velocista que le había hecho Rarity.

—No todo es blanco o negro Princesa, comprenda por favor.

Y se largó a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot.

—Rainbow… — gruñó Applejack haciendo un face-hoof.

—Demonios, debí imaginarme que esto terminaría así — dijo Twilight. — Con su nuevavelocidad se ha vuelto muy arrogante, pero también a sus compañeros. Después de todo ellos también fueron parte importante de su entrenamiento como velocista.

—Pero ¿acaso está escogiendo a la Flecha por sobre nosotras? — Preguntó Fluttershy dolida.

—No, simplemente no puede dejar de lado a nadie — murmuró Applejack. — Así es ella tristemente.

— Pero además Barry le pidió personalmente que cuidara de la Flecha — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Y todas aquí sabemos lo mucho que él significaba para Rainbow Dash.

Nadie dijo más, sólo veían la dirección en la que Rainbow se había ido en medio de un silencio incómodo.

—¿Y si mejor dejáramos que hable con él primero? — Preguntó Rarity hablando por primera vez.

Todas se volvieron hacia la modista.

—Rainbow se siente obligada porque Barry le pidió que cuidara de su inestable amigo, lo comprendo, ¿pero qué si al hablar con él cambia de opinión? Por favor…

Celestia hizo un gesto de descontento pero asintió.

—De acuerdo, sólo por ser ustedes les haré caso. Pero Rainbow Dash tiene hasta esta noche para decidirse.

Mientras tanto Rainbow llegó a la mansión Blood en menos de un minuto y comenzó a tocar la puerta a gran velocidad. Blue Blood salió a recibirla.

—Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías. Imagino que mi tía ya habló contigo.

La velocista sólo suspiró con amargura y Blue Blood la hizo pasar.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué no me delataste y ya? — Dijo Blue Blood. — A diferencia mía tú tienes mucho que perder.

Rainbow no podía creerlo.

—¿Te volviste loco o qué? Barry me pidió que cuidara de ti, que no te dejara seguir matando y… ¿Oye cómo está eso que tú no tienes nada que perder?

—Dinero, influencia, tú tienes verdaderos amigos. ¿Quién es más importante?

—¿Verdaderos amigos? — Se ofendió Rainbow Dash. — ¿Qué hay de Barry? ¿De Rarity? ¡De mí! Vamos Blue Blood, ¿acaso no somos amigos aunque sea un poco?

El príncipe rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre un sofá.

—Y por eso prefiero trabajar solo. Somos amigos Rainbow Dash, no puedo creer que sea yo el que esté diciendo esto pero sí somos. No olvido cómo me salvaste el pellejo del maldito de Sun Burst y por eso no puedo dejar que te sacrifiques por mí. No valgo la pena.

—Blue Blood escúchame…

—Escúchame tú: toda mi vida he sido un idiota pedante que trataba mal a los demás, la otra mitad un asesino, ¿te parece a ti que valgo más que tu libertad?

—Pero Blue Blood…

—Nada. Esa es mi decisión.

La expresión de Blue Blood era más bien fría, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando, que de este modo purgaría más sus pecados? Bueno, conociéndolo no era de extrañarse pero de todos modos no entendía cómo alguien podía ser así de idiota.

—Blue Blood por favor no hagas esto…

Blue Blood se levantó y se dirigió a su gimnasio.

—Eres una Portadora de la Armonía, el tipo de heroína que Equestria necesita — dijo él cerrando la puerta dando por terminada la conversación.

—Pero gracias a ponis como Sun Burst tú eres lo que Equestria merece — dijo Rainbow de mala gana ya levantándose para irse.

Esa noche los guardias se encontraban intranquilos, ver a sus soberanas de mal humor era mala señal; casi siempre relacionada con una crisis en el Reino, y esperaban instrucciones calladamente. Fue cuando un borrón multicolor pero predominantemente cian entró de golpe al Salón del Trono y se materializó mostrándose como Rainbow Dash.

—¿Te dijeron tus amigas que esta era tu hora límite? — Preguntó Luna.

Rainbow asintió.

—Y lo lamento mucho pero yo soy el Elemento de la Lealtad. Y aunque sé que está demente lo que él necesita es un amigo confiable. No voy a trai…

Los soldados de la Princesa ya se adelantaban para ponerle las esposas cuando una flecha zumbó en el aire. Rainbow la sintió rápido y la eludió pero no sintió una segunda que vino de improviso y le dio en el pecho. No penetró demasiado pero fue suficiente para marearla y que cayera abatida.  
Los soldados se pusieron en alerta, pero igual cayeron por las flechas que el enemigo invisible les lanzaba. Muchos gruñeron pero simplemente no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, y finalmente el vigilante encapuchado saltó desde una columna y girando su arco se enfrentó a las Princesas.

Había más soldados los cuales se adelantaron pero haciendo alarde de su habilidad de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo abatiéndolos en pocos minutos, y luego se enfrentó a las Princesas que miraban la escena con tranquilidad.

—La carnada dio resultado entonces — dijo fríamente Celestia.

—La lealtad se paga con lealtad — dijo la Flecha. — Tengo habilidad de sobra para encargarme de todos los soldados presentes y también un par de trucos para quitármelas de encima y tener suficiente tiempo para huir, pero si me garantizan que ella no será castigada por mi culpa entonces esto termina aquí.

Las dos alicornios asintieron.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué le hiciste? — Preguntó Celestia.

—Una gran dosis de sedante, debido a su poder de velocista necesitaba una concentración realmente fuerte.

Las Princesas se dieron por satisfechas y a una señal los guardias se adelantaron pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial ante el tremendo peleador que era la Flecha.

—Mi única pregunta es, ¿por qué haces esto? — Dijo Luna.

—Tener amigos sólo te trae problemas — suspiró la Flecha.

—No, no eso. ¿Por qué comenzaste con esta lucha sin sentido? — Dijo Celestia.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirme? — Se quejó el vigilante. — Simplemente porque durante más de la mitad de mi vida yo le he fallado a Equestria…

Extrajo algo de su bolsillo, era una especie de dispositivo mágico que distorsionaba su voz y lo arrojó al pie de las Princesas para al final sacarse la capucha.

—Y cuatro años atrapado en una isla del infierno fue la dosis de realidad que necesitaba.

* * *

 **Tristemente tenía que hacerlo, la situación de la Flecha era insostenible y bueno, hubiera preferido evitarlo pero la historia debe avanzar y si no hacía esto no podía salir de mi estanco. Igual les prometo más acción pronto.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!  
**

 **(E insisto: más parece que fueran dos fics en lugar de uno, pero creo que por eso me encanta esta historia)**


	19. Carrera 18

**Carrera 18:  
Vigilantes**

Desde hacía varias generaciones la familia de Blue Blood, tanto por parte de padre como de madre, había servido a la Corona con fidelidad. Todos ellos se destacaron como grandes líderes militares y varios perdieron la vida en el cumplimiento del deber como fue el caso de los padres y los dos hermanos mayores de Blue. A la corta edad de doce años el pequeño príncipe se quedó sin nadie en el mundo y Celestia decidió criarlo como su propio hijo.  
Sin embargo Blue Blood jamás superó la pérdida de sus padres, eso se notó siempre en su actitud pedante y egoísta siempre menospreciando a todos los que lo rodeaban. Conforme fue creciendo no sólo no mostró interés alguno en la carrera militar sino que se la pasaba días y noches parrandeando, bebiendo y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Muchos ponis se preguntaban cómo era que la Princesa lo soportaba, bueno, la cuestión era que ella todavía se sentía en deuda con la familia que perdió la vida en su nombre; y sobre todo porque entendía perfectamente que Blue Blood hacía lo que hacía en plan de reír para no llorar.

Luego tuvo ese famoso accidente en el cual su yate en donde se quedó atrapado en una isla desierta por cuatro años y por mucho tiempo la Princesa pensó que su sobrino había muerto y que de nuevo le había fallado a la familia que lo había apoyado durante tanto tiempo. Pero por causa de un milagro Blue volvió a casa y en cierta había sufrido una transformación severa: ya no quiso más seguir viviendo bajo el cuidado de su tía y se mudó a la vieja mansión de su familia tratando de comenzar su propio negocio; incluso comenzó a tratar de pagarle a su tía tantos años de bondad mandándole una modesta cantidad de dinero que iba variando conforme su club generaba ganancias. Sí, Blue Blood era otro y aunque muchos insistían en que el cambio no era la gran cosa, era porque no lo conocían tan bien como Celestia. Sin embargo pese a lo orgullosa que se sentía del cambio en su sobrino también sabía bien que le ocultaba algo, primero que nada se evadía siempre que le preguntaban sobre qué ocurrió en la dichosa isla y luego algo en su actitud (la misma de siempre) se sentía extrañamente falso pero no había forma de determinar por qué.

Pero aquella noche todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando el vigilante enmascarado conocido como la Flecha se quitó la capucha justo frente a ella.

—¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡¿Blue Blood?! — Preguntó Celestia casi gritando de la sorpresa.

Los guardias tampoco podían creerlo, hasta se habían hecho varias apuestas intentando adivinar quién era el vigilante pero nadie jamás había mencionado a Blue Blood. Simplemente no cabía en sus cabezas que un niño de mami como él podría ser un héroe y mucho menos uno que atacaba más que todo a los círculos más altos de la sociedad poni.

—Imposible… imposible…— murmuraba Luna mirando fijamente a los ojos del príncipe, ahora fríos y llenos de un espíritu de resignación. — ¿Cómo diablos fue que pasó esto?

En respuesta Blue Blood sólo se encogió de hombros. Entonces el líder de los guardias tomó la iniciativa y se dispuso a colocarle un anillo anti-mágico para someterlo cuando Blue Blood de improviso saltó hacia atrás y lo atrapó en una poderosa llave de lucha. Luna y Celestia reaccionaron rápido poniéndose en pie listas para derribar al príncipe pero él las miró con calma y con su mentón señaló a la velocista que apenas si se estaba recuperando.

—No tan rápido, el trato no entra en vigencia hasta que ella no se vaya de aquí sana y salva.

El metabolismo híper-acelerado de Rainbow finalmente terminó de procesar la cantidad industrial de narcóticos inyectados por Blue Blood y fue tomando conciencia de lo que ocurría. Y lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue a las dos Princesas de pie listas para el combate mientras que la Flecha estaba ahí parado frente a ellas sin usar su capucha.

—¡No… NO! ¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO BLOOD?

El vigilante se volvió a verla con calma.

—Aprecio lo que intentaste hacer por mí Dash, de veras que sí. Pero no lo valgo, ni como la Flecha ni mucho menos como yo mismo. Vete a Ponyville ya mismo.

—Le prometí a Barry…

—Soy un adulto responsable de mis actos. No necesito una niñera súper veloz. Vete ya.

—Pero…

—¡VETE!

Rainbow miró dolida a Blue Blood pero no pudo más que despedirse y desaparecer a gran velocidad. Entonces Blood liberó al líder de los guardias y se dejó restringir.

—¿Todo bien ahora?

El guardia no andaba para bromas y pateó a Blood en las costillas sin importarle que fuera el sobrino favorito de la Princesa. El otro ni se inmutó.

—¿Ya te desquitaste?

El soldado frunció el entrecejo y lo pateó de nuevo, asustado miró a Celestia pero ella se lo dejó pasar más que todo porque él se lo merecía; pero en su mirada había una clara advertencia en que no lo hiciera de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es que no te duele? — Gruñó.

—¿Crees que estar en esa isla fueron vacaciones un balneario? Luego de varias semanas de tortura tengo una extrema tolerancia al dolor. Esto no es nada.

Y el soldado no dijo más, no tanto por la calma de Blood sino por la mirada fría como el hielo que recibió del príncipe.

Celestia también sintió un escalofrío ante esta declaración. ¿Qué tanto le había pasado a su sobrino? Finalmente dio la orden que se lo llevaran, ya se explicarían más tarde.

En el carruaje Blue Blood miraba el paisaje indiferente, observado con cuidado por varios guardias que guardaban una distancia prudencial de él, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oigan genios, acabamos de pasar la prisión.

—En su infinita misericordia sus Majestades creen que lo mejor para ti es una celda acolchada en lugar de una de ladrillo.

Blue Blood se encogió de hombros.

—Ya qué.

Al día siguiente todos los periódicos estaban que explotaban con la noticia, la Flecha había caído. Se entregó voluntariamente para salvar la integridad del Elemento de la Lealtad descubriéndose ante las Princesas mismas. Y por supuesto todos acompañaban la noticia con un primer plano del nuevo residente del hospital psiquiátrico de Canterlot.

Nadie podía creerlo, ¿el sobrino mimado y bueno para nada de Celestia el vigilante enmascarado que aterrorizó a los ricos corruptos por tanto tiempo? Simplemente no tenía sentido, más bien tenían la idea que él se revelaría como una víctima más.  
Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que se haya entregado para salvar a Rainbow Dash.

—Él me salvó el pellejo y eso que yo soy el Elemento de la Lealtad — se quejó Rainbow. — ¿Por qué ese idiota no confió en mí? ¡Tenía un plan, por dios santo!

—¿Involucraba usar tu nueva velocidad para huir hasta que Celestia y Luna se cansaran de perseguirte? — Le dijo Applejack sarcástica.

Rainbow mejor desvió la mirada y la vaquera la golpeó. Como velocista la hubiera esquivado con facilidad pero tenía que admitir que Applejack tenía razón.

—De acuerdo, no fue lo más inteligente pero yo quería salvarlo… más que todo por Barry pero yo en verdad apreciaba a Blue Blood. Sus métodos eran malos pero cuando dejó de matar me pareció que le hacía un bien a Equestria.

Fluttershy le puso un casco en el hombro.

—Veo que has cambiado mucho en los últimos días Rainbow.

—Sí, sí, pero ahora no estamos hablando de mí sino de Blue Blood. El muy bobo…

—Tal vez esto traiga algo bueno después de todo — se aventuró a opinar Twilight.

Ni siquiera terminó de parpadear cuando Dash ya estaba frente a ella mirándola con furia.

—Repítelo.

—Me refiero a que, Blue Blood siempre ha sido el consentido de la Princesa Celestia, si el que su sobrino se haya convertido en la Flecha no la presione a cambiar el sistema de justicia nada lo hará.

Rainbow al final se separó de Twilight al no poderle objetar eso. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no era eso a lo que apuntó Blue Blood en un principio?

—De verdad que eres un imbécil Blood…

Mientras la discusión seguía, preguntándole a Rainbow detalles sueltos sobre Blue Blood y por qué se convirtió en la Flecha a lo que Rainbow respondía que no podía revelarles nada sin quebrantar la confianza de Blue Blood.

—Es en lo único que puedo ayudarlo ahora — fue lo que dijo y después de mucho intentar que las demás entendieran, finalmente la dejaron tranquila con el tema.

Nadie notó cuando Rarity se había escabullido pero tampoco le prestaron mayor atención, siendo Blue Blood suponían que no quería saber demasiado del tema.

 _ **Esa tarde en las afueras de Canterlot, antigua zona industrial:**_

La única palabra para describir el lugar sería deterioro y abandono. Según sabía Rarity había habido un gran crecimiento económico en Equestria y muchos lo aprovecharon, pero al final la cosa no duró mucho y varios de los negocios cerraron tan pronto emergieron; y entre tantos la fábrica de batas del abuelo Blood.

Una poni vestida de negro y con una larga cabellera rubia se asomó por encima de otra de las fábricas abandonadas. Ella, el Canario, se aferraba a la pequeña esperanza que los soldados de Celestia no hubiesen mejorado como detectives y esperaba poder entrar y recuperar cierto objeto que Blue Blood había dejado en el salón de entrenamiento subterráneo antes que los guardias reaccionaran.  
Se fijó, y tal como lo esperaba, la pobre Guardia Solar no había mejorado mucho. Había unos cuantos soldados pero se notaba que la estaban revisando por compromiso, ¿habrían unos diez, once? Lo idóneo sería noquearlos y luego tomar lo que vino a buscar, pero se lo pensó un poco mejor. Si abatía a los soldados aquí pronto se recuperarían, mandarían una tropa más capacitada y terminarían por descubrir la guarida.

—Piensa Canario, piensa… — murmuraba ella sin cesar. ¡Lo tenía!

Con la agilidad y las habilidades para infiltrarse que le había enseñado la Flecha, Canario entró por una de las ventilas de la antigua fábrica y sin más sacó un par de tornillos y pernos de una de las tantas máquinas de la fábrica. Le hubiera encantado dar un par de patadas para acelerar las cosas pero igual no tenía que despertar sospechas.

—Y que funcione — suplicó.

Aunque un empujoncito con su magia no estaría de más tampoco así que eso hizo.

Los guardias escucharon el murmullo de un ser vivo escabulléndose lejos de su vista a toda velocidad, pero no le pusieron mucha atención, venían escuchando lo mismo desde que entraron a esa fábrica y casi todas las veces eran ratas. ¿De todos modos qué esperaban hallar ahí? El lugar estaba claramente abandonado, y lo más seguro que el niñito Blood ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, después de todo esta fábrica en esta zona no era más que un peso muerto para la familia.

—Y con todo y todo, ¿ustedes creen que él sea la Flecha?

—¿Blood? ¡Es un chiste!

—No sé, cuatro años en una isla desierta… de una vida de lujos a cuenta de tía Celly a sobrevivir en una isla por cuatro años. Yo voto porque se terminó de volver loco.

Y ante ese argumento nadie discutió, el muy bobo sólo había perdido la razón y como tenía que sobrevivir de algún modo tenía que hacerse fuerte. No le dieron más vueltas al asunto cuando escucharon un muy preocupante sonido chirriante. Se volvieron hacia la antigua plancha industrial y antes que pudieran reaccionar la cosa se derribó sobre ellos, por suerte eran unicornios entrenados y activaron un campo de energía justo a tiempo para luego moverse.

—¡Les dije que no debíamos entrar aquí! ¿Pero acaso los jefes escuchan? ¡Claro que no!

—Larguémonos antes de morir aplastados, creo que ya vimos suficiente aquí.

—Si no hay nada.

—Exacto, suficientemente nada.

Y no dijeron más y se retiraron por las buenas.  
Escondida entre las sombras, el Canario esperó todavía un poco más y cuando estuvo segura que su única compañía en la fábrica eran las ratas (tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol en esa) se dirigió hacia la banda transportadora que llevaba la tela a través de las navajas que la separaban en piezas del tamaño justo. Eludiendo las cuchillas entró por una puerta escondida detrás de todas éstas y pasó.

Todo estaba tal como lo habían dejado, y sin más se acercó al estante que Blue Blood limpió para ella para tomar un frasco de poción para la garganta. Cuando estaba activa con los Ponitonos, Rarity solía beber mucho de ello para que su voz fluyera más naturalmente y se escuchara mejor; así pues cuando se le ocurrió convertir el hechizo de aumento de volumen en un arma le pareció que tomar un poco de eso le ayudaría con sus gritos aun si eran su último recurso. Luego se dirigió a la estantería de Blue Blood para recoger flechas y un arco de repuesto. Ya él se encargaría luego del resto.

 _ **Hospital psiquiátrico de Canterlot, ala de pacientes altamente peligrosos**_

La enfermera tocó la puerta tímidamente.

—Este… ¿señor Blood? — Dijo ella antes de dejar caer su mandíbula, ¿en serio qué diablos?

El príncipe se encontraba en plena sesión de abdominales boca-abajo, de alguna forma se las arregló para colgarse de la lámpara con su cola.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó él entre abdominal y abdominal.

La enfermera sacudió la cabeza y se recuperó:

—Su psiquiatra vino, ¿le digo que pase?

—Ya qué — dijo él, y siguió en lo suyo.

La enfermera tragó saliva y se retiró.

—¿Este… segura no hay que drogarlo? — Preguntó tímidamente a la psiquiatra.

—Segura, déjalo en mis cascos.

Entonces ella entró y al igual que la enfermera estaba genuinamente sorprendida por la actividad física del príncipe.

—Increíble — dijo ella.

Blue Blood miró hacia abajo.

—Lárgate tía, estoy esperando a mi loquera.

—Cuando vives tanto como yo tienes que aprender a ocupar tu tiempo de alguna forma — dijo Celestia con calma, — y los estudios siempre son una excelente opción. Aunque no lo creas soy doctora en medicina especializada en pediatría y psiquiatría. Por eso vine.

Blue Blood se soltó de donde estaba colgado y miró a su tía sin interés.

—Ya qué, nadie te pidió tu currículum.

—Blue Blood vine a evaluarte personalmente. Usualmente no me involucraría, el juramento hipocrático me lo prohíbe pero el doctor que te evaluó de entrada me dijo algo preocupante. Todo tu cuerpo está cubierto de cicatrices, como signos de torturas prolongadas. ¿Qué pasó contigo?

—Nada que quiera recordar, por eso no hablo del asunto — dijo Blue Blood.

—Ya, ¿quisieras hablar de algo? Esta es tu sesión, por favor háblame sobrino. ¿Qué puedes

Blue Blood sólo se dejó caer en el piso.

—Muy bien, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo? Ya fui lo bastante claro cuando hablé con Dash: no valgo la pena como la Flecha ni mucho menos como yo mismo.

—Blue Blood, ¡lo vales para mí! — Le reclamó la Princesa. — Te quiero sobrino, por eso me duele que te hayas convertido en un asesino.

—Sólo maté nobles buenos para nada, gente sin oficio ni beneficio; que sólo existía para vivir de otros.

Las duras palabras de Blue Blood le dolieron en el alma a Celestia. Al final ella cerró los ojos dolida y encaró a su sobrino:

—¿Te das cuenta que tú mismo eras así?

—Por eso los odio tanto.

De nuevo Celestia se sintió dolida, pero al final fue bueno porque algo se había encendido en Blue Blood.

—Y de todos modos, yo jamás llegué a amasar fortuna haciendo a los demás harina. Están los que se aprovechan de los vicios, los que secuestran a ponis inocentes para meterlos en los negocios de prostitución forzada, los que matan para encubrir sus huellas; y sobre todo los que se aprovechan de un sistema pasado de moda extremadamente parcial con los de alta cuna o gran fortuna.

—Pero eso…

—¡Pero eso nada! Si este estúpido sistema judicial funcionara como debiera no habría necesidad que exista la Flecha. Ya no es la época feudal, ellos deben de bajar de sus pedestales pero ustedes están muy ocupadas con cosas sin importancia como para hacerlo, y por eso alguien debe bajarlos por la fuerza.

—Blue Blood…

—Y el que estés aquí encargándote de mí sólo demuestra qué tan negligente puedes llegar a ser.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—¡Negligente! — Dijo él con frialdad.

Y ahí sí logró enfadar a Celestia.

—Mira si vuelves a insinuar eso yo…

—¿Tú qué? Ya viví el infierno, no hay absolutamente nada que tengas para amenazarme. Por eso me entregué, no tengo nada que perder ya; no así Dash. Ella puede ser todo lo que yo no puedo.

Al final Celestia se tranquilizó.

—Por eso todavía tengo fe en ti, sobrino. Ahora, ¿qué me puedes decir de tu infancia?

Blue Blood levantó la ceja claramente fastidiado.

—Prácticamente me criaste tú, ¿en serio tienes que preguntar?

Celestia suspiró.

—Esta será un laaargo proceso…

Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos sordos fuera del cuarto, como pesados costales cayendo al suelo (¿o serían ponis siendo derribados?) de todos modos no era normal. Blue Blood sonrió.

—Quién sabe, tal vez no sea un proceso tan largo después de todo.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y la enfermera de antes fue lanzada dentro con lujo de violencia.

—¡Uf! Princesa… su paciente tiene visitas…

Celestia se levantó de golpe ante la figura de negro que entró al cuarto. Pareció asustarse un poco ante la presencia de la Princesa Celestia pero tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con Blue Blood asintió.

—Flecha.

—Canario.

No había necesidad de decir más, el Canario vio a la Princesa y rezando porque su disfraz funcionara bien, gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
La fuerza de la onda sónica hizo que la Princesa cayera, lo usual era que los ponis salieran disparados al otro lado pero al ser un alicornio ella era simplemente muy grande y demasiado sólida. De todos modos el ataque fue suficiente para distraerla un par de segundos, justo lo que los dos vigilantes necesitaban.

El Canario le arrojó su carcaj y arco de repuesto a la Flecha y éste dio una ágil pirueta atrapándolo. Celestia ya se estaba levantando y el vigilante disparó un par de flechas las cuales llenaron el lugar de denso humo azul. La Princesa ventiló el humo con una hábil batida de sus alas pero los dos ya estaban fuera de la vista. Todo lo que quedaba de ellos era un anillo anti-mágico que segundos antes restringía a Blue Blood.

—Imposible, ¿la nueva sabe cómo quitar anillos de restricción mágica?

— _No, yo mismo me lo pude quitar sin ayuda_ — sonó la voz de Blue Blood desde algún punto en el techo.

La Princesa disparó un ataque mágico hacia allá pero no había nada.

—¡Es imposible! Sólo los militares de élite de alto rango pueden hacer una cosa así…

— _Pude encargarme sin ayuda de una buena parte de tus guardias y te extrañan estas pequeñeces_ — volvió a decir la voz del unicornio.

Esta vez la Princesa cambió de estrategia y voló hacia las vigas del techo, pero ni rastro del Canario ni mucho menos de la Flecha.

—¡Blue Blood! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡El trato era que si te entregaba liberaría a Rainbow Dash! Si te vas ahora…

— _¿Y bajo qué cargos exactamente? No tengo por qué contactarla otra vez, luego de vivir con Allen sé cómo mantenerme alejado de un velocista_ — dijo de nuevo la envolvente voz de la Flecha. — _Además yo cumplí, me entregué. Pero jamás dije que dejaría mi trabajo._

—¡¿Hasta cuándo terminará esto, Blue Blood?! ¿Hasta que mates a cuántos?

— _No mataré a nadie más así que por eso no te preocupes. Pero seguiré expiando mis pecados yendo tras aquellos que se ocultan tras el sistema para hacer lo que les plazca. En cuanto a tu pregunta la Flecha existirá hasta que deje de ser necesaria, cuánto tiempo eso depende sólo de ti._

Entonces se fue, Celestia no sabía decir con exactitud cómo lo sabía pero lo sabía. Y lo peor era que no se trataba de un truco de magia sino habilidad pura.

—Hasta que seas necesario, ¿no? Comprendo la indirecta… y tristemente tienes razón.

Afuera del psiquiátrico, en un parque cercano (que estaba céntrico a todos los hospitales, no necesariamente a aquel horrible lugar) el Canario miró a Blue Blood que se colocó de nuevo su arco y sus flechas.

—¿De casualidad este fue siempre tu plan? — Quiso saber el Canario.

—No, yo siempre tengo mis propios planes, sólo aceleraste mi partida. Gracias por cierto, de todos los ponis que conocí, jamás pensé que tú serías quien me ayudara.

—Ni yo misma me explico por qué lo hago, pero sé que una buena parte es porque creo en lo que haces como la Flecha. y ahora que has dejado de matar puede que seas un buen poni y quiero ayudarte como equipo.

Blue Blood suspiró.

—Tristemente eso no ocurrirá. Tarde o temprano iban a capturarme Rarity, eso lo supe desde el inicio. Por eso tomé medidas antes que todo esto comenzara. Si quieren seguir ayudándome, entonces háganlo y trabajemos juntos; pero nos iremos cada quién por nuestro lado a partir de ahora.

—Pero… — comenzó Rarity.

—Les doy mi palabra de no volver a matar, ¿te basta eso?

Rarity al final bajó la cabeza algo dolida, pero le sonrió al príncipe que sacudió su casco con ella.

—Y gracias — dijo el príncipe al final.

—No, gracias a ti que me diste una nueva perspectiva de la vida Blue Blood. Supongo que ahora tomarás la identidad de la Flecha 24/7.

—Hasta que ya no sea necesario — aseguró él.

Entonces se separaron.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron extrañas para Equestria. Primero los nobles corruptos (los pocos que quedaban) se habían sentido aliviados y pensaban en aflojar un poco la vigilancia ahora que la maldita Flecha había sido capturada, pero apenas su segundo día de captura salió la noticia que había escapado con la ayuda de una nueva compañera conocida como el Canario. Y lo que era peor las Princesas se pusieron en movimiento creando fuerzas de investigación que tenían la autoridad de arrestarlos incluso a ellos. Y de nada valían los sobornos o conexiones, nadie quería tener nada que ver con ellos pero no tanto por las acciones legales sino porque la Flecha y el Canario eran una sombra que se erguía aterradora por encima de los criminales.

Además que comenzaron a correr rumores sobre un destello de muchos colores (pero sobre todo de color azul) que recorría de arriba abajo toda Equestria haciendo el bien. Desde deteniendo pequeños robos apareciendo de improviso y atando fuertemente a los ladrones hasta acciones más bien mundanas como atrapar una carriola de bebé antes que fuera atropellada por una carreta fuera de control. De hecho lo que pasó esa vez fue que el destello tomó al bebé y lo depositó sobre los cascos de su espantada madre, luego regresó y le devolvió la carriola y así concentrarse en la carreta; sacó a todos los pasajeros y los colocó a salvo en el camino, luego desenganchó al conductor y finalmente creó una zanja sólo con la fuerza de la fricción y la carreta paró ahí antes que causara otro accidente.

—¡Y en menos de dos minutos! — Mencionó alguien.

Sí, el destello (o The Dash como ella prefería que la llamaran) cubría un terreno mucho más amplio y por lo mismo los medios le prestaban más atención a ella pese a que la Flecha y el Canario se encargaban de cosas mucho más sonadas.

—¿Pero no te molesta ni un poco eso? — Le preguntó el Canario a la Flecha una vez que coincidieron desmantelando una red de contrabando.

—¿Por qué debería? En este trabajo mientras menos publicidad tengas mejor.

Y así la vida siguió.

En otra ocasión en el Palacio un sujeto le daba distraídamente una nueva mano de pintura al Salón del Trono cuando la escalera cedió de pronto y él cayó al suelo. Era un poni terrestre así que el golpe era inminente y todos los presentes no pudieron reaccionar ya que ocurrió de repente. Pero en ese momento The Dash entró en escena atrapando al tipo y depositándolo a salvo en el suelo, luego tomó el cubo de pintura a medio camino del suelo y atrapó todo el líquido antes que llegara a manchar los pisos o la pared y terminó el trabajo incluido el secado gracias al aleteo de alta velocidad de Rainbow. Al final la velocista se materializó muy orgullosa ante los atónitos guardias y las dos Princesas.

—¿Qué tal estuvo eso? — Presumió.

—Pues…

Pero antes que alguien dijera algo la escalera cayó al suelo.

—Bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida — se encogió de hombros Rainbow.

—Igual fue impresionante — se le escapó a un soldado.

The Dash le sonrió y antes que el pobre supiera que estaba pasando ya tenía su yelmo autografiado y la velocista ya estaba parada en el marco de una ventana.

—Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

Entonces desapareció en otro destello.

—Se nota que estamos en la época de los vigilantes y los meta-ponis presumidos — suspiró Luna.

Celestia no respondió, al menos Dash era más tolerable y entendía que lo hacía por emular a su maestro.

—¿Pero sí me van a pagar, verdad? — Preguntó de improviso el pintor.

* * *

 **Primero que nada me disculpo por lo abrupto de cómo cambió el capítulo pero tenía que sentar las bases para el siguiente, ¡Reverse Dash aparecerá por fin ante The Dash! En fin, espero les haya gustado y ahora sólo me queda el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	20. Carrera 19

**Carrera 19:  
No tengo nada que ver con Rainbow Dash, podríamos decir que soy el Reverso**

—¡Excelente práctica reclutas! — Dijo Spit Fire. — Cuídense de regreso a casa, ¿sí?

Los otros Wonder Bolts soltaron diferentes exclamaciones entremezcladas con gemidos de cansancio pero estuvieron de acuerdo a su capitana y se despidieron alegremente. Spit Fire estaba bastante orgullosa, tenía un buen equipo de voladores y a este paso estarían listos para el siguiente show en poco tiempo; entonces fijó su atención en cierta pegaso de color azul cian que se estiraba alegremente antes de dirigirse a sus verdaderos ejercicios.

—Ey Rainbow Dash, ¿de nuevo a patrullar Canterlot? — Preguntó preocupada por la chica.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una vigilante de tercera como Canario o la Flecha? — Se defendió la pegaso cruzando los cascos. — No, yo puedo recorrer toda Equestria en menos de media hora, ¿por qué me limitaría a Canterlot? ¡Nos vemos Spit Fire!

Entonces se puso en cuclillas para liberar la energía cinética dentro de ella.

—Sólo no te sobre-esfuerces por favor — dijo Spit Fire con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

Rainbow asintió con energía y desapareció en un destello de muchos colores. Lo de no sobre-esforzarse venía que desde que había comenzado con esta manía de emular a Flash corriendo de un lado a otro resolviendo cuanto problema se le presentaba. No es que eso fuera malo pero el problema con Rainbow Dash es que tenía cierta tendencia a exagerar; por ejemplo vez que llegó a salvar a las víctimas de un incendio apagando el fuego, ñiegp sacó a la gente del edificio y como le sobraba el tiempo pasó a la biblioteca más cercana a aprender lo que necesitaba para aprender a reparar el edificio (y efectivamente eso hizo); y todo antes que los bomberos tuvieran la oportunidad de aparecer.  
Y así había realizado cientos de hazañas con el pseudónimo de The Dash, unas exageradas como la del incendio y otras no tanto pero el asunto es que últimamente su labor de súper heroína tenía mucha publicidad, más que la que se le daba a la Flecha y al Canario aunque esto era a propósito ya que las Princesas querían mantener los golpes de esos dos lo más discretos posible. Aunque tenía que admitir que eran una gran ayuda, gracias a sus métodos poco ortodoxos le habían arrebatado el estatus de nobleza a varios ponis y puesto tras las rejas para siempre pero era mejor no hablar mucho del tema. Igual Dash acaparaba la suficiente atención, y tristemente un poni con súper poderes vendía más que un montón de nobles en prisión por muy atractivos que fuesen sus escándalos personales.

—Ey chicas, ¿saben lo que me gustaría? — Dijo cierta vez Rainbow Dash cuando estaba en una alegre reunión con sus amigas luego de un agotador día salvando ponis. — ¡Tener un enemigo meta-poni así como Barry se enfrentaba a un meta-humano al menos una vez por semana! Eso sí sería genial, una batalla épica que le haga justicia a mis nuevos poderes.

—Ya — dijo aburridamente Applejack. — Entonces es una suerte que lo tuyo haya venido de un relámpago de Twilight y no de un laboratorio súper avanzado explotando. Con una como tú presumiendo por ahí nos basta y sobra, ¿no es así chicas?

Las demás soltaron una que otra risita de aprobación, pero en lugar de molestarse Rainbow se rio con ellas. Incluso solían bromear que de no ser porque Rainbow tenía verdaderos súper poderes ahora ya hubieran revivido a la Mare-Do-Well para darle una lección de humildad. Pero de nuevo la única que no participaba en las discusiones era Rarity, pero porque estaba agotada; igual nadie preguntaba porque ella aseguraba que era el estrés acumulado de lidiar con sus boutiques de ManeHattan y Canterlot a larga distancia.

—Ey Rares, no te exijas demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo de súbito Dash.

—No te preocupes, con tantos nobles corruptos fuera del camino la economía está mejor que nunca y lo mismo mis boutiques —aseguró Rarity, siendo la única que comprendía lo que realmente quería decir su amiga.

En definitiva era la mejor época para Rainbow, pero sentía que se estaba estancando ya que no tenía un enemigo realmente grande al cual superar.

—¿Se lo imaginan? Un verdadero reto que venga, cause una gran destrucción y la única esperanza sea The Dash. Eso definitivamente dejaría marca en la historia.

—En serio ten cuidado con lo que deseas — la regañaron sus amigas.

Rainbow se encogió de hombros alegremente, por supuesto que no hablaba en serio, ¡pero sería interesante!

…

Eran más o menos las tres de la tarde en donde después de tomar un almuerzo ligero las Princesas se dedicaban a revisar los diferentes pendientes que tenían. Entre otras cosas había cierta pila de papeles problemática que no querían tocar pero al final fue lo primero que tomaron. Al mal paso darle prisa.

—A este paso vamos a tener que purgar a toda la Nobleza — suspiró Celestia luego de revisar las nuevas pruebas en contra de otro montón de ponis influyentes.

—El poder corrompe querida hermana — dijo Luna con tristeza. — Lo que me sorprende es lo bien que hizo su tarea Blue Blood.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo.

—El poni que regresó de la isla no es el sobrino al que crie como un hijo. Ahora sólo queda la Flecha.

Luna no dijo nada más, ella no había conocido a Blue Blood tanto como Celestia. Cuando regresó de su encierro lo conoció y le pareció una molestia… pero luego Celestia le contó la historia del huérfano y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el estilo de vida del joven respetó la decisión de su hermana de ocuparse de él. Sabía que terminaría mal algún día pero no se esperó que fuera precisamente así, más bien todo lo contrario.

Pero entonces de improviso un temblor sacudió todo Canterlot. Las dos salieron por al balcón a ver qué diablos pasaba y lo siguiente que vieron fue una… ¿una Sonic Rainboom en medio de la ciudad?

—¿Qué demonios estará haciendo ahora esa meta-poni? — Preguntó Celestia.

—¿Experimentando con su velocidad tal vez? — Dijo Luna.

—Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es por qué pone en peligro a todos al hacerlo en plena ciudad.

El borrón entonces se trasladó hacia el Palacio de Canterlot entrando de golpe destrozando una ventana.

—¿Pero qué? — Dijeron los guardias.

—Oiga, va a tener que pagar por la ventana — dijo uno de los soldados acercándose a quien suponía era el Elemento de la Lealtad en su nuevo uniforme. — ¿Y qué hay con el nuevo look? El traje azul me gustaba más y ese peinado francamente se ve raro.

La poni que el sujeto pensaba era Rainbow Dash sólo miró fijamente al soldado y tras encogerse de hombros, atravesó su corazón una vez hizo vibrar su casco.

Los otros soldados soltaron gemidos de sorpresa pero de inmediato reaccionaron y levantaron sus lanzas y/o prepararon sus cuernos para luchar. La pegaso cian se relamió los labios y desapareció en un borrón de muchos colores. Antes que se dieran cuenta, le quitó las lanzas a los soldados y los atravesó con sus propias armas.

—Bien, esto apenas si valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Las dos Hermanas Nobles llegaron corriendo al salón para ver en qué consistía aquel escándalo sólo para encontrarse con el sangriento espectáculo frente a ellas.

—¿Pero qué…? — Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mirando a Dash sin poder creer lo que veían.

—¡Ah, el evento principal! — Celebró la pegaso desapareciendo y apareciendo justo frente a las atónitas Celestia y Luna. — ¿Dos al mismo tiempo? Espero esto sea más genial que sólo una.

Las dos sacudieron la cabeza y liberaron un poderoso ataque dispuestas a petrificar a Rainbow Dash por lo que había hecho, pero cuando el hechizo impactó lo hizo en el suelo, y ésta estaba detrás de ellas jugueteando con sus Coronas.

—¿Qué, pero…?

—¿En qué momento…?

La pegaso arrojó los ornamentos a un lado.

—Lentas. Bueno, ¿otra oportunidad?

Más guardias reales llegaron y Rainbow se relamió los labios de la excitación y de nuevo desapareció al tiempo que eludía dos ataques a la vez de las Princesas, pero esta vez dirigidos en diferentes direcciones intentando ampliar su rango de ataque. Nada, el ataque impactó de lleno sobre sus soldados a los que Dash había colocado como escudo viviente y fueron éstos los que se transformaron en piedra. Ella se rio.

—Bien, esa la sentí un poquitín más cerca que la anterior. ¿Probamos de nuevo?

Entonces arrojó las estatuas al suelo haciendo que se partieran en pedazos.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Qué pasó contigo?! — Le gritó la Princesa Luna.

—No lo sé… una alicornio me arrojó un relámpago y me dejó muriéndome sobre un montón de pociones. ¿No es suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera?

Entonces hizo vibrar su casco y estuvo punto de atravesar el corazón de Luna, cuando algo o alguien sostuvo su pata y la arrojó violentamente contra la pared. El ataque sorprendió bastante a la temible pegaso que sólo sacudió la cabeza y confrontó al insolente, y entonces se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa. Ante ella estaba ella misma… pero con un traje azul el cabello más largo.

—¡Oh! ¿Soy yo o esta línea temporal se ha hecho veinte por ciento más genial? — Se rio la Dash de negro.

Rainbow Dash, la de ese mundo, miró a su alrededor y se estremeció ante la masacre.

—Acaso tú… ¿hiciste esto?

—Ajá, ¿por? — Dijo sin poder entender esa expresión en su otro yo. — ¡Oh, tonta de mí! ¡Querías hacerlo en persona! Perdóname, vine aquí sin saber nada y no podía saber de tu existencia… pero oye, eres tan asombrosa que te daré el crédito de matarlos a todos ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces se movió a gran velocidad abrazando por detrás a Luna y Celestia que rápido se zafaron de su agarre pero igual a ella no le importó.

—Y el premio gordo sigue aquí esperando a que las mates tú. Tranquila, que no te intimiden sus poderes mágicos, son tan frágiles como cualquiera… yo ya las maté de mi lado así que te aseguro que no hay peligro alguno.

Rainbow sólo se quedó ahí con la boca abierta mirando fijamente a su otro yo.

—No entiendo lo que pasa aquí pero…

—Mátalas y luego te cuento con mucho gusto, ¿te parece?

—¡Pero esto se acaba ahora!

Y antes que la otra Rainbow pudiera decir qué pasaba, la de azul se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla salvajemente. La Dash de negro se la quitó de una sacudida y trató de alcanzar una de las armas dejadas por los guardias, pero se dio cuenta que la otra adivinó sus intenciones y las puso fuera de su alcance.

—¿Ah?

De nuevo Rainbow Dash se lanzó sobre la otra que comenzó a responder los ataques ahora que comprendía que no estaban en el mismo bando, pero igual se la estaba pasando de bomba; jamás había conocido a nadie más con súper velocidad y esta pelea sólo despertó su chispa competitiva lo cual hacía que Dash se tornara muchísimo más peligrosa en cualquiera de las realidades.  
Entonces mientras estaba concentrada luchando contra su otra yo de cabello largo, dos explosiones y más ataques comenzaron a llover sobre el borrón negro.

—¿Qué?

—Jamás le des la espalda a un oponente — dijo Celestia amenazante.

—Mucho menos si es un alicornio— finalizó Luna.

Esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para que la Dash buena tomara suficiente impulso y pudiera darle un golpe certero a la mandíbula que hizo que la pegaso maligna rodara por el suelo adolorida.

—Atch… maldición…

Dash entonces aprovechó que su oponente estaba en el suelo y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas, mandándola hacia arriba por causa del extremo impulso que llevaba. La otra aprovechó entonces para salir por la ventana.

—Muchos estorbos por aquí… ¿cuánto a que no puedes evitar que mate a alguien más aquí?

Entonces salió disparada. Rainbow se volvió hacia las Princesas.

—¿Tienen idea de qué diablos pasó?

—Lo mismo te íbamos a preguntar — dijo Luna. — Pero no importa, ¡VE TRAS ELLA!

—Pero…

—¡SÓLO VE! — Ordenó Celestia.

No había más que decir, The Dash salió por la ventana persiguiendo a la impostora evitando justo a tiempo que de nuevo empalara con su propia lanza a uno de los soldados que hacía su cambio de turno. Éste por supuesto sólo vio una especie de flash de muchos colores seguido de una gran ráfaga de viento sobre su cabeza que hizo que botara su lanza; así pues no le puso más importancia y siguió su camino mientras que en el aire las dos Rainbows peleaban a velocidad de vértigo.

Al final se separaron quedando frente a frente en medio de la nada, una relamiéndose los labios y la otra todavía horrorizada ante lo que había visto.

—Dime, ¿también te golpeó un alicornio con un relámpago?

—Sí… ¿por?

—Duda, es sólo que el ver que alguien más comparte mis poderes me pareció demasiada coincidencia.

Siguieron peleando por el campo, pero Rainbow estaba más que todo intentando retenerla ahí en ese punto donde no lastimaran a nadie… y la otra lo notó y pensaba cómo usar eso a su favor para quitarse de encima a esta copia suya; cuando entonces notó a la distancia una alegre voz cantando cerca de ahí, así pues siguió luchando pero empezando a desviarse poco a poco a la derecha sin que Dash lo notara… y pronto, antes que la pobre Rainbow cayera en la cuenta de la poni cantante, salió disparada hacia allá a gran velocidad.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema con los héroes? ¡QUE TRATAN DE SALVARLOS A TODOS Y AL FINAL NO PUEDEN SALVAR NADA!

Rainbow Dash gritó y salió disparada tras esta versión de negro suya antes que lastimara a alguien de veras, entonces la otra tomó una roca a medio camino y la arrojó. No era mucho pero con el impulso de la carrera de la Dash maligna más la velocidad del tiro en sí eran suficientes para aplastar la cabeza de cualquiera. Rainbow Dash gritó al ver esto y tomó otra roca que lanzó en dirección a la otra para desviarla, y fue justo a tiempo.

El sonido de una piedra impactando contra otra alertó a Fluttershy, que estaba ocupándose de una liebre lastimada. Levantó la cabeza sólo para ver a su amiga Rainbow en su traje de súper heroína, pero éste era de color negro.  
Fue una suerte que fuera Fluttershy y nadie más porque la vista de su amiga de la infancia fue suficiente para que la Rainbow de negro parara su carrera homicida.

—¿Fluttershy?

—¿Rainbow Dash?

Entonces llegó Rainbow, vestida con el traje azul que ella conocía.

—Momento, momento… ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Y Rainbow Dash también?

La Rainbow de negro se volvió a relamer los labios con una expresión demente.

—¿Rainbow Dash? No, hace tiempo que no uso ese nombre. No tengo nada que ver con Rainbow Dash, podríamos decir que soy el Reverso.

Se rio de forma bastante desagradable y Flurttershy buscó refugio detrás de la Dash que sí conocía.

—En fin, hoy por hoy basta — se despidió Reverse. — Como que se me quitaron las ganas de seguir… ¡pero más vale que te prepares para la próxima porque yo haré otro tanto!

Entonces desapareció tras otra Sonic Rainboom.

—¿Eres tú la que pedía un villano?

—Todavía no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

* * *

 **Listo, el cap introductorio de Reverse Dash en Equestria # 1. Sí, bueno, fue de la nada y todo pero con todo el asunto de la Flecha no pensé en una forma más dramática, además es el momento que todos estaban esperando: la batalla final. Los siguientes caps serán mejores, lo prometo.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	21. Carrera 20

**Carrera 20:  
¿A quién eliges Dash? **

—A ver si te entendí bien — dijo Applejack rascándose la cabeza. — ¿Tienes una Reverso?

—Eso parece — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien de dónde salió pero así se presentó antes de irse volando a gran velocidad. ¿Verdad Fluttershy?

La pegaso amarilla asintió suavemente en su trono, la visión de Reverse Dash la había sorprendido más que asustarla, ya que Dash tuvo la delicadeza da ahorrarle los detalles de lo que había visto en Canterlot, todo lo que le dijo fue que de pura casualidad escuchó un escándalo en el Palacio de Celestia y Luna y cuando corrió a ver de qué se trataba y todo lo que vio fue a su reverso atacando a las Princesas. No dijo nada de los guardias masacrados ni que se notaba que Reverse estaba por asesinar a la Princesa Luna, para eso era mejor esperar a que las Princesas se aparecieran ya que ella sabrían manejar mejor la situación.

—Pero simplemente no tiene sentido — dijo Twilight pensativa. — Estás diciendo que tu Reverso atacó sin más a las Princesas… bueno, entiendo que los guardias reales no hayan podido reaccionar a tiempo, ¿pero y ellas? Son alicornios después de todo, aun si tienes algo lo suficientemente poderoso que pueda lastimarlas en caso te ataquen todo acabó.

—No lo entiendes Twi, ella es como yo, demasiado rápida — explicó Rainbow desapareciendo en un flash y apareciendo justo detrás de su amiga. — Por mucho que la atacaban, la velocidad de mi reverso le permitía llevar la ventaja en la batalla.

La alicornio morada frunció el entrecejo y sólo le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente a Rainbow Dash. Eso era solamente su ego hablando pero se lo dejaba pasar.

—Se me hace muy difícil de creer Rainbow, entiendo que estés entusiasmada por tus nuevos poderes, ¿pero no te parece que te estás confiando demasiado de ellos?

Sabiendo lo que su amiga pensaba, Rainbow se encogió de hombros y guiñó un ojo ya lista para el reto; claro que sabiendo lo que venía las otras se separaron un poco de sus tronos.

—¿Por qué no probamos ya que estás tan segura Twilight? — Le dijo Dash. Tenía el mismo tono de siempre pero con un ligero matiz de seriedad. — Así les muestro qué pasó.

Pero Twilight no estaba de humor para los juegos de su amiga.

—Rainbow, no. No es que no te crea, es sólo que me parece que exageras, nada más eso. Además que me bastó con casi matarte una vez, no quiero repetir la experiencia.

Rainbow no le insistió más a Twilight y asintió avergonzada, con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado cómo fue que su accidente afectó a sus amigas antes que despertara. Pero entonces Starlight entró con seriedad y miró a Rainbow con una expresión en blanco.

—Yo lo hago si quieres, no soy un alicornio pero mi magia está en el máximo nivel.

Rainbow sonrió y se puso lista para el combate, pero Rarity preguntó a tiempo:

—Oye espera, ¿no querrás desquitarte porque tu amigo Sun terminó en prisión?

—Un poco, pero para eso tendría que ponerle mis cascos encima a la Flecha o al Canario — dijo Starlight encogiéndose de hombros. — Rainbow sigue siendo mi amiga a pesar de todo, y tengo que reconocer que Sun Burst se lo buscó. Pero no voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta. ¡Esquiva esto Rainbow Dash!

Entonces atacó antes que Twilight pudiera decirle algo. Rainbow sólo tronó el cuello y desapareció en un destello de muchos colores, y antes que el golpe de Starlight siquiera impactara, Rainbow ya la tenían inmovilizada contra el suelo.

—¡Te lo dije!

—Te avisé, por eso lograste esquivarme.

Rainbow se encogió de hombros y se alejó como si nada, sin embargo Starlight no atacó de inmediato ya que sabía que Dash lo estaría esperando, no fue sino hasta que pasó todo un minuto antes que se decidiera atacar a Rainbow pero de nuevo terminó en el suelo antes que el ataque llegara a impactar en el suelo. Starlight luchó un poco y Rainbow la soltó así no más ya que sabía que seguía dolida por lo de su amigo.

De nuevo Starlight atacó una vez Rainbow se volviera a otro lado, menos distancia menor oportunidad de eludir su ataque; pero en lugar de eso igual terminó con la cara en el piso.

—¿Ves?

Ella gritó y quiso quitarse de encima a Rainbow y de nuevo ella no insistió. Mientras Spike le dio un golpecito con su codo y señaló hacia Rainbow.

—Pero Spike — susurró Twilight.

—Algo simple, un hechizo de cosquillas… — susurró Spike.

Twilight lo pensó un poco y atacó, y esta vez fue ella la que terminó con la cara al suelo, todas estaban impresionadas pero desgraciadamente no fueron las únicas, precisamente dos visitantes estaban entrando al Palacio y todo lo que vieron fue un borrón multicolor atacando a Twilight Sparkle así que lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo; y Dash apareció justo frente a ellas, y todo siempre antes que ambos ataques siquiera la rozaran.

—Esperen, no soy la otra, lo prometo. Sólo hacíamos una demostración explicando lo que pasó…

—Por dios santo, no nos des esos sustos — regañó Luna. — Por un momento pensé que esa loca te había vencido y que ahora iba a matar a Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Qué pasó al final? — Dijo Celestia aliviada que la Rainbow que tenían frente a ellas era la que conocían. — ¿La lograste vencer?

—No, ella se fue… no sé a dónde ni como pero me dijo que era mi reverso.

—¿Tu qué? — Dijo Luna. — ¿Cómo el hombre que mató a la madre de Barry?

Rainbow asintió.

—Pero ella era diferente a los de Barry, no es sólo alguien con mis mismos poderes en otro traje, ¡ella es yo! ¡Yo! Con otro peinado pero es o soy yo la verdad…

Las dos Princesas y Fluttershy asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Es algo… algo increíble. No es que sean hermanas, son la misma…

—Pero… dios mío — volvió a decir Luna. — No pensé que la velocidad en sí fuese tan peligrosa hasta que ella mató a todos esos Guardias.

—¿Mató guardias? — Dijo Rarity. — Rainbow, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

—Mucho — admitió la pegaso cian. — Pero porque quería que llegaran ellas, esa otra yo… masacró a todos los Guardias de las Princesas y de no ser porque llegué al último segundo hubiera matado a la Princesa Luna…

Twilight seguía escéptica.

—Pero eso, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Rainbow hizo vibrar su casco a gran velocidad.

—Barry me enseñó a cómo atravesar objetos sólidos, y ella dijo no sé qué sobre querer atravesar su corazón…

Luna torció el gesto.

—Eso nos mataría hasta a nosotras.

—Pero… — siguió Twilight.

Celestia se quedó pensativa.

—Estamos hablando de una amenaza nunca antes vista, incluso habló de cómo ha matado a alicornios antes. Rainbow Dash, sé que es mucho pedirte pero por favor, encárgate de esta amenaza con todo tu poder.

Rainbow hizo un saludo militar.

—Haré lo posible, pero será difícil hacerlo sola…

—No tienes que hacerlo sola — dijo Twilight. — Esto será algo nuevo para todas pero estoy segura que juntas…

—Tal vez lo mejor será informarnos para ver de verdad a qué nos enfrentamos — sugirió Spike.

Mala idea no era, el problema era que nadie entendía por dónde empezar.

 _ **Equestria 4:**_

El Palacio de la Velocidad (llamado así en honor a su Reina) fue sacudido por un súbito temblor, pero ninguno de los sirvientes o soldados se inmutó, sólo siguieron en sus tareas diarias y los que trabajaban en el salón principal se inclinaron profundamente esperando a su Reina. Pero al final no necesitaban inclinarse porque Reverse pasó a toda velocidad aquel salón y entró directamente a su habitación la cual estaba toda llena de los libros antiguos que había tomado tanto de la biblioteca del propio Palacio de la Velocidad como de los Archivos de Canterlot.  
Y en una esquina se encontraba la pobre poni que fue forzada a leer todo eso ya que a la Reina le desagradaba leer: Twilight Sparkle. Twilight había sido una alumna destacada en la Academia Superior de Magia, una escuela a donde iban todos los que fallaban el examen de admisión de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados. En un lugar así había que esforzarse el doble, y esa era la especialidad de Twilight así que al final logró su mayor sueño, convertirse en la bibliotecaria oficial de los Archivos de Canterlot.

—¿Estás tan ocupada con la tarea que te di que ni te inclinas ante tu Reina? — Dijo Reverse Dash con un tono amenazante.

Twilight, que estaba enfrascada en su lectura, rápidamente soltó el libro y se puso a dar incontables reverencias.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡No la vi, pero por favor no me lastime! ¡Lo hice porque estaba ocupada con la tarea que me dio y…!

Reverse Dash la tomó del cuello por unos instantes pero al final la soltó.

—Bueno, al final tu teoría sí resultó ser cierta. Eso que vi el otro día era otro universo, totalmente diferente a lo que hay aquí. Había sol… ¿te das cuenta? ¡SOL! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Twilight no respondió, en lugar de eso tomó los pergaminos que su Reina le había encargado.

—En cuanto a eso, dentro de muy poco tendré listo el hechizo original que los unicornios usaban para levantar el sol y…

—Sí, sí, no me aburras con eso — la empujó Reverse. — ¿Qué me puedes decir de los dobles de los otros mundos?

Twilight bajó la cabeza comenzando a asustarse, pero Reverse la levantó por la fuerza y la encaró con sus ojos relampagueantes.

—Te hice una pregunta, ¿o es que quieres dejar este empleo y llamo a tu ayudante Moon Dancer?

—Bueno yo…

—Ah, es una lástima, fue un placer tenerte trabajando para mí… — dijo Reverse haciendo vibrar su casco lista para liquidarla. — En fin, hay cosas que no se pueden remediar…

—¡Perdóneme, lo que pasa es que me tardé en entender qué quería! — Se apresuró a gritar Twilight. — Usted se refiere a la teoría de los Döppelganger, ¿verdad? Discúlpeme pero es que yo uso siempre el lenguaje técnico y no salgo mucho y…

Reverse estaba de excelente humor luego de enfrentarse a Rainbow, así que se la dejó pasar.

—Bien, bien, después de todo te llamé porque no eras más que una cerebrito sin amigos. ¿Entonces qué me decías de la teoría esa? Y por favor trata de no aburrirme.

Twilight tragó saliva.

—Me refería a que… a que…

Reverse comenzó a impacientarse.

—¡Este, así como se cree que hay mundos infinitos también hay versiones infinitas de todos en el mundo!

—¡Ah! — Se impresionó falsamente Reverse. — ¡ESO YA LO SABIA, DIME ALGO ÚTIL O LLAMO A TU REEMPLAZO!

—¡ES QUE NO LO SÉ! — Dijo Twilight mientras lloraba y temblaba. — Sólo dice que en esencia seguirán siendo nosotros pero sus vidas serán diferentes y por eso algunas cosas no serán iguales, no es una ciencia exacta, es sólo una teoría.

Reverse finalmente se dio por satisfecha.

—Una más de esas y…

De nuevo hizo vibrar su casco, pero al final dejó a una muy asustada Twilight detrás mientras que ella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—En esencia las mismas, supongo entonces que te gustarán los retos, ¿no es así Rainbow Dash?

De nuevo se rio. Quién diría que lograr su sueño de la infancia le traería tanta diversión…  
Mientras tanto Rarity entró a la biblioteca sólo para suspirar aliviada que la nueva empleada siguiera en una pieza.

—Por un momento pensé que tendría que trapear sangre de nuevo… — se estremeció.

—Por dios, por dios — seguía temblando Twilight.

Rarity le ofreció un casco reconfortante.

—Es aterradora, yo sé. Pero te acostumbrarás, yo tuve que hacerlo con la antigua Reina. Muchos perdieron la cabeza cuando fuimos llamados por la fuerza para trabajar aquí, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

Twilight tembló poco a poco.

—Gracias, este… Twilight Sparkle.

—Rarity — sonrió la unicornio blanca. — Un placer.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato cuando Twilight se atrevió a preguntar.

—Cuando hablas de la gente que perdió la razón, ¿ella estaba en la lista?

Rarity bajó la cabeza con pesadez.

—Ella quiso ser fuerte por el bien de sus amigos; pero sólo logró que la antigua Reina Nightmare Moon se ensañara con ella y la presionaron hasta el final. Muchos de nosotros conservamos la cordura por ella, pero al final Nightmare Moon la quebró y la convirtió en eso que ves ahí.

Twilight se mordió el labio, se sentiría mal por Reverse de no ser porque era tan aterradora.

—No contenta con eso al final trató de asesinarla… pero en lugar de eso no sé por qué la convirtió en un monstruo súper veloz, más de lo que ya era.

 _ **Equestria 1:**_

Rainbow seguía fiel a su costumbre de patrullar las calles de Canterlot, pero ahora se concentraba en las áreas cercanas al Palacio en caso su Reverso se apareciera. Ya habían pasado muchos días. Rayos, tenía tantas preguntas… pero para responderlas tendría que atrapar e interrogar a la otra. ¿Y cómo rayos atrapar a alguien tan veloz como ella?  
Luego de tantas vueltas se dio por vencida y tras evitar un último robo regresó a reunirse con sus amigas al Palacio de Twilight.

—Te ves cansada — le dijo Applejack.

—Claro que lo estoy, desde que apareció ella no he podido descansar como se debe— dijo Rainbow. — Es un enemigo al que debo vencer sin importar qué, ¿lo entienden?

—Claro que lo entendemos… o bueno, tal vez no porque no la hemos visto pero querida no puedes simplemente venir y encargarte sola de esto — dijo Rarity acariciando su melena muy a su estilo. — Tienes amigos que pueden ayudarte y que ya estamos trabajando en una forma.

—Eso Rainbow Dash, no seremos súper veloces como tú pero estamos trabajando duro para pensar en una forma de apoyarte — dijo Twilight muy orgullosa.

Rainbow sonrió a medias, ya que ella sí entendió a lo que se refería Rarity en verdad, y si bien sabía que si la mayoría de sus amigas más cercanas no entendían del todo el problema, al menos una de ellas y alguien más podrían apoyarla; todavía recordaba cómo Blue Blood se las había arreglado para drogarla el otro día.  
Fluttershy también la abrazó para apoyarla y al final todas se unieron al abrazo grupal menos Starlight, pero en el fondo poco a poco iba perdonando a Rainbow mientras investigaba por su cuenta las fechorías de Sun Burst y se iba dando cuenta que tal vez su amigo si mereciera ir a prisión después de todo.  
Entonces sonó la alarma del horno y todos se separaron.

—Las galletas están listas — dijo entonces Spike muy contento yendo por los refrigerios y una jarra de jugo para todas. — Bien, ¿quién tiene hambre?

—¡YO!

Y de súbito un relámpago multicolor pero predominantemente azul vino y dejó la charola del dragoncito vacía.

—¡RAINBOW! — Protestaron todas.

Pero al volverse su amiga estaba tan atónita como ellas. Entonces se volvieron a la otra dirección, en donde una Dash vestida con un traje negro y con la melena estilo mawhauk arrojaba a un lado la jarra vacía.

—¡Ah! Justo lo que necesitaba… ¿quieres un empleo, bebé dragón? Sólo tengo que liquidar a mi cocinero actual.

Sonrió malignamente y todas retrocedieron, sin embargo el que estaba más sorprendido era Spike que dejó caer su charola temblando de pies a cabeza.  
Reverse se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ah! ¿Ese es un no?

Spike instintivamente buscó la protección de Twiight, que extendió sus alas y preparó su cuerno pero se notaba que estaba asustada; y sólo entonces Reverse notó su presencia. Sus ojos relampaguearon de la ira (literalmente) y con un grito de ira se lanzó con todo contra Twilight. La alicornio morada disparó varios ataques pero de nuevo el borrón aquel los eludía todos y ni siquiera estaban a mitad de camino para impactar contra el suelo cuando una fuerza la empujó contra la pared a gran velocidad y cuando se enteró de lo que estaba pasando, Rainbow Dash y su reverso estaban forcejeando justo en donde ella se encontraba medio segundo antes.  
Rainbow gritó y logró empujar lo más lejos posible a su reverso, que recuperó la compostura.

—¿Quién lo diría? — Dijo con voz siniestra. — La nerd de la biblioteca un alicornio… ¿sabes que es lo que más odio en el mundo, _Rainbow Dash?_ ¡Alicornios! El sólo verlos me da las ansias de…

De nuevo hizo vibrar su casco.

—Y siempre que vengo de visita te veo a ti como si nada protegiendo a esas plagas… ¿estás segura que somos la misma poni?

—Estaría feliz si no fuera así. ¿Qué eres?

Reverse se encogió de hombros.

—Tú, de otro mundo… ¡Un gusto todos ustedes!

Las demás estaban demasiado asustadas para moverse, pero Spike tomó algo de valor y encaró a esta Dash.

—Yo ya te conocía… ¡yo ya te conocía! ¡Y también Twilight!

—¿Ah?

Spike miró hacia Twilight que estaba vigilando cada movimiento de la velocista.

—¿Qué no la recuerdas Twi? ¡Cuando Starlight cambió las líneas de tiempo! Los múltiples futuros de Equestria que vimos… el universo…

Twilight entonces recordó.

—¡Claro, cuando Starlight cambió la historia evitando muchas veces que Rainbow hiciera la Sonic Rainboom! ¡La Equestria gobernada por Nightmare Moon!

Starlight Glimmer sólo sacudió la cabeza tratando de digerir la información.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿al final no me arrepentí de hacer lo que hice? ¿No se supone que esas líneas de tiempo deberían desaparecer?

Reverse hizo un largo bostezo.

—La verdad no los sigo. Sólo entiendo que ella tuvo algo que ver con mi mundo, ¿no es así? — Dijo señalando a Starlight.

Spike palideció al comprender que había metido la pata, pero más Twilight ya que ella fue la que mencionó el nombre de Starlight en primer lugar.

—¿Entonces a quién eliges Dash? ¿A la peste con cuernos y alas… o a esta otra? — Amenazó Reverse. — Nada personal pequeña, pero aunque no entienda de qué estaban hablando he estado toda la tarde observando cómo juega Dash al héroe y quiero aprovechar eso…

Rainbow comenzó a sudar frío entendiendo lo descuidada que fue. Reverse sí que había regresado pero en lugar de exponerse se había puesto a vigilarla, con razón no la había visto a pesar de su patrullaje.

—¡Espera no! — Gritaron todas saltando sobre Reverse.

Pinkie la apuntó con su cañón de fiestas para distraerlas mientras que Fluttershy trataba de encararla con la Mirada para compararle algunos segundos a Applejack para atarla y así entre las tres con magia podrían noquearla, pero al final la velocidad de la velocista maligna fue más que todos sus esfuerzos combinados y las que terminaron atadas y bañadas en crema fueron ellas.  
Reverse le guiñó un ojo a Dash y luego se lanzó haciendo un zigzag de la muerte cambiando de dirección entre Starlight Glimmer y Twilight. Ni una ni otra tendrían la oportunidad de crear un campo de fuerza para protegerse debido a la velocidad en que se movía la demente.  
Twilight comenzó a decir mentalmente sus oraciones cuando se vio envuelta en el abrazo de Rainbow que la protegía con su cuerpo.

—Rainbow Dash…

—Twilight…

Las dos miraron hacia donde Reverse tenía a Starlight del cuello, y ella alternaba miradas viendo a la velocista de negro y luego a Rainbow. Las chispas de rencor en los ojos de su más reciente amiga fueron como una bofetada para Rainbow, pero al final había hecho su elección.

—En serio me voy a divertir mucho contigo, _Rainbow_ — se rio Reverse. — ¿Sabes cuál es la paradoja de ser un héroe? Que al final por intentar protegerlos a todos no puedes proteger a nadie de nada.

Entonces atravesó el corazón de Starlight para luego arrojar el cuerpo sin vida de la unicornio rosa ante las aterrorizadas ponis y dragón.

—El round dos es mío. Mejor suerte para la próxima…

Y desapareció tras varios relámpagos de colores. Rainbow Dash gritó y se puso a seguir a Reverse pero ella ya había desaparecido tras una Sonic Rainboom.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea… ¡MALDITA SEA! — Gritó Rainbow cayendo de rodillas en medio de la nada.

No se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que sus amigas llegaron a su lado.

—Rainbow Dash… — trató de consolarla Fluttershy.

—Nadie te culpa por lo que pasó — dijo Applejack. — Y de darme a elegir… bueno yo… yo… yo también hubiera elegido a Twilight.

—Sí, nos tomó por sorpresa, hiciste lo que pudiste Dashie — aseguró Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow se limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Lo que pude? Me confié como una tonta y ahora Starlight está muerta. ¡Muerta!

—Pero no dejaremos que vuelva a pasar — aseguró Twilight.

Rainbow asintió.

—Exacto, no dejaremos… la vi irse… fue una Sonic Rainboom. Todo por una Sonic Rainboom. Puedes usarla para viajar a otros mundos parece.

—¿Entonces? — Se interesó Rarity.

Rainbow se levantó.

—Haré lo mismo, una Sonic Rainboom. Con un poco de fe…

—¿Fe?

—Fe en la Fuerza de la Velocidad — dijo Rainbow preparando sus alas. — Fe en que me guiará hacia el único que puede ayudarme en estas circunstancias.

Todas las miraron atónitas cuando comprendieron por fin. Rainbow les dedicó media sonrisa y tomó aire.

—Les traeré un recuerdo de Central City.

Entonces aceleró al máximo desapareciendo también tras una Sonic Rainboom.

* * *

 **Hasta ahora el estilo del fic ha sido tirando más al show de Arrow, pero con las apariciones esporádicas de Reverse para retar a Rainbow trato de retratar más el estilo de The Flash. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	22. Carrera 21

**Carrera 21:  
La Magia de la Amistad y la Fuerza de la Velocidad**

Rainbow volaba al máximo, volaba con todo su poder dispuesta a todo para romper sus propios límites y así encontrar a su maestro; el único que podía ayudarla a vencer a un velocista maligno. Ante los ojos de sus amigas todo estaba pasando en menos de un segundo pero ella al moverse sentía que estaba tardando una eternidad en llegar al límite que quería romper. Entonces sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y la energía cinética que generaba su pequeño pero poderoso cuerpo se alborotó todo mientras que rompía la barrera del sonido y a partir de ahí el espectro de luz visible creando la legendaria Sonic Rainboom.  
Al momento en que lo hizo el mundo alrededor suyo comenzó a desdibujarse y todo se convirtió en una especie de vacío, un túnel de luz azul que seguía y seguía. Ya lo había visto antes en las memorias de Barry, estaba dentro de la Fuerza de la Velocidad.

 _Fuerza de la Velocidad, ¿estás ahí? Por favor ayúdame… te necesito por favor, por favor._

Una imagen volando al lado de Dash apareció en el medio de aquel túnel de luz, era la misma imagen que vio en su sueño hace tanto tiempo, la imagen de su difunta abuela.

—Que te ayudemos dices, ¿pero a qué exactamente? Sabes que ya es muy tarde para salvar a tu amiga. E intentar cambiar la historia nunca ha traído nada bueno. Créeme.

Rainbow miró de reojo a la figura de su abuela y sólo asintió con una expresión de dolor.

 _Por mucho que quisiera haber salvado a Starlight sé muy bien que no puedo cambiar el pasado, eso lo aprendí de ella. No, todo lo que quiero es que me ayudes a reencontrarme con mi maestro por favor. Mis amigas y yo somos fuertes, pero para vencer a este enemigo no tenemos la experiencia suficiente, por favor… ayúdame a reunirme con con Barry._

—¿Pero es que no tienes confianza en tus propias habilidades, joven velocista?

 _No puedo arriesgarme a perder a otra amiga, por favor, mis nuevos poderes vienen de ustedes pero primero fui un Elemento de la Armonía y mi verdadero poder viene de la Magia de la Amistad, así que por favor, más que a mi maestro quiero ver a mi amigo._

La Fuerza de la Velocidad se dio por satisfecha con esto y pronto el mundo alrededor de Rainbow Dash volvió a tomar forma, y de la nada sintió que caía al suelo y que comenzaba a correr en lugar de volar, miró alrededor suyo dándose cuenta que estaba en una especie de techo como el de los edificios de ManeHattan; y de la impresión se terminó tropezando.

Despacio Rainbow se levantó y miró alrededor suyo, era tal y como estar en ManeHattan, todo lo que había en la ciudad eran más y más edificios. Y a lo lejos en una zona relativamente aislada había uno gigantesco con el letrero _Laboratorios S.T.A.R._

—¡Llegué! ¡Realmente llegué! — Se puso a celebrar Rainbow, cayendo en la cuenta de su cuerpo por primera vez. había perdido sus alas, y era bastante más alta que antes. Se miró sus nuevas manos y pies; aparentemente el traje que le hizo Rarity se había adaptado a ella. — Bueno, esta será toda una nueva experiencia. Pero… ¿cómo se supone que baje de aquí?

Con cuidado se acercó al borde del edificio dándose cuenta que era de por lo menos veinte pisos, bueno, recordaba que Barry podía correr por encima sin correr ningún peligro gracias a su gran velocidad pero ella no sentía tanta confianza en cuanto a eso… digamos que sus alas no tenía tanta confianza como antes así que decidió tomarlo con calma y se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea la cual golpeó haciendo vibrar su mano para botar la cerradura y bajar por las escaleras, pero eso sí, a su máxima velocidad.  
Una vez bajó del edificio se puso a ver a su alrededor y asintió con firmeza lista para dirigirse a los laboratorios pero en eso escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas de la policía. Sonrió, tenía la sensación que era ahí hacia donde debía dirigirse en primer lugar así que aceleró lo más que pudo, ardía en deseos de volver a ver a su maestro.

Mientras tanto en un punto bastante alejado de la ciudad, Flash corría a máxima velocidad mientras se tocaba el auricular que tenía oculto en los relámpagos que adornaban su máscara.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Cisco?

Desde los laboratorios S.T.A.R. un muchacho hispano de cabello largo y que masticaba una red-vine se inclinó sobre su computadora y se puso a revisar.

— _Parece que hay unos disturbios en un centro comercial de la ciudad a unos cinco o seis kilómetros de tu posición, parece que alguien hizo una amenaza da bomba._

Entonces The Flash se dirigió al punto al que le indicaba su amigo.

— _Barry tienes que darte prisa_ — dijo de pronto la doctora Caitlin Snow, que acompañaba a Cisco. — _He detectado varias emisiones de radio que coinciden con el comando de una bomba a control remoto._

—Entendido.

Flash visualizó entonces el centro comercial y se disponía a entrar cuando de pronto sintió que algo andaba mal, era verano pero la temperatura se sentía anormalmente helada… y cuando por fin pudo conectar los puntos sintió cómo perdía fricción y cayó dando varias vueltas en el suelo.  
Frente a él se encontraba un hombre con el cabello cortado al ras, gafas oscuras y envuelto en un grueso abrigo de esquiador que sostenía un arma congelante. Leonard Snart, o el Capitán Frío como le apodó Cisco.

Barry se levantó y encaró al hombre.

—¿Qué crees que haces Snart? Teníamos un trato…

—Yo sé — dijo él con un marcado acento. — Pero alguien me ha pagado muy bien para mantenerte ocupado por unos minutos. Nada personal Barry, sólo negocios.

Entonces le disparó con su arma congelante.

Al estar el suelo tan resbaloso Barry perdió valiosos segundos que necesitaba para incorporarse y eludir el arma congelante de Snart, así que terminó con su temperatura corporal bajando dramáticamente y temblando ahí mientras él se quitaba las gafas.

—Ahora si me permites…

Sacó el control que detonaba la bomba, la cual se encontraba en los sótanos del centro comercial. Si llegaba a activarla el edificio entero se hundiría y muchos inocentes quedarían atrapados.

—Teníamos un trato Snart… — dijo Barry temblando del frío.

—Por supuesto, y confío plenamente en que lograrás salvarlos a todos a tiempo — dijo él.

Flash conocía bien a Frío, sabía bien que él era del tipo de personas que calculaban hasta el último segundo y si aseguraba que a Flash le daría tiempo de salvar a todos los inocentes antes que el edifico se hundiera sabía que ya había calculado que así fuera. Sin embargo mientras él se entretenía haciendo eso Snart podría escapar y lo mismo su empleador. ¿Qué estaba planeando? Rayos, tenía que capturarlo para saber pero en estas circunstancias…  
El dedo de Snart bajaba con toda la tranquilidad del caso hacia el control dispuesto a hacer el siguiente movimiento de su plan, cuando escuchó una especie de zumbido a lo lejos. Sonaba igual a cuando Flash corría pero él estaba ahí medio congelado justo enfrente de él, ¿entonces quién?

Un destello de muchos colores pero predominantemente azul cian apareció de improviso, esquivando el área que había congelado previamente Frío al correr por la pared y luego golpeó al hombre a gran velocidad. Esta vez fue Snart el que rodó hacia atrás por la violencia del impacto. Se levantó buscando el detonador sólo para ver que ahora lo tenía esta persona que vino de improviso.

Era una muchacha muy bella, envuelta en un traje azul marino con un estilo muy parecido al traje de Flash pero en lugar de una máscara ella tenía unos gogles magenta; y en lugar de llevar el emblema en el pecho ella lo tenía a los costados de sus muslos: era un círculo blanco que tenía en el centro una nube soltando un relámpago multicolor. Y hablando de multicolor, ¿por qué demonios esta chica se había pintado el cabello de tantos colores diferentes?

—¿Buscabas algo? — Provocó entonces la chica mostrándole a Snart el detonador que le había quitado.

Frío gruñó y trató de lanzarse sobre su arma congelante, pero de nuevo fue interceptado por Dash que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía fuertemente atado a una columna. Entonces ella se volvió hacia Flash, que apenas si se estaba recuperando del arma congelante de Frío. Se mostraba realmente atónito, y no era el único.

— _¿Barry? ¡Barry! ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?_

— _¿Es acaso otro velocista malvado del cual debemos preocuparnos?_

Sin embargo Barry no respondió a sus amigos sino miraba directamente a la muchacha que amablemente le ofreció una mano.

—¿Estás bien, Barry?

Del otro lado del comunicador Cisco y Caitlin soltaron una exclamación de alerta: _¡!_  
Pero Barry no estaba preocupado ni mucho menos, sólo muy sorprendido.

—¿Rainbow Dash? ¿En verdad eres tú?

—La única y original — presumió la joven.

Entonces Barry aceptó la mano de la recién llegada y muy para la sorpresa de todos en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. que observaban la escena (además de Cisco y Caitlin, también Joe West su padre adoptivo y su nueva novia Iris West), los dos se abrazaron afectuosamente.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañé Barry.

—Y yo a ti Rainbow, y yo a ti.

Los dos se quedaron así por un tiempo cuando de improviso Cisco los llamó de vuelta a la realidad.

— _Oigan, no sé quién sea ella pero ahora mismo hay disturbios en los laboratorios Mercury, parece que están intentando robar los planos relacionados con el generador de taquiones._

Flash asintió.

—De acuerdo, voy en camino. ¿Vienes Rainbow?

—Creí que nunca me lo pedirías — dijo ella poniéndose en posición.

Entonces los dos corrieron a la acción.  
Cuando llegaron el hacker ya había terminado de borrar la información de las computadoras centrales y ahora mismo sus compañeros estaban huyendo con los documentos en físico, tenían muy poco tiempo para reaccionar ya que Snart fue muy claro que no podía comprarles más de diez minutos.

Pero entonces escuchó el zumbido característico del maldito de Flash entrando al edificio.

—¡Maldición! — Dijo el hacker.

Miró de reojo desde el piso en el que estaba en donde tenía una clara vista de los pisos inferiores, y tal como lo imaginó un relámpago rojo y dorado se estaba encargando de sus compañeros. Tenía muy poco tiempo para escapar él.

Pero entonces alguien le tocó delicadamente el hombro llamando su atención, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, una joven vestida de azul y con una cabellera de colores le dio un golpe en la mandíbula poniéndolo fuera de combate.

La doctora recibió de Flash los documentos robados y le agradeció igual que siempre.

—De nuevo no sé cómo agradecérselo señor Allen.

—No hay problema, ahora si me disculpa tengo que regresar a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentar a mis amigos.

—Eso puedo verlo — dijo la doctora mirando a Dash atando al hacker. — ¿Pero estás seguro? Hemos tenido muy malas experiencias con otros velocistas además de usted.

Flash le sonrió.

—Ella es diferente, no se preocupe.

Entonces Dash bajó para unirse a su maestro.

—Todo listo, ¿de qué hablaban?

—No te preocupes por eso — le dijo Flash. — Ven, vamos a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. para que pueda presentarte a mis amigos.

Aceleró y luego de saludar a la doctora con una leve inclinación de cabeza se fue tras su maestro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión, todos los involucrados estaban esperando a Barry esperando una explicación. Notando lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, Rainbow se ocultó detrás de Barry, que sólo se quitó su máscara con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

—Cálmense todos, ella es una vieja conocida mía y…

Iris West miraba fijamente a Rainbow, había algo que no le gustaba nada en esta chica. Pero la que habló primero fue Caitlin:

—¿Que nos calmemos dices? ¡Barry, no de nuevo por favor! ¿Es que ya te olvidaste de los otros velocistas que han aparecido en Central City además de ti?

—Exacto, no sabemos nada de ella ni mucho menos si podemos confiar así como así. Yo voto que no — dijo Cisco fulminando a Rainbow con la mirada.

Entonces Iris intervino por fin:

—Lo que yo me pregunto es, ¿de dónde la conoces Barry?

El muchacho bajó la cabeza.

—Precisamente eso quería explicarles — dijo él. — Rainbow no es una desconocida, fue alguien que conocí durante los meses que desaparecí. No se preocupen, la conozco bien y sé que podemos confiar en ella.

Pero no todos se mostraban convencidos, mucho menos Cisco y Joe.

—¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas la historia completa mejor, quieres? — Dijo severamente el policía.

Barry asintió y pronto todos estuvieron sentados en una oficina mientras Barry finalmente revelaba dónde estuvo durante el tiempo que desapareció.

—Bien, estamos esperando — dijo Iris sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Rainbow, lo cual la ponía algo nerviosa.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? — Se dijo Barry. — Bueno, digamos que estaba deprimido. Casi había perdido la fe en la humanidad cuando fui traicionado por segunda vez por Zoom; no quería creer que todos los maestros que tuve me hubieran traicionado. Estaba pensando cambiar la historia y evitar que Thawne matara a mi madre. Pero entonces la Fuerza de la Velocidad me detuvo, me dijo que hacer eso sería demostrarles a Zoom y a Reverse Flash que habían ganado; así que en lugar de perder la fe ella me ayudaría.

—¿Entonces ella también es una de tus mentores? — Se interesó Caitlin.

—No — explicó Barry. — Me dijo que yo me convirtiera en el mentor que tanto necesitaba. Fui guiado a un mundo lejano con una misión: entrenar a una velocista cuyos poderes estaban por despertar. Chicos, permítanme presentarles a mi alumna: Rainbow Dash.

Ella se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Es un honor conocerlos a todos por fin, Barry me habló mucho de ustedes allá en mi mundo.

Barry entonces le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda y Rainbow se sonrojó, pero sólo un poco.

—Entonces, ¿todo este tiempo estuviste entrenando a una chica? — Preguntó Iris dolida. — ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste cuando regresaste Barry?

—Porque si entrara en detalles no me creerían — se defendió él.

—Y yo soy la encarnación misma de la Lealtad, jamás traicionaría a mis amigos, mucho menos a mi maestro. Porque créanlo o no, mi mayor orgullo es ser la alumna de The Flash.

Caitlin Snow sólo sacudió la cabeza.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿entonces ustedes vivieron juntos todo este tiempo?

Rainbow se sonrojó y en menos de un segundo ya estaba lo más lejos posible de él, junto a Caitlin.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo nos juntábamos para el entrenamiento y luego regresábamos cada quien a su casa. De hecho cuando no estaba entrenando Barry se dedicaba a luchar contra el crimen. Una vida muy agitada.

—Te lo he dicho antes, cuando eres un velocista tienes tiempo de sobra — se rio él.

Al final Joe se levantó muy serio y caminó despacio hacia Rainbow Dash.

—Mira, sigo sin entender muy bien qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero si quieres que confíe en ti… ¿te importaría someterte a una pequeña prueba?

—¿Una prueba? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—No es difícil. ¿Cisco?

Cisco Ramón entonces tomó del hombro a Rainbow Dash y ante el espanto de la pegaso puso los ojos en blanco mientras que frente a sus ojos pasaba todo lo que había pasado entre Rainbow y Flash, desde el momento en que el Cutie Mapa la envió a una misión a Canterlot y su orgullo fue destrozado al ver el poder de un _verdadero_ velocista… hasta que accidentalmente Twilight le dio con ese relámpago y se transformó ella misma en una. Su duro entrenamiento para obtener más control de su velocidad, la dura despedida y finalmente…

Cisco soltó a la chica de súbito y todos se lo rodearon de súbito.

—Cisco, Cisco, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? (Caitlin)

—¿Podemos confiar en ella? (Joe)

—¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí? (Iris)

Cisco se quedó ahí parado por un buen tiempo… y luego estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Cisco? — Preguntaron todos al unísono.

Cisco sólo siguió riéndose histéricamente por un rato para finalmente dejarse caer al lado de Barry y le dio una amistosa sacudida.

—¿Entonces… jajajajajajajajajaja, todo este tiempo, jajajajaja, fuiste un poni de colores, jajajajajaja? Ésta sí que buena, jajajajajajajaja, ¿el pegaso más rápido del mundo?

Se siguió riendo y Barry se sonrojó ligeramente pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Se los dije, ¿no? Si se los decía no me creerían.

Cisco finalmente se calmó y le dio unas palmadas de bienvenida a Rainbow Dash.

—Jajajaja, perdón por desconfiar de ti, pero es que… bueno tú comprenderás. Hemos tenido muy mala suerte con los velocistas últimamente, pero tú estás bien en mi lista. Es un placer conocerte Skittles.

Rainbow levantó una ceja.

—¿Skittles?

Cisco sacó un paquete de los susodichos dulces, tomó un puñado y luego le pasó el paquete a la chica.

—Sí, Skittles. Con sólo ver tu cabello veo que es el nombre perfecto para ti. Eres tan genial y dulce pero con un toque agrio, sí, tu nombre de meta-poni será Skittles.

Rainbow infló las mejillas, pero luego probó el dulce y se calmó; después de todo estaba bueno.

—Bueno, si Cisco la acepta está bien en mi libro — admitió Caitlin relajándose por fin. — Pero… ¿cómo está eso del pegaso más rápido del mundo? ¿Y ponis de colores?

—Tendrían que verlo — dijo Cisco tratando de volver a contener su risa. — Es lo más cómico que he visto en mucho tiempo, es como si Barry se hubiera estancado en una caricatura hecha para venderle juguetes a niñas de seis años y adultos emocionalmente inmaduros, pero es que…

—La Fuerza de la Velocidad está llena de sorpresas, ¿no? — Dijo Flash. — Pero oye Rainbow, ¿por qué estás aquí?

La aludida dio un largo suspiro y miró a su maestro.

—Sé que me entrenaste bien Barry, pero por favor necesito tu ayuda. Necesito tu ayuda para vencer a…

—Tu reverso — finalizó Cisco para el estupor de todos. — ¿Qué? Lo vi en sus recuerdos.

Barry se puso serio.

—¿Reverso? ¿En serio?

Rainbow torció el gesto.

—Ya perdí a una amiga por enfrentarla sola. Por eso vine Barry, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero por favor, tengamos una última carrera juntos.

Barry le sonrió con franqueza y luego tomó la mano de su amiga con firmeza.

—Por supuesto, haré lo que pueda.

—Yo quiero unirme — dijo Cisco. — Si hay una probabilidad de ver en persona algo tan divertido como el mundo de Skittles entonces tengo que ir a verlo en persona.

—Bueno, no entiendo bien lo que está pasando pero creo que cuentas conmigo también — dijo Caitlin.

Iris finalmente se unió.

—De acuerdo, ya que Cisco confía en ti lo haré yo también. Pero te estaré vigilando.

* * *

 **La reacción del elenco de Flash fue vaga pero ey, es mi primera vez usando a estos personajes. Espero les haya gustado y en el próximo cap habrá más acción. Creo que el más divertido de usar fue Cisco, pero bueno.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	23. Carrera 22

**Carrera 22:  
Bienvenidos a Equestria equipo Flash  
**

Rainbow se encontraba corriendo en la caminadora especial de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. especialmente adaptada para que Flash entrenara y de paso su equipo pudiera monitorear sus signos vitales mientras corría. Y eso era precisamente lo que hacían en esos momentos pero en lugar de medir los signos vitales de The Flash, eran los de Dash. Ella corría mientras que Barry, Cisco y Caitlin analizaban los datos; Iris y Joe también estaban presentes pero ellos sólo mantenían la vista en la joven velocista en la que seguían si confiar del todo. Era cierto que contaba con todo el apoyo de Barry, Caitlin y Cisco; pero ese era el problema, en su momento tampoco fue diferente con el falso Jay Garrik (alias Hunter Zolomon/Zoom) o el también falso doctor Harrison Wells (Reverse Flash).  
Finalmente terminaron de recopilar los datos que necesitaban; y a una mirada de Cisco, Barry apretó el comunicador del tablero de control:

—Bien, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos. Ya puedes parar Rainbow Dash.

La chica paró y pronto estaba parada junto a todos de excelente humor espiando los resultados, aunque no entendía lo que significaban todos aquellos datos numéricos pero como era ella estaba segura que eran algo sorprendente y muy orgullosa de sí misa sonrió.

—¿Y bien? Asombroso, ¿verdad que sí? — Dijo ella con el pecho inflado y un aire de autosuficiencia. — Después de todo yo ya era la más veloz del mundo antes que Twilight me golpeara con ese rayo, eso apenas si me hizo veinte por ciento más genial de lo que era.

—Bueno, por lo que veo estás más o menos al mismo nivel de Barry durante los primeros meses — dijo Cisco. — Y eso es bastante bueno si me preguntas a mí, eso quiere decir que al igual que él irás progresando poco a poco y haciéndote más veloz; ¡bien por ti Skittles!

—Sí, pero si ese es el caso mi duda es cómo lo logró para lograr llegar hasta aquí sólo con sus propios medios — dijo Caitlin analizando lo que tenía delante. — Eso no tiene sentido.

—Admito que tuve un poco de ayuda de la Fuerza de la Velocidad — explicó Rainbow Dash como quien no quiere la cosa. — Soy mucho más veloz cuando estoy en el aire, además usé mi movimiento firma: la Sonic Rainboom, así que fue bastante sencillo.

—Ya… — dijo Caitlin sin ganas de ahondar más. Todo el asunto acerca de la mágica tierra de los ponis seguía siendo demasiado para digerir para ella a pesar que entre Dash, Barry y Cisco se lo habían explicado con lujo de detalles a todos en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Entonces Barry se dio cuenta de un detalle y miró preocupado a Rainbow Dash.

—Pero oye, si usaste una Sonic Rainboom a esas velocidades para llegar a Central City, ¿entonces cómo piensas que regresemos? Como humanos no podemos volar Rainbow…

—No lo sé Barry, ¿pero no son estos los laboratorios S.T.A.R.? — Dijo ella señalando a su alrededor. — Por lo que entiendo este es un lugar tan avanzado que aparentemente puede crear lo que sea que la trama requiera. Algo se les ocurrirá a tus amigos, ¿verdad que sí?

Caitlin y Cisco se miraron. Pero entonces Cisco simplemente sonrió y de un escritorio cercano sacó las gafas que había creado para explorar lo que había sucedido en una línea de tiempo alternativa y luego para poder viajar libremente entre Tierra 2 y Tierra 1.

—Están algo viejas pero ey, de algo sirven. Sólo tengo que ajustarlas con los datos que acabamos de conseguir y dentro de nada estaremos en la tierra de los caballitos de colores.

—Será entonces cuando termine de entender qué diablos — murmuró Caitlin a Iris.

Ella sólo asintió confundida.

—Puede que me tarde un poco pero me dedicaré a ello en cuerpo y alma — aseguró Cisco. — Pero oye, Barry aprovecha para llevarla mañana a Jitters, nada mejor para sellar con broche de oro su visita a Central City que probar la bebida nombrada en honor a su maestro.

—Pero… — trató de decir Rainbow Dash.

—Hasta que no haga los ajustes no podré hacer mucho más — dijo Cisco con confianza. — Pero oye, ya nos hemos enfrentado a velocistas malvados antes y sé con lo que estás lidiando. Te prometo que pase lo que pase te aseguro que me esforzaré al máximo. Pero mientras tanto trata de disfrutar un poco, no dejes que esta velocista malvada tome control de tu vida.

Rainbow sonrió a medias.

—Gracias Cisco.

—Cuando quieras.

Entonces Rainbow puso a colación otro problema más urgente:

—Mientras esperamos, ¿me quedo aquí o algo?

Iris sólo miró fijamente a Barry y Joe, quienes sólo asintieron con pena. Entonces Caitlin le sonrió a Rainbow.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo.

—¡Gracias!

Entonces cada quien se fue por su cuenta, Caitlin con Rainbow.

—Así que esto es un auto… — dijo Rainbow Dash. — No creo que pueda acostumbrarme.

—Conociendo a Cisco no será mucho tiempo el que estemos aquí. Y si te sirve de consuelo cuando lleguemos a tu tierra no creo que yo pueda acostumbrarme a lo que pasa ahí. ¿Magia? ¡Eso contradice todo lo que he hecho y estudiado hasta ahora!

—Tranquila, yo tampoco entiendo la magia, eso es cosa de Twi.

—Ya… tu amiga la Princesa.

—Sí, la mismísima Princesa de la Amistad.

—Ya… — dijo de nuevo Caitlin.

Llegaron al apartamento de Caitlin, en donde por conveniencia Rainbow subió a toda velocidad ya que seguía vistiendo su traje de velocista. Una vez en el lugar Caitlin le mostró amablemente a Rainbow el sofá y tras darle unas mantas se fue a acostar… pero entonces vio que Rainbow se estaba desvistiendo y notó algo.

—Oye, ¿tienes otras prendas además de tu traje de velocista?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no pero los ponis no solemos usar ropa. La que usa más ropa es Rarity que la diseña pero luego sólo en ocasiones especiales.

Caitlin se rio.

—Espera, te prestaré una camisa para dormir.

—Bueno, usamos ropa para dormir pero sólo en invierno. Es verano, ¿de veras es necesario?

Caitlin no pudo más y se rio alegremente.

—Sólo agradece que Iris no te sorprendió así en la casa de Barry y Joe.

—No confía en mí, ¿verdad?

Caitlin sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Dale tiempo. Además a ti te gusta Barry, ¿no? Eso es lo que más molesta.

Rainbow suspiró.

—Pero él ya dejó claro con quién quería estar… ¿crees que debería decirle eso?

—Lo dejo a tu criterio. Vamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente Caitlin tuvo que prestarle más ropa a Rainbow junto con una mochila ya que tenía que llevar su traje de velocista.

—Ustedes los humanos son raros, ¿por qué llevan dos capas de ropa? ¿No sienten mucho calor? — Dijo la pegaso ventilándose con un periódico.

—Cosas de humanos — dijo Caitlin mirando su celular. — Vamos, los demás nos esperan en Jitters. ¿Lista para probar un Flash?

—¡Vamos!

Cuando llegaron Cisco les hizo señas que se acercaran a una mesa en donde se sentaron.

—Buenos días, ¿qué tal la pasaron? — Saludó Barry.

—Bastante bien, gracias — dijo Rainbow.

—Mmmh, fue una noche muy normal — explicó Caitlin. — ¿Entonces ya pidieron?

—Síp — aseguró Cisco dándole a Caitlin un latte normal y a Rainbow el famoso Flash. — Prueba.

Rainbow sonrió y lo probó. Dulce, se notaba que tenía mucha cafeína; wow, si de algo sabía Rainbow eran bebidas energéticas (antes de convertirse en velocista) así que podía decir que esto era un subidón de azúcar y adrenalina seguro.

—Wow, esto está en su propia liga.

—¿Verdad? — Dijo Cisco. — Con esto podré mandarnos a tu mundo en menos de lo que imaginas.

—En cuanto a eso, ¿Cuál será el plan cuando lleguemos? — Preguntó Iris.

—Primero reportarnos con mis amigas y las Princesas — dijo Dash pensativa. — Luego… pues no sé, tiendo a inventar sobre la marcha.

—Veo que en serio necesitas un apoyo — murmuró Iris pero nadie más añadió nada más al respecto.

Al final todos se dirigieron a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. en donde Cisco se puso manos a la obra. No era una tarea complicada, la parte difícil ya la había hecho cuando Zoom había atacado; pero igual iba a ser tardado.

—Mientras tanto, ¿hay algo interesante que ver aquí en Central City? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—Lo más interesante aquí son los laboratorios S.T.A.R. — explicó Barry. — Pero no te preocupes, pronto estaremos en tu mundo.

—Sí, tranquila Skittles. Tienes mucha suerte que Vibe esté de tu lado — presumió Cisco. — Ahora si me permites, tengo mucho que hacer.

Entonces Rainbow trató de matar el tiempo en la caminadora de Barry, no era mucho pero al menos le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos ya que en realidad no estaba de vacaciones sino que las vidas de sus amigas (y la suya) estaban en juego. Por suerte Cisco sabía lo que hacía y en unas tres horas sus gafas estaban sincronizadas con los datos que obtuvo de ella, así que estaban listos para viajar a Equestria.

—Muy bien lamento haberte hecho esperar Skittles — dijo Cisco colocándose el implemento. — Pero te dije que podías confiar en Vibe.

Rainbow sonrió.

—Muchas gracias chicos, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí el que me ayuden en estas circunstancias.

—Oye, eres mi estudiante y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda — dijo Barry. — Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego que me ayudaras a superar mi depresión.

—Sí, y lo más importante nos lo devolviste sano y salvo — dijo Caitlin. — Por un momento pensamos que no lo volveríamos a ver.

—Sí, gracias a ti sigue siendo el mismo de siempre — dijo Iris. — Pero no creas que…

—Tranquila, yo sé que la confianza se gana — dijo Rainbow. — ¿Entonces nos vamos?

—De acuerdo, entonces silencio por favor tengo que concentrarme — pidió Cisco.

Todos retrocedieron y Cisco se quedó en silencio tomando una bocanada de aire y activando las gafas para que se sincronizaran con el otro mundo. Poco a poco comenzó a visualizar lo que parecía ser una reunión de ponis coloridos en un Castillo tanto o más colorido que ellos, y lo más difícil fue aguantar la risa ante esto… pero entonces se fijó que todos estaban como tristes y preocupados; y luego recordó la escena de la poni que mató la versión maligna de Rainbow y eso lo ayudó a tranquilizarse.  
Ante la sorpresa de Rainbow Dash una especie de distorsión comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos, y luego esta distorsión tomó forma de un agujero que daba… ¡a su mundo! Rainbow estuvo a punto de soltar un gritito de emoción pero Iris le dio un amistoso codazo para que se tranquilizara y Cisco pudiera hacer su trabajo.  
Entonces la distorsión comenzó a rodear al grupo y finalmente los tragó.

 _ **Equestria:**_

Había sido un día de lo más triste y deprimente para todos: el entierro de Starlight.  
La ausencia de Rainbow Dash se hacía sentir, pero nadie tenía tiempo para andar preocupándose de su paradero ya que todavía tenían que presentarle sus últimos respetos a su difunta amiga. No merecía morir así, vilmente asesinada sólo porque alguien quisiera jugar con los sentimientos de Rainbow. Pero también flotaba en el aire cierta sensación como de culpa ya que todas sabían muy en el fondo que de haber sido ellas quienes se hubieran visto en aquella situación, sin lugar a dudas hubieran elegido a Twilight sobre Starlight.

—¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que salir así? — Se preguntó Twilight.

Todos estaban decaídos, pero Rarity sobre todo inquieta. Buscaba desesperadamente una oportunidad para poder ausentarse sin que nadie hiciera preguntas y así tratar de localizar a Blue Blood para que la ayudara a pensar en algo, pues estaba consiente que este problema tendrían que solucionarlo como vigilantes enmascarados no como las Guardianas de la Armonía.

Y entonces sucedió, ante la sorpresa de todos el espacio comenzó a distorsionarse justo en la entrada del Palacio, tomando la forma de un agujero que daba hacia un paraje desconocido, sólo podían reconocer las mesas con los objetos (en su mayoría desconocidos) desperdigados por todas partes y las paredes grises. Pero entonces reconocieron a varias figuras de ponis que se habían aparecido: dos unicornios, una terrestre y dos pegasos a los cuales conocían muy bien.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Barry!

Rainbow les dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

—Ey chicas, estoy de vuelta y traje conmigo no sólo a mi maestro sino a todo el equipo Flash.

Cisco, ahora un unicornio de color marrón claro con la melena y cola bastante largas sólo sonrió.

—Y estamos listos para todo.

—Incluso trajimos lo necesario para montar una pequeña sede de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. aquí — dijo una unicornio púrpura con la melena pelirroja. — Por cierto es un gusto, soy la doctora Caitlin Snow.

—Cisco Ramón.

—Iris West. (Una terrestre beige con el cabello marrón oscuro)

Al final todos se sentían inusualmente optimistas por la aparición de este gurpo, y con mucho gusto fueron a abrazar dándoles la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

—Ponis de colores, en serio no me lo termino de tragar — dijo Caitlin observándose a sí misma.

—Sea como sea, esta será la última carrera de la versión maligna de Skittles, eso lo puedo asegurar.

* * *

 **Caps de relleno o transición, no me gusta hacerlos pero al mal paso darle prisa. Ahora que ya todo está listo sólo queda la lucha entre Flash, Dash, Canario y Flecha contra Reverse. Espero les guste y bueno, de momento me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	24. Carrera 23

**Carrera 23:  
A diferencia tuya yo tuve un maestro: te presento a Flash**

La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna llegaron tan pronto como recibieron la carta de Twilight, apenas se habían marchado del Palacio de Twilight luego del entierro de Starlight Glimmer pero luego de enterarse que Flash había regresado junto con sus amigas tenían que regresar lo más rápido que podían. En cuanto llegaron al Palacio, Twilight las recibió con una sonrisa esperanzada y las dejó pasar para conocer a los recién llegados.

—Twilight Sparkle, llegamos tan pronto como pudimos — dijo la Princesa Celestia.

—Aunque no podamos igualar la velocidad de Barry y Rainbow Dash — sonrió Luna.

—Por favor pasen — dijo Twilight. — Precisamente los amigos de Barry (y el propio Barry) acabaron ya de instalarse en uno de los cuartos extra. Estarán felices de conocerlas.

—También nosotras de conocerlos a ellos— aseguró Celestia. — Sin embargo la situación actual no está para mayores actos bienvenida, lo importante ahora es derrotar a la reverso de Rainbow Dash antes que cobre más víctimas.

—¿Entonces dónde podemos encontrar a este tal equipo Flash? — Quiso saber Luna.

Twilight señaló entonces al Salón de los Tronos, en donde luego de hacerla activar el Cutie Mapa los científicos de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. habían arrastrado una mesa plegable en donde habían instalado sus computadoras y otros aparatos mientras que Rainbow Dash y Rarity los observaban con una expresión ansiosa. Una porque no podía esperar a que le indicaran que podía empezar a correr y la otra porque estaban haciéndole modificaciones al traje que con tanto esfuerzo había creado. Pero bueno, ya le habían explicado por qué lo hacían pero no tenía que gustarle. Al final Cisco se estiró pesadamente y sonrió.

—Todo listo Skittles, avísame cuando estés lista — dijo él inclinándose sobre la laptop.

—¡Hasta que al fin! — Se quejó Rainbow desapareciendo en un destello de muchos colores y reapareciéndose con el traje puesto. — Pero está casi igual ¿qué fue lo que le agregaron?

—Los mismos sensores que tiene el traje de Barry, esto nos permitirá medir tus biométricos mientras corres además de calcular tu velocidad cuando estés en movimiento — explicó Caitlin mostrándole a Rainbow el montón de datos en la computadora; pero ante la mirada de confusión de Rainbow, ella sólo sonrió despreocupadamente. — Oh, no te preocupes tú por esto, sólo corre y nosotros nos ocuparemos de interpretar esto.

—(Es un alivio que no le hayan hecho más al traje) — le murmuró Rarity a Rainbow.

—Toma — dijo Barry dándole a Rainbow el par de gogles que solía usar. — Les coloque un par de auriculares iguales a los que tiene mi traje en los relámpagos de la máscara.

—¡Perfecto entonces! — Celebró Rainbow. — Oye Barry, ¿qué tal te suena una carrera hasta Canterlot ida y vuelta?

—Te daré un poco de ventaja — sonrió como si nada el pegaso más rápido del mundo.

Rainbow puso mala cara pero se le pasó pronto y extendió sus alas permitiendo a la energía cinética fluir por su cuerpo, Flash hizo otro tanto y entonces el corredor escarlata y la voladora arcoíris desaparecieron con un relámpago cada uno. Cisco y Caitlin rápidamente volvieron sus miradas sobre sus computadoras y Cisco se llevó descuidadamente una red-vine a la boca con media sonrisa. Desde un proyector que habían traído con ellos los dos símbolos de los dos velocistas aparecieron sobre el Cutie Mapa indicando la locación exacta de ambos, y vaya que era sorprendente; si el cálculo de los científicos era correcto ya estaban dando la vuelta por la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados.

—Lo más sorprendente de todo es que hayan podido sincronizar sus… ¿cómo las llaman? ¿Computadoras? Sí, eso, con el Cutie Mapa — se sorprendió Twilight.

Caitlin le sonrió a la alicornio morada.

—Fue gracias a tu explicación de cómo funciona la magia que logramos sincronizarnos así de bien — dijo ella. — Increíble, sería útil tener un modelo así de Central City en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Entonces Cisco se acercó al micrófono.

—Skittles, Skittles, ¿me oyes?

— _Fuerte y claro_ — sonó la voz de Rainbow desde la bocina de la laptop. — _¡Y deja de llamarme así!_

—Es uno de mis dulces favoritos, deberías sentirte honrada — fastidió Cisco.

Caitlin se fijaba más en datos más prácticos.

—Increíble, tal y como nos lo dijo cuando vuela es mucho más rápida, casi tanto como Barry — se sorprendió Caitlin. — Se nota que ella nació para volar.

—Ehem, ¿ustedes son los compañeros de Barry Allen? — Interrumpió Luna.

Los dos se volvieron algo confundidos pero asintieron con entusiasmo profesional.

—Un gusto, Cisco Ramón.

—Caitlin Snow.

—Iris West — dijo ella, que hasta ahora no había dicho palabra.

—Un gusto somos las Gobernantes de Equestria, las Princesas Celestia y Luna — se presentaron ambas.

Los tres se inclinaron respetuosamente y ellas hicieron un breve asentimiento en reconocimiento del gesto… pero entonces Cisco soltó una risita.

—¿Cisco? — Preguntó Iris.

El meta-humano llamado Vibe entonces estalló en carcajadas.

—Perdónenme pero es que… simplemente no me las puedo tomar en serio… jajajajajaja, ponis de colores, no importa cómo lo mire sigue pareciéndome comiquísimo, jajajajajaja.

—Cisco, llegamos aquí para ayudar a Rainbow no para meternos en un lío por ofender a la Realeza — dijo Barry regresando de golpe.

—Perdóname viejo pero es que creí que me haría a la idea una vez estuviéramos aquí pero es que de pronto aparecen ellas con ese aire de seriedad y fue demasiado — respondió Cisco todavía aguantando las ganas de reír.

Por suerte las dos Princesas tenían muchísima paciencia.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿acaso no te viste al espejo apenas llegaste a este mundo, Cisco Ramón? — Dijo Luna con un tono neutral.

—Sí, al apenas llegar no dejó de reírse como por dos minutos — dijo Rainbow entrando también de golpe. — ¿No te cansas de la broma Cisco?

—A su debido tiempo Skittles, a su debido tiempo — respondió el científico. — Lo bueno es que los preparativos están listosy si Reverse Skittles se aparece no nos tomará por sorpresa.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces de qué preparativos estamos hablando? — Quiso saber Luna.

—Bueno, aparte de instalar un pequeño generador para darle poder a nuestros equipos, tenemos las computadoras para checar constantemente los biométricos de Barry y Rainbow Dash — explicó Caitlin. — Además en la torre más alta del Palacio instalamos una pequeña antena que nos permitirá rastrear cualquier anomalía del tiempo/espacio.

—Interesante, ¿cómo lo lograron sin los tratados de Star Swirl? — Quiso saber Celestia.

—Utilizamos los datos de las gafas de Cisco y lo que recopilamos sobre los vórtices a Tierra 2.

—Ah…

Con eso Celestia se dio por satisfecha pero al final era necesario aclarar una cosa:

—Todo esto suena perfecto pero, ¿qué significa Skittles?

—Son unos deliciosos caramelos así como su nuevo nombre de meta-poni — explicó Cisco sacando varios paquetes. — Sabía que me iban a preguntar por eso vine preparado, ¿quieren probar al homónimo de su amiga?

Celestia nunca le decía que no a un buen dulce así que aceptó, lo mismo Luna que aunque no le gustaran demasiado las cosas azucaradas tenía curiosidad sobre qué comían en otro mundo.

—No veo por qué no te agrada el apoyo Rainbow Dash — dijo Celestia. — Estas Skittles están bastante buenas. ¡Son deliciosas!

Luna las probó, le gustaron pero no pasó de ahí; de nuevo no le gustaban mucho las cosas azucaradas.

—Cambiando a un tema más serio que los dulces, ¿entonces creen que sea suficiente para derrotar a la versión maligna de Skittles?

Rainbow gruñó por lo bajo pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Si entre todos nos ayudamos esto terminará pronto — aseguró Barry. — Lo que me recuerda, tal vez sea bueno que vaya a saludar al jefe Blood ya que estoy de visita…

La mirada de Celestia cambió a una fría.

—Tu amigo la Flecha no ha mostrado la cara en un buen tiempo, buena suerte encontrándolo.

Barry no dijo nada, pero por lo visto tenía que averiguar bien qué había pasado ahí cuando todo se calmara. Y hablando de la Flecha, tanto Barry como Rainbow habían notado que Rarity se había retirado sin decir nada lo cual ayudó a tranquilizar a Barry ya que al menos Blue Blood no había perdido todo el contacto con ellos. Y es que Barry sabía qué tan lejos era capaz de llegar Blue Blood si lo dejaban solo. Le dijo algo a Cisco al oído y él accedió de buen agana poniéndose _cascos_ a la obra, en serio seguía dándole muchísima gracia esto de los ponis pero ya se iba calmando por lo menos.

 _ **Canterlot, zona industrial abandonada:**_

La figura solitaria de la Flecha entró a la fábrica abandonada de su familia para tomar un nuevo paquete de flechas, quedaban muy pocos corruptos pero los que quedaban sabían cómo protegerse. Eran una molestia.

—¡Blue Blood! — Llamó alguien.

La Flecha dio una voltereta rápida y disparó un flechazo de advertencia.  
Era Rarity con su traje negro pero sin la peluca y su máscara. Ella sólo tocó la flecha que se clavó junto a ella.

—Oye tranquilo, sólo soy yo.

—No me asustes así, la mitad de mis perseguidores me quieren en una celda acolchada y la otra me quiere muerto — respondió Blue Blood quitándose la capucha. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Desde ayer que vine aquí a esperarte — dijo Rarity. — Blue Blood, Rainbow Dash necesita ayuda. No sé si has escuchado pero acaba de aparecer una Dash Reverso y aunque Barry regresó para ayudarnos… tengo la sensación que también necesitaremos tu ayuda. ¿Por favor?

Ante la mención de su amigo Blue Blood pareció considerarlo pero al final tuvo que negarse.

—Lo lamento pero sabes que no puedo. Mis tías no se van a quedar de cascos cruzados si se me aparezco por ahí.

Suspiró con tristeza.

—¿Blue Blood?

—Realmente me hubiera gustado ver a mi amigo Allen pero eso no será posible. Después de todo ya sabía a lo que me metía cuando me convertí en la Flecha. Lo lamento.

—No tanto como yo — dijo Rarity partiendo.

Su amigo le preocupaba bastante. Entonces cayó en la cuenta: estaba pensando en él como un amigo. De todas las personas que se había imaginado, quien menos pensó que podría ser su amigo era Blue Blood, pero ahora que lo reflexionaba había pensado en él como un amigo desde que comenzó su entrenamiento como vigilante enmascarada.

—Está bien, entonces pensaré en alguien más.

—Y ya que vino, ¿no trajo a su amigo Oliver Queen?

—A quien necesita Rainbow Dash es a ti, no a Green Arrow.

Blue Blood se quedó ahí parado con un sentimiento de pesadez e impotencia mientras que ella se dirigió al pequeño vestidor de la guarida. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a luchar pero sus amigos notarían su ausencia dentro de muy poco, más ahora que el amigo Barry estaba de visita.

—Igual no sé qué esperaba — dijo de mala gana mientras salía de la fábrica. — Maldita sea Blue Blood, ¿qué no ves que esto es urgente?

Fue cuando el sonido tremenda explosión retumbó por toda la ciudad. Rarity subió la mirada y muy para su horror era una explosión de muchos colores.

—¡Por favor no! — Gritó Rarity tratando de ocultarse.

—Vamos, ¿acaso no te alegras de ver a una vieja amiga? — Dijo entonces Reverse apareciéndose frente a Rarity. — ¿Qué andas haciendo tú por aquí? ¿Te perdiste luego de beber demasiado en la Fiesta del Jardín?

Rarity iba a gritar pero Reverse la levantó del cuello.

—¿Dónde está tu amiga? ¿No está un poco demasiado confiada? ¿Te parece si tú y yo le mandamos un mensaje?

El casco de Reverse comenzó a vibrar a toda velocidad mientras ella se relamía los labios.

* * *

En el Palacio de Twilight los entendidos del tema andaban discutiendo las ventajas del uso de la tecnología al estilo humano sobre la magia de los ponis cuando una de las computadoras que habían dejado en caso Reverse se apareciera comenzó a emitir una especie de alarma.

Todos se desplazaron rápidamente al lugar y Flash frunció el entrecejo.

—Parece que ya vino.

—Eso fue rápido — dijo Rainbow. — Pero está bien, ¿listo Barry?

—Eso te lo tendría que preguntar a ti.

Cisco chequeó los datos.

—La explosión fue en el centro de Canterlot, además rastrear un bojeto moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia… ¿la antigua zona industrial?

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hace ahí? — Dijo Twilight.

—Lo más seguro… vio a una conocida — dijo Rainbow torciendo el gesto.

Sólo Barry entendió pero no dijo nada, su expresión era lo suficientemente elocuente. Entonces los dos desaparecieron a máxima velocidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rarity seguía luchando, tratando desesperadamente de articular una frase.

—¿Qué dices? No puedo escucharte con tu cuello siendo apretado por mí — se deleitó Reverse.

—…

Reverse aflojó un poco el agarre.

—…úl… úl… últimas pala… ala… palabras…

La velocista maligna se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no. ¿Qué debo decirle que dijiste a mi patético doble?

Entonces Rarity tomó una gran bocanada de aire como para recuperarse… y entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Eso no se lo había esperado Reverse, pues la onda de choque del ataque sónico de Rarity fue tal que perforó sus oídos con fuerza y comenzó a sangrar, y de paso sintió un tremendo golpe a la mandíbula. Eso la enfureció, levantó su casco y de nuevo lo hizo vibrar para matarla; cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más.

—¡Tú le has fallado a Equestria! — Gritó la potente voz de la Flecha.

Reverse Dash miró el reflejo del vigilante enmascarado en un charco cercano y levantó una ceja. ¿Ah?  
Las flechas zumbaron, usualmente el estilo de la Flecha era gritar y luego disparar, pero ya que su oponente era alguien del calibre de Dash y Barry decidió invertir el orden de las cosas. Reverse entonces ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y lo que para ella era un montón bastante lento de flechas se clavó sin lastimarla justo enfrente. Se rio como loca y encaró a la Flecha.

—Buen intento tortuga, pero…

Las flechas explotaron llenándolo todo de un polvo color azul. Reverse gruñó de frustración y con sus alas dispersó el humo sólo para darse cuenta que tanto Rarity como la Flecha se habían marchado.

O tal vez no…

La pegaso cian escuchó el típico sonido de una envoltura siendo pisada por un casco en una esquina de una de las fábricas a su espalda.

—¡Ah! ¡Te tengo!

Rarity se volvió y tras maldecir para sus adentros volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas destrozando todas las ventanas alrededor y de paso aturdiendo por una fracción de segundo a Reverse de nuevo tras ladear su cuerpo para evitar otro ataque de la Flecha salió disparada contra Rarity para matarla de una buena vez.

—Buen truco el tuyo pero tengo que mandarle un mensaje a mi otro yo, ahora si…

Por unos instantes Reverse recordó su vida antes de transformarse en velocista, cuando ella y otro montón de ponis fueron obligados a servir a Nightmare y en diferentes tareas, había perdido a su amiga de la infancia más cercana pero en el Palacio se reencontró con una vieja compañera que estaba aterrada y apenas si podía levantar la mirada para ver el temible rostro de su nueva Reina; pero entonces Rainbow salió a defender a esa poni y sólo logró que Nightmare se descargara con ella, la primera de muchas veces que tuvo la brillante idea de desafiar a la maldita alicornio por defender a sus amigas. En la actualidad Rarity seguía sirviéndola como le sirvió a Nightamare, pero a diferencia de los otros ponis a su servicio sentía que era de las pocas en quien confiaba pues en sus ojos aún se reflejaba el agradecimiento y amistad y lealtad.  
No, no podría matarla.

—¿Y si me lo das en persona? — Gritó de improviso Dash tacleando a Reverse por un costado.

El golpe lanzó a Reverse contra un muro de otra fábrica (desde el interior de ésta se escuchó cómo se derrumbaba la maquinaria oxidada) pero ella sonreía.

—Vaya, tienes amistades de lo más interesantes, jajajaja. Esta boba que tienes aquí no es más que mi sirviente… ah, y pensar que antes le servía a Moon.

De nuevo los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado como soldado de Nightmare Moon regresaron y Reverse tronó el cuello.

—En fin, para la elección de hoy no tienes que decirme quién, ya que has decidido salvar a esta chica entonces el Robin Hood de azul que me sigue fastidiando no te importará, ¿o sí?

Esta vez fue a Dash a quien no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Reverse le dio un golpe en la mandíbula y luego en la boca del estómago.

—En fin…

Y desapareció en medio de un destello multicolor sólo para aparecerse frente a la Flecha que se mantenía al descubierto pensando en que Dash estaría entreteniendo a su Reverso para poder seguir atacándola a la distancia. Muy mala elección.

—Hola y adiós arquerito, quienquiera que seas…

Levantó su nuevo casco vibrante y estaba lista para atravesar el corazón de Blood, cuando lo detuvo un casco que vibraba igual que el de ella.

—¿Qué?

Levantó la mirada pero no era su otro yo, sino un pegaso envuelto en un traje rojo con dos adornos como relámpagos en los costados de su máscara y un símbolo de un relámpago dorado sobre un círculo blanco en su pecho.

De la impresión Reverse Dash voló varios metros hacia atrás todavía sin entender a quién se estaba enfrentando… cuando de pronto el pegaso desapareció de su vista… ¡de lo rápido que iba!

—¡AH!

El impacto fue tremendo, Reverse cayó en el suelo con tal fuerza que lo terminó agrietando a pesar que era puro pavimento. Sacudió la cabeza entre furiosa y asustada y vio ante ella a su otro yo que estaba seria acompañada del poni de antes.

—¿Sabes cuál es la mayor diferencia entre tú yo, Reverse?

La velocista maligna sólo miró furiosa a los ojos de Dash.

—Que a diferencia tuya yo tuve un maestro: te presento a Flash, el pegaso más rápido del mundo.

Reverse se levantó con dificultad.

—Esto se ha puesto veinte por ciento más interesante, y eso ya es decir mucho.

 **Bien de nuevo tratando de imitar el estilo de Flash con los tecno-balbuceos de Cisco y un inicio de batalla. En serio que va a ser difícil describir una pelea basada en correr rápido pero ya algo se me ocurrirá. De momento esto es todo por ahora (me refiero que voy a descansar para Semana Santa).**

 **Chao; nos leemos y felices pascuas compañeros!**


	25. Carrera 24

**Carrera 24:  
Aprende a respetar tus límites antes de intentar romperlos**

Reverse Dash odiaba a Rainbow Dash. La odiaba mucho menos de lo que llegó a odiar a Nightmare Moon pero igual la odiaba con todo su ser, la veía a ella y se veía a sí misma como era antes: optimista y confiada, por lo tanto débil. Esta versión suya no había sufrido por el ascenso de Moon al poder, el reclutamiento obligatorio, la guerra… y convertirse en el objeto preferido de la maldita alicornio para descargar su ira y frustraciones. Esa fue la verdadera prueba de Reverse (que en esos tiempos todavía era Rainbow Dash), mantener la cordura, tratar de mantenerse en pie y optimista a pesar de todo lo malo; siempre por el bien de sus amigos, pero llegó un punto en donde no podía más. Empezó a fallar en las tareas más sencillas de la Guardia como olvidar puntos de patrullaje o incluso no llevar completo el uniforme oficial; y todo porque Rainbow estaba a punto de quebrarse por dentro, a punto de convertirse en otra marioneta de carne y hueso bajo el mando de la alicornio del demonio. Pero la paciencia de Nightmare se acabó antes y decidió deshacerse de ella.

—Primero cuestionas mi legítimo derecho al Trono, luego te vuelves una inútil. Una de nosotras está de más aquí Dash — le dijo la oscura alicornio justo antes de cargar su poder al máximo y arrojarle un relámpago que dejó frita a Rainbow Dash, y por si no fuera suficiente, el maldito ataque venía con tal fuerza que la pegaso salió disparada contra unas pociones que estaban olvidadas por ahí. —Así que permíteme prescindir de tus servicios.

Y se fue dejando a Rainbow ahí olvidada mientras se estaba muriendo, y aunque sonara extraño la pegaso lo llegó a agradecer ya que lo último que quería era convertirse en otra sirviente sin voluntad de la maldita. Pero entonces algo pasó, no murió sino que algo dentro de ella despertó, de alguna forma el intento de asesinato le permitió descubrir su verdadera velocidad, y eso fue lo que la terminó de quebrar; pero en lugar de volverse sumisa y débil perdió por completo la razón y con ésta todo lo que la estaba reteniendo: moral, empatía, amistad, etc. Se puede decir que Nightmare Moon tuvo éxito en asesinar a Rainbow Dash pero a cambio le dio origen a Reverse, quien significaría su perdición semanas después.

Así pues durante el tiempo en que Reverse se nombró a sí misma como la Reina de la Velocidad ella estuvo convencida que se le regaló ese don por haberse librado de su cordura, el poder de vengarse. Por eso odiaba tanto a su otra yo, en un inicio tenía esperanzas que había encontrado a su igual, alguien con quien compartir la locura y el amor por la velocidad… pero cuando la vio jugar al héroe para salvar a los ¡alicornios! La comenzó a detestar; y el odio vino cuando se dio cuenta que no sólo eran los alicornios sino que usaba sus poderes para jugar al héroe cada maldito día.

La otra Rainbow Dash era el fantasma del pasado de Reverse, tenía que borrar ese pasado, pero no podía matarla así que prefirió convertirla en ella al quitarle a sus preciosas amigas… y todo había ido de acuerdo al plan pero de pronto alguien imprevisto se cruzó en su camino, el tal Flash, el corredor escarlata. Con sólo verlo a los ojos supo que él era un oponente en su propia liga, y que había pasado por tanto que no podría quebrarlo sin importar qué tanto se esforzara. Tenía miedo, él también era más rápido que ella así que no había posibilidad de vencerlo. Miró a Dash.

—Esto es trampa… — dijo Reverse. — ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TÚ TIENES UN MAESTRO?! ¿CÓMO ÉL ES IGUAL A NOSOTRAS?

—Eso no importa — dijo The Dash. — Lo que importa es que esto se acaba hoy Reverse.

Reverse Dash entonces gritó de ira y se lanzó sobre The Dash, que golpeó reaccionó golpeando a su enemiga en la mandíbula, a lo que ella correspondió tratando de darle una patada a los costados; y entonces Flash la tacleó por el costado, así que ella terminó rodando por el camino.  
Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que tanto Flash como Dash estaban en posición de correr… directo hacia ella.

—Maldi…

No pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando los dos velocistas la golpearon a toda velocidad y ella salió disparada hacia atrás, en donde Rainbow ya la esperaba y le dio una patada giratoria que la hizo rodar de vuelta al punto en donde comenzó todo.  
Reverse se dio cuenta que la sangre rezumaba de su boca. Gritó de ira.

—Esto no se supone debe terminar así, los héroes son débiles, los héroes desperdician tanto tiempo ayudando a otros que…

—¿Forman lazos y amistades dispuestas a ayudar siempre que lo necesitan? — Provocó Dash. — Porque nada mejor para derrotar a alguien de tu calibre que _amigos leales._

—Y es justo lo que yo necesitaba para recobrar mi fe en la humanidad — dijo Flash. — Por eso no te dejaremos vencer.

Los ojos de Reverse literalmente relampaguearon y cargó a toda velocidad contra los dos héroes, que hicieron otro tanto… entonces como guiada por una inspiración divina la velocista maligna frenó en seco y los otros dos pasaron de largo; entonces voló hacia Rarity que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para subir al techo con la Flecha y los dos estaban pensando en huir a hurtadillas. Reverse sólo tenía unas milésimas de segundo para actuar antes que los otros dos velocistas reaccionaran…oh sí, más que suficiente.  
Entonces Rarity la encaró, tomó aire y de pronto gritó con todas sus fuerzas apoyada de su poder mágico, uno de los gritos del Canario pero mucho más poderoso del que había hecho jamás.  
El golpe sónico fue suficiente para que hasta la temible velocista perdiera el balance y comenzó a hacer varios giros erráticos hasta que se topó contra una pared.

—Arg…

Reverse estaba segura que sus oídos estaban sangrando, pero justo cuando pensó que las cosas no podrían poderse peor dos flechas se clavaron en sus costados asegurándola contra la pared. Con sus oídos aun zumbando por culpa del maldito grito del Canario, Reverse tuvo que usar extra concentración para poner su cuerpo a vibrar para destrabarse de la pared cuando una tercera flecha se dirigió contra su pecho. Logró soltarse pero en lugar de clavarse sobre ella, la flecha explotó lanzándola al suelo justo para que Flash y Dash la patearon y ella quedó varios metros de la zona abandonada.  
Se levantó, gracias a su rápido metabolismo sus heridas de flecha y sus golpes iniciales ya estaban sanando pero seguía adolorida.

—Eso fue por Starlight — dijo Rarity saltando ágilmente al lado de sus compañeros pegasos.

La Flecha no bajó del edificio donde estaba ni tampoco dijo nada, pero tensó su arco y lo apuntó a la Reverso.

—Son héroes, héroes… no tienen derecho a ganar, ¡NO TIENEN DERECHO A GANAR! — Gritó furiosamente Reverse Dash.

—Te lo dije: esto se acaba hoy — dijo The Dash.

La velocista siniestra estaba acorralada, sabía bien que si intentaba correr para matar a alguien más no sólo su otro yo la detendría por detrás sino que Flash la interceptaría siquiera se pudiera acercar a alguien… y hablando de pelear eran cuatro contra una. Bueno, ¿eran héroes no? Tal vez le darían la oportunidad de retirarse pacíficamente, o tan pacífica como le era posible.  
Sin más relajó su posición de combate, lo mismo sus rivales.

—Ustedes ganan… me retiraré por donde vine…

—Y no regreses — dijo Rainbow frunciendo el entrecejo.

Reverse escupió al suelo y tras cubrirse de energía cinética pura, se largó a máxima velocidad.

—No ha terminado, ¿verdad Barry? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—No, pero tú bien sabes que he aprendido por las malas que acelerar las cosas sólo te trae problemas. Esta vez dejemos que la que no piense bien las cosas y lo arruine todo sea ella.

—Si ella es como yo antes que te conociera, no tendremos que esperar demasiado — dijo Rainbow.

Flash asintió pero no dijo nada más al respecto, en lugar de eso se volvió hacia Rarity.

—Oye, eso fue impresionante. No sabía que habías mejorado tanto en ese ataque.

Rarity se frotó la garganta.

—Sí bueno, me voy a arrepentir en la mañana.

Flash sonrió.

—Le pediré a Cisco que te haga una máquina como la que le hizo a Laurel, el Canario de mi mundo.

— _Sí, sí, sí, denlo por hecho_ — dijo la voz de Cisco por los comunicadores de Dash y Flash. — _Pero por ahora es mejor que regresen al Palacio. Todos están preocupados._

—Razón no les falta — dijo Rarity. — Y gracias por la herramienta

— _¡Hablando de herramientas!_ — De pronto sonó el chillido de Twilight en los auariculares de ambos velocistas, haciendo que se encogieran del dolor. — _¡¿Tú eres el Canario Rarity?! ¡¿Cómo es posible algo así?! ¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO?_

Y mejor apagaron los comunicadores.

—Sea como sea ahora el Döppleganger de Dash me tiene en la mira también — dijo Blue Blood bajando ahora sí con ellos. — Como si no fuera suficientemente pesado esconderme de mis tías.

—Ay de veras, ¿ahora eres vigilante de tiempo completo? — Sonrió Flash. — Felicidades compañero.

Blue Blood soltó una risita aunque de muy mala gana, pero chocó su casco con el de Barry.

—Bueno verte de nuevo Allen.

—Lo mismo digo, jefe Blood. ¿Qué te has hecho estos días?

—Lo de siempre, expiar mis culpas. De hecho ¿recuerdas ese caso que me ha estado fastidiando, el asesino de los señores Filthy y Spoiled Rich? Ya lo resolví, aunque es una lástima que su niña haya quedado marcada de por vida y…

La 'alegre' charla se vio interrumpida de súbito cuando todos se pusieron en alerta ante un zumbido acercándose a gran velocidad, mucho más de lo que Flash o Dash pudieran haberse imaginado.

…

Reverse Dash volaba literalmente echando chispas luego de haber sido vencida así de fácil luego de haber sido vencida por dos héroes. Héroes, ¿cómo pudieron vencerla tan fácilmente esas criaturas tan patéticas y débiles? Llenas de aperturas por culpa de sus 'lazos' y la gente que juraron proteger.  
Eso sólo le recordaba su antiguo yo, de quien deseaba deshacerse con todas sus fuerzas aunque en el fondo no podía dejarse de Fluttershy o siquiera matar a Rarity, el último lazo que juraron proteger. Usó su furia para acelerar más y acercarse a la Sonic Rainboom. Fue cuando tuvo la idea… sí, la Sonic Rinboom doblaba instantáneamente su velocidad… no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le duraría el impulso, jamás lo había probado pero sería más que suficiente para vencer a su estorbo principal: el corredor escarlata.

Entonces riéndose como demente, realizó la explosión, pero en lugar de dejar que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, dio media vuelta y con todo su poder regresó hacia donde estaban sus enemigos.

…

Este súbito cambio hizo en el ambiente hizo que Flash y Rainbow encendieran de nuevo sus comunicadores.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué está pasando Cisco?  
—Detecto algo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad… esto es parecido a lo que hacía Zoom, ¡cuidad…!

El golpe no lo vieron venir, todo lo que vieron fue el borrón negro rodeado de energía de todos los colores acercarse, luego de eso vino el golpe que los mandó a ambos contra el suelo agrietándolo de golpe. Miraron hacia arriba, sólo para ver ese borrón indefinido que les sonreía irónica.

—Round dos.

—Eso fue rápido — dijo Flash levantándose de golpe.

—¡Buena esa!

Entonces comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad a punto de golpear a Flash, que esta vez reaccionó a tiempo gracias a sus anteriores peleas con Zoom y logró bloquear el golpe, no así el impacto que lo llevó hacia atrás de nuevo.  
Rainbow Dash rechinó los dientes y aceleró para taclear a Reverse, pero ésta la y vio gracias a aceleración adicional de la Sonic Rainboom tenía tiempo de sobra para reaccionar; y antes que Rainbow pudiera reaccionar, Reverse ya se había posicionado tras ella y le dio una tremenda patada a los costados justo en la articulación del ala.

—¡Lo siento, los adultos estamos hablando!

Las orejas de Reverse se movieron ligeramente y simplemente ladeó la cabeza para dejar que las flechas de Blue Blood pasaran de largo aunque eso era lo que el vigilante esperaba y apretó el botón para hacer que explotaran en la cara de Reverse. Pero ella sólo avanzó hacia atrás para ponerse justo detrás de Blood y lo golpeó en la boca del estómago y luego a Rarity antes que tuviera tiempo de gritar.  
Y sólo entonces se volvió hacia The Flash y aceleró.

Reverse hizo uso de su favorita forma de traer la muerte: usar su casco vibrante para atravesar su corazón, pero cuando lo intentó, él la detuvo sin problemas.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo notaste? Hace como medio segundo perdiste toda la aceleración extra.

Entonces fue él el que golpeó a ella. De todos modos a Reverse no le importó, se frotó la mandíbula y escupió al suelo, ya había encontrado la fórmula para derrotar a estos dos.  
Entonces Reverse abrió las alas y se elevó al máximo para luego lanzarse en picado.  
Fue cuando The Dash comprendió.

—¡Piensa hacer la Sonic Rainboom!

—¿Eso qué significa? — Preguntó Flash.

—Que así fue como consiguió esa aceleración — dijo Dash.

—¿Puedes hacerlo tú también? — Preguntó Flash.

—¡Bromeas! Así fue como te encontré en…

—¡HAZLO! — Ordenó Flash comenzando a moverse.

Rainbow no se hizo esperar y comenzó a subir para imitar el movimiento de Reverse. Su otro yo la vio y pensaba impedírselo, cuando se fijó que Flash comenzaba a moverse también, esta vez haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo y generando energía cinética antes que se diera cuenta varias copias de Flash habían aparecido por toda el área.

—¿Ah?

Los múltiples Flash hicieron un gesto como invitándola, y eso fue suficiente para ganarse la ira de Reverse, ¿qué estaba haciendo este sujeto? Entonces creó la Sonic Rainboom usando su poder para luchar Impactó de lleno contra uno de los Flash, estrellándose contra la pared. De todos modos Reverse se recuperó pronto gracias a lo insano de su velocidad y encaró a Flash.

—¿Qué?

Todas las copias de Flash entonces se desvanecieron dejando al corredor escarlata frente a frente con Reverse Dash.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Cuando se trata de velocistas, no gana el más rápido sino el más creativo — explicó Flash. — ¿Tú crees que es la primera vez que me enfrento a un velocista maligno?

—Te has estado conteniendo, eso quiere decir que…

Entonces escuchó el característico sonido de la barrera del sonido rompiéndose ante una nueva Sonic Rainboom. Reverse miró hacia arriba y eludió un ataque de Dash justo a tiempo.

—¿No te lo dije? — Le dijo Flash a Rainbow Dash. — Tratar de acelerar las cosas nunca sale bien.

Pero a Rainbow le interesaba más otra cosa.

—¿Por qué contienes tu máxima velocidad?

—Porque, ¿qué clase de maestro sería si le quitara a mi alumna la oportunidad de derrotar a su primer archirrival?

Los dos intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa y corrieron contra Reverse. Ella sólo los miraba y tronó el cuello.

—Como quieran. ¿Acelerar no sale bien? ¡Veamos si es cierto!

Reverse se elevó entonces de nuevo, pensando recrear el efecto de la Sonic Rainboom al doble de su ya enorme velocidad. Rainbow entonces comenzó a seguirla, pero a una distancia prudencial.

—¡Espera! ¡No entiendes!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de la velocidad que alcanzaré? ¡Sólo tienes que intentar detenerme!

Reverse aceleró todavía más.

—¡No comprendes! ¡Aprende a respetar tus límites antes de romperlos! — Gritó The Dash.

—¿Te lo dijo el tipo de rojo? Ternurita…

Pero Dash no lo decía sólo por su fidelidad a Flash sino que veía que los relámpagos usualmente multicolor que rodeaban a Reverse se estaban tornando casi todos de color azul pálido, y había visto suficiente en los recuerdos de Flash como para saber que eso significaba peligro para cualquier velocista.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Trató de advertir Rainbow Dash.

Pero ya era tarde, la otra ya estaba cayendo en picada acelerando cada vez más, Rainbow estaba en su camino y la apartó de golpe. Dash salió rodando por el aire pero se logró estabilizar justo al momento en que Reverse creaba una Sonic Rainboom.

Reverse miraba fijamente a Flash que se mostraba preocupado, ¿de ella? ¿Se había dado cuenta que llegó su fin? Bueno, a juzgar por lo cercanos que eran Reverse sólo necesitaba matar a un poni para quebrar a su patética otra yo. Sintió olor a quemado.

—¿Dash? — Dijo Reverse mirando por encima del hombro, y entonces soltó un grito de horror.

La mitad de su cuerpo se había consumido por su relámpago, el cual se había tornado completamente azul. Quiso parar, quiso desacelerar pero se dio cuenta que no podía, era el final, ¡el maldito final!  
Sonrió irónica.

—Pero al menos te llevaré conmigo.

Entonces usó sus últimas fuerzas para tomar más velocidad para destruir a Flash, pero eso sólo aceleró el proceso y pronto toda ella desapareció en un relámpago color azul que igualmente se desvaneció en el aire.

Rainbow aterrizó junto a Flash.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Se ha hecho una con la Fuerza de la Velocidad… — explicó Barry quitándose la máscara.

—Oh por dios, por dios… — dijo Rainbow.

Barry le pasó un casco reconfortante por el hombro.

—Tranquila, tranquila…

…

Reverse seguía volando, aunque ya no tenía cuerpo se dio cuenta que seguía consiente pero no sabía por cuánto. A su alrededor veía escenas de su vida, de cómo volaba en el campamento… esa pelea en donde salió en defensa de Fluttershy… ¿y esa yegua que mató hacía poco estaba interfiriendo? Entonces comprendió a qué se referían los balbuceos de la alicornio morada ya que simultáneamente vio otra imagen de sí misma haciendo la Sonic Rainboom siempre en esa misma pelea.

— _Ya veo, no me arrepiento de haberla matado_.

El mundo comenzó a tomar forma alrededor suyo, se veía a sí misma como soldado de Nightmare, moribunda a punto de ser golpeada por un relámpago creado por la magia de esa maldita ¿por qué estaba viendo esto? Un momento, no podía ser, ¡ella era el relámpago! El mismo que le dio sus poderes.

— _De vuelta al punto de partida… un final digno de un velocista…_

* * *

 **Bien, un final extraño pero los que conocen el cómic de Flash saben de qué hablo. Además no podía dejar colgada a Reverse Dash, después de todo sigue siendo Rainbow en cierto sentido. Espero les haya gustado la batalla y bueno, lamento la tardanza pero les juro es difícil meter escenas clímax en este tipo de fics.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	26. Carrera 25

**Carrera 25:  
El final y el principio**

—Bien, todo listo — dijo Cisco colocando lo que parecía ser un simple colgante alrededor del cuello de Rarity. — Todo lo que tienes que hacer es usar tu magia para activarlo y luego gritar pero sin forzar tu garganta, la bocina en miniatura hará el resto.

—¿Es así de sencillo? — Dijo Rarity admirando el bello diamante que combinaba con el resto de su traje. — ¡Vaya! Pues me alegro que sea así de sencillo, te lo agradezco mucho.

—Cuando quieras, cuando quieras, una vez lo armas la primera las otras es pan comido — aseguró el joven científico sonriéndole. — Ahora sí creo que nos libramos de pendientes aquí, ¿o alguien más quiere necesita un poco de ciencia de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.? Aprovechen porque la oferta expira en los próximos cinco minutos, cuatro, tres…

—Estamos bien Cisco, gracias — dijo Twilight mirando hacia atrás y todas las modificaciones que le hicieron al Cutie Mapa para poder seguirle el rastro a Rainbow.

—Sí viejos, ya hicieron más que suficiente con ayudarnos a vencer a mi yo maligno — dijo Rainbow sonriéndole a Barry. — Gracias por todo, de veras, de no ser por ti creo que no lo hubiera logrado, o al menos sin más muertes. Te debo una grande viejo amigo.

—Estamos a mano, después de todo fue gracias a ti pude reponerme del todo de lo que me hicieron Zoom y Reverse Flash — dijo Barry abrazando a Rainbow. — Te lo agradezco.

Rainbow se sonrojó ante el sorpresivo gesto de Barry pero se lo devolvió con entusiasmo. Iris los vio de reojo pero decidió dejarlos ser, después de todo sabía bien que entre ambos existía una conexión que tal vez nunca llegaría a comprender. Por su parte Caitlin y Cisco seguían despidiéndose amigablemente de las amigas que hicieron durante su estadía hasta que al final era hora que el equipo Flash regresara a Star City. Cisco se colocó sus gafas especiales y tras soltar una última risita acerca de cómo se veían de cómicos los ponis, abrió una última brecha entre los dos mundos y todos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

—Oye Dash, si aparece un tercer villano súper veloz, ¿cuento contigo? — Sonrió Barry.

—¿Bromeas? ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! ¡Hasta pronto Barry!

Entonces el equipo Flash se desvaneció por completo dejando solas a las chicas y a Blue Blood, que luego de todo lo que había pasado había pasado la noche en el Palacio.

—Bien, eso fue interesante — dijo el príncipe con calma. — Ahora si me disculpan creo que lo mejor será volver a Canterlot. Como siempre un gusto Princesa Sparkle.

Y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta mientras las otras lo despedían tímidamente sin saber a ciencia cierta de cómo actuar con él cerca. Las únicas que actuaba con naturalidad eran por supuesto Rarity y Rainbow Dash, que con todo lo que había pasado ya eran buenos amigos.

—Bien, ahora que todo terminó os veremos más tarde Blue Blood — dijo Rarity de muy buen humor. — Trata de no meterte en demasiados problemas antes que llegue, ¿está bien?

—Dime una cosa, ¿a quién es a quien sigo teniendo que salvar a pesar que hice lo imposible para enseñarle a defenderse sola? — Preguntó fríamente Blood. — En fin, hasta más tarde… Canario. Ansío ver esa maquinita en acción.

—Yo también Blue Blood, yo también — dijo Rarity guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces la Flecha disparó al aire cubriendo la estancia de humo azul. Dash por supuesto se puso a batir sus alas para disipar el humo, y obviamente cuando la estancia quedó limpia no había ni rastro de la Flecha. Bueno, no había que hacer escándalo al respecto.

—Pero caramelo, ¿cómo es que tú terminaste siendo el Canario? Digo, no te veo a ti como una vengadora enmascarada igual a Blue Blood — dijo Applejack levantando la ceja.

—¿Qué puedo decirte querida? — Se rio Rarity. — Lo único predecible de la vida es que es impredecible.

—Totalmente de acuerdo — dijo Twilight echándole un vistazo a sus alas con media sonrisa. — Pero de todos modos, ¿no te parece peligroso Rarity?

—Oye, no es muy diferente a lo que hace Rainbow, y aunque no tenga poderes Blue Blood es un maestro increíblemente bueno y sé varios trucos que pueden ayudar en momentos de necesidad. Y con la maquinita de Cisco creo que estaré mejor que nunca.

Twilight suspiró.

—Sólo espero que no te metas en problemas serios con las otras Princesas.

—Al menos Candace y tú me apoyan — dijo Rarity encogiéndose de hombros. — Y a mí no me buscan ni con la mitad de ahínco con el que buscan a la Flecha.

—En eso tienes razón — dijo Twilight. Usualmente la sermonearía un poco más, le diría que no fuera tan irresponsable y que tuviera más cuidado de lo que hacía y quién sabe cuántas cosas más, pero también estaba consciente que los tiempos estaban cambiando y que eran otro tipo de héroes los que comenzaban a surgir en Equestria.

—¿Entonces creen que más gente como nosotros se termine uniendo para luchar contra el mal? — Bromeó Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie soltó una risita.

—¡Oh, eso sería genial! ¡Un grupo de súper amigos!

Rainbow negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, ¡definitivamente no! Ese nombre suena demasiado cursi. Yo pensaba más en una… ¿una qué?

Applejack hizo un face-hoof.

—¿Ni siquiera has pensado en un nombre? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Entonces, ¿me permites una sugerencia? — Dijo Rarity. — ¿Qué tal una liga? Una liga de la…

…

Service Perfection, la mucama en jefe de la familia Rich, estaba preocupada por su pequeña señora. Gracias a que sus padres estaban constantemente ocupados con el trabajo o sus clubes sociales, ella fue quien prácticamente crio a Diamond y era natural pensar que luego de la trágica muerte de los Rich fuera ella quien se encargara de Diamond.  
Estaba feliz por el cambio para bien que hizo luego de su encuentro cercano con las Crusaders y todo parecía ir viento en popa para ella a partir de aquel momento… pero luego de la muerte de sus padres Diamond había cambiado. Estaba sola casi todo el tiempo, entrenando desesperadamente su cuerpo y mente con todo tipo de ejercicios dementes; y luego empezó a entrenar en combate, todo tipo de combate imaginable.

—¿Pequeña señora? — Preguntó Service.

Diamond acababa de terminar su sesión de entrenamiento y miraba por la ventana.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, sobre cómo siento que me falta algo? Tengo la técnica, los métodos, ¡las herramientas personalizadas! Pero me falta un símbolo, algo que se meta en la mente de los criminales mucho más que la Flecha. Pero, ¿qué puedo utilizar?

La mucama no dijo nada y mejor abrió el armario de Diamond Tiara para desempolvar sus vestidos, cuando varios murciélagos escaparon al pasarles el plumero.  
Perfection se apresuró a correr hacia su pequeña señora que sabía que le tenía un tremendo pánico a los murciélagos. Pero esta vez fue algo diferente, Diamond miraba a los murciélagos con interés no con su miedo de siempre. Entonces sonrió.

—Eso es.

—¿Pequeña señora?

—Eso es, ¿no lo ves Service? Murciélagos, el símbolo que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque les tengo miedo. Y ahora el bajo mundo compartirá mi miedo.

…

Spike estaba dando un paseo nocturno luego de las emociones del día. Flash, Dash, el Canario y la Flecha; era medio divertido, el mundo parecía haberse convertido en un verdadero cómic y eso le encantaba, aunque le hubiera gustado más protagonismo en la historia de por sí era emocionante.  
Entonces, cuando estaba llegando a los límites de Ponyville, se dio media vuelta para regresar a casa cuando vio un meteorito estrellándose un poco más adelante. Eso era en pleno bosque Everfree, pero alguna fuerza desconocida llamaba a Spike. Con cuidado corrió a ver de qué trataba todo aquello, topándose con un enorme cráter y en el centro había una roca de color verde que brillaba con gran intensidad.

—¿Pero qué?

Y corrió hacia allá cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz moribunda que venía justo del lugar del impacto.

— _Ayúdame, ¡ayúdame por favor!_

Spike corrió con toda la fuerza de sus pequeñas piernas, hasta que llegó a donde lo llamaban. Ante él se encontraba una extraña criatura como un pollo gigantesco pero con forma antropoide, justo como los habitantes del otro lado del espejo (Canterlot Hight). El pollo tosió sangre color azul y miró con cautela a los ojos de Spike.

— _Niño, acércate por favor…_

Spike tragó saliva, su primer impulso fue correr pero en lugar de eso trató de concentrarse en el llamado de ayuda de esta criatura frente a él. Se acercó con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien?

— _Ya es muy tarde para mí amiguito, pero todavía puedes hacerme un último favor… dime, ¿cómo te llamas?_

El dragón tragó saliva con cuidado.

—Spike, Spike el dragón.

Entonces la criatura acercó su ala moribunda hacia él, en donde sostenía un anillo de color verde que brillaba misteriosamente.

— _Spike el dragón, el Anillo te ha escogido… úsalo para defender nuestro universo_.

—¿Pero qué?

— _Conviértete en uno de nosotros._

—¿Eh?

—Conviértete en un…

Entonces la criatura expiró.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estabas tratando de decirme? — Gritó Spike sacudiendo a la criatura.

Pero no había respuesta.  
Entonces Spike se dio cuenta que sin fijarse se había puesto el anillo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Entonces se fijó que el anillo brillaba con esa extraña luz verde que rodeaba el meteorito, o bueno la nave en donde estaba la criatura alienígena.

—¿Será que este anillo era lo que brillaba?

Bueno, no, lo que brillaba era una extraña linterna como de minero que estaba detrás del asiento de la criatura. Igualmente sin entender muy bien el por qué de sus acciones, Spike tomó la lámpara (que tenía dentro una llamarada de energía pura color verde y era la fuente de toda la luz) y colocó dentro la garra en donde tenía puesto el anillo.  
La luz entonces iluminó las palabras grabadas que Spike comenzó a leer:

—En el día más brillante, o en la noche más oscura la maldad nunca escapará a mi vista. Y que aquellos que adoran el poder del mal se cuiden de mi poder, ¡LA LUZ DE LINTERNA VERDE!

…

Scootaloo no sabía por qué aceptó seguir a ese extraño que se le presentó de la nada interrumpiendo su trabajo como vendedora de periódicos, ¿sería una especie de presentimiento?  
Bueno igual ella era huérfana y aunque el orfanato no era un lugar para nada desagradable, la perspectiva de tener que regresar ahí siempre la deprimía un poco. Entonces la figura paró en la estación de trenes, que a pesar de la la se veía extrañamente vacía. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Llegó un tren, pero como ninguno que Scoots hubiera visto antes: de color negro decorado con estrellas y los planetas del entero sistema solar. La puerta se abrió y a un gesto de la figura de negro, Scootaloo entró. El tren comenzó a moverse y ahí fue cuando la potrilla se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Y extrañamente no se sentía asustada, de hecho hasta esperaba con ansias qué le esperaba.

El tren arribó a una estación igualmente desconocida, en donde había un único pasillo decorado con estatuas de los siete pecados capitales y al final de éste, un anciano unicornio con un largo bigote blanco que le sonrió.

—Bienvenida Scootaloo.

—Este… un gusto, ¿Star Swirl?

—¿Qué? ¡No! — Se quejó el unicornio. — Él es el de la barba, mi rasgo significativo es el bigote. Mi nombre no es tan conocido pero aunque no lo creas he pasado los últimos trescientos años combatiendo el mal.

Scootaloo asintió.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué me trajo a mí?

—Porque te he estado observando desde nacimiento y veo que tu corazón puro y valeroso es lo que necesito en un candidato para seguir con mi legado. Lo que yo te ofrezco Scootaloo es la fuerza, inteligencia, resistencia y la velocidad de los mismos dioses. Dime Scootaloo, ¿deseas convertirte en nuestra protectora?

La potrilla sonrió.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¡Di mi nombre y todo el poder será transferido a ti!

Las grandes letras aparecieron sobre el anciano unicornio y Scootaloo sonrió. ¿Sólo decir un nombre, no?

—De acuerdo, lo haré, ¡SHAZAM!

* * *

 **Helo aquí, el inicio de la Liga de la Justicia Poni, les dejo la idea para adopción si alguien la quiere porque yo pensaba llegar hasta aquí, la historia de The Dash. Gracias a todos por seguir las aventuras de Flash en Equestria y con el tiempo cambiar el foco de atención a Dash. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
